El Regreso Hacia El Mañana
by WolfDeath
Summary: La lluvia siempre me ha hecho reflexionar sobre los múltiples eventos que han ido marcando mi vida… algunas veces me he preguntado… que habría sido de mi si no me hubieran dado esa oportunidad… sin haber conseguido un equipo que se convertiría en mi nueva familia… sin haber encontrado el propósito de mi existencia... continuando con una vida sumida en la ignorancia.
1. Prologo

Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores.

Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos:

"Y eso fue lo que pasó" - conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas

[Esta es nuestra fuerza] - Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana

(Tal vez no sean inteligentes) - pensamientos

* **¿Quién es este anciano?*** \- Helios

* **Será mejor que retrocedas** * - Drago

* * *

-Prólogo-

* * *

Lluvia.

Una intensa lluvia caía sobre aquel páramo desierto que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, perdiéndose entre las montañas que se alzaban en la lejanía.

Breves pero constantes destellos rojos iluminaban por unos cuantos segundos los contornos de aquellas montañas donde literalmente se podía decir que se había desatado el infierno.

Mirando aquellas montañas, sentado sobre una roca, con la mitad superior de su rostro tras una máscara negra que solo dejaba ver dos iris azules robóticos, se encontraba un joven de abundante cabello castaño, vestido con gabardina, camisa, pantalones, guantes y botas de color negro.

Tras aquel chico se encontraba su equipo… un grupo de personas que lo habían acompañado en múltiples aventuras, su vida giraba alrededor de ese grupo de personas… vivía por y para ellas.

Levantando la vista hacia el cielo, pudo ver como varios grupos de dragones pasaban volando sobre él y su equipo, en dirección hacia aquel lugar infernal donde se desarrollaba la batalla final.

Muchos habían ido a ese lugar en un inútil intento de ayudar contra aquel monstruoso enemigo y su ejército de "oscuros", todos aquellos que habían ido no regresaron… sus auras desaparecieron violentamente.

Momentos atrás había estado reflexionando sobre todo lo que había venido haciendo hasta ahora.

La lluvia siempre le había hecho reflexionar, y ahora en el día donde se decidiría el destino del mundo, había mucho por que hacerlo.

Los amigos y camaradas que perdió a lo largo de todo este camino, los enemigos que había derribado y asesinado para poder continuar avanzando hacia el futuro.

Después de varios combates donde se había jugado su cuello y el de su equipo, ganando por la mínima… solo para ver cómo el mundo seguía hundiéndose más y más en la oscuridad.

Estos hechos, en su momento le hicieron preguntarse.

¿Seguía valiendo la pena?

¿Seguía valiendo la pena arriesgar la vida por un mundo en que no importa cuánto sacrifiques… las personas te ignoran y siguen con sus vidas normales, ignorando el hecho de que arriesgaste tu vida por ellos?

Habían pasado por mucho.

Batiendo situaciones contra toda probabilidad de supervivencia.

No era el mismo que era cuando todo comenzó… y tampoco lo seria en unos meses.

Eso sí al menos seguía respirando.

Se había preguntado cómo habría sido su vida si no hubiera sido elegido para luchar en este momento crucial.

Cómo habría sido su vida de no haber sido "exiliado" de su antiguo "equipo", solo para que unos días más tarde tras ese suceso… hubiera sido atacado y bañado en fuego.

En ese momento donde la vida comenzaba a abandonarlo una vez más, pensaba que todo había acabado, que moriría sin haber logrado nada realmente importante en toda su corta vida.

Completamente ignorante de que sobre sus hombros descansaba un peso mucho más grande de lo que él pudo haber llegado a creer.

Esa misión… esa misión que cambió completamente el rumbo de su vida, dándole una nueva perspectiva de las cosas.

Notando como lo que alguna vez creyó importante… ahora no era nada más que tonterías insignificantes.

Pero siempre tuvo una duda… ¿Qué se sentía tener padres?... lamentablemente hasta el día de hoy nunca supo la respuesta ya que… creció la mayor parte de su vida completamente solo… solo en un mundo que eventualmente buscaría su cabeza.

Tocando el contorno de su máscara… recordó lo que ella significaba… la decisión que había tomado aquel día.

Decidió vivir tras esa mascara que ocultaría su identidad del resto del mundo.

Su verdadera identidad solo sería conocida por aquellas personas que le eran realmente importantes.

-Es hora de irnos...- dijo una voz tras él.

-Entendido- contestó el joven castaño poniéndose de pie.

Mirando hacia el horizonte fijó su objetivo.

Esa maldita bestia colosal.

Uno de los dos no viviría para el final del día.

Pero primero, déjenme contarles como inició todo.

Como poco a poco el mundo fue conociendo a este joven y su equipo.

Su nombre es… Issei Hyodo.

Esta es su historia.

* * *

 **-Club de ocultismo-Varios años atrás-**

Sentada en su lugar como presidenta del club de ocultismo se encontraba la heredera de la familia Gremory, Rias Gremory.

La mencionada tenía un rostro sumamente serio.

Con el ceño fruncido leía atentamente la carta de notificación que tenía sobre su escritorio, la mencionada carta contenía la "agradable" noticia que dentro de poco menos de un mes su compromiso con Raiser Phenex seria oficializado ante la sociedad aristócrata del inframundo.

Muchos verían eso como una espléndida noticia puesto que se trataba de la unión de dos de los clanes más importantes del inframundo pero para Rias Gremory dicha noticia solo le causaba repulsión y bastante enfado puesto que el mencionado heredero de la familia Phenex era una escoria como persona, siempre pisoteaba a los que estaban por debajo de su persona en clase social… adoraba humillar a los "insectos"… entre los muchos defectos que la pelirroja podía encontrar con facilidad en Raiser… lo que más le disgustaba era que su "prometido" veía a las mujeres como simples objetos desechables.

Eso por sobre todo iba en contra del pequeño sueño de Rias Gremory el cual era estar casada con una persona que estuviera enamorada de ella y que no estuviera a su lado solo por interés.

Al lado de la seria pelirroja se encontraba su [Reina], Akeno Himejima.

En esos momentos la mencionada chica buscaba ayudar a su amiga a encontrar una manera de cancelar ese compromiso pero ambas chicas conocidas como las Onee-sama de Kuoh sabían que Raiser no aceptaría por las buenas el hecho de que el compromiso se cancelara puesto que para él dicho compromiso significaba que tendría a una de las mujeres más codiciadas en el inframundo.

-¿Qué es lo que harás, Rias?- preguntó la morena dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pelirroja.

-Por mucho que lo piense… la única manera de librarme de ese compromiso es retar a Raiser a un [Rating Game]- decía Rias mientras se frotaba la cien debido al dolor de cabeza que le suponía pensar en alguna manera de quitar de su vida la piedra que significa Raiser Phenex.

-Pero Rias… sabes que eso nos deja en desventaja ya que no es un secreto que Raiser tiene su sequito completo-

-Es la única manera, de otro modo no accederá a que el compromiso sea cancelado-

La pelirroja se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana del salón del club, mirando el cielo nocturno de la ciudad, intentando alejar los pensamientos concernientes al tema del compromiso

Rias estaba despejando sus pensamientos cuando de pronto la imagen de su [Peón] vino a su mente…

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Issei Hyodo se había convertido en su [Peón], estaba contenta con la incorporación del castaño a su sequito pero la imagen de un Issei con la mirada apagada venia su mente… desde la semana pasada casi no había hablado con Issei… pero no se debía a que estuvieran enojados o algo por estilo… tal parecía que algo sucedía con su sirviente puesto que había estado distante y sumamente distraído.

Primeramente pensó que algo en su vida como demonio le disgustaba pero tras investigar no encontró nada especialmente relevante, también había intentado consentirlo un poco más pero el mismo Issei le dijo que estaba bien y que no necesitaba nada ni tampoco que sintiera lastima por él… ese comentario le dolió bastante en el sentido de que su [Peón] se alejaba de ella y de sus demás compañeros de equipo.

A pesar de saber qué clase de cosas podrían animar a su pervertido sirviente no podía hacerlo puesto que al tener un compromiso en puerta, no sería bien visto que un amo tuviera esa clase de contacto físico con uno de sus sirvientes… pero si lograba zafarse del compromiso con Raiser podría averiguar con exactitud el motivo del extraño comportamiento de su sirviente y si era necesario podría consentirlo todo lo que ella quisiera…

Muchas cosas dependían de que aquel compromiso se rompiera.

-Ise… ¿qué estarás haciendo ahora?- preguntó la pelirroja en apenas un susurro.

* * *

 **-Residencia Hyodo-**

Sentado sobre el tejado de su casa se encontraba el castaño, mirando las estrellas del lejano cielo estrellado.

Desde la semana pasada había vuelto a su yo real…

Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo fingiendo ser el mayor pervertido en la historia del hombre…

Muchos le preguntarían por qué fingir una actitud semejante a sabiendas que su imagen ante el público empeoraría.

La respuesta era bastante simple… al menos a su parecer.

Soledad…

Había vivido casi toda su vida sumido en la completa soledad, por ese motivo estaba acostumbrado al hecho de no tener personas a su lado en quien apoyarse y aunque algunos lo catalogarían como "antisocial"… le incomodaba el hecho de estar rodeado de un numero un tanto elevado de personas debido a que no era muy bueno en relacionarse con sus semejantes.

Tras haberse quedado completamente solo a una temprana edad, sin familiares que se hicieran cargo de él, tuvo que madurar mucho más rápido que los demás chicos de su edad, viviendo con lo justo gracias al dinero que sus padres habían ahorrado en el tiempo que seguían vivos… si bien dicha cantidad de dinero no era una suma demasiado grande… le alcanzaba para comer y vestir bien además de poder pagar el dividendo de su hogar.

Pero gracias a su reciente entrada al mundo sobrenatural sus ingresos habían aumentado bastante… al menos para un chico de su edad y si ahorraba de buena manera el dinero que ganaba, en un futuro podría tener una vida bastante acomodada.

Volviendo al tema principal.

Era hora de volver a retomar su objetivo principal…

Encontrar el verdadero propósito que le daría sentido a su existencia… sabía que portaba la [Boosted Gear] y por ende lo convertía en el Sekiryuutei pero eso no le decía nada.

Tras buscar información en varios libros de historia sobrenatural, había encontrado algo con respecto a personas que en el pasado habían tenido su mismo título… la mayoría habían vivido en campos de batalla, la mayoría moría a una edad bastante corta y otros vivían durante mayor tiempo ya que con su poder se convertían en tiranos que regían imperios, aterrorizando a posibles enemigos con brutales masacres dignas del más sanguinario de los demonios.

Pero sentía que ese estilo de vida no se adaptaba mucho a su personalidad ya que no buscaba fama ni dinero… tampoco regir imperios.

Pero tampoco disponía del tiempo suficiente…

Vale, como demonio tenía una vida casi ilimitada pero eso solo era ante el paso del tiempo pero no lo volvía inmune a heridas de guerras o cosas así… y al ser el Sekiryuutei de esta generación seria el objetivo de muchos enemigos que buscarían matarlo puesto que con el tiempo se convertiría en alguien peligroso para cumplir sus metas.

También había hablado con la [Reina] Gremory sobre este tema pero la chica había sido incapaz de contestarle cuando él le preguntó ¿Cuál es mi propósito en este mundo?, algunos le dirían que es servir a la heredera de la familia Gremory pero no era cierto puesto que ese propósito se le había impuesto al ser convertido en su sirviente pero no había nacido con el propósito de ser siervo de la familia Gremory ya que durante la mayor parte de sus vidas tanto Rias como Issei desconocían la existencia del otro.

Finalmente decidió volver a su habitación.

Hoy tampoco encontraría la respuesta a su pregunta.

Unos minutos después de haberse metido bajo las sabanas se quedó profundamente dormido.

Mientras el castaño dormía y aunque no tenía la más remota idea, el reloj había comenzado a correr y cuando la cuenta llegara a cero… el infierno se desataría y quisiera o no… el estaría involucrado para pelear contra ese infierno.

* * *

 **-Algunos Días Después-**

-Está bien, acepto- decía Raiser quien estaba sentado en uno de los sofás del salón del club de ocultismo.

Al oír que Raiser había aceptado la propuesta de tener un rating game donde se apostaba el compromiso entre ambos herederos, la pelirroja se había alegrado mucho pero…

-Pero hay una condición- dijo el rubio Phenex levantando su dedo índice.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Rias intrigada

-Con el fin de que yo acepte del todo este Rating Game donde se pone en juego algo bastante importante para el futuro de los demonios y el prestigio de nuestras casas… tendrás que cumplir la siguiente condición- decía Raiser con una enorme sonrisa -debes sacar de tu sequito al Sekiryuutei Issei Hyodo y no podrás mantenerlo vigilado bajo ningún motivo ni tampoco pedirle a ninguno de tus amistades o familiares que lo mantengan vigilado por ti-

Esa condición golpeó bajo a Rias ya que dicha condición la dejaba aún más en desventaja para el momento de tener el Rating Game… además no podía hacerle eso a su querido sirviente… desecharlo como si fuera una simple herramienta pero si no accedía a dicha condición de todas maneras seria apartada del lado de Issei puesto que tendría que casarse con Raiser.

Aun con todo el dolor de su corazón…

-Está bien, acepto- dijo Rias sorprendiendo a akeno que se encontraba detrás de ella mientras que por su lado Raiser aumentaba aún más su sonrisa

-Entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- dijo el Phenex poniéndose de pie, creando un círculo mágico debajo de sí mismo con el símbolo de su familia -Una cosa más mi querida Rias… para comprobar que de verdad expulsaste al Sekiryuutei de tu sequito deberás mostrarme las 8 piezas de peón que tiene ese mocoso en estos momentos en su interior-

Tras decir eso el rubio desapareció.

Dejando solas a las Onee-samas de Kuoh en el salón del club, sumidas en un profundo e incómodo silencio.

-Akeno… necesito que…- decía la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida.

-¡No cuentes conmigo!- exclamó la morena enojada -¡Jamás creí que tu accedieras a una propuesta así!... vas a desechar a Issei-kun como si fuera una herramienta… te he apoyado en muchas cosas pero si vas a hacer esto… ¡no cuentes conmigo!- desapareciendo en un círculo mágico, dejando sola a la pelirroja.

Segundos…

Minutos…

Horas…

El paso del tiempo para Rias Gremory se había descontrolado… desconocía el tiempo exacto que había estado sentada en el mismo lugar, sumida en sus propios pensamientos que habían sido provocados por la decisión que tomó este día.

Estaba a punto de expulsar a Issei de su sequito sin que fuera culpable de nada… solo de haberse convertido en el sirviente de alguien como ella.

Lo que más le dolía era el hecho de cómo debían ser extraídas las piezas… por un método forzoso que tenía altas probabilidades de que terminaran en la muerte de Issei… eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Aun cuando ganara el Rating Game… le sería muy difícil que Issei llegara a perdonarla…

Ni todas las riquezas de las que disponía serian suficiente como para poder pagar por hacerle eso a su lindo sirviente…

Solo había una cosa que ella al ser una princesa atesoraba más que nada… su virginidad… su virginidad seria lo único remotamente valioso desde el punto de vista personal con lo que podría pagar parte de la enorme deuda que tendría con Issei.

Pero aun así… existía la gran posibilidad de que jamás volviera a ver a Issei ya que lo más lógico es que tras recibir aquella dolorosa experiencia… Issei tomaría sus pertenencias y se largaría de la ciudad… y al ya no ser su sirviente no podría encontrarlo.

Finalmente se decidió a actuar ya que mientras más tiempo lo pensara… más difícil le resultaría el hecho de extraer las piezas del cuerpo de Issei.

Llamó a sus dos sirvientes que aún no sabían sobre la condición para tener el Rating Game y a pesar de que cuando se los contó estos se sintieron muy mal por lo que tendrían que hacer… también ayudarían a llevar esa pesada carga que Rias desde ese momento y hasta el resto de sus días debería cargar en su espalda.

* * *

 **-Club de Ocultismo-Patio Trasero-Noche-**

Frente al castaño se encontraba su maestra, Rias Gremory.

Tenía un semblante serio pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

La pelirroja chasqueó sus dedos y acto seguido aparecieron Koneko y Kiba que tomaron por los brazos al castaño, obligándolo a arrodillarse.

Sin decir una sola palabra la pelirroja levantó una de sus manos, manifestando un círculo mágico cuyo símbolo pertenecía a la familia Gremory pero a diferencia de los círculos mágicos normales… este tenía unas cadenas alrededor de dicho símbolo.

8 cadenas comenzaron a emerger desde el círculo mágico, avanzando lentamente hacia el castaño que a pesar de estar mirando en la dirección en la que se encontraba Rias Gremory… no prestaba atención a la chica como tal… mejor dicho, se encontraba mirando hacia el infinito… sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Las cadenas finalmente alcanzaron a Issei, deteniéndose frente al chico, oscilando levemente mientras emitían un leve sonido metálico, tras unos segundos cada una de las cadenas entró al cuerpo del castaño, 4 cadenas entraron en su pecho, avanzando sin compasión a través de la carne, buscando las 4 piezas de [Peón] que se alojaban en esa área del cuerpo mientras que las 4 cadenas restantes entraron cada una en las extremidades de Issei.

Debido a la fuerza con la que las cadenas atravesaban la carne mientras buscaban su objetivo, causaron el chico comenzara a sangrar seriamente.

Su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa pero lo que sorprendió a los demás presentes y en general habría sorprendido a cualquier persona que viera tal escena fue que a pesar de sentir como su cuerpo literalmente estaba siendo destrozado poco a poco… Issei no dio ningún grito de dolor… solo había apretado sus dientes con fuerza pero a medida que sus niveles de sangre comenzaban a bajar también lo hacia su fuerza.

Por su lado, Rias hacia lo posible por contener sus lágrimas ya que Issei estaba sufriendo por algo que no merecería.

Finalmente las cadenas encontraron lo que buscaban, comenzando a retirarse del interior del cuerpo del castaño.

Cuando salieron las 8 cadenas, cada una tenía en su extremo una pieza de [Peón] bañada en la sangre del joven dragón emperador rojo. Las cadenas volvieron al círculo mágico y este a su vez desapareció, dejando en la mano de la pelirroja las 8 piezas.

Dándoles a sus sirvientes una señal visual estos soltaron al castaño y se colocaron al lado de la pelirroja que preparó un círculo mágico para transportarse.

Rias le dio una última vista al castaño en el suelo antes de voltearse mientras susurraba un casi inaudible "por favor perdóname, Issei", entrando en el círculo mágico junto a sus 2 sirvientes, desapareciendo en medio de la noche dejando a un malherido Issei tirado en el suelo casi al borde de la muerte, bañando sus ropas en un charco de su propia sangre.

Tal vez fuera cosa del destino pero comenzó a llover con bastante fuerza, mojando al castaño con un agua tan fría que le helaba hasta los huesos.

De pronto en medio de la lluvia sintió como alguien lo volteaba… ese alguien había comenzado a iluminar su cuerpo con una esfera de energía de color verdoso, sintiendo como sus heridas comenzaban a sanar lentamente y su temperatura corporal subía poco a poco hasta un nivel estable, logrando que se mantuviera un poco consciente.

Abriendo débilmente los ojos pudo ver una cabellera negra y un par de ojos violeta.

-Perdóname Issei-kun… perdóname por no haber detenido a Rias… pero no puedo ir contra sus órdenes así que por eso preferí mantenerme fuera de este acto tan… injusto- decía cierta morena mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro del chico

Lamentablemente no podía quedarse demasiado tiempo con el castaño ya que estaba segura que de una manera u otra el bastardo de Raiser se enteraría de que estaba "cuidando" del ex peón del sequito Gremory y aprovecharía ese hecho para cancelar el Rating Game y concertar el compromiso sin que la pelirroja pudiera hacer nada.

Al menos había curado al castaño lo suficiente como para que su vida no corriera peligro pero hasta que el rating game no se llevara a cabo y asumiendo que Rias ganara… hasta entonces no volverían a ver o siquiera a hablar con Issei y nada les iba a garantizar que el mencionado quisiera volver a formar parte del equipo.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, la morena desapareció en un círculo mágico, dejando contra su voluntad al castaño bajo la lluvia, rogando para que su vida pudiera continuar de la mejor manera posible y que si existía la posibilidad… por muy minúscula que esta fuese… que Issei aceptara volver a ser el peón de Rias Gremory.

* * *

 **-2 días más tarde-Inframundo-Castillo personal de Raiser Phenex-**

Sentado en su "trono", Raiser Phenex observaba con una sonrisa como Rias Gremory junto a sus 3 sirvientes entraban en la sala de reuniones de su castillo.

-Muy bien Raiser… ya cumplí con tu condición- dijo rias con un profundo desprecio en sus palabras.

-¿Y dónde está la prueba?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa mordaz

-Aquí está la prueba de que Issei Hyodo ya no es mi peón- apareciendo una caja de color rojo con diferentes adornos que parecían estar hechos de oro con incrustaciones de varias gemas preciosas, abriendo la caja, mostrándole sus 8 piezas de peón.

Observando las 8 piezas, el rubio comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno como has cumplido con mi condición yo cumpliré mi parte, dentro de un mes se llevara a cabo un Rating Game entre tú y yo para ver si el compromiso se lleva a cabo o se cancela-

-Espera… ¿un mes?- preguntó Rias sorprendida ya que esperaba que el rubio fijara el Rating Game lo más pronto posible

-Considéralo una pequeña concesión de mi parte ya que con la salida de ese mocoso el poder de tu sequito se verá reducido… pero aunque entrenes por un mes no habrá diferencia en el resultado… los números están en tu contra-

Ante ese comentario la pelirroja se molestó mucho ya que incluso en estos momentos el rubio la veía como un insecto… ni siquiera como una persona de su misma clase social.

-Entonces… si estás tan seguro no te molestará añadir una condición extra para el Rating Game, ¿Verdad?-

-Y dime ¿qué tienes en mente?- preguntó el rubio sumamente intrigado

-Si yo gano… además de cancelar el compromiso… me quedaré con la pieza más valiosa a nivel personal que tengas… eso es el pago más justo que puedes darme por haberme hecho aceptar esa condición que me impusiste-

-De acuerdo… si tu logras ganar… te daré a mi alfil que resulta ser mi hermana menor… según lo que me pides es la persona más "valiosa" a nivel personal al ser mi hermana- dijo Raiser como si nada

-Entonces eso es todo, nos retiramos- dijo la pelirroja mientras ella junto a sus sirvientes se marchaban del castillo del heredero Phenex con un solo objetivo en sus mentes… debían entrenar hasta que no pudieran más durante todo este mes que tenían para ganar a toda costa en el rating game… de ese modo el "sacrificio" de Issei no sería en balde.

-Es hora de comenzar con el plan…- murmuró para sí mismo el rubio

* * *

 **-Unos días más tarde-**

El castaño se encontraba en su cama un tanto adolorido, sus heridas ya habían sanado casi por completo pero aún se encontraba débil ya que esas cadenas habían apartado carne y nervios de su lugar correcto por lo que estos últimos se encontraban hipersensibles lo que causaba que la sensación de dolor fuera más intensa.

Desde aquella noche no había vuelto a saber de Rias Gremory y sus demás siervos… era como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado… pero no era como si le importara… no porque estuviera enojado ni nada por el estilo ya que gracias a que había sido sacado del sequito Gremory… tendría tiempo para lograr cumplir su sueño.

BOOM

De pronto hubo un gran estruendo que sacudió la casa en su totalidad y tras unos segundos comenzó a percibir el olor de madera quemada seguido de unos pasos que subían por las escaleras…

Alguien se estaba acercando a su habitación…

Sorprendido vio como la puerta de su habitación literalmente explotaba con fuerza, observando cómo donde anteriormente estaba el marco de la puerta llamas comenzaban a encenderse.

A su habitación entró un sujeto rubio con una sonrisa prepotente en su rostro.

-Finalmente te encuentro, mocoso- dijo el sujeto mirándolo con desprecio.

-¿Quién eres tú? y ¿qué quieres?- preguntó Issei mientras se incorporaba sobre su cama.

-¿No sabes quién soy?-

Ante la respuesta del sujeto el castaño se palmeó la cara… ese sujeto quizás no era inteligente…

-Si lo supiera lógicamente no te lo preguntaría-

-No te hagas el listo conmigo muchachito… me presentaré. Soy Raiser Phenex, heredero de la familia Phenex y futuro esposo de la heredera de la casa Gremory, Rias Gremory- se presentó el Phenex.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?... yo ya no soy parte de la casa Gremory… fui "expulsado"-

-¿Sabes por qué te pasó eso?- preguntó Raiser con una sonrisa -Rias Gremory me desafió a un Rating Game y como condición para yo que aceptara… ella tenía que sacarte de su sequito-

-Ya veo-

-¿No te sorprende?- preguntó Raiser incrédulo -¿no te enoja que te haya desechado como una simple herramienta?-

-La verdad es que no… si era su sirviente ella podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana conmigo… además no teníamos ningún tipo de relación tan personal como para que me enojara el hecho de que me haya "desechado"-

-Es curioso… las palabras que me dijiste… fueron exactamente las mismas que aquel hombre predijo que tú me dirías el día que nos conociéramos…-

-¿Hombre?-

-Hace unas cuantas semanas mientras hacia uno de mis viajes de turismo me encontré con un hombre encapuchado que me dio una predicción para el futuro… que hasta el momento se ha cumplido al pie de la letra y también me advirtió que tú serias un obstáculo para lograr algunos de mis objetivos-

-Ya veo… así que te dijo que el dragón emperador rojo se interpondría en tu camino… ¿verdad?-

-Correcto y en vista de que la predicción que me dio ese hombre hasta el momento ha sido 100% correcta… debo matarte… solo para estar seguro… mis condolencias- finalizo el rubio mientras desplegaba sus alas de fuego y se aproximaba con gran velocidad hacia Issei.

Tomando al castaño por el cuello sin que este pudiera defenderse, lo lanzó contra la pared en la que alguna vez hubo una puerta.

Observando con media sonrisa como el chico traspasaba aquella pared… y la que estaba detrás de esa y la siguiente…

Debido a la fuerza del lanzamiento del Phenex, Issei había terminado en el patio de su hogar, sumamente lastimado ya que las heridas que apenas habían cerrado… con ese ataque habían vuelto a abrirse.

Mirando hacia el segundo piso de su hogar, vio como el rubio Phenex saltaba por el agujero que había quedado tras el paso del castaño.

Tomando al castaño por el cuello, el rubio lo levantó como si nada.

-De verdad tienes mala suerte… busqué información sobre ti y tu vida no ha sido precisamente bonita, considera esto como un regalo de despedida… te enviaré a reencontrarte con tu familia en el otro mundo!- exclamó el Phenex mientras envolvía su mano libre en fuego, atravesando de un solo golpe el estómago del castaño, su mano había salido hacia el otro lado.

Al retirar su mano la sangre comenzó a salir.

Al ver el resultado de su ataque, el rubio soltó a Issei, dejando que se desangrara, creando dos enormes esferas de fuego lanzó una de ellas contra la casa del castaño, comenzando a incendiarse con fuerza y la esfera restante se la arrojó a Issei, cubriendo su cuerpo en un "horno" que ardía como el infierno.

Tras observar el resultado de sus ataques, procedió a marcharse, abriendo un círculo mágico a través del cual desaparecería de la escena del crimen pero antes de marcharse se volteó hacia donde estaba el castaño con su cuerpo siendo abrazado por las llamas… entonces lo vio… aun a través de las llamas pudo ver los ojos del castaño… unos ojos que apenas tenían vida pero que aun así lo miraban fijamente.

Raiser pudo sentir como desde el cuerpo del casi muerto castaño una especie de vacío lo arrastrara hacia dentro… intentando sumirlo en algún lugar desconocido.

Esa sensación le incomodó y desapareció en su círculo mágico de transporte sumamente nervioso ya que por un momento hubiera jurado que había visto al castaño ponerse de pie… pero eso era imposible… nadie podría ponerse de pie con esa clase de daño en su cuerpo.

A medida que la vida abandonaba al castaño, su alma comenzaba a transportarse a un lugar donde cierta mujer lo esperaba para pedirle perdón por no haberlo ayudado antes.

Sobre los hombros de Issei descansaban más cosas de lo que él creía.

Estaba destinado a algo tan grande que haría estremecer los cimientos del mundo.

Su muerte era algo que de momento no llegaría tan fácilmente.

Entre las llamas se encontraba el cuerpo del castaño, con serias quemaduras en varios puntos de su cuerpo,

De pronto un portal dimensional apareció debajo del castaño, tragándolo con lentitud hacia alguna parte.

* * *

 **-En algún lugar del especio tiempo-**

El castaño sentía como era guiado por una especie de fuerza, también sentía como una suave y fresca brisa golpeaba su rostro, enfriando su cuerpo.

Conforme avanzaba, múltiples recuerdos de su vida comenzaron a aparecer en su mente y en todos ellos habían personas que le decían…

" **No vas a morir aquí"**

De pronto se detuvo.

Aun cuando tenía sus ojos cerrados podía sentir que delante de él había alguien… o algo… no sabía bien a ciencia cierta de que se trataba pero lo que fuera que estuviera delante sabía que no era un enemigo puesto que despedía una gran calidez.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó débilmente

- **Soy una entidad conocida como Elizabeth, he estado observándote a lo largo de todos los sucesos de tu vida** -

El ser identificado como Elizabeth lucía como una mujer de entre 30 y 40 años, de largo cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la baja espalda, ojos azules como el cielo, tenía un buen cuerpo, vestía con un hermoso vestido rojo que cualquiera que lo viera diría que era sumamente caro, zapatos a juego y un collar de diamantes.

-Pero… ¿por qué estoy aquí?-

- **Estás aquí porque tengo algo para proponerte** … **¿o prefieres la opción del cobarde y aceptar tu muerte?** -

-Yo no soy un cobarde…- decía el castaño frunciendo el ceño

- **Ese es el espíritu… lo que te propondré te dará una nueva oportunidad de vida pero el camino que recorrerás será muy duro aunque también tendrás recompensas** \- decía Elizabeth captando la atención

-Entonces… Elizabeth-sama dígame… ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-

- **Durante toda tu vida has estado buscando tu propósito en tu mundo… pues lo que te propondré es convertirte en lo que realmente estas destinado a ser… el propósito que has estado buscando te será dado** -

-Acepto, pero ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-

- **Antes que nada debemos curar tus heridas… te encuentras en un pésimo estado** \- extendiendo sus manos sobre el castaño, envolviéndolo en un capullo de luz.

Dentro del capullo las heridas de Issei comenzaron a sanar con rapidez, la herida en su estómago comenzó a cerrarse, regenerando todas las áreas dañadas, también su piel volvió a su estado original, libre de toda quemadura alguna.

Poco a poco el capullo de luz fue desintegrándose, dejando ver a un renovado castaño pero este se encontraba durmiendo, hace ya unos minutos su consciencia había desaparecido… había contestado en forma automática a lo que Elizabeth le había hablado.

Al ver como el castaño se había quedado dormido profundamente sonrió contenta… ya que sabía que al verlo dormir tan plácidamente se debía a que el dolor que lo agobiaba se había disipado.

Chasqueando sus dedos, el espacio a su alrededor comenzó a cambiar… tomando el aspecto de una ciudad moderna cuya arquitectura correspondía a una ciudad como Nueva York.

* * *

 **-Varios Días Más Tarde-**

El sol golpeaba el rostro del castaño que poco a poco comenzaba a despertar.

Incorporándose sobre la cama examinó el lugar… no estaba en su habitación… por lo que no estaba en su casa… pero al mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta que ni siquiera se encontraba en la ciudad de Kuoh… pero entonces… ¿Dónde estaba?.

- **Veo que ya despertarse** \- habló Elizabeth entrando en la habitación con una bandeja con comida para el castaño

-¿Dónde estoy?-

- **En líneas generales te encuentras en el espacio dimensional que es mi hogar y puedo modificarlo a voluntad por lo que para darte una mayor comodidad modifiqué el ambiente para que fuera lo más similar a tu mundo** -

-Ya veo- recordando levemente lo último que había hablado con la "mujer" -Entonces… ¿qué es lo que me ibas a proponer?-

- **Te daré tu verdadero propósito para el cual fuiste elegido desde el momento en que naciste, tu propósito es detener a un enemigo sumamente fuerte… ni siquiera los dos seres más poderosos que existen en tu mundo tendrían ventaja contra él** -

-Pero si es tan fuerte… ¿cómo puedo derrotarlo yo?... digo no soy fuerte en ningún sentido y creo que de hacerse un ranking yo estaría en los últimos lugares…- decía el castaño pensativo

- **Es por eso que te entrenaré, te daré objetos y algunas habilidades para que puedas tener alguna oportunidad contra tu enemigo… también te ayudará a pelear contra los enemigos que te encuentres a lo largo de tu camino y el de tu equipo** -

Las últimas palabras de Elizabeth llamaron la atención del castaño.

-¿Equipo?... ¿cómo que equipo?-

- **Tú tendrás tu propio equipo que te ayudará a cumplir tu propósito pero ante los ojos de las facciones que hay en tu mundo… tú no estarás al mando y solo recibirás órdenes de quien será tu [Rey]** -

Elizabeth hizo aparecer un holograma en la palma de su mano, en dicho holograma aparecía un grupo de 18 personas contando al castaño, el mencionado aparecía en el centro de dicho grupo, el resto de personas que estaban a su alrededor no eran distinguibles puesto que solo aparecían sus siluetas… lo único que podía distinguir por la forma de las siluetas era el sexo de las personas… se trataba de 16 mujeres y un joven que estaba parado al lado de la figura holográfica del castaño.

-Pero… ¿quiénes son ellos?... ¿cómo sabré quienes son si no puedo ver sus rostros?- preguntó Issei confundido ya que muchas personas podrían tener siluetas parecidas a las del holograma.

- **No te preocupes… podrás solucionar ese "problema" con esto** \- chasqueando sus dedos, Elizabeth hizo aparecer un altar hecho de alguna especie de metal, en el centro del mencionado altar con jeroglíficos a lo largo de todo el altar, en el centro del mismo había un símbolo de forma cuadrada con un tipo de mensaje escrito con los mismos símbolos de los jeroglíficos - **Pon tu mano sobre este símbolo, Issei** -

El castaño hizo lo que Elizabeth le pidió.

Colocando su mano sobre el símbolo este se iluminó, iluminándose de la misma manera los jeroglíficos que se encontraban en el altar.

De pronto, desde el altar unas extrañas piezas comenzaron a surgir… para ser precisos se trataban de 18 piezas que tenían forma de un águila plateadas… pero de entre todas las águilas había una de ellas cuyo tamaño era más grande en comparación a las demás.

Dicha pieza se acercó y entró en el pecho del castaño… envolviéndolo en un aura de color blanco que desapareció tras unos segundos.

El castaño se miraba así mismo buscando algún cambio en su cuerpo pero aparentemente nada había cambiado pero lo que si notó fue cómo las piezas restantes salvo una se convertían en pequeños destellos de luz y salían volando hacia el techo de la habitación, traspasándolo sin ningún daño, desapareciendo del lugar.

Lo que Issei si pudo sentir fue como las 16 piezas comenzaban a alejarse con rapidez de su posición actual… de pronto y sin previo aviso, dejó de sentir el pulso que producían las piezas, eso significaba que ya no se encontraban en este espacio dimensional.

La atención del chico se dirigió a la única pieza que no se había marchado. Ese hecho fue notado por Elizabeth.

- **Te has de estar preguntando a donde fueron esas piezas y porque esta se quedó aquí** \- mostrando la mencionada pieza que se encontraba en su mano derecha.

-Así es… además ¿qué son esas piezas?... ¿Son cómo las [Evil Pieces] que usan los demonios?-

- **Esa deducción es mitad correcta y mitad incorrecta. Estas piezas son mucho mejores que las [Evil Pieces] que tienen los demonios, estas son las piezas [Forerunner]** -

-¿Piezas [Forerunner]?-

- **Veras Issei… yo soy uno de los dos seres originales de los cuales todas las demás existencias surgieron a través del paso de los milenios… pero…** -

-¿Pero?-

- **Al que podría considerar como mi "hermano"… tras cierto tiempo quiso que todas las criaturas que existían se arrodillaran ante él y lo reconocieran como líder, creando un imperio de tiranía que duraría por siempre ya que nadie de los demás seres que en ese momento existían podrían hacerle frente… por lo que yo me levante contra él, al enfrentarnos hubo mucha destrucción, muchos murieron al ser alcanzados por las ondas de energía… a ciencia cierta no recuerdo cuanto tiempo nos mantuvimos en una pelea sin descanso pero finalmente ambos recordamos algo…** -

-¿Y qué es ese algo?-

- **Recordamos que no podemos matarnos entre nosotros ya que fuimos creados por** **el mismo ser [Original]… los humanos lo llamarían nuestro "padre" y el legado que nos dio fue que entre nosotros no podríamos destruirnos y en vista de eso... tras un largo combate logré sellar a mi "hermano" en un espacio dimensional con algunos de mis mejores sellos tras ese hecho, una época de paz comenzó… múltiples especies nacieron y murieron, dando forma a lo que hoy es tu universo pero no todo fue tan simple… después de unos años tras el sellado de mi "hermano"… en tu mundo comenzaron a aparecer sujetos que solo buscaban crear el caos pero investigándolos descubrí que poseían el poder que tenía mi "hermano" solo que mucha menor medida en comparación pero para los que intentaban oponérseles era simplemente abrumador, fue entonces que lo entendí… esos sujetos eran sirvientes de mi "hermano" que de alguna manera logró fisurar levemente en los sellos que lo contienen… no es una grieta lo suficientemente grande como para que el escape pero si es suficiente como para que logre dejar pasar parte de sus poderes para otorgárselos a diferentes sujetos que con el tiempo buscaran liberarlo** -

-Pero entonces… ¿qué hiciste tú?-

- **Yo también me había retirado a mi espacio dimensional ya que si me mantenía presente en el mundo, los solados de mi "hermano" comenzarían a intentar atacarme, lógicamente los vencería sin ningún problema pero con cada combate obtendrían datos que les servirían para poder romper los sellos que lo mantienen preso y para combatir a esos sujetos creé el equipo [Forerunner]… a lo largo de la historia se han conformado varios equipos [Forerunner] y créelo o no… todos los integrantes de estos equipos son descendientes de algún miembro del equipo anterior aunque no siempre tienen todo su poder despierto y es por eso que el deber del líder de este equipo es el de encontrar al resto de los miembros, entrenarlos lo suficiente como para que despierten todo su poder y finalmente comandarlos en la batalla contra los soldados de mi "hermano"** -

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con mi propósito en mi mundo?-

- **Issei, tu eres el líder del equipo [Forerunner] de esta era, además que este equipo es el que tiene mayores probabilidades de sobrevivir tras su pelea final** -

-¿?-

- **A lo largo de la historia de los Forerunner, con cada combate contra sus enemigos los miembros de este equipo han ido cayendo uno a uno y tras el combate final de cada equipo aquel que queda en pie es el que más sufre ya que no tiene a nadie con quien celebrar la victoria… notando como se ha quedado solo, sumido en una profunda tristeza recordando una y otra vez a las personas que perdieron… perdiendo todo el deseo de seguir viviendo y finalmente acaban con su propia existencia** -

-Y en mi caso… ¿por qué dices que el equipo de esta era tiene más probabilidades de sobrevivir?

- **Lo digo porque los integrantes del equipo de esta era además del poder que heredaron de sus antepasados que yace dormido en lo más profundo de su ser también han desarrollado nuevas habilidades por su cuenta y con el paso del tiempo al perfeccionarlas se volverán más fuertes que un equipo [Forerunner] normal** -

Dicho eso, Elizabeth dejó que el castaño se vistiera para después comer algo de la bandeja con comida a la cual Issei atacó sin miramientos ya que estaba hambriento.

Tras devorar la comida, tanto Elizabeth e Issei salieron a dar un paseo por "Nueva York" mientras seguían conversando sobre lo que significa ser un Forerunner.

Finalmente ambos llegaron hasta la rivera de un rio donde se sentaron en una de las bancas del lugar.

- **Muy bien Issei… ya te he contado todo lo que significa ser un Forerunner así que te dejo dos opciones… la primera, aceptas seguir tu destino como líder del equipo, entrenas y eliminas a los soldados de mi hermano para que tanto el equipo como el resto de seres puedan tener un futuro o eliges la segunda… rechazas tu destino, te borro la memoria sobre que alguna vez nos conocimos y sobre todo lo que te dije acerca de ser un Forerunner, te envío de vuelta a tu mundo y sigues intentando encontrar tu propósito de tu vida y cuando lleguen los soldados de mi hermano te masacraran sin que tengas la menor oportunidad de poder defenderte y tu existencia será borrada para siempre… así que dime que eliges** \- dijo Elizabeth mientras miraba fijamente a Issei.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer?-

- **Bueno… el asunto es que tu vida bajo el nombre de Issei Hyodo terminara para el resto del mundo… solo las personas que sean integrantes de tu equipo sabrán tu nombre verdadero y te convertirás en una persona cuyo pasado es un completo misterio… como si nunca hubieras existido en ningún lugar** -

-¿Y vale la pena?- preguntó el castaño ya que convertirse en el líder del equipo Forerunner significaba que ante el mundo… Issei Hyodo estaba muerto y tan solo un pequeño grupo de personas sabría que seguía vivo...

Aunque pensándolo bien.

No tenía a tantos conocidos que fueran a extrañarlo.

- **Lo vale… si tienes la fuerza necesaria** -

-Entonces hazlo… si mi destino y propósito es convertirme en el líder de un equipo [Forerunner]… entonces lo acepto-

- **Muy bien pero antes necesito que me digas algo…** -

-¿Qué cosa?-

- **¿Tú odias a Rias Gremory por lo que te hizo?** -

-No odio a Rias Gremory por lo que sucedió… de hecho le estoy agradecido-

- **¿Y por qué le estás agradecido?... la mayoría de las personas a las que le hubieran hecho lo mismo serian consumidas por un odio profundo hacia la persona que les causó ese nivel de dolor físico** -

-Le estoy agradecido porque a pesar del hecho de que mis piezas de peón me fueran extraídas de esa forma… al sacarme de su sequito me mostró que mi propósito no era el de permanecer en el sequito Gremory… dicho de otra forma… evitó que desperdiciara años de mi vida luchando por un propósito falsoy que como dijiste terminaría con mi muerte ya que no te conocería y no tendría el nivel suficiente como para poder defenderme-

- **Me alegra oír eso ya que no podría aceptar que el líder de un equipo [Forerunner] se mueva impulsado por el odio y la venganza… sentimientos que solo te llevaran a tu autodestrucción y a lastimar a tus cercanos** \- dijo Elizabeth seria - **Aclarado eso es hora de que comencemos con tu entrenamiento** -

-¿Y en qué consistirá?-

- **Primeramente nos centraremos en que logres dominar tu [Boosted Gear] ya que tendrás que alcanzar un nuevo estadio de poder que supere a los que ya tiene integrados y que la mayoría de sus portadores alcanzan que son el [Balance Breaker] y la [Juggernaut Drive], este nuevo estadio de poder te permitirá expulsar todo tu poder y será superior a la Juggernaut pero eso lo veremos con el tiempo, luego te enseñaré a manejar diferentes tipos de armas, también aprenderás a pilotear diferentes tipos de vehículos** -

-Supongo que me queda un largo camino jeje- reía el castaño un tanto nervioso ya que todo lo que Elizabeth le había mencionado sonaba a que pasaría por un verdadero infierno para lograr los objetivos de su entrenamiento.

- **También estudiarás varias materias como historia, mitología, ciencias, matemáticas, filosofía, etc… te has de estar preguntando porque debes hacer todo eso… bueno como Forerunner debes tener un desarrollo completo en todos tus ámbitos… pero no te preocupes no es tan malo como suena** \- dijo la mujer sonriendo muy "dulcemente" - **Además si logras completar tu entrenamiento tendrás recompensas que cualquier persona desearía** -

-Un momento… toda esa ENORME cantidad de entrenamiento... me llevara bastante tiempo el poder completarlo… y si pierdo demasiado tiempo los soldados de tu "hermano" rondarán por el mundo destruyendo todo lo que se les cruce en su camino-

- **No te preocupes por ello, en este lugar el paso del tiempo es completamente independiente al paso del tiempo de tu mundo por poner un ejemplo… podrías estar varios años en este espacio dimensional y en tu mundo apenas pasarían un mes o dos por lo que no importa si mientras estés aquí alcanzas una edad avanzada… cuando regreses al mundo donde perteneces recuperarás la edad que tenías al marcharte de él pero tus poderes y conocimientos no se verán afectados** -

-Pues en ese caso, comencemos-

Y de esa forma el entrenamiento de Issei como Forerunner comenzó.

Su rutina cambió drásticamente desde que había comenzado su entrenamiento… desde que se despertaba hasta que caía completamente rendido no paraba de entrenar.

Sus entrenamientos en el ámbito físico iban desde levantar pesas, largos trayectos corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, nadar varios kilómetros en condiciones adversas.

También en el ámbito intelectual tenía que aprender variadas y complicadas materias que a cualquier estudiante normal le harían desear sacarse los ojos, ya que la parte que hablaba sobre historia humana y cosas por el estilo no le resultaban difíciles… pero la cosa cambiaba cuando debía estudiar la historia de los seres sobrenaturales… eran demasiados datos y detalles que aprender.

Además debía practicar combates con distintas armas que iban desde espadas hasta armas de fuego que vendrían siendo las más actuales del mundo humano… manejo de todo tipo de vehículos desde motocicletas hasta aviones y navíos de gran tamaño.

Cosas como esa formaban parte de su día a día.

Pero no estaba solo.

Cierto día Elizabeth le presentó a un chico que por su apariencia física no impresionaba mucho… pero a pesar de todo el castaño entabló una muy buena amistad con él… podría llamarlo su primer y verdadero mejor amigo y resultaba que ese mismo chico era quien sería el segundo al mando del equipo Forerunner cuando este entrara en funcionamiento.

Tras los primeros meses de su entrenamiento notó como su cuerpo flácido comenzaba a ganar musculatura y para el final del primer año de entrenamiento ya tenía una musculatura que cualquier chico de su edad desearía.

* * *

 **-5 años más tarde-**

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que Issei había comenzado su entrenamiento.

Durante este tiempo se había entrenado al máximo posible y todo su esfuerzo había dado frutos.

Había logrado alcanzar su Balance Breaker y podía mantenerlo todo el tiempo que su cuerpo se lo permitiera… también había entrado en el estadio de poder llamado Juggernaut Drive y había conseguido dominarlo hasta el punto en que el mencionado estadio no consumía su energía vital… solo su energía mágica aunque tenía problemas para mantenerse consciente por más de 10 minutos… pasado ese límite de tiempo… su consciencia comenzaba a "apagarse" y se convertía en un monstruo que destruía todo a su paso… esta era una de sus últimas cartas para jugar en un combate puesto que suponía una gran carga para su cuerpo.

Lamentablemente no había logrado alcanzar el estadio de poder que superaría a la Juggernaut Drive pero Elizabeth le había dicho que su "fracaso" en ese punto no se debía a que no tuviera lo necesario… sino que se debía a que debía lograr un requisito "especial" pero que debía encontrar ese requisito por sí mismo.

Elizabeth le mostró el poder que había heredado de su antepasado Forerunner… magia elemental muy poderosa… siendo su principal afinidad el hielo, agua y viento… elementos como tierra o rayo debía perfeccionarlos por su cuenta ya que su propio antepasado no había sido especialmente bueno con esos dos elementos.

También a modo de regalo, Elizabeth le dio una habilidad ocular a la cual llamó "Ojo del emperador", dicha habilidad le permitía ver claramente los movimientos musculares de su oponente dándole la ventaja que podía adelantarse a sus movimientos, también le otorgaba un rango de visión de 360 grados pero lo que más le gusto al castaño de su habilidad ocular fue el hecho de que podía ver las fórmulas mágicas que empleaba su oponente en sus hechizos… dichas formulabas mostraban la potencia del hechizo, dirección y distancia a recorrer además de su rango efectivo de alcance, gracias a eso podía evadir distintos tipos de hechizos con leves movimientos de su cuerpo sin gastar demasiada energía.

El único "detalle" era que al activar su "Ojo del emperador" sus ojos cambiaban de color, su ojo izquierdo pasaba a ser de color verde y su ojo derecho pasaba a tomar un color naranjo.

También su cabello se había vuelto más largo… pero no era como si le molestara, de hecho le agradaba su nuevo "look"

En estos 5 años se volvió muy diestro en lo que a manejar armas se refería… su principal elección a la hora de pelear eran las espadas y en menor medida armas a distancia como pistolas o cosas por el estilo.

Al ver a una persona así muchos dirían que solo es musculo y nada de cerebro pero eso no era cierto ya que también había aprendido MUCHAS cosas sobre todas las materias que Elizabeth le había obligado a aprender.

El único punto en relación a su nuevo aspecto eran sus ojos… a pesar de que conservaban su color original se habían vuelto un poco más fríos que al inicio de su entrenamiento… su mirada era más afilada y penetrante.

Sentado sobre un césped sumamente verde se encontraba el castaño mirando hacia el cielo, sintiendo la brisa chocar suavemente contra su rostro.

Lógicamente ese era un escenario artificial que Elizabeth había creado para que el castaño se relajase en sus ratos libres pero hoy era diferente… hoy le serían entregadas las recompensas que le ayudarían en el futuro.

De pronto el escenario cambió, había pasado de un área de una verde pradera a lo que parecía ser una especie de laboratorio de alta tecnología.

Ahora se encontraba dentro de una gran sala que tenía todo tipo de aparatos tecnológicos como microscopios, ordenadores, armarios de metal entre otras cosas.

Sentada frente a un ordenador portátil se encontraba Elizabeth, revisando el programa de entrenamiento que había seguido Issei durante estos últimos años, tenía una sonrisa ya que el castaño había completado exitosamente todo su entrenamiento.

Girando la silla la mujer vio al castaño.

- **Ya han pasado 5 años, has resistido muy bien a los entrenamientos** -

-Todo fue gracias a ti… en este tiempo me he hecho muy fuerte… más de lo que hubiera logrado conseguir por mi propia cuenta- decía el castaño mientras creaba una pirámide de hielo en la palma de su mano.

- **Como te prometí aquel día… hoy te entregaré las recompensas que te servirán en el futuro… pero espero que entiendas que aunque sean recompensas importantes no te aseguran una victoria en cada batalla… ganar o perder en cada uno de los combates que te esperan depende de cómo juegues tus cartas, recuérdalo** -

Chasqueando sus dedos, la mujer hizo aparecer 3 cajas de cartón una de mediano tamaño. La otra un poco más pequeña que la anterior y la última era mucho más pequeña que las dos primeras.

Sumamente curioso el castaño procedió a abrir las cajas, la caja más grande tenia ropa.

Mirando el diseño y color de la ropa que estaba dentro de aquella caja el castaño recordó que ese era el estilo de ropa que le había pedido a Elizabeth si le podía conseguir.

La segunda caja tenía una par de botas y la caja más pequeña contenía una máscara que debido a su diseño solo cubriría la mitad superior de su rostro.

- **Vamos, ve a cambiarte y me dices si quieres algún cambio o algo por el estilo** -

Tomando las 3 cajas el castaño fue a la habitación contigua donde sacó su ropa nueva, cambiándose con lentitud ya que cada prenda que se colocaba significaba que el tiempo en que viviría como Issei Hyodo públicamente estaba llegando a su fin.

Tras unos cuantos minutos terminó de vestirse.

Ajustándose las botas.

Colocándose los guantes.

Tomando la máscara en su mano derecha, colocándosela mientras volvía a la sala donde se encontraba Elizabeth.

- **Te ves realmente bien, ¿quieres que le haga algún cambio?** -

-No, no será necesario- respondió el castaño mientras en el área de los ojos de su máscara aparecían dos leves destellos rojos dejando ver dos iris de color azul.

El nuevo traje de Issei constaba de una gabardina de color negro con detalles de color blanco y morado, una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo tono, unas botas cuyo color dominante era el morado pero con algunos detalles en negro y sus guantes de color negro.

- **Ahora que ya tienes tu nueva apariencia es hora de que te entregue las cosas que te ayudaran en tu futuro** -

Acto seguido sobre la mesa aparecieron 4 cajas de metal… dos pequeñas una de color rojo y otra de color negro.

Las otras 2 cajas eran considerablemente más grandes y largas.

El castaño procedió a abrir las dos cajas más pequeñas.

Dentro de ambas cajas había dos esferas cuyo tamaño no era superior al de una pelota de ping pong, la esfera que se encontraba en la caja negra tenía su mitad superior de color negro y la mitad inferior era de color plateado mientras que la esfera que se encontraba en la caja roja tenía la mitad superior de color rojo y la mitad inferior de color plateado de color plateado.

De pronto ambas esferas saltaron de sus respectivas cajas y quedaron flotando en el aire frente al castaño.

De repente ambas esferas se abrieron, quedando con la forma de un dragón de juguete.

- **Bueno Issei te los presento** \- dijo Elizabeth mientras extendía sus manos y las esferas se posaban una en cada mano - **Él es Infinity Helios y él es Titanium Dragonoid alias Drago** -

Mientras la mujer decía eso unas imágenes aparecieron frente a Issei, dichas imágenes mostraban lo que parecían ser dos dragones uno de color negro y ojos rojos, el otro era de color rojo y ojos verdes… ambos tenían un aspecto bastante intimidante.

- **Para aclarar tus dudas… esas son las formas reales de Helios y Drago** -

-Pero entonces… ¿Por qué tienen este tamaño tan reducido?- preguntó el castaño curioso

- **Eso se debe a que con su tamaño real no podrían acompañarte por el mundo humano sin llamar la atención, en cambio con ese tamaño estarán contigo casi todo el tiempo ya que incluso caben en tus bolsillos… y por cierto ellos serán dos de tus 4 familiares** -

-Un momento… ¿cómo que cuatro familiares?... yo solo veo a ellos dos… no me digas que mis otros dos familiares están dentro de esas cajas-

- **No, no se encuentran dentro de esas cajas… uno de tus familiares restantes está afuera, sígueme… y no olvides las cajas** \- dijo Elizabeth mientras salía de la sala siendo seguida por el castaño que tenía en sus manos ambas cajas de metal y a su era seguido por Helios y Drago.

Finalmente habían salido de aquel "laboratorio"… pero al salir el castaño se sorprendió por el ENORME objeto que tenía frente a él

-¡Pero qué demonios es estoooooo!- exclamó sorprendido ya que no tenía palabras para describir el objeto frente a él… debía ser una clase de vehículo… pero en su vida había visto algo tan grande

- **Este es tu tercer familiar, su nombre es Ryuuteimaru, es uno de los legendarios Skíðblaðnir perteneciente a la ciudad tecno-mágica de Asgard pero a diferencia de sus hermanos fue reportado como perdido hace varios siglos y Odín dijo que Ryuuteimaru pertenecería a quien lo encontrara ya que si ni sus mejores tropas pudieron localizarlo… aquel que lo encontrara seria digno de convertirse en su dueño** -

-Pero si es así… ¿cómo es posible que este en tu poder?-

- **Hace bastante tiempo mientras examinaba el mundo humano buscando objetos que le serian de ayuda para el líder del equipo Forerunner lo encontré sepultado en unas antiguas ruinas de una civilización perdida, estaba sumamente dañado y en vista de que parecía haber sido abandonado hace mucho tiempo abrí un portal dimensional y lo traje aquí para comenzar a repararlo, ajustándolo para que pudiera desenvolverse de buena manera cuando tuviera que volver al combate** -

-¿Pero como sabias que el equipo lo necesitarías?-

- **Tanto yo como mi "hermano" somos capaces de mirar hacia el futuro que tendrán ciertos individuos… por lo regular las visiones que tenemos se cumplen ya que los individuos al no saber cuál es su futuro siguen con sus acciones despreocupadas pero en cambio en tu caso solo podíamos ver hasta cierto punto ya que después de convertirte en Forerunner tu futuro es incierto ya que sabes cuál es el futuro que se te avecina pero al saber eso puedes cambiar tu futuro para bien o para mal… ya que una pequeña a insignificante acción que tomes hoy… puede tener terribles consecuencias en el futuro y debido a esto es que tanto él y yo no podemos ver tu futuro de ahora en adelante** -

Tras esas palabras ambos entraron al interior del Skíðblaðnir, si por fuera era impresionante por dentro lo era aún más… tenia hangares bastante grandes… dentro de uno de esos hangares cabrían Helios y Drago sin ningún problema y todavía sobraría espacio.

* * *

 **-Cabina de Ryuuteimaru-**

La cabina era bastante grande y tenía una buena vista de la proa del "barco".

El asiento que correspondía al capitán era bastante cómodo.

Al sentarse en ese lugar aparecían paneles holográficos a ambos lados y al frente aparecían los controles para realizar el pilotaje manual del Skíðblaðnir además de unos cuantos paneles más pequeños.

Dentro de la cabina también había asientos extras.

- **Issei es hora de que abras estas cajas** \- dijo Elizabeth señalando las dos cajas que estaban en el suelo de la cabina.

-Cierto me había olvidado… por cierto dijiste que tendría 4 familiares… pero ¿Dónde está el cuarto?- preguntó el castaño mientras se acercaba a las cajas y se arrodillaba para abrir la primera.

- **El cuarto familiar debes encontrarlo por tu cuenta… cuando el familiar indicado aparezca… lo sabrás** \- mirando como el castaño abría la primera caja de metal.

Al abrir la primera caja…

-Esta espada es…- el castaño sorprendido observó una espada occidental, de hoja blanca con su filo con un ligero tono azul zafiro, su guardia de color dorado con bordes de color blanco y un zafiro en medio de su guardia, su mango era de color azul oscuro.

- **Así es Issei, esta espada es la verdadera [Excalibur]** -

-¿Pero cómo es posible?... según lo que aprendí la Excalibur se rompió hace mucho tiempo en una batalla, ahora existen 7 fragmentos que con la ayuda de la alquimia dieron lugar a las 7 Excalibur que hoy están en poder de las diferentes iglesias del mundo humano-

- **Según el conocimiento general así es… pero la realidad es que esta es la Excalibur real… las que se encuentran en este momento en el mundo humano son falsas… los supuestos fragmentos que encontraron fueron creados por mí para que nadie sospechara de que en realidad jamás se rompió y si por azares del destino te encuentras con esas "Excalibur" y entras en combate… obtendrás un resultado bastante "curioso"** -

-¿Curioso?-

- **Cuando la Excalibur real choque contra las falsas… estas últimas se volverán cenizas ya que no pueden compararse en fuerza a la verdadera** -

Tomando la espada con su mano derecha, observó cómo esta comenzaba a brillar con fuerza, emitiendo un aura sacra.

Normalmente esa clase de aura debía quemar la mano del castaño pero hacia unos 3 años Elizabeth le había comentado algo especial que se obtenía con las piezas Forerunner… el portador de una de estas piezas perdía sus debilidades hacia los elementos que pudieran llegar a causarle un daño grave… en el caso de Issei principalmente se habían anulado la debilidad ante los poderes de tipo sacro y habilidades de tipo Dragon Slayer que dado su fisionomía eran las dos clases de poderes que le causarían más daño en un combate.

Con unas cuantas indicaciones por parte de Elizabeth el peliblanco hizo aparecer un círculo mágico dorado en donde envió la Excalibur a su espacio "personal" ya que si la portara con el todo el tiempo llamaría demasiado la atención un demonio con aura sacra a su alrededor y que no se estuviera retorciendo de dolor.

Abriendo la caja restante el castaño encontró con una espada de brillante hoja con una guardia dorada que acababa en tres puntas a cada lado, con un fino y elegante mango con detalles rojos acabando en una punta dorada.

-Según su diseño… esta debe ser otra de las 4 espadas sacras conocidas como [Seiken], Ascalon la espada Dragon Slayer-

* **Que irónico un dragón portando una espada que sirve para matarlo** *

Sorprendido el castaño escuchó como Helios había ¿hablado?

-¿Puedes hablar?-

* **Si tú puedes ¿por qué yo no?** * preguntó Helios con un tono un tanto… agresivo.

-Bueno tienes razón… es solo que me sorprendió que hablaras ahora y antes no… supongo que Drago también puede hablar, ¿verdad?-

* **Así es, mucho gusto Issei** * saludó Drago cordialmente.

-El gusto es mío-

- **Bueno Issei ya te he entregado todo lo necesario para que puedas tener alguna oportunidad en el futuro… el resto depende de ti, ya es hora de que comiences a buscar a los integrantes del equipo Forerunner** \- dijo Elizabeth captando la atención del castaño.

-Entendido, pero… ¿Por dónde empiezo?... quiero decir… las piezas salieron cada una por su lado y podrían estar en cualquier parte del mundo… e incluso está la posibilidad de que al haberlas liberado en este lugar… puedan haberse ido a algún otro mundo- decía el castaño mientras guardaba a Ascalon a través de otro círculo mágico dorado.

- **Pues en eso tienes razón pero para tu buena suerte… solo dos de las piezas fueron a mundos diferentes, como no estás acostumbrado a abrir portales espacio-temporales te ayudaré… con el tiempo te acostumbraras mientras tanto Ryuuteimaru te llevará a donde gustes** -

Acto seguido la mujer chasqueó sus dedos y apareció fuera de la cabina, abriendo un portal hacia un mundo nuevo que por lo que se veía a través del portal era una pradera cubierta por la nieve.

" **Por cierto Issei… tal parece que la pieza en ese mundo entró en una niña de unos 12 años por lo que cuando entres a ese mundo tu edad se adecuara a la de la niña y por cierto… en ese mundo solo se conoce la magia… por lo que limítate a usar tus poderes mágicos normales… sin la [Boosted Gear], ¿ok?** "

Se escuchó la voz dentro de la cabina.

-Entendido, ¿pero cómo hago para que Ryuuteimaru se mueva?-

Tras aquella pregunta una pequeña esfera de color rojo apareció al lado del oído derecho del castaño

[-]

-Así que tú también hablas… bueno, Ryuu, por el momento te pediré que conduzcas en piloto automático ya que aún no se mucho sobre ti, te prometo que cuando tenga tiempo me dedicaré a aprender como funcionas-

[-]

Tras la pequeña conversación el enorme Skíðblaðnir encendió sus motores por primera vez en muchos años, avanzando con calma a través del portal que se cerró tras su paso.

* * *

 **-Nuevo Mundo-**

Tras haber cruzado por el portal, Issei sintió como su cuerpo se encogía y por ende las ropas que llevaba le quedaron grandes y su máscara cayó de su rostro al no poder adaptarse al ahora pequeño rostro del castaño… lo único que no había cambiado en su cuerpo había sido el largo de su cabello.

De pronto su cuerpo fue cubierto por un círculo mágico que cambió sus ropas por literalmente harapos… una camiseta sin mangas, sumamente desgastada, unos shorts con varias rasgaduras y unas zapatillas que de lejos se veía que estaban en las últimas.

Sin que el castaño lo notara una silueta se aproximó por su espalda y le dio un golpe seco en la nuca, dejándolo K.O al instante.

- **Sé que es incorrecto que te ayude de esta manera Issei… pero así encontrarás a la chica más rápido** \- dijo Elizabeth mientras cargaba al ahora pequeño castaño.

En esta ocasión Elizabeth había cambiado su vestimenta por una más acorde a una época medieval.

* * *

 **-Varias horas más tarde-**

Tenía frio.

Todo su cuerpo estaba entumido pero lo que le preocupaba era que no sentía ni sus manos ni sus pies.

Abriendo los ojos el castaño se encontró en una especie de calabozo.

Con ambas manos y pies metidos en bloques de hielo.

Además de estar encadenado a la pared.

Con grilletes sobre los bloques de hielo… dificultando aún más su escape.

No recordaba cómo había ido a parar a ese lugar…

Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en la cabina de su nuevo familiar pero entonces algo le golpeó por la espalda…

Era imposible que alguien de este mundo hubiera entrado en Ryuuteimaru con tanta rapidez y lograra dejarlo fuera de combate sin que pudiera defenderse… la única "persona" que conocía que podía dejarlo fuera de combate sin que pudiera defenderse era Elizabeth.

Pero si lo había dejado en ese lugar… debía de haber un motivo.

Lo único que le daba un poco de inquietud eran los constantes alaridos que se escuchaban por el pasillo.

También escuchaba trabajar a una clase de maquina pero por el sonido debía de estar en muy malas condiciones.

[Compañero ¿qué harás ahora?... ¿quieres que te ayude a salir?] Preguntó Ddraig quien acababa de despertar de su sueño.

(No te preocupes por eso… además hay algo en este lugar que llama mi atención… pero la pregunta es ¿Qué es ese "algo"?)

Era cierto.

En aquel lugar había algo que llamaba a Issei pero no sabía a ciencia cierta de que se podría tratar… quizás estuviera relacionado con el motivo por el cual Elizabeth le había atacado y dejado en ese lugar.

* * *

 **-Continuara-**

* * *

Bueno vamos a dejar el primer capítulo de este fic hasta aquí por el día de hoy.

Espero haya sido de su agrado y como ya es costumbre daré algunas aclaraciones.

1- Antes de que me pregunten… Sí, he jugado mucho a la saga Halo durante varios años de mi vida y por eso se utilicé el título Forerunner.

2- Sé que algunos al leer la primera parte dijeron "este es otro fic donde issei odia a rias y bla bla bla…" no se preocupen que este fic fue pensado para romper ese "ciclo" asique Issei y Rias estarán en paz. También romperé el ciclo de que Rias pierde contra Raiser y ya sabemos lo que sigue.

3- En este fic no aparecerá Asia ya que si bien no tengo nada contra ella… la encuentro bastante "inútil" a la hora de pelear ya que su única función es curar pero su tolerancia al daño es NULA asique su Sacred Gear la tendrá una compañera de equipo de Issei.

4- Cuando Issei vuelva a su mundo entrara en un nuevo sequito… ¿a cual sequito creen que entrara?... piénsenlo ya que ese equipo tendrá la mayor parte del equipo Forerunner como miembros.

5- ¿Se atreven a intentar adivinar quienes serán los 17 integrantes restantes del equipo Forerunner?... como pista les diré que 3 de ellos no pertenecen al mundo de DxD… 2 de esos 3 son chicas donde cada una pertenece a un mundo diferente y el restante es un chico que como ya dije en el capítulo es el segundo al mando cuando el equipo Forerunner entre en funcionamiento… solo para avisar… en este fic no aparecerán personajes ni de Fairy Tail ni de Highschool Of The Dead porque personajes como Erza y Saeko son de los personajes más utilizados en la mayoría de los fics.

6- En la página de Facebook publicaré una imagen sobre la nueva apariencia de Issei, una imagen sobre la apariencia que tendrá Ryuuteimaru en todos mis fic… para hacerlo más "universal" jeje y también una imagen de Helios y Drago para aquellos que no los recuerden.

7- También algunos me preguntaran… Wolf ¿Por qué Issei obtuvo a Excalibur y Ascalon de esa manera?... la respuesta es porque debido a que Issei no participará en la batalla contra kokabiel y tampoco estará en Kuoh antes de la reunión ya que estará peleando contra algo mucho más GRANDE y llegará cuando la reunión ya esté algo más "avanzada" y con respecto a la Excalibur… decidí hacer algo más "original" para que Issei la obtuviera… además… imaginen la cara de Irina y de aquellos que porten los fragmentos de Excalibur cuando vean que estos se vuelven cenizas al chocar con la hoja de la Excalibur real.

8- Cambié parte de los símbolos para los diálogos ya que con la entrada de Helios y Drago necesitaba nuevos símbolos para no confundir sus diálogos con el de los demás personajes y también cambié un poco la forma de escritura para no confundir las ideas con el "heredero de Sparda".

9- En este fic issei no será el clásico pervertido… será un poco más serio la mayoría del tiempo ya que por donde lo vean es difícil tomar en serio a una persona que 9 de cada 10 palabras que dice tienen que ver con pechos…. Pero OJO si será pervertido cuando toque eso no va a cambiar.

10- Para los que me pregunten… la habilidad ocular de Issei es el "ojo del emperador" de Akashi de Kuroko No Basuke con la diferencia de que el de Issei tiene unas pequeñas mejoras y es para el combate.

Eso es todo por el momento.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	2. Modo Explosivo

Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores.

Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos:

"Y eso fue lo que pasó" - conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas

[Esta es nuestra fuerza] - Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana

(Tal vez no sean inteligentes) - pensamientos

* **¿Quién es este anciano?*** \- Helios

* **Será mejor que retrocedas** * - Drago

* * *

-Modo Explosivo-

* * *

El castaño se encontraba dentro de su celda.

Pensando en su próximo movimiento ya que podía liberarse fácilmente de sus "ataduras" y salir de aquel lugar causando un enorme desastre pero si lo hacía no sabría hacia donde ir puesto que debía encontrarse en otro "planeta" tierra y en vista de la extensión del terreno se demoraría mucho tiempo en encontrar a la chica que tenía la pieza [Forerunner].

Aunque la pista que le había dado Elizabeth reducía bastante el criterio de búsqueda ya que la chica en cuestión tenía 12 años por lo que eso dejaba fuera del listado de búsqueda al 99% de la población.

Ese hecho lo llevaba nuevamente a su situación actual… que estuviera encerrado en este lugar no era una coincidencia… y si Elizabeth lo había dejado allí eso solo significaba que la chica que portaba la pieza se encontraba en el mismo lugar pero la duda era…

¿Quién sería?...

¿Cómo luciría?...

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta de su celda se abrió.

Levantando levemente la vista el castaño vio como una persona se le acercaba con un objeto en sus manos.

Mirando fijamente a la "persona" vio que se trataba de una niña.

De pelo color vino y ojos verdes.

Vestida únicamente con un "vestido" extremadamente gastado y sucio… parecía más un trapo para limpiar el piso que una prenda de vestir.

Debido a la constitución física de la chica era evidente que no comía apropiadamente para alguien de su edad.

La chica traía en sus manos una bandeja con comida… suponía que era para que le diera de comer ya que al estar atado como lo estaba sería prácticamente imposible comer por cuenta propia.

Pero lo que llamó su atención fue la mirada que tenía la niña.

Su mirada era una mezcla de curiosidad, temor y tristeza.

Pero había algo más…

Su mirada también reflejaba resignación…

Una mirada que tienen aquellas personas que viven sin razón…

Sin esperanzas para el futuro.

El castaño al verla notó algo… parecía coincidir en el rango de edad con la niña que debía encontrar por lo que intentaría algo ya que no perdía nada.

Concentrando un poco de su energía emitió un pulso mágico.

Totalmente imperceptible para todos los demás seres existentes.

Ese pulso emitía una onda que buscaba a las piezas [Forerunner] dentro del espacio que estuviera cerca del castaño.

De encontrar al portador de una pieza esta haría resonancia con la onda emitida a través del pulso mágico.

Efectivamente pudo sentir la resonancia que buscaba… esa chica aun sin saberlo era una miembro del equipo Forerunner.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó el castaño amablemente pero no recibió respuesta.

La niña solo se limitó a acercarse a él y comenzó a darle de comer.

Issei no opuso resistencia ya que quería hacer las cosas más fáciles para la niña y si había tiempo podría preguntarle nuevamente cuál era su nombre.

Tras terminar de comer el castaño iba a preguntarle por su nombre pero para su sorpresa la chica se retiró en silencio de la celda.

* * *

 **-3 Semanas Más Tarde-**

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde que lo habían dejado en ese lugar.

Durante ese tiempo fue visitado una vez al día por la misma niña.

La niña solo lo visitaba para darle de comer y luego se marchaba hasta el día siguiente.

A pesar de haber intentado de múltiples maneras que la niña le hablara no había conseguido avance alguno.

Pero había utilizado este tiempo para pensar en si escapar o no… y ya había tomado una decisión.

Hoy terminaría de jugar al prisionero y se llevaría a la niña con él ya que bajo ningún motivo la dejaría en un lugar así donde lo más probable es que moriría antes de siquiera llegar a la edad adulta.

* * *

 **-La Noche De Ese Mismo Día-**

Suerte.

Por una vez en la vida la suerte le favorecía.

¿La razón?

En estos precisos momentos los prisioneros de aquel lugar estaban comenzando una rebelión.

Aprovechando el caos que aquellas pobres personas habían comenzado para poder escapar e intentar tener una mejor vida comenzó a deshacerse de sus ataduras.

Debía ser rápido ya que debía encontrar a la niña.

Activando su Boosted Gear rompió el bloque de hielo y el grillete que le impedían.

Al tener su brazo izquierdo libre comenzó a romper las demás ataduras y tras unos segundos volvía a estar libre.

Estirando un poco sus brazos y piernas antes de dirigirse a la salida de su celda.

PAM

De un puñetazo con su guantelete mandó a volar la puerta que se estrelló con fuerza al final del pasillo.

Desvaneciendo su guantelete.

Avanzando con velocidad y sigilo.

Su plan era encontrar a la niña y salir de allí lo más rápido posible sin llamar la atención… pero el destino tenía planeado lo contrario.

Frente a él se encontraba un grupo de 15 hombres que vestían pesadas armaduras.

Armados con espadas y escudos de gran tamaño de forma rectangular.

-¿A donde crees que vas, mocoso?- exigió saber el que parecía ser el capitán de aquel grupo.

El castaño no les respondió.

Simplemente se limitó a extender hacia el frente su mano izquierda y con su dedo índice comenzó a escribir letras mágicas frente a él

" _ **Existe el purgatorio en el infierno y campos de fuego en el mundo natural."**_

" _ **El fuego no discrimina al bien o al mal al calcinar y purificar con piedad abrumadora."**_

" _ **Todo debe morir y volver a la nada."**_

-[Incinerate]- Finalizó el castaño mientras aparecía un círculo mágico de color naranjo en su mano que expulsó una potente llamarada de fuego que alcanzó, rodeó y calcinó por completo a los 15 hombres que murieron entre horribles gritos de dolor.

Tras ese pequeño combate el castaño comenzó a correr ya que si había soldados armados a ese nivel… aquellos que estaban luchando por la rebelión serian masacrados ya que no disponían de armamento suficiente y tampoco de las fuerzas necesarias para sostener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras corría podía oír los gritos e insultos que retumbaban por aquel lugar.

Subiendo por unas escaleras se encontró con algo que lo sorprendió e hizo enojar…

Frente a él había todo se incendiaba.

Pero lo que le molestó fue que en medio de las llamas pudo ver los cuerpos de varios niños calcinándose…

¿Acaso los adultos de este lugar solo se habían preocupado por sí mismos y abandonaron a su suerte a esos chicos?

Los cuerpos de aquellos niños eran irreconocibles… estaba temiendo lo peor cuando de pronto sintió un pulso mágico bastante conocido para él.

Era el pulso mágico que la niña que portaba la pieza Forerunner emitía y por la intensidad con la que lo sentía debía estar cerca.

Caminando entre llamas y cuerpos calcinados la encontró a la niña en un rincón.

La niña al verlo se asustó e intentó escapar pero técnicamente la única "salida" era por donde se acercaba el castaño.

-No voy a hacerte daño no te preocupes- dijo Issei cargando a la niña estilo princesa mientras comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente.

* * *

Tras pasar por múltiples secciones de aquel lugar que estaban a medio derrumbar y ardiendo como el infierno además de encontrarse con algunos soldados enemigos que intentaron atacarlos sin éxito, Issei y la niña habían logrado llegar hasta la salida de aquel lugar.

De entre las llamas salió el castaño cargando a la niña que lo miraba con un ligero sonrojo mientras tenía sus manos en su pequeño pecho femenino.

El castaño se alejó de aquel lugar que era como una farola en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Una vez que estaban lo suficientemente lejos y tras haberse asegurado de que no había ningún enemigo en los alrededores el castaño dejó a la niña en el suelo para encender una pequeña hoguera para darle calor a su acompañante.

-Ahora eres libre, no tendrás que volver a esa vida nunca más- dijo el castaño sonriendo cálidamente.

La niña lo miró durante unos segundos para luego lanzarse hacia su pecho, comenzando a llorar a lágrima viva… dejando salir todas aquellas penas y sentimientos que había suprimido hasta ahora.

Issei por su lado simplemente se limitó a abrazarla afectuosamente ya que esa pequeña niña tenía todo el derecho del mundo de desahogarse ya que ninguna persona debería haber vivido lo que ella vivió… el solo lo había vivido por tres semanas pero con eso había sido suficiente para afirmar con toda seguridad que esa clase de vida era una autentica mierda y cualquier cosa sería mejor que vivir en ese maldito agujero.

Después de llorar por varios minutos la niña se quedó profundamente dormida.

El castaño retiró la nieve que había alrededor de la hoguera y acostó a la niña sobre el césped lo más cerca posible del fuego.

Issei se quedó sentado frente al fuego mirándolo fijamente… se iría a dormir pero el asunto es que tenía "visitas".

-¿No es hora de que aparezcas de una vez, Elizabeth?- dijo el castaño sin despegar la vista de la hoguera.

Desde unos árboles apareció la mencionada mujer que veía al castaño con una sonrisa

- **Ara… ¿Sabías que estaba aquí?** \- preguntó la rubia divertida.

-No juegues conmigo… solo dejaste salir un poco de aura para que te notara… si lo hubieras querido yo no hubiera podido sentirte- decía Issei volteándose a ver a la rubia -ahora dime… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-

- **Veo que encontraste a la niña pero… ¿por qué no la llevaste hasta Ryuuteimaru?** -

-Es simple… hoy ha visto y vivido muchas cosas… experimentó lo que es tener la muerte frente a ti y la desesperación de ver que serás asesinado sin que puedas defenderte además de que hoy su vida de esclavitud terminó… como comprenderás pasó por muchas cosas en un solo día y mostrarle a Ryuuteimaru junto a Helios y Drago sería demasiado para ella por lo que dejaré que esta noche descanse lo que quiera y mañana le enseñaré a mis familiares-

- **Comprendo y por cierto… ¿Cuál es su nombre?** \- preguntó la rubia mirando a la niña que dormía profundamente.

-Esto es un tanto triste pero… ella no tiene uno… cuando se lo pregunté el día que nos conocimos no me respondió además de que su mirada reflejaba una profunda tristeza cuando tocaba ese tema-

- **Tienes razón… vivir sin un nombre es algo triste ya que vives sin saber quién eres y al morir sería imposible que las personas te recordaran…** -pensando unos instantes- **¡Lo tengo! ¿Por qué no le damos un nombre para que pueda tener una vida más completa?** -

-No estaría mal… pero de eso tendrías que ocuparte tú ya que yo no soy demasiado creativo a la hora de inventar nombres- decía el castaño rascándose la nuca.

- **Veamos… debe ser un nombre que la pequeña pueda recordar pero que tenga algo de clase** \- llevándose un dedo al mentón pensativa - **Creo que ya tengo uno** -

-¿Y cuál es?-

- **Shizuno Urushibara** -

-Pues no está mal- observando como la rubia hacia aparecer un extraño collar… de apariencia similar a unas chapas de identificación militar -¿Y esto para qué es?- recibiendo el mencionado collar en su mano derecha.

- **Primero que nada, Issei. Debemos ver si eres capaz de activar el objeto que tienes en tu mano derecha… imbúyele un poco de tu poder y veremos qué es lo que sucede** -

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la rubia, el castaño cerró su mano alrededor del collar y le imbuyó un poco de su poder.

Acto seguido el collar comenzó a brillar, manifestando una energía de color blanco de forma alargada que tras unos segundos se transformó en un arma un tanto especial.

El arma era una espada que parecía una mezcla entre una espada y una katana, el mango tenía un diseño de rombos de color rojo y negro, poseía una media guardia terminada en punta, la hoja tenía una hendidura en forma de C con una decoración dorada que iba desde la guardia hasta el inicio de la hoja pero sin cubrirla en su totalidad, la hoja tenía su mitad superior de color negro y su mitad inferior de color blanco.

-Y esta espada… ¿Para quién es?- preguntó el castaño curioso.

- **Es para ti… considérala un pequeño regalo de mi parte, además de que has sido el único capaz de despertarla** -

-Entonces… eso significa que… "El" no pudo despertarla, ¿verdad?- mirando la espada en su mano.

- **Correcto, él fue el primero que lo intentó pero no tuvo éxito y por cierto está ansioso por verte de nuevo** -

-Digo lo mismo… hace ya bastante tiempo que no he hablado con él y por cierto…-

- **El nombre de la espada es [Salatiga] y con ella tendrás que aprender una técnica especial para sacarle el mayor partido posible… sin contar que te servirá para disimular durante un tiempo el hecho que tienes a dos de las [Seiken]** -

-Entiendo y antes de que preguntes… me quedaré en este mundo durante un tiempo para poder explicarle a Shizuno todo lo referente a los Forerunner y comenzaré a entrenarla sobre la magia… pero hay algo en mi plan que me causa una duda…- decía el chico mientras volteaba a ver a la niña que seguía durmiendo profundamente.

- **¿Y cuál es esa duda?** -

-A diferencia mía… puedo ver que Shizuno no será alguien que destaque mucho en combate cuerpo a cuerpo aunque se podría hacer algo para darle un nivel aceptable en ese aspecto… pero mi duda es sobre si necesitaría algún arma que le ayudara a canalizar su magia así como a defenderse, algo como un cetro o un bastón por ejemplo-

- **Pues creo que puedo darte información que te ayudará a resolver ese "problema"** \- decía la rubia llamando la atención del castaño - **En este mundo y casualmente en esta misma región habita un dragón cuyo dominio sobre el elemento hielo es excepcionalmente bueno** -

-Entonces debe ser un buen oponente para poner a prueba todo lo que he aprendido-

- **Y una vez que logres derrotarlo obtendrás un elemento muy especial… te diría que es pero te arruinaría la sorpresa** \- divertida - **Por cierto, cuando vuelvas a tu mundo tendrás que buscar el "objeto" para completar la [Sacred Gear] de "El"** -

-Cierto, ya lo había olvidado…- observando como la rubia se acercaba a la ahora nombrada Shizuno y dejaba entrar en su cuerpo un pequeño orbe de color verde esmeralda -Acaso esa es…-

- **Así es, esta es la Sacred Gear [Twilight Healing]** \- notando la cara de disgusto del castaño - **Sé lo que estás pensando… que es demasiado joven y ha pasado por mucho como para tener una Sacred Gear… pero debes entender que esto es por el bien del futuro y de este modo podrá adaptarse a la Sacred Gear desde pequeña por lo que no tendrá problemas de compatibilidad con ella a diferencia que si se la entregara cuando su cuerpo estuviera más desarrollado puesto que existiría la posibilidad de que su cuerpo rechazara la Sacred Gear** -

-Ya veo- respondió el castaño no muy convencido -Por cierto,también aprovecharé este tiempo para mejorar mi técnica con [Salatiga] además de que utilizaré este tiempo para intentar desarrollar hechizos de elementos fuego y rayo… ya que hasta ahora solo tengo un hechizo de fuego y no es tan potente como desearía-

- **¿Y qué harás con el elemento tierra?** -

-De entre todos los hechizos elementales es el tipo que menos llama mi atención ya que hechizos de esa clase solo incluirían lanzarle rocas a mis enemigos o crear fisuras en la tierra para que cayeran por ellas pero son ataques de por si lentos sin contar de que es un hechizo que puede ser contrarrestado solo con fuerza física y alguien con la suficiente velocidad no caería jamás en una fisura-

- **En eso tienes razón… quizás tu antepasado llegó a la misma conclusión** \- decía la rubia pensativa- **Antes de retirarme… cuando vuelvas a tener 17 años tendrás que volver a mi espacio dimensional ya que hay algo que necesito contarte** -

-Entendido- observando como la rubia se desvanecía del lugar, volviendo a [Salatiga] a su forma de collar, colocándoselo en el cuello.

Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie más se fue a dormir.

* * *

 **-Al día siguiente-**

-Veo que ya despertaste- decía el castaño mientras le ofrecía algo de comer a la niña.

La niña se mostró un poco desconfiada a la hora de aceptar el alimento pero tras unos segundos acabó por aceptarla ya que estaba hambrienta.

-G-gracias…- dijo la niña mientras comenzaba a comer.

-No te preocupes no es nada- respondió el castaño mientras esperaba a que la niña terminara de comer -Esto que te voy a preguntar puede que sea un tema delicado para ti pero… tú no tienes nombre, ¿Verdad?- la pregunta era única y exclusivamente para que la misma niña se lo dijera ya que él ya sabía la respuesta.

Ante la pregunta del castaño la niña bajó su mirada y asintió con su cabeza mientras pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, comenzando a bajar por sus mejillas pero entonces sintió como la mano del chico se posaba suavemente sobre su cabeza.

Levantando su mirada pudo ver como el chico le sonreía afectuosamente.

-No tienes que ponerte triste, ese problemilla del nombre tiene fácil solución y si quieres yo podría ponerte uno… ¿Te gustaría?- recibiendo una rápida afirmación por parte de la chica -Muy Bien… desde el día de hoy y hasta el día en que mueras tu nombre será… Shizuno Urushibara-

A la niña se le iluminó el rostro al escuchar el nombre, sin duda le había gustado pero lo que le daba felicidad es que finalmente tenía un nombre propio por el cual identificarse entre las demás personas.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo el chico captando la atención de Shizuno -Por cierto… mi nombre es Issei Hyodo-

-¿A… dónde?- preguntó temerosa de lo que pudiera suceder ya que ella no tenía ningún lugar a donde ir.

-Pues lo podría considerar como mi hogar ya que es bastante acogedor, allí hay de todo lo necesario para vivir de mejor manera además de que también se encuentran dos "pequeños" amigos- riendo levemente.

El castaño le ofreció una mano a Shizuno que aceptó casi de inmediato ya que en este corto periodo de tiempo que había estado con el chico… este había sido más amable que cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido en el pasado además de que por alguna razón se sentía segura al estar junto a él.

Tras unos minutos caminando el castaño cargó a Shizuno en su espalda ya que a diferencia de él… ella iba descalza y caminar así por la nieve podría ser perjudicial para su salud pero lo que no notó fue el ligero sonrojo que tenía la chica.

* * *

 **-Un rato más tarde-**

-¡Maldición! ¡Eso me dolió!- rugió el castaño mientras se sobaba su nariz tras haber chocado con algo aparentemente invisible, por su lado Shizuno reía divertida por el "accidente" de su amigo.

Dejando a la chica en el piso extendió sus manos y comenzó a tocar el objeto que tenía en frente, al tocar repetidamente la superficie del objeto se dio cuenta que estaba hecho de alguna clase de metal y era enorme.

-Con que eras tú… ¿porque no apareces de una vez, Ryuu?- dijo el castaño mientras frente a él su enorme familiar hacia acto de aparición, dejando ver toda su envergadura que hacía ver a los pequeños Issei y Shizuno aún más pequeños.

Shizuno al ver al enorme Skíðblaðnir se asustó ya que era la primera vez que veía algo tan grande y completamente desconocido para ella pero mirando al castaño observó como este no parecía preocupado por lo que logró calmarse.

Ambos fueron envueltos en un círculo de luz que los transportó directamente hasta la cabina de Ryuuteimaru.

* * *

 **-Cabina de Ryuuteimaru-**

-Bueno, podríamos decir que esta es mi casa- explicó el castaño alzando los brazos -Y desde hoy es la tuya también-

Ese comentario sorprendió a Shizuno ya que el chico frente a ella le estaba ofreciendo algo que nunca tuvo y que tampoco pensaba tener… un lugar al que pudiera llamar hogar y que fuera mejor que aquel agujero donde había pasado casi toda su vida.

De pronto dos pequeños objetos pasaron volando frente a Shizuno, captando la atención de la mencionada.

* **Al fin llegas*** decía Helios.

* **Veo que te encuentras bien, Issei** * saludó Drago.

-Yo también me alegro de verlos chicos- respondió el castaño contento, dejando que Helios y Drago se posaran en sus hombros -Por cierto Shizuno… tendrás que seguirme para que pueda presentarte oficialmente a mis familiares-

La chica solo se limitó a seguir al castaño hasta uno de los hangares de Ryuuteimaru.

-Hora de estirarse un poco, adelante Helios y Drago- lanzando a los mencionados hacia el suelo donde una vez detenidos comenzaron a brillar y su tamaño creció de forma exponencial… dejándolos con su tamaño real.

Al ver a los ahora enormes Helios y Drago, Shizuno comenzó a retroceder bastante asustada ya que pensaba que en cualquier momento las dos criaturas de aspecto diacrónico se lanzarían sobre ella para devorarla.

Fue entonces que sintió la mano del castaño posarse sobre su hombro.

-No te preocupes, al igual que Ryuuteimaru ellos no atacaran a alguien que es un amigo mío… si fueras un enemigo entonces si tendrías que preocuparte- dijo Issei divertido.

Juntando sus manos el castaño comenzó a canalizar un poco de magia de hielo.

Al separar ambas manos se pudo observar una especie de diamante de hielo con una pequeña aura girando a su alrededor.

Entregándoselo a Shizuno que lo tomó sin dudar.

Al ver que le había gustado el pequeño regalo… Issei le dedicó una cálida sonrisa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

-¿Quieres aprender a hacer cosas como lo que acabo de hacer?-

-S-sí-

-Entonces te enseñaré lo mejor que pueda y te aseguro que en poco tiempo podrás hacer cosas igual a ese pequeño regalo sin siquiera sudar una gota… también te ayudaré a que desarrolles de mejor manera otras "aptitudes" propias de ti-

Al igual que en el pasado fue su turno de aprender magia y otras cosas… ahora era el turno de Shizuno de ser una aprendiz pero eso pondría a prueba la capacidad de maestro Forerunner de Issei ya que debía ser capaz de darle un nivel de combate aceptable a la chica y en un futuro lograr despertar el poder dormido en lo más profundo de su ser… y si no era capaz de cumplir el primer punto… no podría considerarse así mismo como un líder digno.

* * *

 **-Mientras tanto en el universo DxD-**

Ya habían pasado 10 días desde que el entrenamiento del sequito Gremory para el Rating Game había comenzado.

Si bien Rias Gremory era alguien que tomaba los entrenamientos muy en serio… en esta ocasión había superado su propia seriedad a la hora de entrenar, desde el primer día en que habían llegado a la mansión que tenía en el mundo humano para llevar a sus sirvientes a entrenar se había esforzado en mejorar su control sobre su [Poder de la destrucción] como si no hubiera un mañana… entrenando cada día como si fuera el ultimo ya que su control a la hora del combate debía ser excelente ya que tenía que causar un gran daño sobre sus oponentes pero sin gastar demasiada energía ya que para combatir a alguien como Raiser que su regeneración le daba una enorme ventaja en la batalla tendría que desgastarlo hasta el punto en que el rubio se quedara sin poder mágico que era lo que utilizaba para curarse a gran velocidad.

Akeno también había comenzado a refinar sus poderes para ser lo más letal y eficaz posible en el campo batalla.

Kiba y Koneko por su lado habían comenzado a entrenar su velocidad y fuerza.

En estos momentos la pelirroja se encontraba sentada frente a una mesa que tenía gran cantidad de carpetas y archivadores que contenían información.

La luz de la luna era la única compañía que tenía esta noche.

Muchos tendrían curiosidad sobre el contenido de esas carpetas y archivadores…

La respuesta era…

Información sobre Issei Hyodo.

Rias Gremory antes de llegar hasta el lugar de entrenamiento había llamado a su amiga Sona Sitri, pidiéndole a modo de favor que reuniera toda la información posible acerca del castaño… ya que quería conocerlo a fondo para poder compensarlo de la manera más adecuada cuando ganara…

Pero al final deseó no haber leído esa información ya que dentro de esa información había múltiples informes médicos que describían el tratamiento que tuvo que soportar el castaño a la tierna edad de 5 años para poder continuar con vida ya que el accidente automovilístico que lo había dejado huérfano… también prácticamente casi le arrebató la vida.

El entonces pequeño Issei había tenido que soportar múltiples cirugías de varias horas para poder curar los daños internos además de cirugías plásticas para poder dejar su cuerpo en un estado más óptimo y ya que estaba en crecimiento su piel se encargaría de curar las pequeñas imperfecciones que no podrían ser resueltas con las cirugías.

Luego de leer los informes sobre su estado físico fue el turno de su estado psicológico.

Este punto la costó trabajo terminar de leerlo ya que en los informes psicológicos mostraban que el castaño tras los años posteriores al accidente se había convertido en una persona que se alejaba de las personas y prefería estar en la soledad.

Rias estaba concentrada leyendo esos informes cuando de pronto apareció un cambio en los datos de los informes de los últimos 4 años… desde los 13 años el castaño comenzó a mostrar que era una persona que solo se movía por el libido… siendo su "combustible" la perversión.

Al leer esa última parte comenzó a hacerse ideas de cómo comenzar a pagarle al castaño parte de su deuda… pero todas sus ideas terminaban con resultados sexuales… aunque se sorprendió así misma que en sus imaginaciones ella no parecía disgustada al estar al lado del castaño… sino que al contrario parecía que su yo imaginaria… lo disfrutaba.

Era una lástima que su plan para pagar la deuda con el castaño tuviera una pequeña falla… esa falla era que el Issei real no era el que se describían los últimos informes ya que el mencionado comenzó a fingir ser el mayor pervertido de la historia a la edad de 13 años ya que desde esa edad había surgido en su interior el deseo de encontrar su propósito en su vida y fingía ser un pervertido para poder estar solo sin que nadie le molestara y de esa forma tendría paz y tranquilidad para pensar.

Pero eso no significaba que no tuviera interés en el sexo femenino ya que como hombre con los pantalones bien puestos lógicamente se sentiría atraído por una chica que le resultara atractiva y tuviera sentimientos por ella pero de ahí a moverse solo por tener un poco de sexo como un simple mono había una amplia diferencia.

Tras leer un poco más se fue a dormir ya que aún le quedaba mucho por entrenar.

* * *

 **-¿?-**

Vacío.

Frente a ella solo se encontraba el infinito vacío del espacio exterior tenuemente adornado por las estrellas que brillaban en la lejanía.

Mirando a su alrededor pudo notar que no se encontraba en el sistema solar puesto que no había ningún planeta en las cercanías.

Mientras miraba los alrededores se encontró con alguien que al igual que ella no debía estar allí…

Flotando a unos cuantos metros por delante de ella se encontraba Issei quien tenía su [Boosted Gear] activada e iba vestido con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh.

Verlo allí le produjo una gran alegría pero entonces vio que el castaño no le prestaba atención ya que tenía la vista fija hacia el frente como si esperara algo.

De pronto un destello carmesí iluminó el lugar.

Se trataba de un meteoro del tamaño de una pelota de futbol que avanzaba velozmente dejando una estela de luz carmesí tras su paso… dirigiéndose directamente hacia el castaño.

El castaño extendió sus manos hacia el frente e intentó detener el meteoro que sin apenas esfuerzo sobrepasó el bloqueo de los brazos del chico, golpeándolo con fuerza en su estómago a la par que lo arrastraba varios metros hacia atrás.

Tras impactarse con el castaño el meteoro perdió toda su velocidad, quedando como una simple roca flotando a un lado de Issei que parecía estar inconsciente.

Al ver eso la pelirroja intentó ir en ayuda del chico.

Sorprendiéndose al ver como el castaño abría los ojos y tomaba la roca espacial con su mano izquierda que estaba recubierta por el guantelete rojo.

Aún más sorprendida observó como Issei lanzaba el meteoro en la misma dirección desde la cual había llegado y con la misma velocidad.

Pero antes de que el meteoro se perdiera en la distancia pudo ver un detalle bastante curioso… al ser lanzado por Issei… el meteoro ya no dejaba una estela de luz carmesí sino que ahora la estela de luz era de color azul.

Volteándose con rapidez vio como el castaño era envuelto en una bola de fuego que tras unos segundos se disipó.

Dejando ver a un Issei cubierto por una armadura de color rojo.

El chico encendió los propulsores de su armadura y salió disparado como una bala en la dirección opuesta a la que el meteoro se había alejado.

Dejando completamente sola a la pelirroja.

-¡ESPERA! ¡ISSEI!- exclamó Rias intentando inútilmente alcanzar al castaño que ya había desaparecido del lugar -¡IIISSEIIIII!-

* * *

Despertándose de golpe la pelirroja se encontró a sí misma en su habitación que era tenuemente bañada por la luz de la luna llena.

Mirando a su alrededor todo seguía en orden… con ella entrenando e Issei lejos.

Negando con la cabeza intentó relajarse.

-Debo estar preocupándome demasiado… además… ¿qué probabilidades tiene de encontrarse en peligro?-

* * *

(De hecho bastantes…) pensaba para sí mismo el castaño que en estos momentos se encontraba frente a un enorme dragón de hielo.

Algunos se preguntarían cómo terminó frente a esta bestia.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que Issei había conocido a Shizuno en aquel campamento de esclavos y desde esa época comenzó a enseñarle a la entonces pequeña niña todo lo que sabía de magia y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que al igual que él… Shizuno tenía una gran afinidad al elemento hielo y tenía un nivel aceptable en magias de otros elementos como fuego, viento, etc.

También le había enseñado a pelear en combate cuerpo a cuerpo para que de toparse con un enemigo que no le diera el tiempo para preparar sus hechizos pudiera pelear en un mano a mano además de enseñarle a dominar la [Sacred Gear] que le había regalado Elizabeth.

Por su lado el castaño también había estado entrenando para poder cumplir los objetivos que se había propuesto hace 3 años.

Logró desarrollar hechizos bastante útiles de los elementos fuego y rayo.

Otro de sus logros fue una técnica a la cual llamó [Jinsokutsu] que consistía en cubrirse de un aura de color blanco a la par que se movía a gran velocidad, creando imágenes etéreas de sí mismo.

Y como pequeño bonus su manejo sobre sus espadas [Salatiga], [Excalibur] y [Ascalon] había alcanzado un nivel excepcional.

Pero en este momento probaría si sus técnicas eran de verdad dignas de elogio ya que tenía que enfrentar al enorme dragón que se erguía frente a él.

-¡Ven, Salatiga!- exclamó el castaño transformando el collar en su mano en su espada.

Cubriendo su cuerpo con un aura blanca el castaño activó su [Jinsokutsu] y comenzó a aproximarse hacia el dragón a gran velocidad a la par que activaba su [Ojo del Emperador]… estaba algo nervioso ya que era la primera vez que probaba su habilidad ocular en un combate real.

El dragón al ver como el castaño se acercaba lanzó su aliento congelante que era más peligroso de lo que podría parecer a simple vista.

En líneas generales solo era una onda de viento sumamente frio… pero dentro de ese "aliento de hielo" iban fragmentos de hielo muy filosos que de entrar en contacto con el cuerpo del castaño le causarían un enorme daño.

Avanzando mientras zigzagueaba el castaño se aproximó al dragón, comenzando a lanzar diferentes tipos de cortes sobre las patas traseras del animal, haciendo que este rugiera de dolor.

Rodando hacia un costado evadió un golpe de cola que lanzó el enorme reptil.

Dando un salto subió al lomo del dragón que comenzó a sacudirse con violencia intentando que el castaño se bajara.

Al notar como el "pasajero" no tenía intención de bajarse el dragón extendió sus alas y alzó el vuelo, ascendiendo verticalmente mientras rugía con furia.

-¿Acaso crees que eso basta para deshacerse de mí?- clavando la hoja de [Salatiga] en el lomo del dragón mientras se sujetaba del mango para no caer.

El enorme reptil hizo múltiples maniobras sumamente violentas para quitarse al castaño del lomo pero no tuvo éxito.

Jalando su espada a la par que retrocedía comenzó a abrirle una herida en el lomo al dragón que rugió de dolor al sentir como su piel y carne eran rasgadas… provocándole un grave sangrado.

El chico detuvo su espada al sentir como esta había chocado con algo relativamente más duro que la carne… era la columna vertebral del animal.

Debido al daño recibido el dragón se precipitó hacia la tierra.

Estrellándose con fuerza.

Derrapando varios metros mientras arrancaba los árboles que se cruzaban en su camino.

El castaño retiró su espada y descendió del lomo del lastimado dragón que al sentir como el chico se había bajado se puso de pie y se volteó a mirarlo con furia aunque se podía notar que el solo hecho de mantenerse en pie le suponía un gran esfuerzo.

(Realmente quieres pelear hasta las últimas consecuencias, ¿verdad?) Pensaba el castaño mirando al dragón que a pesar de estar tan lastimado se mantenía de pie.

Desde una distancia prudente Shizuno observaba como Issei se preparaba para dar el golpe de gracia.

" _ **Existe el purgatorio en el infierno y campos de fuego en el mundo natural."**_

" _ **El fuego no discrimina al bien o al mal al calcinar y purificar con piedad abrumadora."**_

" _ **Todo debe morir y volver a la nada."**_

" _ **Dios ha abandonado a la humanidad."**_

" _ **El mundo decadente es eterno.**_ _**Las trompetas sonarán y traerán el momento del juicio."**_

-Así que usará el [Black Gehenna]- decía la chica observando como las letras mágicas frente a Issei se reunían en su mano izquierda, formando una bola de fuego liquida.

El castaño hizo que la bola de fuego y la hoja de su espada entraran en contacto.

Dando origen a unas poderosas llamas de color negro y plateado que cubrieron a [Salatiga] por completo y a pesar de que las manos del castaño fueron cubiertas por las llamas estas no le hicieron daño.

-[Yin Yang Kurikara]!- exclamó el chico mientras se aproximaba al dragón que al verlo aproximarse le lanzó un poderoso aliento congelante.

Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior el castaño no intentó evadir el ataque del dragón sino que colocando su espada al frente lo atravesó por el mismísimo centro.

Observando como las llamas que envolvían su espada evaporaban al hielo y cortaban el viento que amenazaba con golpearlo.

Finalmente el castaño cerró la distancia entre él y el dragón, causando una gran explosión que estremeció el lugar cuando la hoja envuelta en llamas alcanzó la cabeza del reptil que comenzó a desintegrarse mientras emitía un último y desgarrador alarido de dolor.

Cuando el humo de la explosión se disipó se pudo observar como el castaño estaba de pie frente a donde alguna vez estuvo el dragón de hielo.

Frente al chico había una esfera de energía que estaba envuelta en un pequeño fulgor de color hielo que lentamente se acercó hacia él.

Issei tomó la esfera y volvió hacia donde se encontraba Shizuno.

-Toma esto- entregándole la esfera a Shizuno que lo miraba curiosa.

-¿Por qué me lo das?-

-Porque es para ti- respondió el castaño -esa esfera se puede utilizar para crear un arma nueva que será para ti-

-Pero… ¿Qué debo hacer para moldear esa nueva arma?- preguntó Shizuno curiosa.

-Debes imbuirle un poco de tu magia mientras imaginas como quieres que sea el arma y de ese modo esta esfera junto a tu magia harán el resto- explicó el castaño.

Acto seguido Shizuno imbuyó un poco de su magia en la esfera mientras imaginaba un arma que fuera más acorde a su estilo de combate que en este caso era exclusivamente para fortalecer sus hechizos ya que como maga era su principal manera de pelear aunque sabía defenderse bien en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Lo primero que apareció en la mente de la chica según lo que ella deseaba fue un cetro que era más o menos de su misma altura.

La chica pudo ver como lo que inicialmente era una esfera ahora se había transformado en un cetro bastante llamativo.

Un centro con el bastón negro cuya parte superior tenía forma de clavel metálico con un zafiro en su centro con adornos hechos de metal enredados en el inicio de dicho clavel dando la apariencia de ser el inicio del tallo de una flor, los adornos bajaban entrelazados por el bastón negro en dos tiras delgadas. Dos puntas salían hacia abajo y 3 puntas salían hacia arriba como si fueran hojas rodeando la flor metálica, dos de ellas estaban a la izquierda paralelamente tomando la silueta de la flor pero quedaban separadas de esta mientras que de la primer punta de mayor tamaño salen 3 picos que atravesaban a la segunda de menor tamaño quedando a centímetros del zafiro siendo que desde la "hoja" del lado contrario salían dos picos metálicos que atraviesan la tira con la misma forma de las dos ramas izquierdas para que el centro terminara con una punta de plata maciza que tenía en la parte final el grabado de un dragón occidental.

-Veo que pudiste conseguirlo, Shizuno- felicitó Issei.

-Todo fue gracias a ti… aunque no debiste arriesgar tu vida para conseguir un arma para mí- decía la chica un poco apenada.

-No fue nada- sonrió el castaño mirando detenidamente la figura de la chica.

Shizuno con tan solo 15 años se había vuelto una chica muy hermosa y tenía una figura que muchas chicas envidiarían.

También ella tenía un atuendo que según ella le resultaba cómodo de llevar pero que resaltaba aún más su exquisita figura.

El atuendo de Shizuno constaba de un vestido sin tirantes negro largo de manga larga que dejaba descubierto sus hombros y espalda, de corte vertical en el área de las piernas, botas negras de tacón que le llegaban hasta el muslo, hombreras de plumas, un collar de plumas conectado a una cadena de tres partes verticalmente y que se unían a otra cadena que abarcaba su pecho, el vestido tenía un escote que resaltaba su generoso busto.

La chica tenía su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo adornada con dos prendedores azules a ambos lados de su cabeza, también tenía una pequeña cadena en su cabello como adorno que parecía estar unida a su cabello amarrado.

Por su lado el castaño portaba el traje que Elizabeth le había dado y a pesar de que era un traje hecho para una persona de 17 años le quedaba bastante bien… solo unos centímetros demás pero que no resultaban en molestia alguna salvo su máscara que había sido hecha a la medida.

Shizuno notó que había algo de confusión en la mirada de Issei.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Nada… solo que me había estado preguntando desde hace algún tiempo por qué no te fuiste cuando ya habías aprendido bastante sobre el uso de la magia… quiero decir… eres libre… en este mundo no existen cadenas para que alguien encadene a otro-

Al escuchar al castaño ella solo sonrió.

-Era una esclava y tú me liberaste asique tienes la responsabilidad de encadenarme- dijo Shizuno mientras se acercaba al castaño y apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho masculino -Por favor no me dejes ir-

Issei la abrazó con ternura durante unos momentos ya que tras esos momentos ambos se separaron lo suficiente como para mirarse a los ojos y poco a poco comenzaron a cerrar la distancia entre ambos, acercando sus rostros.

Finalmente cerraron la distancia, uniendo sus labios en un inocente beso que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad hasta que tras unos segundos que para ambos pareció una muy placentera eternidad se separaron.

Mirándose con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ese había sido el primer beso de ambos pero ninguno se arrepentía de habérselo dado al otro ya que habían vivido juntos por bastante tiempo y no habían podido evitar que el amor naciera entre ellos dos, siendo que ese beso había sido el gatillo para dar paso a una relación.

Tras ese inolvidable momento ambos fueron transportados a la cabina de Ryuuteimaru donde continuaron con su día a día.

* * *

 **-2 años después-**

Issei y Shizuno ya tenían 17 años.

Desde hacía un año eran formalmente novios pero hoy era un día importante para ambos.

Ambos se encontraban de pie frente a un altar.

Así es.

Hoy era el día en que ambos se comprometerían y se convertirían oficialmente en marido y mujer.

Aunque dentro de la iglesia en la que se encontraban solo estaban ellos mismos además de un sacerdote de un pequeño poblado cercano a donde estaba Ryuuteimaru aparcado.

Pero eso era suficiente para ellos ya que nunca se relacionaron con otras personas más allá de un saludo casual si es que se topaban con alguien en su camino.

Los que vieran a ambos novios en ese altar se sorprenderían ya que los mencionados no vestían los trajes tradicionales para esa ceremonia sino que vestían sus respectivos trajes que los identificaban.

La ceremonia en estos momentos estaba llegando al momento más importante donde ambos presentarían sus deseos de vivir al lado del otro por el resto de sus vidas.

-Issei ¿Quieres recibir a Shizuno. Como esposa y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?- preguntó el sacerdote mirando al castaño.

-Sí, acepto-

Ahora el sacerdote pasó a mirar a la novia.

-Shizuno ¿Quieres recibir a Issei. Como esposo y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Sí, acepto- respondió Shizuno con total seguridad

Tras esa frase llegó el momento de que los novios se colocaran los anillos.

Los anillos de ambos eran anillos que tenían un hermoso diamante.

Esos diamantes habían sido encontrados por el mismo Issei que los había preparado especialmente para esta ocasión.

Ambos colocaron el anillo en el dedo anular del otro.

-Con el poder que me confiere Dios, los declaro marido y mujer- el sacerdote cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos -Puede besar a la novia-

Al escuchar eso ambos unieron sus besos en un cálido y apasionado beso cargado del amor que ambos se procesaban.

Tras haber terminado la pequeña ceremonia ambos se marcharon de regreso hacia Ryuuteimaru ya que hoy además de ser el día de su compromiso era el día en que debían regresar a la dimensión donde vivía Elizabeth.

Lo que no sabían ambos jóvenes es que había una criatura que hace un par de años había despertado y que había intentado cazar al castaño aunque hasta el día de hoy no lo había encontrado, pero pronto llegaría el día donde los caminos de Issei y la criatura de encontrarían.

Y solo uno de ellos quedaría en pie.

* * *

 **-Cabina de Ryuuteimaru-**

-Issei… ¿de verdad es necesario que te coloques la máscara?- preguntó Shizuno un tanto triste.

-Sí, ya que lo más probable es que debamos volver al mundo al cual pertenezco y allí se supone que Issei Hyodo está muerto… por lo que desde ahora conocerán a…- colocándose la máscara mientras los iris azules aparecían en el área de los ojos de la mencionada máscara -Spectra Phantom-

-Pero que pasará con…-

-No te preocupes, apenas haya tiempo tendremos un tiempo para ambos- decía el auto nombrado Spectra mientras se sentaba en el asiento del capitán -Ryuu enciende los motores y abre un portal espacio-temporal para ir a ver a Elizabeth-

[-]

El enorme familiar del castaño se colocó en movimiento.

Elevándose en el aire con facilidad.

Avanzando mientras frente a él una brecha espacio-temporal se abría dejándoles ver al castaño y a Shizuno una pradera sumamente verde.

El castaño por su lado reconoció el lugar de inmediato.

Se trataba del espacio artificial que la rubia había creado para que él se relajara.

Una vez que Ryuuteimaru había cruzado la brecha se cerró tras él.

Al notar que su familiar ya había cruzado completamente el castaño le ordenó que aterrizara para que pudieran descender.

Finalmente Issei había regresado al lugar donde todo había comenzado.

Al bajar de su familiar acompañado de Shizuno, Helios y Drago. Se encontró con Elizabeth que lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

- **Qué alegría verte, Issei… y veo que vienes acompañado de tu esposa** -

-Sabía que estarías mirando… no te la presentaré ya que la conociste hace tiempo-

Ese comentario llamó la atención de Shizuno ya que no recordaba haber conocido a Elizabeth en ningún momento de su vida.

-Luego te explicaré a lo que se refiere Issei… pero ahora necesito hablar a solas con él- dijo Elizabeth a la par que desaparecía junto al castaño, dejando en el lugar a Shizuno y los 3 familiares del castaño.

* * *

 **-Con Issei-**

El castaño se encontraba junto a la rubia flotando en un espacio artificial que recreaba el espacio exterior.

-¿Para qué estamos aquí?-

- **Es debido a que aquel día donde te entregué tus recompensas no te las di todas… faltó una pero debía de ver si eras digno de tenerla o no… pero ahora sé que eres** **digno ya que has llevado una vida que un líder Forerunner debe llevar… cuidas de los que te son importantes y buscas que se vuelvan más fuertes para que puedan defenderse** -

-¿Y qué es lo que me entregarás?- preguntó el castaño curioso.

- **Dentro de tus antepasados que han sido los líderes de los Forerunner hubo uno de ellos que era el más poderoso entre todos** -

-¿Pero que tiene que ver eso conmigo?-

- **Supongo que ya sabes que en tu mundo existen los dioses dragones, ¿verdad?** \- preguntó la rubia recibiendo una afirmación por parte del castaño - **Los dioses dragones son los dioses más poderosos dentro de la categoría "dios" pero uno de tus antepasados alcanzó una categoría superior a la de cualquier ser existente en tu mundo** -

-¿Y cuál es esa categoría?-

- **Esa categoría lleva el nombre de [Dragón Galáctico], es una clase de dragón que no tiene igual… aquel que llegue a entrar en esta categoría solo estará por debajo de mi misma… mi hermano y nuestro "padre"** -

Esa información dejó sorprendido al castaño ya que sabía que dentro de su mundo no había nadie por encima de los dos Dioses Dragones… y ahora le contaban que existía una categoría aún más poderosa.

- **El único Dragón Galáctico que ha habido en la historia fue el líder del primer equipo Forerunner, su poder era algo que ningún ser de aquel entonces había visto y gracias a eso pudo obtener la victoria en múltiples combates contra los sirvientes de mi hermano… pero conforme su poder se incrementaba… salió a relucir un hecho innegable** \- decía la rubia con el rostro serio.

-¿Cuál era ese hecho?-

- **Debido a su poder tan abrumador la brecha de niveles que lo separaba de los demás miembros del equipo se hizo demasiado grande y esto fue notado por sus enemigos… fue entonces que comenzaron las pérdidas para los Forerunner… en los combates posteriores al descubrimiento de ese hecho los sirvientes de mi hermano mantenían ocupado a tu antepasado y le impedían ir en ayuda de sus demás compañeros que al haberse vuelto dependientes de su poder no pudieron defenderse y uno a uno fueron cayendo hasta que solo quedó el líder de aquel entonces quien sucumbió ante la tristeza y terminó con su propia vida… enviando el legado de Dragón Galáctico directamente al olvido** -

El castaño trató de imaginar ese dolor y tristeza… ver como las personas que se convirtieron en tu familia caen uno a uno frente a tus ojos sin que puedas ayudarlos… dándote cuenta que fue tu culpa ya que al pensar que podías ganar solo… fuiste dejándolos de lado.

La rubia hizo aparecer una esfera de energía violeta del tamaño de una pelota de tenis.

-¿Qué es eso?-

- **Esto es lo que has demostrado merecer… una vez que esta esfera que contiene una pequeña parte del poder de un Dragón Galáctico entre en tu cuerpo te convertirás en un candidato a convertirte en el segundo Dragón Galáctico de toda la historia pero todo dependerá de cómo lleves tu vida hasta que logres alcanzar ese puesto** -

-Pero… ¿por qué dices que he demostrado merecer este poder?-

- **Desde el día en que conociste a la entonces pequeña Shizuno buscaste ganarte su confianza y le ayudaste a desarrollar sus habilidades pero en ningún momento la miraste como un arma o como alguien que te debe obediencia solo por ser una Forerunner, ese es el motivo por el cual demostraste ser merecedor de convertirte en un candidato y futuro Dragón Galáctico** \- finalizó la rubia mientras dejaba que la esfera entrara en el cuerpo del castaño.

Issei por su lado sintió como una pequeña corriente eléctrica estremecía brevemente su cuerpo.

- **Debes tener claro que este poder tan solo es una pequeñísima parte del poder de un Dragón Galáctico… ya que si recibieras todo el poder que puede albergar alguien de esta categoría tu cuerpo se destruiría hasta niveles subatómicos por lo que tendrás que hacer que la pequeña parte del poder que ahora reside en tu cuerpo aumente con el paso del tiempo ya que así tanto tu cuerpo como ese poder crecerán en armonía** -

-Entiendo- mirando sus manos.

De pronto el castaño se vio envuelto en una especie de burbuja de energía rojiza semitransparente.

-¿Esto qué es?- preguntó el chico mientras observaba la burbuja que le envolvía.

- **Es una habilidad que no había visto en mucho tiempo, su nombre es [Escudo Helix]** \- explicó la rubia - **Este escudo te permite bloquear desde cualquier dirección los ataques enemigos… siempre y cuando dichos ataques estén dentro de tus niveles de poder por lo que ese escudo se hará más fuerte conforme tú te fortalezcas** -

-Pues será bastante útil para los combates… y si se diera el caso de que me enfrentara contra un enemigo superior en poder me serviría para bloquear parte del daño- decía el castaño mientras se imaginaba una situación donde se viera rebasado en poder… ya que con su nivel actual debía haber por lo menos 10 u 11 seres que lo borrarían del mapa sin que tuviera oportunidad.

La rubia veía como el castaño poco a poco comenzaba a entender cuán importante era el ser un candidato a Dragón Galáctico además de ser el líder del equipo Forerunner.

- **Por cierto Issei…** -

-No tienes que decírmelo… llegó la hora de ir a buscar a la otra chica que está en otro mundo, ¿verdad?- recibiendo una afirmación por parte de la rubia –Iré a buscarla de inmediato… pero mientras no estoy ¿podrías explicarle a Shizuno sobre los Forerunner y algunas cosas sobre mí? ya que en su momento lo hice pero no lo hice con demasiado detalle ya que nunca he sido bueno en ese aspecto-

- **Muy bien, mientras no estás haré lo que me pediste** \- transportándose junto al castaño hasta donde estaban Shizuno y los familiares del castaño.

-Shizuno… tendré que salir a buscar a alguien, mientras no estoy Elizabeth te contará con más detalle sobre los Forerunner y si quieres pregúntale lo que quieras de mí ya que lleva toda la vida observándome…- decía el castaño mientras subía a bordo de Ryuuteimaru acompañado de sus otros dos familiares.

Lo que no notó el castaño antes de subir a bordo de su familiar fue el pequeño tic nervioso que tenía Elizabeth en su ceja ya que el chico literalmente la había llamado acosado aunque el mencionado había hecho bien en marcharse rápidamente ya que si se quedaba más tiempo en la presencia de la rubia hubiera sufrido un "repentino" e "inexplicable" dolor de orejas y mejillas.

* * *

-Ryuu necesito que…-

[-]

-Eres un lince… bueno creo que ya sabes a donde tenemos que dirigirnos asique abre un portal espacio-temporal y busquemos a la chica que debemos encontrar- ordenó el castaño mientras se sentaba en el puesto de capitán.

Observando como el Skíðblaðnir se ponía en movimiento y cumplía con lo que le había pedido.

Comenzando a entrar en el portal.

-Ryuu mientras estemos en este mundo deberás permanecer en modo invisible para que no llames la atención-

[-]

-No es porque me avergüence de ti es solo que al tener tus dimensiones serás un enorme blanco para los enemigos que nos encontremos en este lugar- respondió el castaño mientras Ryuuteimaru obedecía la instrucción.

Desde su lugar el castaño pudo ver algo que le llamo la atención.

Era una ciudad pero estaba en un estado deplorable.

-Ryuu, muéstrame una imagen de la ciudad- frente al castaño un panel de cristal descendió desde el techo que tras unos segundos se convirtió en una pantalla con múltiples ventanas con imágenes de distintos puntos de la ciudad.

La ciudad parecía una zona de guerra.

Múltiples edificaciones destruidas.

Incendios que provocaban enormes columnas de humos que se elevaban varios metros en el aire.

Las calles estaban repletas de escombros y cráteres.

Pero había algo en las calles que no debería estar…

Lo que parecían ser sombras de aspecto humanoide avanzaban por las desoladas calles como hordas de muerto vivientes que buscaban alimento.

De pronto algo en la lejanía llamó la atención del castaño quien se levantó de su asiento y fue directamente hasta el cristal que separaba a la cabina del exterior de Ryuuteimaru.

En un punto de la ciudad cercano al horizonte se podían ver múltiples explosiones.

Ya que todo el resto de la ciudad estaba en completo silencio el castaño decidió ir a ese lugar para ver que sucedía.

-Iré a ver qué sucede en ese lugar…- decía el castaño mientras retiraba su máscara negra y activaba su Balance Breaker -Ryuu saldré por el hangar número 1- dirigiéndose hacia el lugar mencionado.

Una vez que llegó pudo ver como las pesadas compuertas del hangar comenzaban a abrirse, dejando entrar el viento que transportaba un ligero olor a quemado.

Después de que las compuertas de acero se abrieron el castaño activó los propulsores de su armadura y salió disparado como una bala en dirección hacia donde había visto las explosiones.

* * *

 **-Mientras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad-**

No veía salida alguna.

Atrás de ella había una enorme pila de escombros que debido a su cantidad si los intentaba atacar no se moverían ni un centímetro.

En ambos costados había edificios que aún se mantenían en pie pero que debido a su diseño no eran una posible ruta de escape.

La única salida visible era por el frente… pero la mencionada era bloqueada por un grupo de 6 chicas… y un hombre cabello y ojos color plata que vestía una especie de armadura negra junto a una capa del mismo color.

El detalle de las chicas frente a ella era que todas tenían la mirad vacía… sin ningún ápice de vida.

Por su lado ella se encontraba bastante lastimada, sus ropas algo rasgadas y sus reservas de magia estaban llegando a niveles críticos.

Aun así tenía que luchar para defender a su compañera que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Se trataba de una chica rubia que traía un traje bastante revelador pero se encontraba muy lastimada y sangre brotaba desde las heridas que tenía en distintos puntos de su cuerpo.

-Venelana-san… déjame aquí… vete… aun puedes salvarte…- decía la chica mientras hacia un esfuerzo para hablar lo más alto posible ya que no le quedaban fuerzas ni siquiera para intentar levantarse.

-¡No digas eso!... ¡pase lo que pase no te abandonaré, Liese-san!- dijo la mujer identificada como Venelana que por su apariencia daba la impresión de tener unos 17 o 18 años pero algo en ella la hacía ver un poco más madura -¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A PERDER A NADIE MÁS!-

Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando reunir fuerzas para poder seguir peleando ya que si estaba de pie en este momento era por mera fuerza de voluntad pero solo con eso no llegaría lejos contra un grupo de 7 personas que se veían sin cansancio alguno menos aun con los niveles de magia que en estos momentos tenia disponible.

* * *

Lo que la chica no sabía era que su deseo provocaría que algo surgiera y enviara a alguien para que le ayudara tanto a ella como a su amiga.

- **Y eso es todo lo que tienes que saber de Issei…** \- decía la rubia que había terminado de contarle a Shizuno todo lo necesario para comprender al castaño.

De pronto frente a ambas mujeres apareció el altar metálico desde que el cual habían surgido las piezas Forerunner hace años.

Ese mismo altar ahora había generado una nueva pieza Forerunner que levitó unos segundos frente a Elizabeth y Shizuno para luego convertirse en un haz de luz que desapareció tras unos instantes.

-Elizabeth-sama… ¿qué fue eso?…- preguntó Shizuno sorprendida por el fenómeno que acaba de presenciar.

La rubia hizo aparecer el holograma donde aparecía Issei junto a los integrantes del equipo Forerunner, a diferencia de la vez que lo había visto Issei donde solo aparecía él junto a 17 siluetas.

Ahora el mencionado holograma mostraba a Issei parado en el centro con Shizuno a su lado, unos puestos más a la izquierda estaba el chico que era el segundo al mando del equipo pero ahora dos lugares a la derecha de Shizuno había aparecido otra silueta.

- **Esto significa que las piezas que creó Issei aquel día no eran todas… la pieza que acaba de surgir debió haber quedado dormida dentro del altar porque no era el momento para que fuera en busca de su poseedor… pero si ha aparecido ahora… se debe a que el nuevo miembro del equipo también está en el mundo al que fue Issei** -

* * *

El castaño se estaba acercando al lugar donde se habían provocado aquellas explosiones.

De pronto un haz de luz pasó a su lado, rebasándolo en velocidad con facilidad y casualmente dirigiéndose hacia el mismo lugar que él, descendiendo hacia lo que parecía un callejón.

-Bueno… eso fue raro pero creo que ya estoy llegando- decía el castaño mientras seguía el ejemplo del haz de luz y comenzaba a descender, observando como un tipo de armadura negra creaba un círculo mágico del cual salía un poderoso torrente de energía que iba dirigido hacia una chica de cabello rosado que al parecer intentaba defender a su amiga de cabello rubio -Si bien tengo una misión de búsqueda que cumplir… no puedo dejar que ataquen a esas chicas-

* * *

 **-Momentos antes-**

- **Vamos magas… entréguense a mi como lo hicieron sus compañeras** \- habló el tipo de la armadura.

-¡No mientas!... ellas nunca te seguirían por voluntad propia… tú las convertiste en tus juguetes… ahora solo son vestigios de las personas que alguna vez fueron, deberían ser exterminadas… ella murió por intentar detenerte- decía Venelana triste.

- **Entonces dime… ¿por qué nunca fuiste capaz de hacerlo a pesar de que tuviste la oportunidad?** \- preguntó el sujeto con una macabra sonrisa - **Acaso… ¿será posible que aun las veas como tus antiguas amigas?** -

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de la castaña que comenzó a temblar de rabia, el sujeto hizo aparecer un círculo mágico desde el cual disparó un poderoso torrente de energía.

(Este es mi castigo… por no haber sido más fuerte en aquel entonces) pensaba para sí misma Venelana esperando a que el ataque de su enemigo la alcanzara.

"[Escudo Helix]!"

BOOM

Hubo una gran explosión que levantó una densa cortina de humo.

Tras unos segundos sumamente tensos en los que nadie movía un musculo el polvo se asentó.

Mirando hacia el frente la chica pudo ver una armadura roja envuelta en una burbuja de energía.

- **¿Quién eres tú?** \- preguntó el sujeto de armadura negra un tanto molesto.

-Mi nombre es Spectra- contestó el castaño sin inmutarse en absoluto ante la agresiva aura que tenía el sujeto de armadura negra -Y antes de que me preguntes sobre porque interferí… simplemente no podía dejar que atacaras a alguien que a duras penas se mantiene en pie-

En ese momento la mente del castaño hizo un "clic".

Según el resultado del escaneo que había hecho Ryuuteimaru mientras el chico se dirigía al hangar había arrojado que en la ciudad solo había 9 personas y era demasiada casualidad que el portal hacia este mundo se abriera precisamente en esta ciudad.

Reuniendo energía el castaño emitió el mismo pulso mágico que había utilizado en el pasado para verificar si Shizuno era o no a la persona que estaba buscando.

Efectivamente sintió la resonancia que producían las piezas Forerunner… pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió las resonancias de dos piezas y provenían de las chicas que estaban detrás de él.

(¿Qué sucede aquí?... se supone que solo había una portadora de pieza Forerunner en este mundo… eso significa que tendré más ayuda para completar la tarea para la cual fueron creados los equipos Forerunner) pensaba el castaño mientras desvanecía el [Escudo Helix] a la par que estiraba sus brazos y piernas ya que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que no usaba su Balance Breaker.

- **No tengo nada contra ti… si te apartas del camino deja…** \- decía el sujeto de la armadura negra pero fue interrumpido por el castaño que acortó la distancia entre ambos con una increíble velocidad, asestándole un puñetazo en lo boca del estómago que empujó hacia atrás al sujeto junto a las chicas tras de este.

Avanzando a paso lento el chico se aproximó hacia la salida del callejón.

Observando como el sujeto de armadura negra junto a sus acompañantes de colocaban de pie algo aturdidos.

- **¡¿Que esperan?!** **¡Mátenlo!** \- rugió el sujeto y acto seguido sus acompañantes se lanzaron contra el castaño de roja armadura.

Las primeras en atacar fueron una chica vestida como ninja que se acercaba a gran velocidad con una katana en su mano seguida de una chica alta que tenía sus piernas envueltas en una especie de círculo mágico.

Ambas aproximando por los lados del castaño.

(La que tiene apariencia de ninja llegara en aproximadamente tres segundos y la otra llegara dos segundos más tarde… es hora de atacar) pensaba el castaño mientras se preparaba para iniciar su ataque.

Interceptando a la ninja le asestó un rodillazo en el estómago, haciendo que la chica se doblara.

Conectándole un puñetazo ascendente directo en el rostro.

Dejando los nudillos del guantelete marcados en el rostro de la chica que debido a la fuerza del golpe fue elevada unos cuantos metros en el aire.

Apareciendo unos metros más arriba el castaño se dejó caer con una patada descendente que impactó en la espalda de la ninja.

Enviándola directamente contra el suelo.

Creando un cráter tras el impacto… desde donde la ninja no fue capaz de moverse.

Al aterrizar el chico se agachó con rapidez, evadiendo una patada alta cortesía de la otra chica que lo atacaba.

Desde su posición barrió el suelo con su pierna derecha.

Provocando que la chica atacante perdiera el equilibrio.

La mencionada se colocó de pie rápidamente a la par que el castaño se alejaba unos pasos para retomar una postura de combate adecuada.

Ladeando un poco su cabeza el castaño vio como la hoja de una lanza rozaba el costado izquierdo de su casco… creando chispas al hacer contacto ambos metales.

Observando como una chica de complexión frágil lo miraba molesta al ver que había evadido su ataque por la espalda.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse del chico este la agarró de la cara y utilizó sus propulsores para ganar impulso para estrellarla contra el suelo con una fuerza abrumadora.

Hundiendo a la chica unos metros en el suelo.

Girándose con rapidez.

Colocando sus brazos formando una X el castaño bloqueó una patada que buscaba acertar en su pecho.

Empujado unos metros hacia atrás el chico notó que su adversaria tenía mucha fuerza en las piernas.

(De haber recibido esa patada sin tener la armadura puesta podría haberme roto los brazos)

Lanzándose hacia el frente ambos contendientes comenzaron un intercambio de puñetazos y patadas que en la mayoría de casos terminaron en empate.

Desviando una patada alta con su brazo derecho el castaño se infiltró en el espacio personal de su rival, asestándole un poderoso golpe al hígado, sintiendo a través de su guantelete como le rompía las costillas.

Terminando con la chica con un puñetazo que se clavó como un misil en el mentón de la chica.

Haciendo que la mencionada cayera de espaldas completamente fuera de combate con graves daños.

Mirando hacia el frente pudo ver que al lado del sujeto de armadura negra había 3 chicas más pero por su apariencia se notaba que solo peleaban con magia pero al igual que sus oponentes anteriores ellas tenían la mirada perdida y sin vida.

-Debo admitir que son bastante atractivas y en sus mejores días debieron haber sido aún más hermosas… pero las redujiste a simples juguetes… gracias a eso no pelean con todo lo que tienen… por ese motivo nunca podrán derrotarme ni tu tampoco- decía Spectra con un tono gélido que puso en extrema alerta al sujeto de armadura negra.

Extendiendo su brazo izquierdo el castaño comenzó a reunir energía en su palma metálica.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shoot]

Disparando la esfera de energía que había formado en su mano izquierda.

La esfera a los pocos segundos de haber sido lanzada se transformó en un torrente de energía carmesí que al avanzar también destruía el suelo que tenía debajo, dejando un rastro de su trayectoria.

- **¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!** \- exclamó el sujeto asustado ya que era la primera vez que veía un torrente de esas dimensiones y el solo verlo acercarse le infundía profundo terror.

El sujeto junto a sus acompañantes crearon múltiples círculos mágicos a modo de barrera para bloquear el ataque que había lanzado el castaño.

BOOM

Al momento de que el Dragon Shoot y los círculos mágicos hicieran contacto estos últimos se destrozaron como cristal.

Dejando que el torrente de energía siguiera su camino directo contra sus objetivos… impactando de lleno.

Creando una enorme explosión que levantó una densa cortina de humo que también cubrió al castaño.

La chica castaña escuchaba unos pasos metálicos.

Mirando hacia el frente vio como la armadura roja que le había salvado la vida se acercaba caminando tranquilamente.

La castaña se esperaba que la atacara pero se sorprendió al ver que la armadura y por ende la persona que estaba debajo de ella pasaba a su lado, dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba la chica identificada como Liese que se encontraba inconsciente debido a lo lastimada y herida que estaba.

Tomándola entre sus metálicos brazos el castaño se giró a ver a Venelana.

Que lo miraba con cierto grado de desconfianza y preparada para atacarlo en cualquier momento.

-No te preocupes, no voy a hacerle daño pero ella necesita descansar en un lugar adecuado además necesita cuidados médicos que por el estado del lugar supongo que no hay nada para tratar sus heridas, ¿verdad?- preguntó el castaño.

-Entonces… ¿a donde la llevarás?… no quiero separarme de ella es lo único que me queda- decía Venelana triste.

-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo y de paso podrás ver desde un muy buen sitio como acabo con ese desgraciado-

-¿Lo dices enserio?- preguntó Venelana sorprendida -Pero… ¿aún no has acabado con el rey mágico?-

-Así que ese es su nombre… el asunto es que el ataque que le envié solo era para dejarlo inconsciente durante unos minutos ya que para asegurarme de que muera de forma definitiva junto a sus acompañantes enviaré un regalo muy especial- aclaró el castaño -Ahora toma mi hombro y no lo sueltes hasta que te de la señal-

Venelana no discutió y se aproximó lo más rápido posible, agarrando con firmeza el hombro metálico.

-Ryuu, transpórtanos- dijo el castaño mientras él junto a las dos chicas era envuelto en un círculo mágico que los llevó directamente a la cabina del Skíðblaðnir.

* * *

 **-Cabina de Ryuuteimaru-**

La castaña al ver el lugar se sorprendió ya que era la primera vez que estaba en un sitio de ese tipo.

El chico aun con su armadura puesta le hizo una señal de que ya podía soltarse.

Al ver como Venelana se soltaba comenzó a dirigirse hacia uno de los tantos camarotes que había a bordo de Ryuuteimaru seguido de la castaña.

Entrando en uno de los camarotes.

Recostando la rubia con cuidado sobre la cama.

-Espérame aquí, ahora regreso- dijo el castaño mientras salía del camarote y se dirigía hasta la cabina.

Una vez allí desactivó su Balance Breaker y se colocó su máscara.

Tras buscar los elementos necesarios para tratar las heridas de la chica volvió al camarote donde la mencionada se encontraba.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- exigió saber Venelana al ver entrar al enmascarado.

-Creo que ya lo dije antes… me llamo Spectra, solo que no traigo la armadura puesta- dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba a limpiar y vendar las heridas de la chica rubia.

Tras terminar de vendar a la chica el enmascarado salió del camarote y se dirigió directamente hacia la cabina del barco ya que iba a terminar con el enemigo identificado como Rey Mágico junto a sus acompañantes con un arma especial que traía Ryuuteimaru dentro de su arsenal.

Venelana al verlo decidió seguirlo ya que sentía curiosidad sobre lo que haría Spectra.

Sentado en la silla del capitán se encontraba el castaño que miraba con detenimiento el panel holográfico frente a él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Spectra-san?- preguntó la castaña curiosa.

-Terminando con ese desgraciado… Ryuu lanza el misil [F.R.E.Y.A] número 1 a las coordenadas especificadas-

[-]

Venelana pudo ver como un misil era lanzado desde la proa y volaba con rapidez en dirección hacia donde se estaba el Rey Mágico y sus acompañantes.

El enmascarado se puso de pie y caminó hasta el cristal frontal de la cabina.

Observando como el misil rápidamente se acercaba a su objetivo.

-La muerte nos hace iguales… Requiescat In Pace- finalizó el castaño mientras veía como el misil llegaba a su destino y explotaba con una potencia colosal.

Creando una enorme esfera de luz color violeta.

Que se expandió con gran velocidad.

Haciendo desaparecer más de la mitad de la ciudad en el proceso de expansión.

Desintegrando a nivel atómico todo lo que tocaba en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Tras unos impactantes e ínfimos momentos la esfera de luz desapareció.

Permitiéndole ver a Venelana el daño causado por el misil F.R.E.Y.A.

Un enorme cráter de radio y profundidad kilométrica…

Donde antes había un gran número de casas y edificios…

Ahora no había nada…

La castaña veía eso con una mezcla de asombro y temor…

Nunca había visto un arma de ese calibre.

-Spectra-san… ¿Q-qué fue eso?- preguntó la chica retrocediendo un tanto asustada.

-Esa fue la manera en que me deshice del desgraciado ese- respondió Spectra como si nada mientras volvía a su silla de capitán -Ryuu ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos hora de largarnos… este mundo es demasiado deprimente-

El último comentario llamó la atención de Venelana.

-¿A qué te refieres con mundo?-

-Me refiero a que este es el segundo mundo que he visitado y hasta ahora ha sido el más deprimente de los dos- respondió el castaño enfocando a la chica… notando que tenía un gran parecido a su antigua dueña -¿Por casualidad tienes alguna relación con Rias Gremory?-

Ante aquella pregunta la chica se colocó a la defensiva.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Debido a tu apariencia me recuerdas a alguien que conocí en el mundo del cual provengo… solo que aquella persona tenía el cabello rojo- respondió el castaño como si nada.

Ante ese comentario Venelana se sorprendió.

-Entonces… ¿tu vienes del mundo donde existen los 72 pilares demoniacos?-

-Así es pero no te preocupes, no he venido a hacerte daño ni nada parecido ya que oficialmente no estoy afiliado a ninguna [Facción] por el momento y la persona que podría considerar como mi [Mentor] me encomendó la tarea de buscar a las personas que fueron elegidas por ciertos "objetos" que si bien no provocan ningún daño a aquellos que los portan me permiten identificarlos entre el resto de la población de los lugares que visito-

-¿Eres algo así como un viajero interdimensional?-

-Se podría decir que si… pero aun no me has contestado a la pregunta que te hice-

-Cierto… mi nombre es Venelana Bael y mi hermana mayor se unió a la casa Gremory donde tuvo un hijo llamado Sirzechs y cuando estaba embarazada por segunda vez ocurrió un evento muy extraño-

-¿Extraño?-

-Era un día normal en el inframundo, yo estaba paseando junto a mi hermana por los terrenos de la casa Gremory ya que ella me ofreció ir a vivir con ella ya que no quería que me quedara sola en la casa Bael a sabiendas de que los ancianos de ese lugar dispondrían de mi para lograr un compromiso político que sería exclusivamente para satisfacer sus intereses- decía la chica con un poco de rabia al mencionar la última parte -Y cuando entramos en un bosque que se encontraba un tanto apartado del castillo una especie de portal de color negro se abrió bajo mis pies y me transportó a este mundo… aún recuerdo los gritos y la cara de desesperación de mi hermana al ver como yo desaparecía frente a ella sin que pudiera ayudarme-

El castaño pudo observar como la chica entristecía al mencionar el hecho de cómo fue literalmente sacada de su mundo.

-Tu hermana se encuentra bien al igual que sus hijos- dijo el castaño llamando la atención de Venelana -desde que te transportaron a este mundo han pasado 18 años pero por lo que sé de la familia Gremory es que se encuentran perfectamente bien… al menos la mayoría-

-¿Cómo que la mayoría?-

-Se comprometió a Rias Gremory con Raiser Phenex para unir ambos clanes pero la mencionada se reúsa a aceptarlo y desafió el Phenex a un Rating Game para cancelar dicho compromiso-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Por qué yo fui expulsado por Rias Gremory para que pudiera tener el Rating Game-

-Eso quiere decir que tu…-

-Correcto, yo soy el ex peón de Rias Gremory pero por lo que se ve… Raiser Phenex le exigió a Rias Gremory que me sacará de su sequito para aceptar el tener un Rating Game con ella…- respondió el enmascarado -pero antes de que me preguntes… no la odio por haberme desechado como una herramienta ya que gracias a eso pude averiguar cuál era el propósito de mi existencia-

-¿Y cuál es ese propósito?-

-Dejaré que ella te lo explique- señalando a Elizabeth que había aparecido al lado de Venelana sin que esta se diera cuenta -A final de cuentas estamos en su "casa" por llamarlo de alguna manera-

Venelana además de sorprenderse por la repentina aparición de la rubia notó que el paisaje que se veía a través del cristal de la cabina había cambiado… ahora era similar al de una verde paradera.

- **Debes tener muchas preguntas pero antes debemos ir a ver a tu amiga** \- dijo Elizabeth mientras junto a Venelana se dirigían hacia el camarote donde Liese descansaba.

Al llegar la castaña pudo ver como Shizuno utilizaba su Sacred Gear para terminar de curar las heridas de Liese.

Tras terminar su tarea la chica hizo una leve reverencia y salió del lugar para ir a encontrarse con el castaño.

- **No te preocupes ella estará bien, por ahora solo necesita descansar** \- dijo Elizabeth tranquilizando a Venelana – **ahora es momento de que responda a tus dudas que de seguro deben ser muchas así que comencemos** -

De esa manera Elizabeth le contó a Venelana y posteriormente a Liese todo lo que significaba ser Forerunner además de que en un determinado momento llamó al enmascarado para que les revelara su verdadera identidad bajo el juramento de que no se lo dirían a nadie ya que el mismo Issei debía decirles su verdadero nombre a los miembros del equipo una vez que considerara que estaban listos.

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron ya que a pesar de tan solo tener 17 años cargaba con una enorme responsabilidad sobre sus hombros pero no se quejaba.

Issei también les mostró su [Ojo del Emperador].

Cuando Venelana y Liese vieron la habilidad ocular del chico se asustaron un poco ya que el cambio de color en sus ojos le daba una apariencia un tanto intimidante.

También conocieron a los familiares del castaño que eran bastante intimidantes.

Tras ese pequeña demostración conocieron al chico que era el segundo al mando del equipo además de Shizuno.

* * *

 **-Algunos Días Después-**

El entrenamiento de Liese y Venelana bajo la supervisión de Elizabeth había comenzado.

En casos normales dejaría a las dos chicas bajo el cargo de Issei pero las mencionadas tenían un serio problema con sus habilidades…

Sus habilidades se habían desarrollado de manera muy dispareja y deficiente…

En el ámbito físico estaban en un nivel inferior a lo que alguien con sus capacidades tendría que tener.

Entrando en el ámbito de sus habilidades mágicas era casi lo mismo…

Se podría decir que conocían bastante la magia pero no sabían cómo ser efectivas en combate ya que gastaban demasiada energía en ataques innecesarios.

Por motivos como estos es que Elizabeth había creado un régimen de entrenamiento para corregir esas deficiencias y darles un nivel óptimo para el combate.

Issei por su lado había ido junto a Shizuno a unas islas paradisiacas artificiales que habían sido creadas por Elizabeth para que tuvieran tiempo a solas ya que desde que se habían casado no pudieron tener tiempo para ellos.

En la isla en la actualmente se encontraban los recién casados se trataba de una isla con una lujosa cabaña con vista al mar, una playa con arena blanca y agua cristalina todo combinado con una suave brisa marina.

En una silla de playa se encontraba recostada la esposa del líder del equipo Forerunner, Shizuno Urushibara.

La mencionada estaba debajo de una sombrilla cerca de la orilla mientras a un lado había un cóctel tropical sobre mesa, la chica vestía un bikini morado con un faldón azul, dicho traje de baño resaltaba sus medidas así como su escultural cuerpo que era más atractivo que el de cierta [Reina] Gremory.

En ese momento apareció un castaño de ojos color miel con la mirada serena y una cálida sonrisa… ese joven era el líder del equipo, Issei Hyodo que para el resto del mundo sería conocido como Spectra Phantom.

En sus manos traía dos cocteles de frutas tropicales mientras se dirigía a donde estaba su esposa mirándolo, se sentía afortunado de tener una esposa tan sensual y hermosa como ella ya que tenía un cuerpo que muchas chicas envidiarían y desearían.

Issei la devoraba con la mirada… cosa que notó la pelivino que se sintió realmente halagada.

-Ya volví, Shizuno- dijo el castaño con una leve sonrisa.

-Te tardaste- protestó juguetonamente la chica.

-Perdona pero la maquina se trabo por eso tarde- explicó el castaño.

-No importa- dijo Shizuno con una linda sonrisa.

-Sé que no son las islas originales pero…-

-No te preocupes por eso, cariño. Mientras este a tu lado no me importa el lugar-

La pareja de recién casados estaban en una réplica de las Islas Fiji creadas por Elizabeth debido a que mientras Shizuno estuvo con la fundadora de los [Forerunner] le platicó sobre como Issei había planeado llevarla algún día a las Islas Fiji de luna de miel pero como la situación estaba… no se sabía si vivirían para ese momento.

La rubia al oír eso decidió hacer una réplica del lugar mencionado más un lugar donde pudieran preparan cocteles y una cabaña para que pasaran su luna de miel a gusto antes de que comenzara el entrenamiento de la pelivino bajo la supervisión de Elizabeth, pero también les tendría una sorpresa a ambos al regresar.

-Deberíamos agradecerle a Elizabeth-sama porque el lugar es muy relajante- decía Shizuno.

-Es verdad- decía Issei sentándose en una silla de playa a la par que Shizuno se sentaba sobre su regazo.

Después de pasar el día en la playa ambos fueron a la cabaña que estaba muy bien equipada donde ambos dormirían.

Su luna de miel estaba programada para durar una semana.

El castaño preparó un Lucky Devil que tanto él como Shizuno bebieron mientras estaban en la cama y que decir que la bebida hizo su efecto… sumado a que Shizuno vestía una lencería negra muy sexy.

Usando sus manos para recorrer sus curvas sensualmente.

El castaño comenzó a besarla con lentitud.

En respuesta a aquella acción la chica se apretó aún más al castaño mientras le acariciaba la espalda sensualmente.

Mientras su pareja recorría con su lengua la boca de la pelivino a placer y con paciencia.

Shizuno volteó las cosas, quedando sobre el castaño, sintiendo como este le quito el sostén con un rápido movimiento mientras comenzaba besar la piel de su amada, haciendo un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta sus pechos donde empezó a lamer levemente el pezón derecho de la chica para chupar dicho seno mientras con su mano libre jugaba con el otro pecho de la chica.

-Cariño~- gimió la pelivino al sentir como su esposo chupaba sus pechos con placer mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello.

Después de unos minutos empezó a atender el segundo pecho de la chica.

En un determinado momento tomo ambos para chuparlos con pasión y desenfreno que provoco que Shizuno soltara un sonoro, erótico y fuerte gemido. Al oír eso mientras la bebida hacia su efecto, el castaño hizo un camino de beso hacia su abdomen donde lamió ligeramente alrededor de su ombligo haciendo que su pareja suspirara placenteramente para nuevamente hacer un camino donde con los dientes desató las cintas de la última prenda de su esposa.

Dejándola solamente con las medias y ligueros negros mientras la recostaba de espaldas sobre la cama.

Ella veía a su marido seductoramente, el mencionado poco a poco la incitaba a un juego de pasión donde ella recibía placer. El castaño llego a la intimidad de la pelivino que estaba algo húmeda por lo que rozo suavemente la entrada de su esposa para después meter su dedo realizando un vaivén lento pero placentero para Shizuno que no paraba de gemir.

Ante esa reacción el castaño empezó a lamer la parte interior de los muslos de su pareja.

-Issei… se siente muy bien… aaah~- gemía la pelivino placenteramente.

El castaño metió un dedo más para empezar a tocar el punto G de su esposa siendo que esta soltaba más gemidos que trataba de contener pero recordó que solo ellos estaban en ese sitio así que dejo rienda suelta a su voz… voz que poco a poco excitaba a su pareja mientras esta seguía estimulando con sus dedos la intimidad de su cónyuge.

Issei hizo un camino con su lengua desde los muslos de la chica hasta su intimidad.

Comenzando a lamerla con lentitud, haciendo círculos con la lengua mientras sentía como la chica se retorcía de placer y no paraba de gemir el nombre de su esposo que la llevaba cada vez cerca del éxtasis.

El castaño puso su rostro en la entrada de su esposa que al verlo hacer esto se sonrojó.

-No la mires tanto… es vergonzoso- decía Shizuno tímidamente.

la luna se reflejaba en la blanca y tersa piel de la chica que la hacía parecer una diosa a los ojos de Issei por lo que levemente recorrió con su lengua la entrada de la intimidad de la pelivino, siguiendo el contorno de la entrada de su intimidad con su lengua para unos segundos después introducirla, provocando…

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAAN!~- gimió eróticamente la pelivino - Issei, se siente increíble… puedo sentir tu lengua en mi interior- decía la chica mientras un hilo de saliva caía de la comisura de sus labios.

El castaño siguió con su labor mientras tenía su lengua en la intimidad de su esposa, acariciando con sus manos sus deliciosas piernas.

El trabajo oral del castaño continuo pero cada segundo se volvía más intenso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer llegar a su límite a Shizuno que empezó a soltar gemidos más cada vez más fuertes.

-¡Anata, me siento… ah… extraña… algo se está viniendo!- Exclamo Shizuno corriéndose en la cara del castaño siendo que bebió todo los líquidos de su esposa para luego retirar sus bóxer, mostrando una gran erección mientras se alineaba en la entrada de la chica.

-Shizuno- decía Issei un tanto dudoso de si penetrarla o no.

-Hazlo, Issei… quiero ser toda tuya por la eternidad- dijo la pelivino besándolo sensualmente.

-De acuerdo- decía el castaño mientras comenzaba a penetrarla, besándola a la par que rompía su himen con una sola embestida, ahogando un leve quejido de dolor con el beso.

El castaño esperó a que el dolor de su esposa se disipara, sorprendido vio como esta le acariciaba el rostro mientras lo miraba con mucho amor.

-Adelante, puedes moverte…- decía la Shizuno que comenzaba a ser invadida por el placer a medida que Issei se movía con lentitud mientras se adentraba en lo más recóndito de su ser - Mas… ¡hazlo más fuerte!-

El castaño obedeció el pedido de la chica y empezó a moverse más rápido mientras Shizuno gemía con más fuerza.

-Me… estas apretando… mucho… Shizuno- decía entrecortadamente el castaño.

-Issei… más… ve a lo más profundo de mí!-

-Se siente muy húmedo y apretado dentro de ti- decía el chico sintiendo como las paredes internas de la chica se apretaban alrededor de su miembro.

-N-No digas… esas cosas… me da vergüenza-

-Shizuno… ya estoy por acabar…- decía Issei mientras comenzaba a salir de la chica pero se sorprendió cuando vio como la mencionada envolvía con sus deliciosas piernas sus caderas, impidiéndole que "escapara".

-Hazlo dentro!- gimió la chica, aullando de placer al sentir su vientre ser llenado por la semilla del chico.

Separándose de la chica observó cómo desde su intimidad brotaba un poco de su esencia blanca.

-Eres una diosa, Shizuno- dijo el castaño sonriente.

-Fufufu, gracias por el halago- decía Shizuno observando como el miembro de su esposo estaba listo y dispuesto para un segundo Round.

Acto seguido se empaló el miembro de su marido, comenzando una lenta y algo torpe cabalgata, el castaño tomo el trasero de la chica, penetrándola sin piedad mientras ella disfrutaba la sensación.

-Issei… estás golpeando… la entrada de mi útero- decía Shizuno entre gemidos mientras apoyaba sus manos en el estómago del chico -Se siente maravilloso!- aumentando la velocidad de la cabalgata.

Por varios minutos Shizuno se mantuvo cabalgando al castaño hasta que finalmente consiguió su objetivo, el chico liberó su segunda carga de la noche que lleno por completo el interior de la chica.

La chica se puso de pie y contoneando sus caderas se acercó hasta el ventanal.

Pegando sus pechos calientes contra el cristal mientras alzaba sus caderas y con sus dedos habría sus labios vaginales.

-Issei… te quiero aquí, ahora- ronroneó Shizuno seductoramente mientras sentía como el castaño la tomaba de las caderas y de un solo empujón volvía a penetrarla.

* * *

 **-Varios meses Después-**

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que la luna de miel de Issei y Shizuno había terminado.

Ambos se reincorporaron a los entrenamientos bajo la supervisión de Elizabeth ya que según el juicio de la rubia aún les faltaba resistencia y velocidad entre otras cosas.

Por otra parte el entrenamiento de Liese y Venelana había avanzado con gran éxito ya que ambas se habían propuesto fortalecerse lo suficiente para no volver a perder a nadie nunca más.

Esa idea principalmente había surgido al ver como Issei a pesar de ser alguien fuerte entrenaba arduamente sin emitir queja alguna pero también lo hacían porque Elizabeth les había contado sobre la historia de los Forerunner y sobre como a lo largo de la historia los miembros esos equipos iban cayendo uno a uno… dejando a sus compañeros restantes con una profunda tristeza… y por ese motivo era que issei se entrenaba hasta el límite ya que no quería perder a nadie.

Siguiendo ese ejemplo las chicas decidieron hacerse más fuertes para romper con el ciclo de muerte y tristeza de los Forerunner.

Otro resultado que salió a la luz durante esos entrenamientos fue algo que en el mundo del cual provenían Issei y Venelana resultaría en una sorpresa increíble.

Venelana poseía los dos tipos de poder de la destrucción que podían tener aquellos relacionados con la familia Bael… poseía el tipo técnico y tipo poder puro, gracias a tener esos tipos sus ataques eran devastadores y bastante creativos ya que podía moldear el poder de la destrucción como a ella se le diera la gana.

Aunque había un detalle que hacía que la castaña se esforzara aún más en sus entrenamientos y ese era que a pesar de que tenía las dos variantes del poder de la destrucción… en ninguno de los combates de practica que tuvo con Issei consiguió que alguno de sus ataques alcanzaran al castaño ya que este se movía más rápido que ella y cuando activaba su [Ojo del emperador] el combate se hacía mucho más difícil ya que no podía alcanzarlo ni con ataques físicos ni con ataques mágicos.

Pero a pesar de que solo obtuvo derrotas al enfrentarse a Issei… este nunca se burló ni denigró por el aplastante y poco alentador resultado de dichos combates sino que el chico le decía en que debía mejorar y que debía ponerle más empeño a su entrenamiento ya que iba por buen camino.

Durante estos meses hubo una ocasión en que Shizuno, Venelana y Liese enfrentaron juntas al castaño pero el resultado fue que las 3 chicas terminaron con algunas heridas y raspones ya que Issei les había hecho frente utilizando su Balance Breaker por lo que su poder aumentaba mucho más al igual que su defensa ya que dentro del arsenal de las 3 chicas no había nada que pudiera traspasar el [Escudo Helix] del chico.

* * *

 **-Dos años después-**

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Kuroko- dijo Issei mientras chocaba el puño con el de su mejor amigo y segundo al mando del equipo Forerunner.

Tetsuya Kuroko era un chico de complexión un tanto delgada pero a pesar de eso tenía una musculatura lo suficiente desarrollada como para tener sus músculos marcados, cabello y ojos azul claro, su piel era de un tono bastante pálido.

Su principal característica era que su presencia apenas era perceptible.

Su armamento hasta el momento constaba de una espada llamada [Elucidator] que era un arma de color negro con algunos toques de blanco en ciertas zonas.

También poseía un [Sacred Gear] "incompleto", de momento no era funcional ya que el objeto necesario para que comenzara a funcionar se encontraba en el mundo del cual provenía Issei y Venelana. Issei se había comprometido a encontrar el objeto ya que Elizabeth le había dicho como lucia ese objeto pero la persona que tenía el mencionado objeto no era demasiado accesible.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, Issei-kun- respondió Kuroko mientras chocaba el puño con el castaño.

Ahora se encontraban en una montaña artificial con el cielo nocturno sobre ellos.

Este era un entrenamiento de resistencia y velocidad ya que debían subir corriendo hasta la cima en el menor tiempo posible pero muchos dirían… ¿Qué tiene de complicado subir una montaña corriendo?... el asunto es que a lo largo del trayecto Elizabeth había puesto círculos mágicos que cada vez que pasaran cerca o encima de ellos estos irían drenando parte de su energía y resistencia además de que conforme subieran la cantidad de oxigeno iría afectando su capacidad para moverse con mayor rapidez además de que no podrían pensar con claridad.

- **¡Chicos, corran mucho!** \- exclamó Elizabeth mientras daba la señal de salida, observando como sus aprendices comenzaban a ascender con rapidez por el sendero de la montaña.

Venelana y Liese pudieron ver que quien iba en la delantera era Issei con unos cuantos metros de ventaja.

Ambas aceleraron el paso hasta alcanzar a Issei ya que tenían algo importante que decirle.

-Issei… lo hemos decidido- decía Venelana captando la atención del castaño -No volveremos a vivir recuerdos del pasado ya que eso solo nos impide dejar ese pasado atrás…-

-Te seguiremos hasta el final, sin importar a donde debas ir- decía Liese que se encontraba al otro lado del castaño.

-¡Definitivamente nos convertiremos en unas miembros dignas del equipo Forerunner y romperemos el ciclo de muerte y tristeza que persiguen a los que formamos parte de estos equipos!- exclamaron ambas chicas al unísono.

-¿Están preparadas?- preguntó Issei serio mientras las miraba de reojo ya que después de haber dicho eso no habría marcha atrás.

-¿Eh?- preguntaron ambas chicas un poco confundidas por la reacción del chico.

-Iré delante- dijo el castaño mientras comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad y en pocos segundos la distancia que lo separaba de las chicas creció drásticamente.

Venelana y Liese junto a Kuroko y Shizuno que iban un poco más atrás observaron con una sonrisa de satisfacción como el castaño y líder del equipo siempre daba el máximo en sus entrenamientos.

Los mencionados siguieron el ejemplo de Issei y aumentaron su velocidad para reducir un poco la distancia que los separaba del chico.

* * *

 **-Un rato más tarde-**

Finalmente todos los participantes habían llegado a la cima tras recorrer cerca de 4 kilómetros cuesta arriba.

- **Lo consiguieron más rápido de lo que esperaba, los Forerunner que lo habían intentado en el pasado casi siempre fracasaban en su primer intento** \- felicitaba Elizabeth.

Issei y los demás se encontraban viendo el amanecer que si bien era uno artificial no tenía nada que envidiarle a un amanecer real.

- **Ahora pueden descansar se lo han ganado** \- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras observaba como todos salvo Issei comenzaban a descender de la montaña - **¿Sucede algo?** \- curiosa.

-Se trata de esto…- contestó el castaño mientras en su mano aparecía una esfera de energía cuyo interior era de color anaranjado y sus bordes de color violeta -¿Qué es esta energía que siento fluir en mi interior?-

Ante la pregunta del chico ella solo dio una leve sonrisa.

- **Esa energía que sientes correr por tu interior es tu poder de Dragón Galáctico que desde aquel día a comenzado a crecer dentro de ti** \- decía la rubia mientras el castaño miraba fijamente la esfera de energía en su mano - **Estoy segura que sabes que los dioses dragones poseen el poder del infinito… pero ese poder solo es un derivado del poder que alimenta a un Dragón Galáctico… ese poder recibe el nombre de poder [Galáctico]** -

-Entonces… el [Escudo Helix] es una técnica que se alimenta de este poder, ¿verdad?-

- **Correcto** -

Ante la respuesta de la rubia ambos comenzaron a descender de la montaña y cuando estuvieron al pie de esta el castaño sacó su Excalibur.

-Espero que no te moleste pero quiero intentar un nuevo ataque que será uno de los ataques con mayor poder destructivo dentro de mi arsenal- dijo el chico mientras reunía parte de su poder en la hoja de su espada sacra, cubriéndola con una energía color anaranjada en el centro y violeta en los bordes -[Meteor Blade]!-

Issei lanzó un haz vertical de energía relampagueante directo hacia la montaña.

Creando una gran explosión al hacer contacto.

Un sonoro estruendo invadió el lugar a la par que una enorme cortina de humo cubría el lugar donde estaba la montaña.

- **¿Y ese ataque?** \- preguntó Elizabeth curiosa.

-Se me ocurrió hace más o menos un año pero es la primera vez que lo realizo de manera completa ya que antes la energía se dispersaba antes de hacer contacto con su objetivo ya que siempre que lo intentaba la energía de mi poder galáctico se manifestaba pero al no saber que era en ese momento simplemente fallaba los intentos… aunque sabía que tenía esa energía en mi interior no tenía idea sobre cómo se llamaba o si era perjudicial o no utilizarla pero ahora con tu explicación sé que es y al recodar la sensación que produce al usarla puedo manifestarla… al menos en ese ataque- dijo el chico mientras guardaba a Excalibur en su espacio dimensional, dirigiendo su vista hacia el frente, observando el resultado de su ataque…

Tres cuartas partes de la montaña habían desaparecido.

Dejando trozos de roca y troncos de árboles amontonados en una enorme pila de escombros.

La parte de la montaña que aún se mantenía en pie tenia múltiples fisuras y daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento cedería.

Tras la pequeña demostración del poder que estaba creciendo en el interior del castaño tanto Elizabeth como el chico se retiraron ya que era hora de tomar un descanso.

* * *

 **-Horas más tarde-**

- **Chicos algo terrible está sucediendo en el mundo de Issei** \- exclamó Elizabeth entrando en la sala de estar donde se encontraban todos los miembros del equipo Forerunner.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Issei quien se encontraba limpiando su máscara.

- **Véanlo por ustedes mismos** \- encendiendo la pantalla de la televisión de plasma que había en la sala.

Mostrando un sitio sumamente conocido por Venelana.

-Ese es… el inframundo…- decía la castaña sorprendida.

Fue entonces que en la pantalla apareció un enorme dragón occidental de color negro y ojos rojos como la sangre… pero había algo que hacia especial a este dragón… dejando de lado que estaba destruyendo todo lo que tenía a su alrededor… en el pecho del enorme reptil había una cabeza humana… de ojos y cabello plateados sumamente familiar tanto para Venelana, Liese e Issei.

-¿Cómo es posible que ese desgraciado siga con vida?- exclamó el castaño sorprendido ya que nada debería de poder sobrevivir ante un misil clase F.R.E.Y.A.

- **Estuve analizando su firma mágica y encontré rastros del poder de mi hermano… él debe haberlo salvado antes de que el misil que lanzaste explotara y fusiono el cuerpo del sujeto identificado como Rey Mágico con ese dragón por lo que su poder debe haber subido mucho** \- explicó la rubia mientras observaba como Issei se colocaba su máscara.

-Esta vez me aseguraré de matarlo definitivamente… no dejaré que ni una miserable partícula suya quede dando vueltas por el mundo- dijo el castaño mientras era transportado a la cabina de Ryuuteimaru.

Al ver que solo el castaño era transportado, Kuroko y las demás fueron corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el barco volador.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entraron en este justo a tiempo antes de que se abriera un portal para que Ryuuteimaru pudiera acceder al mundo desde al cual pertenecían Venelana e Issei.

( **Me preguntó si Issei podrá alcanzar el nuevo estadio de poder… el modo explosivo** ) pensaba la rubia al ver a Ryuuteimaru abandonar su espacio dimensional.

* * *

 **-Zona Desconocida-Inframundo-**

-Ryuu ya sabes que hacer- decía el castaño mientras activaba su Balance Breaker y salía al exterior seguido de Shizuno y los demás.

El lugar parecían las ruinas de alguna cuidad que en su momento debió albergar vida.

Trozos de edificios y casas estaban por todas partes.

En su mayoría se encontraban a medio enterrar en el suelo.

Los que aún se mantenían de pie presentaban múltiples grietas en su estructura, presagiando que solo era cuestión de tiempo a que terminaran de derrumbarse.

DOOOOOM

De pronto un fuerte temblor sacudió el suelo bajo los pies de Issei y sus compañeros.

- **Con que nos encontramos de nuevo, Spectra** \- decía el Rey mágico mirando con profundo desprecio a la armadura roja que en su momento le arrebató todo lo que tenía.

-Debo decir que me sorprende que sigas vivo… pero eso lo arreglaremos en un instante- dijo el castaño disparando un poderoso Dragon Shoot contra su enemigo.

Sorprendidos pudieron observar como el Rey Mágico levantaba su brazo de dragón y detenía el ataque del castaño como si nada.

- **Estas cometiendo un grave error al pensar que soy el mismo de antes** \- siseó divertido.

De la boca del dragón que ahora formaba parte de su cuerpo surgieron una gran cantidad de criaturas de aspecto similar abejas de gran tamaño que se dirigieron hacia el castaño y sus compañeros con la evidente intención de atacarlos.

Rápidamente los mencionados comenzaron a defenderse con gran habilidad ya que a pesar del número superior de enemigos estos no eran demasiado fuerte ni tampoco muy resistentes.

Una poderosa onda sonora comenzó a oírse en el lugar.

Provocando un gran dolor en los oídos a Shizuno y los demás.

Issei gracias a su armadura podía soportar el molesto sonido.

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez!- rugió el castaño volando como un relámpago hacia la cabeza del dragón, cerrándole el hocico con un poderoso puñetazo ascendente.

GRAB

Antes de poder apartarse fue apresado por una de las enormes manos del dragon que lo colocó frente a sus ojos.

Mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos rojos.

Apretando al chico con fuerza.

Haciendo crujir el metal rojizo dando la aparente impresión de que en cualquier momento se rompería como un palito de fosforo.

Por su lado el castaño comenzó a aplicar fuerza para liberarse del agarre del enorme reptil.

Forcejeando salvajemente hasta que consiguió su objetivo.

Observando como unas cuantas grietas en su armadura se regeneraban.

-Eso estuvo cerca…-

[Debes tener cuidado… estoy seguro que ya notaste que no es el enemigo que derrotamos en el pasado… además que ese dragón me da mala espina no se parece a ninguno que haya conocido durante mi vida]

Lanzándose nuevamente contra su enorme enemigo.

Intentando alcanzar la cabeza humana que se encontraba en el pecho del enorme dragón.

Echándose hacia atrás para evitar ser alcanzado por las enormes manos del reptil.

Lanzando mini Dragón Shoot el castaño comenzó a atacar en diversos puntos el cuerpo de su rival.

Observando cómo estos eran detenidos con múltiples círculos mágicos que detenían los Dragon Shoot antes de que estos tocaran su cuerpo.

* * *

 **-Castillo Leviatán-**

Sentada frente a una enorme mesa de reuniones se encontraba la encargada de asuntos exteriores, Serafall Leviatán.

Con múltiples hojas frente a ellas que contenían fotos de personas además de información de las mismas.

Información que iba desde fecha de nacimiento hasta sus habilidades de combate.

Todo descrito con lujo de detalle.

Esas hojas mostraban a los demonios que habían enviado sus solicitudes para convertirse en parte del sequito de la Maou.

Algunos se veían bastante jóvenes y otros daban la apariencia de ser hombres de entre 30 y 40 años.

Pero la todopoderosa Maou no se veía interesada en esos candidatos ya que hace ya bastante tiempo habían alcanzado el límite de sus habilidades y desde entonces su grado de progreso había sido NULO.

-¿Sigue sin encontrar algún candidato que le interese, Serafall-sama?- preguntó una chica de cabello y ojos carmesí.

-Así es, Stella-chan… siempre llegan solicitudes como estas a pesar de que yo quiero encontrar a mis propios sirvientes sin que nadie me imponga nada… pero los del consejo me exigen que complete mi sequito a la brevedad…- suspiraba Serafall -Y si voy a reclutar sirvientes con estas estadísticas es mejor no hacerlo-

Stella Vermillion era la primera caballero del sequito Leviatán ya que quien seria su compañero de pieza aun no había aparecido.

-Pero entonces… ¿Cómo le gustarían que fueran sus futuros sirvientes?- preguntó Stella.

-Me gustaría que su potencial fuera algo que jamás se ha visto… no me importa si en este momento su nivel es bajo ya que como todo diamante en bruto debe pulirse hasta dejarlo en un estado impecable-

En ese momento entró una mujer de cabello plateado vestida como sirvienta.

Se trataba de Grayfia Lucifuge.

La [Reina] del sequito Leviatán y mejor amiga de la Maou.

-Grayfia-chan… ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Serafall distrayendo su atención de los papeles frente a ella.

-Lamento molestarla pero se nos ha informado que ha aparecido una extraña aura en el inframundo y por lo que se ha podido averiguar es hostil y al parecer hay otras 5 auras en el lugar que están peleando contra la primera-

-Entonces debemos ir hasta allí de inmediato… Grayfia-chan ¿puedes preparar un círculo mágico de transporte?-

-Lamento decirle que no es posible ya que la señal proviene de un área hasta ahora inexplorada del inframundo por lo que al no conocer el área no podemos aparecer así como así en el lugar por lo que debemos ir volando- se disculpó la sirvienta.

-Entiendo, iremos nosotras a ver qué es lo que sucede- dijo Serafall vistiendo con un curioso atuendo de chica mágica mientras Stella y Grayfia suspiraban por la infantil actitud de su maestra.

Tras salir del castillo las 3 mujeres emprendieron el vuelo lo más rápido que les era posible para llegar al lugar donde se estaba llevando la pelea.

* * *

 **-Una hora más tarde-**

Finalmente habían llegado hasta el área en la que se suponía que debía de estar sucediendo la pelea.

Mientras se acercaban podían escuchar múltiples explosiones que eran seguidas de nubes de humo que se elevaban en el cielo hasta desaparecer.

Las 3 mujeres tras aterrizar se acercaron cuidadosamente hasta el lugar donde debían de estar los combatientes.

Aproximándose con sigilo para no quedar atrapadas en una lucha que no tenía nada que ver con ellas.

Ocultándose tras unos escombros comenzaron a observar lo que sucedía.

Sorprendidas pudieron observar cómo había 5 personas en frente de un enorme dragón con una cabeza humana parlante en su pecho.

4 de esas personas se veían que estaban bastante magulladas y cansadas.

La persona restante se encontraba cubierta por una armadura roja que tenía múltiples grietas en ella.

Por su lado el dragón se veía en mejor estado pero aun así se notaba que estaba un tanto cansado.

- **¡¿Por qué tuviste que entrometerte en mi camino?!... ¡de no haber sido por ti… yo ya debería de haber conquistado mi mundo por completo!** -

-¡Ya cállate! Haces que me duela la cabeza- exclamó el castaño -¿Hiciste todo eso para gobernar el mundo?... vaya absurdo motivo-

- **¡¿Absurdo motivo?!** -

-¿Quién crees que sería tan patético como para seguirte por su propia voluntad?... nadie en tu mundo eso es seguro y ciertamente nadie de este lugar lo hará mientras yo esté aquí para detenerte-

- **¡Maldito Spectra!** \- rugió el rey mágico a la par que el dragón comenzaba a lanzar torrentes de energía similares a potentes láseres de color gris que destruían los edificios que alcanzaban.

Liese se preparaba para atacar utilizando un círculo mágico pero fue detenida por Shizuno.

-Detente… ese dragón puede deshacer cualquier hechizo con el que lo ataques… de momento todo está en sus manos…- dijo Shizuno mirando a la armadura roja que hacia lo posible por evitar que los ataques de su enemigo alcanzaran a su esposa y sus demás compañeros.

De pronto uno de los torrentes de energía golpeó peligrosamente cerca de Shizuno y los demás.

Enviándolos a volar como si fueran muñecos de trapo.

El castaño escuchó como sus compañeros caían pesadamente sobre el suelo… uno a uno.

Ese hecho fue el que más le enfureció ya que no le importaba si el salía lastimado pero no podía tolerar que sus compañeros fueran lastimados.

Volteando levemente vio a sus compañeros regados por el suelo… la imagen frente a él le hizo recordar el día en que perdió a sus padres…

* * *

-¡Ddraig! ¡Dame poder! ¡Dame todo lo que tengas… de otro modo volveremos a perderlo todo!- exclamó el castaño cuando de pronto todo a su alrededor se volvió negro.

Había sido arrastrado a su paisaje mental.

[Estás muy equivocado socio]

Frente al castaño se encontraba Ddraig con su forma original.

[Nuestra fuerza siempre viene de tu interior… tú eres el que me da tu poder a mí]

Ante la respuesta del dragón el castaño solo dio una leve sonrisa.

-Tu eres el que se equivoca… nuestro poder viene de una combinación tuya y mía… y se alimenta de nuestra amistad… por eso somos invencibles… ¿no es así, Ddraig?- preguntó el castaño mirando decidido al dragón rojo.

[Sí]

De pronto en el espacio que había entre Ddraig e Issei apareció la [Boosted Gear] emitiendo un brillante resplandor carmesí.

BAPUM BAPUM BAPUM

Los corazones de Issei y Ddraig latían en sincronía.

[Derrotaremos a ese maldito]

-¡Salvaremos a nuestros amigos y protegeremos el futuro de este mundo!-

Ambos podían sentir como un enorme poder emanaba de la Boosted Gear.

* * *

 **-Mundo Real-**

En el mundo real la armadura roja había comenzado a emanar fuego desde los propulsores en su espalda.

Concentrando ese fuego por sobre el yelmo rojo.

Dando forma a una enorme esfera de fuego incandescente de aspecto similar a un sol en miniatura.

* * *

- **Lo lograste Issei… y tú también Ddraig, al combinar la intensidad de sus emociones y su perdurable amistad han logrado sobrepasar el Balance Breaker y la Juggernaut Drive hacia nuevas y desconocidas áreas de poder… así es como el verdadero modo explosivo se ve** \- decía Elizabeth observando como el castaño con su mano derecha extraía una espada de fuego desde la esfera y con su mano izquierda extraía unas llamas que tomaron la apariencia de un escudo circular mientras que el resto de la esfera cubría la armadura y se concentraba en los propulsores… creando un par de alas de fuego además de que el color rojo de su armadura se volvía aún más intenso.

* * *

-[Welsh Dragon] [Burst Mode]- exclamó Issei revelando el nombre de la sorprendente transformación que había obtenido.

El castaño se lanzó como un relámpago contra su enemigo que lo miraba nervioso ya que podía sentir la presión que ejercía el chico.

- **¡Aléjalo!** \- exclamó el rey mágico mientras el dragón emitía un ataque sónico para detener al castaño pero su ataque fue bloqueado por el escudo que tenía el mencionado castaño.

El dragon intentó ponerle las garras encima a Issei pero este, transformando su escudo en una segunda espada de fuego, aplicó un bloqueo en forma de X que repelieron las garras del reptil.

Infiltrándose en su espacio personal el chico le propinó dos cortes verticales paralelos.

Provocando que tanto el rey mágico como el dragón rugieran de dolor.

- **Haz algo maldito dragón… ¡de prisa!** -

El reptil disparó desde sus fauces un poderoso torrente de energía directo contra los compañeros de Issei que hasta hace poco se habían puesto de pie.

Aproximándose con rapidez el castaño se interpuso entre el torrente de energía y sus compañeros.

Uniendo sus espaldas para crear un escudo de fuego de tamaño considerable que bloqueó el ataque del reptil enemigo.

Produciendo una gran explosión que levantó una cortina de humo bastante densa ya que había cubierto la figura de la armadura roja.

De entre la cortina de humo surgieron las hojas llameantes de las espadas de fuego del castaño, dispersando el humo con un corte en forma de X.

Creando un pasillo de llamas cuando las puntas de las espadas tocaron el suelo.

Fue entonces que el castaño miró hacia el rey mágico y comenzó a aproximarse paso a paso hacia su enemigo.

- **¡Aléjate de mí!** \- exclamó el rey mágico asustado al ver como Issei continuaba acercándose sin vacilar - **¡NO!** -

El castaño se plantó en frente de su enemigo mientras las llamas se concentraban en su puño derecho.

-¡Acabalo, Spectra!- exclamó Kuroko.

-¡Hazlo por todas las vidas que ese desgraciado arrebató!- exclamó Shizuno.

-¡Toma venganza por las Trinity Seven y por Lilith-sensei!- pidieron Liese y Venelana recordando a sus ex compañeras.

-¡Spectra!- exclamaron los 4 al unísono, alentando a que el castaño diera el golpe de gracia.

- **¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Ten piedad de mí!** \- suplicó el peliplatino temiendo por su vida.

-¡Muere desgraciado!- exclamó el castaño hundiendo el puño en el centro de la cabeza humana del rey mágico.

Dejando que las llamas recorrieran y comenzaran a consumir con una tortuosa lentitud el cuerpo del reptil.

* * *

 **-Momentos Después-**

El cuerpo del reptil que aún se mantenía de pie apenas era reconocible puesto que había sido quemado con una intensidad abrumadora.

- **Puede que haya sido derrotado… pero al menos… ¡me llevaré a todos ustedes conmigo!** \- exclamó el rey mágico avanzando con rapidez hacia Shizuno y los demás chicos.

-¡No lo creo!- exclamó una voz que provenía desde las alturas.

El enemigo se detuvo y levanto la vista.

Divisando al castaño sin su armadura puesta y con [Salatiga] en mano.

-¡Ya lo prometí antes de comenzar este combate!… ¡dije que no dejaría que ni una sola partícula tuya quedara en este mundo!- exclamó Issei mientras comenzaba a escribir letras mágicas en el aire.

" _ **Existe el purgatorio en el infierno y campos de fuego en el mundo natural."**_

" _ **El fuego no discrimina al bien o al mal al calcinar y purificar con piedad abrumadora."**_

" _ **Todo debe morir y volver a la nada."**_

" _ **Dios ha abandonado a la humanidad."**_

" _ **El mundo decadente es eterno.**_ _**Las trompetas sonarán y traerán el momento del juicio."**_

" _ **Sé tu persona de este mundo o el mundo iluminado."**_

" _ **Este cuerpo menos hospitalario que mi hogar, se ha vuelto polvo negro."**_

" _ **Desesperación eterna hasta donde alcanza la mirada."**_

Las letras mágicas comenzaron a envolver la hoja de Salatiga.

Creando un brillante resplandor multicolor.

Que hizo crecer exponencialmente el tamaño de la hoja de la espada del castaño.

-¡Lo que yo prometo… lo cumplo!- exclamó el castaño.

Haciendo descender la hoja de su espada directo hacia su enemigo.

-[Yin Yang Vlitora]!-

* * *

 **-Continuara-**

* * *

Bueno vamos a dejar el primer capítulo de este fic hasta aquí por el día de hoy.

Lamento haberme demorado tanto pero apenas he tenido tiempo para sentarme frente al ordenador y continuar escribiendo.

Espero haya sido de su agrado y como ya es costumbre daré algunas aclaraciones.

1- El modo explosivo de Issei o Burst Mode luce igual al modo explosivo de ShineGreymon y es un estado que supera al Balance Breaker y la Juggernaut Drive sin convertirlo en una masa de poder fuera control… prácticamente imaginen un Balance Breaker con la potencia de la Juggernaut Drive completa salvo que no consume tu vida y tendrá la duración hasta que el cuerpo de Issei lo permita.

2- algunos me preguntaran… Wolf ¿Por qué apareció Stella en el fic si dijiste que no habría chicas de otros universos a parte de Shizuno y los otros dos compañeros de Issei?... ese fue mi error ya que me refería a que issei no viajaría a otros mundos en busca de más integrantes ya que por ejemplo… para completar el sequito de Rias habrá que agregar otros personajes ajenos al canon original de DxD… y la diferencia entre poner a un personaje de otra serie y poner a un OC en ese lugar es prácticamente nula.

3- Algunos ya lo adivinaron e Issei estará en el sequito Leviatán y solo hubo uno de ustedes que se atrevió a adivinar quién era la chica que issei se encontraría en el primer mundo al que viajó.

4- se preguntaran por qué puse a Liese en este fic siendo que también aparece en el heredero de Sparda… eso lo hice porqué de por si me agrada la actitud y manera de ser del personaje y además de hacerlo con el fin de ahorrarme problemas del tipo "le plagiaste la idea al autor X por poner a este personaje" y hablando sobre eso… aun no entiendo quién fue el retrasado mental que puso esa regla TOTALMENTE estúpida de que dos autores no pueden tener al mismo personaje en sus respectivas historias ya que lo que si sería plagio sería… colocar al mismo personaje… con el mismo método para que este entre a la historia… con los mismo diálogos e idénticos combates si se da el caso.

5- Ninguno esperaba que Kuroko apareciera en este fic, ¿verdad? Jeje… también aquí Venelana viene siendo la tía de Rias ya que como vieron la castaña tiene una hermana mayor que ella es la madre de Sirzechs y Rias que es un OC.

6- ¿alguien se atreve a dar su predicción sobre quiénes son los miembros Forerunner del universo de DxD? Déjenme sus predicciones en las review o bien por un mensaje privado a la página de Facebook que es donde respondo la mayoría de los mensajes.

7- ¿Cuál creen que es el objeto que falta para completar la Sacred Gear de Kuroko?

8- Helios y Drago aun no harán su debut en combate ya que los estoy guardando para una ocasión especial, esto es para aquellos que tenían dudas acerca de por qué no habían aparecido en el cap.

9- Se que la boda entre Issei y Shizuno fue de perfil bastante bajo... pero considerando que durante el tiempo que vivieron juntos solo se tenían el uno al otro... por lo que no podían tener una mega boda donde asiste medio mundo.

10- ¿Cuál creen que es el significado del sueño que tuvo Rias?

Eso es todo de momento.

Espero les haya gustado.

Como saben cualquier review es bien recibida.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	3. La Cruda Realidad

Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores.

Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos:

"Y eso fue lo que pasó" - conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas

[Esta es nuestra fuerza] - Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana

(Tal vez no sean inteligentes) - pensamientos

* **¿Quién es este anciano?*** \- Helios

* **Será mejor que retrocedas** * - Drago

* * *

-La Cruda Realidad-

* * *

-[Yin Yang Vlitora]!- exclamó el castaño haciendo descender la que momentáneamente era la enorme hoja de su espada directamente sobre la cabeza de dragón que poseía aquella aberración que alguna vez fue llamado [Rey Mágico].

Al hacer contacto comenzó a cortar el cuerpo de su enemigo con suma facilidad.

Consumiendo de arriba abajo el cuerpo de aquella aberración de la naturaleza en llamas multicolor que tras unos segundos provocó una reacción en cadena que detonó en una explosión multicolor.

Borrando del mapa para siempre al [Rey Mágico] y a aquel dragón que fusionaron sus cuerpos para causar destrucción y caos en el mundo.

Este era el primer paso como líder del equipo Forerunner para lograr proteger al mundo en pos de un futuro mejor para todos aun cuando esto significaría sacrificar muchas cosas con tal de lograr esa meta.

Tras ver el resultado de su ataque el chico aterrizó suavemente en el suelo.

Alzando la vista mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio.

-Supongo que comenzamos con el pie derecho- decía el castaño sin notar como sus 4 acompañantes se acercaban.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Shizuno quien era la que se encontraba más cerca del castaño.

-Buscar a los demás miembros que conformaran el equipo pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-

-¿?-

-En este mundo las personas tienen como prioridad el estatus social, el poder y las riquezas. Debido a esto… aunque encontráramos a aquellas personas que portan las piezas no podemos decirles así como así que son especiales y que les aguarda una importante misión para el futuro sin contar que al ser descendiente de un Forerunner del pasado también tendrán poderes especiales que hayan heredado… si les decimos esto a los que porten las piezas es muy posible que intenten activar y controlar el poder que heredaron y con ello lograr sus propias ambiciones… dejando de lado su deber como miembros del equipo- explicaba el enmascarado –Por lo que para evitar que eso suceda tendremos que encontrar a los miembros del equipo y vigilarlos durante un tiempo para ver si es adecuado decirles sobre los Forerunner o no-

El castaño se quedó mirando a Venelana que al sentir la mirada fija del chico se puso un poco nerviosa.

-¿Q-qué sucede?-

-No me lo tomes a mal pero… ahora te ves mucho más joven que cuando nos conocimos…-

Ante ese comentario Venelana se miró de arriba abajo, notando como su cuerpo parecía mucho más joven de lo que recordaba tener antes de volver a este mundo.

La castaña pasó a mirar al enmascarado que tenía una especie de panel holográfico en sus manos donde aparecían una gran cantidad de datos y especificaciones.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron todos sumamente curiosos.

-Como recordaran fuimos sometidos a revisiones médicas durante cierto tiempo para revisar el grado de avance de nuestras capacidades pero yo nunca llegué a verlas debido a que era Elizabeth quien revisaba los informes- explicaba el castaño haciendo una pausa para tomar un poco de aire -Pero ahora que los veo… según este informe, Venelana tiene… ¿17 años?... ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-¿Por qué es tan raro que tenga 17 años?- preguntó Liese curiosa.

-Se supone que Venelana tiene una hermana mayor que actualmente es la matriarca de la casa Gremory pero no me dan las cuentas… se supone que Venelana vio cuando nació el primogénito del clan Gremory, Sirzechs Gremory, que actualmente es el Maou Lucifer del inframundo y ella fue transportada a tu mundo- mirando a Liese -Cuando su hermana mayor estaba embarazada por segunda vez… pero entre un embarazo y otro debieron haber pasado varios cientos de años-

-Eso se debe a que yo sufrí una "enfermedad" que puso mi vida en riesgo cuando era pequeña…- decía la castaña recordando su pasado -Originalmente la diferencia de edad entre mi hermana y yo era de unos 200 años aproximadamente pero cuando yo cumplí 10 años comencé a sufrir una enfermedad causada por mi propio poder…-

-¿Qué clase de enfermedad?- preguntó Issei quien al igual que el resto estaba sumamente intrigado.

-Como sabrán… yo tengo el [Poder de la destrucción] corriendo por mis venas y justamente fue ese poder el causante de mi enfermedad- mirando su mano derecha -El poder de la destrucción era especialmente intenso en mi persona pero debido a que mi entonces pequeño cuerpo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar mi poder latente… tras unas cuantas semanas mi salud fue empeorando al igual que mi cuerpo que cada día se volvía más débil debido a que mi propio poder estaba degenerando mi cuerpo desde dentro… en vista de eso mi hermana decidió llevarme con ella a vivir en la casa Gremory para poder cuidarme puesto que si me quedaba en la casa Bael me utilizarían como un objeto para alguna alianza comercial con algún otro clan-

Con cada segundo que pasaba la cosa se volvía más y más interesante.

-Pero entonces las cosas se complicaron debido a que mi hermana quedó embarazada por primera vez… y conforme pasaban los meses tuvo que dejar de prestarme demasiada atención a mi puesto que su embarazo era muy importante ya que si no se cuidaba como debía no solo estaría en riesgo la vida del bebe sino que también lo estaría la suya… Tras nueve meses nació mi primer sobrino, Sirzechs Gremory, pero cuando fue su cumpleaños número 4 mi situación se volvió crítica… apenas podía comer por mí misma, los médicos y científicos de la casa Gremory determinaron que debían suprimir la actividad del poder de la destrucción dentro de mi cuerpo a temperaturas muy bajas… me metieron dentro de una capsula donde hibernaría por mucho tiempo y mientras lo hacía, las células de mi cuerpo se adaptarían lentamente al poder de la destrucción para que cuando volviera a despertar mi condición hubiera mejorado-

-¿Y cuánto tiempo estuviste en estado de [Hibernación]?- preguntó Shizuno.

-Debieron de haber pasado unos mil años entre el comienzo y el final de mi hibernación ya que para cuando desperté mi sobrino se había convertido en Maou e incluso estaba casado y mi hermana estaba embarazada por segunda vez… pero cuando desperté pude notar que apenas había envejecido 3 años. Los médicos me explicaron que mi proceso de envejecimiento fue ralentizado en un nivel extremo debido a las bajas temperaturas que fueron necesarias para dejar casi sin actividad al poder de la destrucción dentro de mí y solo envejecí una pequeñísima fracción del tiempo real que había transcurrido… pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Pero mi alegría de volver a estar sana no duró mucho puesto que cuando finalmente me reuní con mi hermana y me contó todo lo que había pasado durante mi letargo… fue cuando ese portal apareció bajo mis pies y me transportó al mundo donde conocí a Liese-san y las demás-

-Eso explica el hecho de que hayas nacido antes que Sirzechs Lucifer y Rias Gremory pero eres más joven que los dos antes mencionados-

-Pero… ¿Por qué recuperé la edad que tenía en aquel entonces… por qué ahora y no antes?

"cuando regreses al mundo donde perteneces recuperarás la edad que tenías al marcharte"

Esas palabras comenzaron a hacer eco dentro de la mente del castaño ya que esas mismas palabras eran la respuesta a la pregunta de Venelana.

-Recuperaste la edad al volver aquí debido a que quien te envió a ese mundo fue el "hermano" de Elizabeth y debido a que ambos comparten el mismo nivel de poder así como las habilidades espacio-tiempo también deben compartir las reglas que rigen dichas habilidades-

-¿Cómo es posible que lo lograra si se supone que está sellado?- preguntó Venelana a la espera de la respuesta del castaño.

-Hace unos años atrás… al menos lo que creo que fueron años ya que aquí creo que apenas a pasado un mes… cuando Elizabeth me convocó a su espacio dimensional me contó que el espacio donde ella logró sellar a su hermano tiene una fisura que si bien no es lo suficientemente grande como para que escape… tiene el tamaño suficiente como para que logre enviar su poder a través de ella y si lo desea puede interferir a pequeña escala en la dimensión que el desee como sucedió en el caso de Venelana- mirando a la mencionada -De algún modo se enteró que tu formarías parte del equipo Forerunner y te envió a un mundo completamente nuevo para ti con el fin de que nunca conocieras al líder del equipo Forerunner de esta era pero… su plan no funcionó- reía el castaño divertido -Hora de marcharnos-

Issei y sus acompañantes se disponían a marcharse pero una pared de hielo emergió frente a ellos cortándoles el paso.

-Alto ahí!- exclamó una voz femenina.

Volteándose con rapidez el castaño y sus 4 acompañantes pudieron ver a 3 chicas.

La primera tenía el cabello carmesí al igual que sus ojos, vestida con lo que parecía ser el uniforme de una academia bastante más elegante que la academia Kuoh, empuñando una espada dorada.

La segunda se trataba de una mujer de cabello plateado, un poco más alta que sus dos compañeras, vestida como sirvienta que los miraba tranquilamente pero se podía notar como estaba lista para entrar en combate.

La tercera era una chica de cabello negro con un peinado de doble y ojos violeta, de estatura un tanto más baja que la chica de cabello carmesí, vestida con un traje bastante peculiar pero a pesar de su vestimenta se podía apreciar que de las 3 ella era la más poderosa.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son?- preguntó el castaño al sentir como la mirada de las 3 chicas se centraban en su persona, específicamente en la máscara que traía puesta… casi como si quisieran ver a través de esta.

-Mi nombre es Serafall Leviatán- se presentó la morena con una pose de chica mágica -Y ellas son Grayfia-chan mi [Reina] y Stella-chan mi [Caballero]- señalando a las chicas a sus lados.

-Una pregunta… ¿Por qué se refiere a todos agregando el "chan"?- preguntó el castaño un tanto curioso por la manera un tanto infantil con la que se comportaba la Maou.

-Serafall-sama tiene la costumbre de añadirle el "chan" al nombre de las personas- explicó Grayfia -Ahora es turno de ustedes para presentarse-

-Mi nombre es Spectra Phantom, líder del equipo [God Eater]- se presentó el castaño haciendo una reverencia.

-Mi nombre es Shizuno Urushibara, esposa de Spectra- dijo la chica poniéndose al lado derecho del enmascarado castaño.

-Soy Tetsuya Kuroko, segundo al mando del equipo [God Eater]-

-Lieselotte Sherlock, amante de Spectra- se presentó la rubia mientras hundía el brazo izquierdo del castaño entre sus generosos pechos.

Causando molestia en Shizuno que en ningún momento le había dado la libertad a Liese para que se autoproclamara como la amante de su esposo.

-Mi nombre es Venelana Bael…-

Ante la presentación de la castaña la atención de Serafall y sus dos siervas se centró en su persona.

-Tu eres la persona que se reportó como desaparecida hace 18 años tras ser absorbida por una especie de portal… ¿Dónde estuviste?- preguntó Serafall dirigiéndose a la castaña con seriedad -La actual matriarca de la casa Gremory solicitó que se te buscara… dicha búsqueda paso a ser prioridad en el inframundo ya que se trataba de una demonio muy importante pero tras 10 años sin tener alguna pista de tu paradero la búsqueda se detuvo y se dio la orden de que si alguien tenía alguna pista sobre ti debía notificársela a los Maous a la brevedad-

Ante la explicación de la Maou, Venelana se sorprendió ya que su hermana movió cielo y tierra para intentar encontrarla.

Eso le alegró… saber que su hermana hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para encontrarla… aunque no obtuvo resultado pero la intención era lo que valía para ella.

-Contestando a su pregunta… tras ser absorbida por aquel portal terminé en un mundo totalmente diferente a este, según la geografía se trataba del planeta tierra pero allí no existían ni los demonios ni los ángeles… pero en aquel mundo fui atrapada por los sirvientes del sujeto que Spectra acaba de derrotar- decía Venelana contando una versión modificada de su experiencia en el mundo donde conoció a Liese ya que era bastante probable que algún detalle dentro de su historia insinuara algo con respecto a los Forerunner -Me llevaron hasta lo que parecía ser su base donde experimentaban con personas… convirtiéndolas en poco menos que monstruos sedientos de sangre… cuando estaba por llegar el día donde me convertirían en uno de esos monstruos, Spectra y sus 3 compañeros- mirando a Shizuno, Kuroko y Liese -Irrumpieron en el lugar y acabaron con todos los sirvientes del sujeto que era conocido como [Rey Mágico] pero el mencionado logró escapar, tras haberme encontrado y posteriormente liberado, le pedí a Spectra que me entrenara puesto que no sabía cómo utilizar mi propio poder y tras unos años bajo su tutela me uní a [God Eater]-

(Es una gran historia… si no conociera la verdad, me creería su historia de principio a fin) pensaba el castaño divertido.

-¿Y cómo fue que regresaron de ese otro mundo?- esta vez quien había preguntado era Grayfia que a pesar de todo mantenía su actitud seria y calmada.

-Eso puedo responderlo yo- dijo el castaño llamando la atención de la [Reina] Leviatán -Con el tiempo… mi familiar obtuvo una habilidad para viajar a través de las [dimensiones] sobre las cuales ya tenga conocimiento de su existencia y sepa donde es su ubicación exacta dentro de la continuidad espacio-tiempo… pero debido a que no soy originario de esta [dimensión] no podía llegar hasta aquí pero con la ayuda de Venelana pudimos llegar hasta este lugar… donde quiera que sea- rascándose la nuca puesto que aunque sabía que estaban en el inframundo… desconocía su ubicación exacta.

-¿Cómo es eso que "gracias" a ella?- preguntó Stella quien aún desconfiaba del enmascarado.

-Para no extenderme demasiado… Las [dimensiones] así como los que residen en ellas producen una frecuencia que hace resonancia con la frecuencia que produce la propia [dimensión], de esta manera se puede saber quién pertenece y quien no pertenece a alguna de ellas, aplicando este método utilicé a Venelana para buscar la dimensión que hiciera resonancia con ella y así fue como logramos llegar hasta aquí-

De pronto la tierra comenzó a sacudirse debido a los pequeños pero constantes temblores que sucedían uno tras otro… no se debía al fin del mundo sino que alguien o algo se estaba acercando a gran velocidad y por el sonido que producían debía de tener un tamaño considerable.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- exclamó Stella nerviosa debido a que algo dentro de ella le advertía que algo sumamente peligroso se acercaba.

-Finalmente han llegado…- masculló Spectra observando el horizonte donde se podía divisar como una manada de criaturas de considerable tamaño se acercaban corriendo a toda velocidad.

La manada de criaturas se dividía en dos "especies".

Los más grandes y corpulentos parecían unos tigres súper desarrollados con enormes colmillos de diseño similar a los de un tigre dientes de sable, protuberancias salían desde la parte superior de su cabeza que al parecer estaban hechas de hueso y se extendían formando una V.

Los más pequeños tenían una apariencia un tanto extraña… su cuerpo parecía el de un dinosaurio pero su cola era bastante ancha y de color blanco al igual que las garras de sus patas y su cabeza… que tenía una forma bastante peculiar debido a que su rostro parecía la cara de un ogro, con dos enormes y filosos colmillos que surgían desde su mandíbula inferior.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- preguntó Serafall curiosa puesto que era la primera vez que veía criaturas de esa clase.

-Esas "cosas" se llaman [Aragami] y gracias a ellas es que tenemos el nombre de [God Eater]- mintió Spectra puesto que el nombre de su equipo era algo que se le había ocurrido hace menos de 10 minutos... aunque el tema de los Aragami si era algo serio puesto que estas criaturas eran nada más y nada menos que los principales seres que componían las hordas del ejercito del hermano de Elizabeth pero los que tenía frente él eran los de más bajo nivel.

La rubia le había advertido que jamás subestimara a los [Aragami] debido a que los más peligrosos y poderosos superaban con facilidad el poder de los demonios categoría [Ultimate] así como a los [Serafines] y Caídos de categoría [Cadre].

Con su nivel actual… si llegará a encontrarse con un [Aragami] de ese nivel… no tendría oportunidad alguna puesto que terminarían devorándolo no sin antes haber limpiado el piso con él.

-Con su permiso…- convocando a [Salatiga].

Comenzando a correr en dirección a los [Aragami] cuyos rugidos se volvían más fuertes e iracundos conforme se acercaban.

Acabando con los enemigos que se cruzaban en su camino con gran habilidad.

Tras unos momentos fue seguido por Kuroko y Liese que a pesar de ser una maga y por ende podía pelear a distancia, tenía una espada de doble hoja que podía separarla si lo deseaba, transformando la espada en dos cuchillas sumamente filosas.

Serafall y sus siervas estaban sorprendidas de la destreza que estaban mostrando los integrantes del equipo [God Eater].

A pesar de que eran jóvenes que no pasaban de los 17 años tenían un gran nivel de combate.

Evidentemente habían entrenado durante mucho tiempo.

Eso no podía negarse.

Pero había algo que llamaba la atención de la Maou.

Ese algo era Spectra.

De entre todos los miembros del equipo se podía apreciar que con diferencia era el más fuerte de todos pero algo lo hacía especial… no sabría decir a ciencia cierta que era ese "algo" pero era lo suficientemente intrigante como para querer averiguarlo.

De pronto un Aragami de tipo tigre apareció por el costado izquierdo del enmascarado.

Cerrando sus fauces sobre el brazo izquierdo del chico pero en el último segundo…

[Boosted Gear]

Activando su Sacred Gear el chico recubrió su brazo con el guantelete metálico.

Sintiendo como los dientes de aquella bestia intentaban, inútilmente, traspasar el metálico guantelete.

-¿Qué ocurre?... ¿No te gusta el sabor del metal, maldito animal?- preguntó Spectra sonriendo al ver como el Aragami se alejaba de él, con el hocico adolorido.

Serafall estaba en shock.

Frente a ella se encontraba la legendaria Boosted Gear, lo que convertía al enmascarado frente a ella en el actual Sekiryuutei.

-N-No puedo creerlo, esa es...- decía la morena sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa, Serafall-sama?- preguntó Stella curiosa.

-¡¿La [Boosted Gear]?!-

-¡¿Se refiere a la Sacred Gear que aumenta del poder, la cual se dice que tiene en su interior al Welsh Dragon?!-

-Si, por lo que sabía, el portador de esa Sacred Gear ya había aparecido y ya había sido reclutado por nuestro bando… pero tal parece que solo era un rumor- decía la Maou sorprendida.

-También había oído eso- añadió Grayfia.

-Si es así ¿creo que encontró lo que buscaba o no, Serafall-sama?- preguntó la [Caballero] Leviatán

-Así es, Stella-chan... quiero que los [God Eater] sean mis sirvientes- contestó la morena muy emocionada.

-¿Pero dejara que se conviertan en sus siervos así sin más?- preguntó Stella un tanto enfadada de que unos perfectos extraños hubieran captado la atención de su dueña.

-Los convertiré en mis siervos, pero deberán realizar algunas pruebas para que muestren sus habilidades y ver si son tan poderosos como parecen… de lo contrario puedo hablar con Ajuka-chan para que les retire sus piezas y cada uno volverá a lo suyo- contestó la morena jugando con su cabello.

MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH

De pronto los presentes pudieron oír como si alguien desgarrara y masticara grandes trozos de carne… con los huesos incluidos puesto que podían oír como estos eran triturados.

El castaño dio con el origen del sonido…

Se trataba de una enorme criatura de aspecto similar a los Aragami tipo tigre… pero este era mucho más grande.

Su cuerpo era de color negro azabache.

Tenía garras mucho más filosas que los demás Aragami.

Pero su rasgo más llamativo era su rostro… que parecía el rostro de un hombre de unos 50 años con barba blanca con unos ojos rojos como la sangre.

Para sorpresa de todos, este nuevo enemigo se encontraba… devorando uno de los tantos cadáveres de Aragami que había regados por el lugar.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de tal acto… pero entonces pudieron sentir como una enorme presión y sed de sangre comenzaba a cubrir el lugar.

El responsable de esto era nada Spectra que a pesar de tener su máscara puesta se podía sentir la mirada asesina que tenía centrada en el Aragami negro.

Esta sed de sangre había comenzado a cultivarse desde que el castaño tenía 5 años pero se había potenciado durante su entrenamiento como Forerunner ya que finalmente sabía el nombre de este Aragami en especial.

* * *

 **-Segundo año de entrenamiento de Issei como Forerunner-**

El castaño se encontraba sentado frente a una gran mesa que tenía múltiples paneles holográficos desplegables en ella.

-Elizabeth… ¿Para qué son estos paneles?- preguntó el castaño curioso.

- **Como sabes, los Forerunner son lo que podríamos llamar mis soldados que han sido elegidos para proteger el futuro del mundo pero por el contrario tenemos a mi hermano… su ejército es muchas veces más numeroso que los Forerunner** -

-Si eso es así… ¿Cómo haremos los Forerunner de esta era que apenas somos 18 para enfrentar al bando enemigo tiene un ejército que es varias veces más numeroso?-

- **No te preocupes, que sean numerosos no implica que tengan ventaja ya que los Forerunner compensan su escasez numérica con poder y habilidad abrumadora** -

-¿Y de qué elementos se compone su ejército?-

- **En su mayoría son criaturas llamadas [Aragami] que se dividen en distintas categorías según su apariencia y fuerza de combate** \- explicaba la rubia – **A su vez, la mayor cantidad de su ejército está conformada por los Aragami llamados [Vajra]** \- enseñándole un panel holográfico que mostraba una criatura de aspecto similar a un tigre diente de sable solo que mucho más grande - **Y por los Aragami llamados [Ogretail]** \- mostrando el holograma de una criatura de peculiar apariencia cuyo rostro era similar al de un ogro.

Durante al menos 3 horas el castaño estuvo observando y memorizando la apariencia y los datos de los distintos tipos de Aragami pero entonces se detuvo en el holograma de un Aragami en específico.

-Elizabeth… ¿Cuál es el nombre de este Aragami?- preguntó Issei serio.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos al ver la imagen del Aragami… dejando de lado que era bastante peligroso… tenía una "conexión" con Issei.

Este Aragami había sido el que había causado el accidente automovilístico donde Issei perdió a sus padres y por poco casi perdió su propia vida.

El entonces pequeño Issei pudo ver por escasos segundos al Aragami pero tras recuperarse del accidente nunca lo volvió a ver pero ahora… al ver la imagen tan detallada de la bestia, los recuerdos de aquel trágico día volvieron a su mente.

- **Su nombre es…** -

* * *

 **-Época Actual-**

-¡Dyaus Pita!- rugió el castaño liberando una poderosa aura color carmesí.

[Balance Breaker] [Boosted Gear Scale Mail]

Al sentir el aura que emanaba el castaño, Shizuno creó un cubo de hielo de gran tamaño para protegerse a sí misma además de Kuroko, Liese y Venelana.

-Si no quieren salir lastimadas será mejor que busquen refugio- sugirió Shizuno dirigiéndose a Serafall y sus dos siervas.

Ante la advertencia Serafall levantó una muralla de hielo bastante gruesa en el momento preciso puesto que la temperatura del lugar aumentó drásticamente.

El responsable de este evento era el castaño que emanaba unas potentes llamas que cubrían su armadura y comenzaban a extenderse por el suelo mientras la temperatura seguía aumentando.

El suelo bajo el chico comenzó a fundirse.

Dejando en su lugar un charco de lava a su alrededor.

-He esperado este día por mucho tiempo… anhelando el día en que saldaríamos cuentas- siseaba el castaño mientras se aproximaba paso a paso al Aragami que lo miraba con furia.

Con cada paso que daba dejaba su huella marcada en el suelo con un color naranjo muy intenso que emanaba un poco de vapor caliente.

-Aquel día me quitaste lo más importante para mi… involucraste a dos personas inocentes en este conflicto… todo por el deseo caprichoso de tu maldito dueño!- encendiendo los propulsores de su armadura a máxima potencia.

Volando como un relámpago cerró la distancia con el Aragami que lo recibió con un poderoso zarpazo que le obligó a moverse hacia un lado para evitar recibir el ataque.

Desviando la potencia al propulsor derecho el chico corrigió su curso.

Logrando asestar un vigoroso puñetazo en el rostro a Dyaus Pita que fue empujado varios metros hacia atrás, quedando levemente mareado.

Apareciendo sobre su cabeza el chico soltó una patada descendente, hundiendo las patas del Aragami unos cuantos centímetros en el suelo debido a la potencia del impacto.

De pronto sintió como una leve corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

Mirándose detenidamente notó como una gran cantidad de rayos azules cubrían su armadura.

¡Cierto!.

Lo había olvidado…

Dyaus Pita dentro de su arsenal de ataques tenía ataques de tipo eléctrico bastante poderosos puesto que aun teniendo su armadura puesta algunas descargas eléctricas atravesaban el metal y alcanzaban su cuerpo aunque solo levemente.

Dando un salto hacia atrás se apartó del Aragami.

Permitiéndole que este se pusiera pie y comenzara su ataque, cubriendo su cuerpo con una poderosa capa eléctrica se lanzó a por la armadura roja que tenía frente a él.

El castaño colocó sus brazos hacia el frente, que fueron la primera área de su cuerpo que entraron en contacto con el relampagueante Aragami que debido a la velocidad que traía comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia atrás.

Encendiendo una vez más sus propulsores el chico equilibró la balanza de poderes, deteniendo el arrastre, dejando a ambos contendientes en un punto muerto donde ninguno avanzaba ni retrocedía.

Siendo envueltos en una esfera de energía de alta densidad que despedía rayos.

Comenzando a agrietar y posteriormente desintegrar el suelo bajo la esfera.

Crack

El castaño pudo sentir como su fémur derecho se salía de su lugar unos cuantos centímetros en el área donde el mencionado hueso se unía con la rodilla.

Tenía un método para "arreglar" ese problema por sus propios medios pero eso sería para después puesto que no podía distraerse con algo tan simple como un hueso fuera de lugar.

Dándole un potente rodillazo en el mentón hizo que el Aragami se apoyara en sus dos patas traseras.

Debido a la ruptura en el equilibrio de las fuerzas que formaban la esfera, esta será estalló, creando una poderosa onda expansiva que liberó toda aquella energía que estaba tan concentrada.

Aprovechando que su oponente había dejado su vientre expuesto le asestó dos potentes puñetazos que, sumado a la potencia extra dada por los propulsores encendidos, lo enviaron a volar varios metros en el aire.

Liberando un desgarrador alarido de dolor.

Elevándose con rapidez el castaño apunto su [Boosted Gear] hacia Dyaus Pita que aún seguía ascendiendo debido a la fuerza aplicada en los puñetazos que había recibido momentos atrás.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Dragon Shoot]

Disparando tres [Dragon Shoot] consecutivos contra el Aragami.

Elevándose aún más antes de ser consumido por una enorme esfera color carmesí, producto de la fusión de los tres [Dragon Shoot], que tras unos segundos explotó de manera violenta, causando una poderosa ráfaga de viento.

Tras la violenta explosión se pudo apreciar el resultado del ataque.

El Aragami que respondía al nombre de Dyaus Pita… había sido desintegrado por completo puesto que no quedaron rastros de su cuerpo.

-Con esto hemos saldado nuestras cuentas pendientes, Dyaus Pita- murmuró Spectra desvaneciendo su armadura, mirando hacia el cielo del inframundo, específicamente hacia el lugar donde el Aragami había desaparecido.

Volteándose con toda la calma del mundo se acercó hasta donde estaban Shizuno y los demás pero entonces la Maou Leviatán se puso en su camino… con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, Leviatán-sama?- preguntó el castaño siendo lo más cortes posible.

-Quiero que ustedes sean mis sirvientes- contestó la morena dejando en shock al castaño y sus acompañantes puesto que la proposición era algo que no se esperaban.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Spectra intentando salir de su asombro puesto que en este mundo él ya había pasado por el tema de ser un sirviente pero a diferencia de cuando fue reencarnado por Rias Gremory, donde no tuvo la opción de elegir, ahora si tenía esa opción.

-Serafall-sama desea que ustedes sean sus sirvientes ya que reúnen las cualidades que ella desea que posean sus siervos- añadió Grayfia.

-Y si aceptáramos… ¿Qué obtendríamos a cambio?-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- chilló Stella enojada -deberías considerarte honrado que una Maou personalmente te pida que seas su sirviente-

-Pues yo no me siento honrado…- contestó el castaño, pasando a mirar a sus acompañantes -¿Ustedes se sienten honrados?- preguntó sin recibir ninguna respuesta afirmativa -¿Lo ves?... puede que para muchos sea un honor pero para nosotros no lo es puesto que hemos pasado por mucho… y por mucho rango que tenga la persona que nos pregunta si queremos ser sus siervos… si no tiene nada bueno que ofrecer… mucho me temo que tendremos que declinar la oferta debido que el hecho de ser sus sirvientes implica que tendremos que arriesgar nuestras vidas por nuestro [dueño] y a nosotros no nos interesa trabajar o morir por nada- finalizó el castaño.

-Si aceptan convertirse en mis sirvientes recibirán un sueldo muy jugoso cada mes además de múltiples beneficios dentro de la sociedad demoniaca- aclaró Serafall intentando tentar a los jóvenes frente a ella.

-Pero también hay desventajas, ¿cierto?- preguntó Spectra mirando directamente a la morena.

(Ya veo. No solo eres fuerte, sino que también eres listo) pensaba Serafall entrecerrando los ojos.

-Así es, al ser siervos de un Maou ustedes serán enviados al frente si llegase a ocurrir algún incidente de causa mayor que pudiera llegar a desencadenar una guerra y su deber es evitar eso debido a que si llegase a estallar una guerra serían enviados permanentemente al campo de batalla como la primera línea de ataque- explicó Grayfia.

A pesar de haber escuchado la explicación de la mujer, el castaño estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos ya que jamás pensó en que al volver a su mundo de origen se toparía con uno de los 4 maous del inframundo y muchísimo menos que uno de los mencionados le propusiera formar parte de su sequito.

Pero lo que lo tenía un tanto interesado en esta propuesta era la vasta red de información de la que disponen los maou… información que podría utilizar para averiguar lo máximo posible sobre los demonios que integran la facción de los demonios puesto que existía la posibilidad de que algún demonio, ya fuera pura sangre o reencarnado, hubiera sido elegido por las piezas Forerunner.

-Y… ¿De cuánto sería ese salario?- preguntó el castaño "interesado".

-Pues estaríamos hablando de…- contestó Serafall acercándose al castaño, susurrándole en el oído la jugosa cantidad que recibiría como sueldo.

Al oír la cantidad, sus ojos bajo su máscara se abrieron como platos puesto que la cantidad indicada por la maou era algo que nadie en el mundo humano sería capaz de conseguir con facilidad.

-¡Ya la hice!- exclamó el castaño contento ya que con la cantidad de dinero que recibiría podría comprar materiales para crear más armamento ya fuera para sus familiares o para sus compañeros de equipo.

-Pero antes de aceptarlos como mis siervos deberán completar una prueba- dijo la morena jugando con su cabello.

-¿Cuál prueba?- preguntaron los acompañantes del castaño.

-La prueba consistirá en que uno de ustedes deberá superar a mis siervas- señalando a Stella y Grayfia -Y para dar la prueba por terminada tocaran mi hombro- añadió la morena mientras se alejaba unos metros, creando un trono de hielo para sentarse.

-¿De cuántos intentos disponemos?-

-Cada uno de ustedes dispone de un intento y si falla lo intentará el siguiente pero si al menos uno logra tocar mi hombro, todos pasaran la prueba, dejaré que ustedes elijan el orden en que quieren intentarlo- contestó la maou cruzándose de piernas.

Tras una pequeña señal de la Maou, tanto Stella como Grayfia se colocaron en posición.

Stella quien tenía empuñada su espada dorada era el primer obstáculo a superar y unos 15 metros más atrás se encontraba Grayfia y detrás de la mencionada… a unos 4 metros se encontraba Serafall.

El primero en intentarlo sería Spectra que no tenía nada para defenderse, solo tenía activado su [Ojo del emperador].

Comenzando a correr directamente hacia donde estaba Serafall pero su camino fue bloqueado casi al instante por Stella.

-¡Hasta aquí llegaste! ¡No te libraras de mí!- exclamó Stella preparándose para repeler el ataque del castaño.

Utilizando sus "ojos" el castaño analizó los movimientos musculares de Stella, observando que la pierna izquierda era la pierna con la que mantenía el equilibrio.

Haciendo el amago de avanzar por el costado izquierdo el chico observó como la chica se apoyaba en su pierna izquierda para responder a su intento de avance…

Había caído en la trampa del chico quien al ver este hecho rápidamente se movió hacia la derecha.

Stella al intentar moverse a la derecha… perdió el equilibrio.

(¿Cómo lo hizo? Justo cuando iba a reaccionar ¡Demonios!) Pensó con enojo la chica, cayendo de trasero.

-Sería mejor que te calmaras- sugirió el castaño mientras avanzaba a paso rápido hacia Serafall pero nuevamente su camino fue bloqueado, esta vez por Grayfia -¿Me hace el favor de quitarse?-

-¿Espera que le diga "Claro, pase usted"?- ironizó la peliplatina.

Ante la respuesta de la mujer, el castaño comenzó a moverse de lado a lado frente a la [Reina] de Serafall que al intentar responder a los supuestos intentos de avanzar del castaño terminó igual que Stella, cayendo de trasero al suelo debido a que había perdido el equilibrio sin poder reaccionar debido a la sorpresa que este hecho causo en su mente puesto que había caído al suelo sin que el chico frente a ella hiciera nada… simplemente moverse.

-Claro que no, pero mis órdenes son órdenes- dijo Spectra con tono serio mientras se aproximaba a Serafall caminando a paso lento.

Tras unos tensos momentos el castaño tocó el hombro de la Maou.

Indicando que habían pasado la prueba pero a pesar de este hecho nadie decía nada debido a la sorpresa que se habían llevado…

El chico se había deshecho de las dos siervas de la maou sin siquiera haberlas tocado.

-Creo que esto significa que hemos pasado… ¿No es así?- mirando a Serafall que le miraba con una sonrisa.

-Así es… debo decir que me sorprendiste- decía la morena colocándose de pie –Esta es la primera vez que alguien logra pasar a través de la defensa de Stella-chan y Grayfia-chan sin siquiera tocarlas… tienes muchos trucos, ¿verdad?- recibiendo una afirmación por parte del chico.

Spectra y los demás formaron una línea frente a la maou con el castaño en el centro.

La maou sacó sus [Evil Pieces], sosteniéndolas con ambas manos.

-Por orden de Serafall Leviatán, ustedes Spectra Phantom, Shizuno Urushibara, Tetsuya Kuroko, Lieselotte Sherlock y Venelana Bael… volverán a caminar sobre este mundo, sellen este contrato y conviértanse en mis sirvientes…-

Tras decir aquellas palabras algunas piezas que tenía la maou en sus manos se iluminaron, emitiendo un resplandor azul zafiro, elevándose en el aire en dirección hacia los que serían sus nuevos sirvientes.

Shizuno recibió una pieza de [Alfil].

Venelana recibió una pieza de [Torre].

Kuroko recibió dos piezas de [Peón].

Liese al igual que Kuroko fue convertida en [Peón] pero solo recibió una pieza.

A Serafall le quedaban 5 piezas de [Peón], 1 pieza de [Caballo], 1 pieza de [Alfil] y una pieza de [Torre] pero sucedió algo curioso…

Todas las piezas mencionadas emitían destellos de forma alternada…

Eso significaba que las habilidades de Spectra eran compatibles con todos los tipos de piezas que aún le quedaban a Serafall.

De pronto 4 piezas de [Peón] se elevaron y con suavidad entraron en el pecho del castaño.

En la mayoría de los casos este hecho no hubiera llamado la atención de la Maou pero esta ocasión era especial debido a que las 4 piezas que había consumido el enmascarado… eran piezas mutadas.

Este hecho de por si era raro puesto que hasta el día de hoy no había un demonio reencarnado que hubiera consumido 4 piezas mutadas que además de todo eran 4 piezas mutadas de uno de los demonios más fuertes del inframundo, esto le decía a Serafall que el castaño era una mina de oro ya que no todos los días te topabas con una persona de tal calibre campando por el mundo.

-Fuiste reencarnado por Serafall-sama, podrías mostrar un poco de gratitud… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- preguntó Stella mirando lo que estaba haciendo Spectra.

Todos los presentes observaron curiosos como el castaño se recostaba de espalda en el suelo y se sujetaba su muslo derecho, específicamente el área que estaba por encima de su rodilla.

Ejerciendo presión sobre esa área… casi como si quisiera mover algo en su interior pero sin tener que someterse a una cirugía para solucionar ese problema.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Con un horrendo crujido final el castaño volvió a colocar su fémur derecho en el sitio correcto.

Levantándose del suelo, limpiando el polvo de sus ropas, observó curioso las miradas de sorpresa de los demás presentes en el lugar.

-Es increíble ver a este sujeto que se cura sus propias fracturas… de tan solo pensarlo me dan nauseas- comentó Stella observando como a pesar del horrible sonido que se había escuchado momentos atrás… el castaño no presentaba problemas para caminar.

-Spectra- decía Shizuno llamando la atención del castaño.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el mencionado.

-Creo que es hora de irnos-

-Eso es lo que tendríamos que hacer pero ahora debemos obedecer a nuestra nueva ama- decía el enmascarado viendo a la morena.

-Entiendo-

-¿Entonces qué haremos con Ryuuteimaru?- comentó Kuroko.

-¿Ryuuteimaru?- preguntaron Stella, Grayfia y Serafall.

-Mi familiar- dijo el castaño -Más en específico, uno de mis 3 familiares-

\- ¡¿Tienes tres familiares?!- preguntó la Maou emocionada puesto que no era común que alguien tuviera 2 o más familiares -Muéstrame a tu familiar por favor- pidió con una cara adorable

-Está bien… Ryu déjate ver- exclamó el castaño, dejándoles ver a Serafall y sus dos primeras siervas que sobre ellos había una inmensa nave

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- chilló Stella apuntando a la nave debido a que era la primera vez que veía algo de esas dimensiones.

-Es Ryuuteimaru, mi familiar… un [Skíðblaðnir]-

-¡¿Te refieres a los barcos de guerra de los asgardianos?!- exclamó Serafall asombrada.

-Sí, este es el menor de ellos, lo encontré en unas ruinas de una civilización perdida y lo reconstruí- dijo el castaño debido a que aún no era tiempo de revelar al mundo la identidad de la fundadora de los [Forerunner].

-Según tengo entendido, él fue reportado como perdido por lo que Odín-sama dijo que quien lo encontrara… podía quedárselo- comentó Grayfia.

-Así es- contestó Spectra -En realidad… ustedes estuvieron en la mira de mi familiar desde el momento en que llegaron así que si intentaban algo… el abriría fuego sobre ustedes-

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!- exclamaron la Maou y sus primeras siervas sorprendidas puesto que en ningún momento habían notado la presencia del familiar del castaño… y para ponerle la cereza al pastel… dicho familiar las había tenido en la mira todo el tiempo.

-También debo advertirles una cosa- comentó el castaño llamando la atención de Serafall -El arsenal del que dispone Ryu es bastante poderoso por lo que si se les hubiera ocurrido atacarnos sin avisar… podrían haber sido borradas de este mundo para siempre, si no creen lo que les digo… pregúntenle a ella- señalando a Venelana -que fue testigo de una prueba de fuego de Ryuuteimaru-

Chasqueando sus dedos el castaño transportó a todos los presentes a la cabina del Skíðblaðnir

-¿A dónde debemos dirigirnos, Serafall-sama?- preguntó el castaño llamando la atención de la maou.

-Tenemos que ir a un lugar donde realizaran unas pruebas para medir sus habilidades y en base a ellas podré ver sus fortalezas y debilidades- respondió Serafall mirando a su alrededor sumamente sorprendida.

* * *

 **-2 horas después-Laboratorio de pruebas-Territorio Leviatán-**

Casi todos los nuevos sirvientes de Serafall ya habían completado las pruebas satisfactoriamente.

Los resultados dejaron sumamente satisfecha a la Maou puesto que nunca había visto que personas tan jóvenes tuvieran una capacidad de combate tan alta pero aún faltaba la persona que más llamaba su atención.

Spectra.

Aquel castaño enmascarado había demostrado ser una caja de sorpresas.

Serafall siempre había tenido cierto "don" para analizar a las personas, logrando comprender como pensaban y actuaban las personas además de ver en qué clase de habilidades de combate se especializaban… pero con el castaño ese "don" no funcionaba.

Al mirarlo… no era capaz de ver ningún indicio de las habilidades reales del enmascarado.

Debido a este hecho había recurrido a un grupo de científicos y médicos para que le realizaran pruebas especialmente seleccionadas bajo los criterios más exigentes posibles.

Ahora mismo se encontraba camino a la sala de control desde donde monitoreaban el desempeño de Spectra.

Abriendo la puerta ingresó en la sala, observando como todos los encargados de monitorear las pruebas estaban con los ojos prácticamente pegados a la pantalla donde se mostraba al castaño realizando un circuito de obstáculos.

Estaban tan concentrados en el desempeño del chico que no notaron la llegada de la Maou.

-¿Cómo va Spectra-chan?-

La voz de la morena hizo saltar de sus asientos a los científicos y médicos.

-Serafall-sama… ese chico es perfecto en todo. Realmente increíble- contestó uno de ellos, entregándole un dossier, con las palabras "Spectra Phantom" impresas en la portada, a la morena.

Con curiosidad la chica procedió a revisar los resultados de las pruebas de su nuevo peón pero al abrir el dossier quedó completamente sorprendida.

-¿Es en serio?... ha obtenido el puntaje máximo en todas las prueba que se le han impuesto… y sus habilidades están en perfecto equilibrio- decía la morena contenta y sorprendida al ver que el potencial de mejora del chico no había podido ser medido con todas las pruebas realizadas hasta el momento.

-Ese muchacho es una mina de oro… estoy seguro que muchos demonios de clase alta darían cualquier cosa por tenerlo bajo su mando puesto que la reputación de sus familias subiría como la espuma-

De pronto todos voltearon a mirar nuevamente la pantalla, observando como el castaño se encontraba frente a un ejército de criaturas de hielo.

Eran unos mil enemigos cuanto menos pero a pesar de que estaba ante tal desventaja numérica… el pulso del chico así como sus ondas cerebrales no se vieron alteradas… casi como si estuviera acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones.

Sin darle demasiadas vueltas el castaño se lanzó contra el grupo de enemigos, atacando única y exclusivamente lo que se le cruzaba por el frente, acabando con sus enemigos uno a uno.

-¿Qué truco es ese?... esta prueba fue diseñada para ser realizada por un grupo de al menos 20 personas pero Spectra-chan pelea como si nada-

-Con todo respeto, Serafall-sama, creo que no son trucos, sino arte militar- decía uno de los demonios –Spectra se mueve tan rápido que las criaturas de hielo no pueden seguirle el paso y se concentra en atacar solo al enemigo que tenga delante…. Por eso es que no es una pelea de uno contra mil a la vez, sino una pelea de uno contra uno en mil ocasiones. Es como si fuera un genio militar… como si estuviera cómodo peleando contra un ejército por sí mismo-

* * *

 **-Un poco más tarde-**

-Ríndete y te prometemos que morirás de forma rápida e indolora- decía un sujeto acompañado de otros dos hombres de complexión física similar.

Los tres iban vestidos con armaduras rojas que solo dejaban ver sus ojos, cada uno portaba una lanza

-Ni en broma permitiría que ustedes siquiera me tocaran- decía Stella quien se encontraba rodeada por los tres sujetos -Y si he de morir… al menos me llevaré a uno de ustedes conmigo ¡el que no le tema a la muerte que venga y pelee conmigo!- preparando su espada dorada para el combate.

-Eres una chica muy valiente pero… no alcanzas a comprender lo crucial que es para nosotros convertirnos en siervos de la Maou Leviatán y si te asesinamos… que lo haremos, podremos utilizar tu lugar para cumplir con nuestra misión-

-¿Tres hombres que se las gastan de ser tipos duros atacando a una chica sola?- preguntó una voz proveniente desde las sombras creadas por los enormes arboles de la zona.

Caminando a paso tranquilo apareció Spectra que observaba con una ligera sonrisa a los tres sujetos.

-Si me lo preguntan… eso es muy triste y hace ver que les faltan los pantalones suficientes como para pelear contra una chica como ella- señalando a Stella -en una pelea de uno a uno-

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- preguntó otro de los sujetos.

-Spectra… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Stella ya que el castaño no debería estar allí.

-Serafall-sama me envió a buscarte debido a que tardabas demasiado en volver y como ya había terminado las pruebas y no tenía nada mejor que hacer vine a buscarte- volteando a ver a los sujetos, enseñándole el dorso de su mano derecha donde había un símbolo mágico color azul zafiro.

-Esa es… ¡la marca de los sirvientes de Serafall Leviatán!- exclamó el tercer sujeto.

-Me presento… mi nombre es Spectra Phantom, peón de Serafall Leviatán-sama- se presentó el castaño haciendo una reverencia.

-¡Entonces también te mataremos a ti!- rugió el que parecía ser el jefe de aquel trio de matones.

Lanzándose hacia Spectra con su lanza por delante, buscando el corazón del [Peón] Leviatán.

Stella cerró los ojos ya que no quería ver cómo le atravesaban el pecho al castaño pero después de varios segundos tras haber sido iniciado el ataque… no escuchó nada.

Lentamente abrió ojos, solo para quedar impactada al ver la escena frente a ella.

Spectra había detenido la hoja de la lanza con su mano desnuda sin recibir daño alguno, si bien tenía sus manos cubiertas por guantes… estos no aportaban en nada a la defensa puesto que eran una simple prenda de ropa.

También se podía apreciar como el atacante del castaño intentaba con todas sus fuerza seguir con su ataque pero no podía avanzar ni un miserable centímetro y por su lado… el castaño no se mostraba ni siquiera agitado por detener el ataque.

-Adiós- dijo el castaño mientras empujaba a su atacante hacia atrás con un simple movimiento de su mano, provocando que este chocara con uno de sus compañeros –Los puedo matar, ¿Verdad?- preguntó el chico mirando a Stella.

-S-supongo… ellos planean matarnos a ambos- respondió la chica observando como el castaño invocaba a [Salatiga].

-Aquí vamos- siseó el castaño comenzando su ataque.

* * *

 **-Dimensión de Bolsillo-**

Rias Gremory no creía lo que veía.

Frente a ella se encontraba Riser Phenex desapareciendo en partículas de luz.

"Riser Phenex no puede continuar, el ganador es el equipo Gremory"

Ese había sido el aviso que la pelirroja y sus sirvientes jamás pensaron que llegarían a escuchar puesto que las probabilidades estaban en su contra…

Si habían ganado era única y exclusivamente debido a que habían entrenado hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieran más, refinando el control y despliegue de sus habilidades.

Ese había sido el punto clave para la victoria de Rias Gremory y sus chicos puesto que su rival, Riser Phenex, había puesto toda su estrategia en la ventaja numérica y en su capacidad regenerativa pero conforme el Rating Game fue avanzando… la diferencia entre ambos equipos fue haciéndose cada vez más notoria y para la recta final del encuentro el único que quedaba en pie era Riser Phenex.

El mencionado fue atacado constantemente por los integrantes del sequito Gremory, alternando a los atacantes para que aquellos que no estuvieran a la ofensiva tuvieran un momento para descansar.

Con esa simple pero efectiva estrategia lograron dejar sin reservas mágicas al rubio Phenex… y sin poder mágico no había curación alguna, en ese mismo instante le dieron el tiro de gracia.

-No me lo puedo creer… he perdido…- decía Riser a medida que su cuerpo se disolvía en particular de luz -Pero al menos… ¡He destrozado tu felicidad para siempre!-

Tras ese último grito el rubio desapareció completamente del lugar.

Todos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al oír las últimas palabras del rubio pero esa sensación fue rápidamente reemplazada por la alegría de la victoria.

Tanto para Rias Gremory como para Akeno Himejima esa victoria significaba que podrían volver a ver a Issei Hyodo… la pelirroja quería pedirle disculpas por lo que había tenido que pasar mientras que la morena quería seguir ayudando al chico a contestar la pregunta cuya respuesta no había podido encontrar durante todo el tiempo en que habían sido un equipo.

Rias se preparaba para ir a buscar al castaño a su hogar en el mundo humano pero entonces todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro…

Tanto ella como sus siervos se habían desmayado.

Todos exhaustos y con sus reservas de energía casi en cero.

* * *

 **-Unas Horas Más Tarde-Castillo Gremory-**

Poco a poco la pelirroja comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.

Encontrándose a si misma recostada en la cama de su habitación en el castillo de su familia.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Rias incorporándose sobre su cama.

-Tras haber ganado el Rating Game… tanto tú como tus chicos se desmayaron debido al cansancio- respondió una hermosa mujer de largo cabello castaño, ojos azules y un cuerpo bien dotado.

Esta mujer era Ángela Bael, madre de Rias y Sirzechs Gremory así como la hermana mayor de Venelana Bael.

Rias volteó a ver a su madre que estaba sentada en una silla a un costado de su cama.

La pelirroja intentó ponerse de pie pero fue detenida por su madre.

-Detente, Rias. El medico dijo que tú y tus sirvientes deben descansar el resto del día para reponer las energías que perdieron durante el encuentro-

-Pero si ya me encuentro mejor… además… debo ir a buscar a Ise y pedirle perdón por todo lo que tuvo que pasar- insistió la heredera Gremory.

Ángela empujó hacia atrás la cabeza de su hija… utilizando un solo dedo.

Acto seguido la pelirroja cayó de espaldas a la cama incapaz de oponer resistencia ante el pequeño retroceso.

-¿Lo ves?... no te quedan energías- decía la castaña acomodando la almohada de la pelirroja menor -necesitas descansar como es debido y cuando te encuentres mejor podrás ir a arreglar los asuntos que tengas con ese chico llamado Issei-

Al ver que no podría hacer cambiar de parecer a su madre, optó por hacerle caso y descansar durante el resto del día ya que aunque se esforzara en negarlo… el solo hecho de ponerse de pie le suponía un gran esfuerzo.

El día transcurrió muy lentamente puesto que su único deseo era volver a ver al castaño… cuya expulsión de aquella manera tan dolorosa fue lo que le permitió a rias tener una oportunidad de pelear por su futuro.

* * *

 **-Al Día Siguiente-**

La pelirroja se levantó a primera hora del día y tras desayunar algo ligero utilizó un círculo mágico para volver a Kuoh y posteriormente ir a la casa del castaño tanto para disculparse como para atender las heridas que habrían dejado las piezas al ser extraídas de su cuerpo puesto en apenas un mes no estarían del todo curadas.

Pero no sabía cómo la recibiría… si con un enorme desprecio merecedor de un sólido y potente puñetazo que la tirara en el suelo, cosa que por supuesto dejaría que se lo diera, incluso que le reclamaba e insultara puesto que se lo merecía.

Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera para comenzar a pagar la deuda que había contraído con su ex-sirviente puesto que ella había podido cambiar el pésimo futuro que de seguro le esperaba al convertirse en la esposa de Riser… cambiarlo por uno donde ella eligiera con quien pasar el resto de sus días pero a costa de empeorar el futuro a su antiguo sirviente que prácticamente no tenía a nadie en quien apoyarse para contar en los momentos difíciles.

* * *

 **-Club de ocultismo-Academia Kuoh-**

Debido a las prisas, la pelirroja apareció en el salón del club que ella era presidenta.

Al ver este hecho salió a toda prisa del salón del club y momentos más tarde del edificio donde estaba ubicado el salón.

Comenzando a correr en dirección a la casa de su ex-sirviente.

Con cada paso que daba su ansiedad y nerviosismo aumentaban puesto que no sabía cómo sería recibida por Issei…

Pero cuando estaba a unos escasos metros del lugar donde vivía el castaño pudo notar como la casa estaba en… ¿Pésimo estado?

Alrededor de todo el perímetro de la casa habían cintas amarillas que decían "Prohibido el paso", este hecho preocupo a la pelirroja que sin detener su carrera hacia la casa del castaño dio un salto, pasando por encima de las cintas.

Pero al estar frente a la casa de su ex-sirviente… cayó de rodillas mientras lágrimas comenzaban a mojar sus mejillas.

-No es verdad… esto no es cierto…- negaba la pelirroja llorando.

Frente a ella se encontraba la casa de su ex-sirviente totalmente quemada… hecha una verdadera ruina.

En sus imaginaciones sobre que pudo haber sucedido en el lugar se imaginó que… Issei quemó su casa para irse de la cuidad puesto que así no tendría que volver jamás ya que no tendría nada que lo atará a la ciudad de Kuoh pero tras meditarlo bien descartó la idea puesto que en el estado que había quedado Issei tras haberle extraído las piezas… no podría moverse libremente por lo menos 2 meses.

Aun con el corazón hecho pedazos entró en lo que quedaba de la casa del castaño.

Observando como todo estaba quemado hasta prácticamente convertirse en cenizas, tras avanzar con cuidado por las ruinas de la casa logró llegar hasta la habitación del castaño.

Cuidando donde pisaba avanzó por la habitación.

Debajo de unas cuantas tablas quemadas encontró unas cuantas hojas de papel un tanto quemadas en sus bordes.

Esas hojas pertenecían al antiguo diario de vida de Issei.

La pelirroja sabía que estaba mal leer esas hojas puesto que eran privadas pero en su situación actual podrían servirle para encontrar pistas sobre el paradero del castaño.

Las primeras hojas que leyó contenían descripciones de los días que Issei había vivido desde que se convirtió en demonio pero fue entonces cuando llegó a la última hoja que tenía algo escrito.

La hoja decía lo siguiente:

"Hoy fui expulsado tanto del club como del sequito de Buchou… no sé qué habré hecho esta vez pero debe de ser algo realmente malo puesto que la cara de todos era bastante seria… supongo que mi tendencia a meter la pata a lo grande me perseguirá hasta el fin de mis días, aunque al no estar yo… los miembros del club no tendrán que preocuparse porque alguien esté causando problemas y arruine la buena reputación de la casa Gremory… estas heridas no ayudan en nada al intentar escribir… siento como mi cuerpo se estremece por completo cuando intento mover un musculo… el lado positivo es que aún sigo vivo… aunque si muriera a nadie le importaría ya que… ¿Quién extrañaría a un don nadie como yo?"

Tras leer eso las lágrimas de la pelirroja volvieron a brotar y consecuentemente a mojar sus mejillas.

Su corazón le dolía.

Aun después de todo lo que el castaño había tenido que pasar no la culpó de nada… sino que al contrario… pensaba que había sido el mismo quien causo su expulsión.

De un círculo mágico aparecieron Ángela, Kiba, Koneko y Akeno.

-Rias… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?-

-¿Dónde está Ise-kun?- preguntó Akeno preocupada por el castaño puesto que a diferencia de los demás miembros del sequito Gremory, ella sabía el sueño que movía la vida del chico y le había prometido ayudarle a conseguirlo debido a que dicho sueño no era tan fácil de cumplir… pero también era consciente de que Issei sería capaz de ir solo en busca de la respuesta a su sueño y teniendo en cuenta de que era el Sekiryuutei… seguramente estaría rodeado de peligros.

-¡Koneko!- exclamó la pelirroja al recordar una habilidad de la que disponía la loli -¿Puedes buscar el aroma de Ise?-

Asintiendo con la cabeza se puso a olfatear el aire.

Encontrando rápidamente el aroma de la personaba que buscaban.

Comenzando a caminar hacia el patio de la casa del castaño, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de una mancha en el césped.

-El olor de Ise-senpai termina aquí- dijo la loli indicando la mancha en el césped.

Al ver aquella mancha todos se paralizaron.

No necesitaron investigarla demasiado para saber que eso era sangre… sangre seca.

Eso significaba que Issei había sido atacado haca ya varios días pero la duda era… ¿Hace cuantos días exactamente?

-¿Ise-kun está… muerto?- preguntó akeno con la voz apagada puesto que ella hizo el mejor trabajo posible por curarlo cuando le fueron extraídas sus piezas de peón sin contar el enorme esfuerzo y dedicación que le puso a su entrenamiento para el rating game debido a que deseaba volver lo más rápido posible con el castaño y cumplir la promesa que le hizo hace ya varias semanas atrás.

Ante sus ojos solo había una culpable y en estos momentos estaba a escasos metros de ella.

Rias Gremory.

Debido a su desesperación por librarse de Riser… accedió a la condición que el rubio le impuso… aun cuando eso significaba dejar completamente desprotegido al castaño que si bien era el portador de una [Longinus], también era un chico que apenas acaba de entrar al mundo sobrenatural… aun sabiendo que seres malignos que buscaban ese legendario artefacto podrían atacarlo y nunca se enterarían.

Acercándose a la pelirroja, con sus ojos ocultos por su cabello negro, le dio una bofetada en la mejilla derecha a la heredera Gremory.

Dejando su mano perfectamente marcada en la mejilla de la chica.

-¡¿Por qué me golpeaste?!- exclamó Rias enojada, sobándose la mejilla donde le habían golpeado.

-Tú eres la culpable de lo que está sucediendo… al acceder a esa condición dejaste a Ise-kun desprotegido y abandonado a su suerte… ahora nunca podrá cumplir su sueño-

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en el sueño de issei… el cual era ser el rey del…-

PLAF

-¡¿No hables de lo que no sabes?! ¡¿Realmente crees que esa era el verdadero sueño de Ise-kun?!- chilló la semiangel sumamente enojada.

-¿Q-que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto la pelirroja un tanto tímida puesto que era muy extraño… por no decir casi imposible que su [Reina] le levantará la voz de esa manera.

-¡No tengo porque decirte nada!- finalizó la [Reina] Gremory abriendo un círculo mágico pero cuando estaba por desaparecer dentro de este fue tomada del brazo por Ángela.

-Akeno-chan… sé que debes estar pasando por un momento muy duro al igual que el resto- decía la matriarca Gremory mirando a los demás integrantes del sequito de su hija -Pero te pediré por favor que nos cuentes cual era el sueño de ese chico, tal vez con eso logremos entender el motivo por el cual te estás comportando de esa manera- pidió amablemente la castaña mientras abrazaba tiernamente a la semiangel.

La chica simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

 **-Un poco más tarde-Club de ocultismo-**

-Muy bien Akeno-chan... ahora que todos están más calmados, cuéntanos el sueño del chico llamado Issei que por lo que entiendo era el [Peón] de mi hija y el portador de la [Longinus] [Boosted Gear]- dijo Ángela sentada en un sofá con Rias a su lado, con Kiba y Koneko detrás mientras que Akeno estaba sentada en otro sofá frente a ellas.

-Todo comenzó hace varias semanas atrás, yo llegaba al salón del club después de haber atendido unos asuntos pendientes que tenía… recuerdo que estaba atardeciendo y al entrar al salón me percaté que estaba vacío… o al menos eso pensé debido a que frente a la ventana mirando hacia el horizonte se encontraba Ise-kun-

* * *

 **-Varias semanas atrás-**

-Ise-kun…- susurró sensualmente la morena en el oído al castaño, abrazándolo por la espalda, pegando sus voluptuosos pechos en la espalda del chico.

La semiangel esperaba que el chico se pusiera nervioso debido a que le encantaba provocar esa reacción en el castaño pero esta vez no obtuvo dicha reacción… de hecho no obtuvo nada.

Issei Hyodo miraba fijamente hacia el horizonte, completamente sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Debido a este hecho no había notado que tenía a alguien pegado a su cuerpo.

Una mano pasando frente a su rostro le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Dando media vuelta se topó con Akeno que lo miraba un tanto enojada puesto que la había ignorado todo este tiempo.

-Akeno-san… ¿Necesita algo de mí?- preguntó Issei intentando volver a su faceta de pervertido pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba seguro que la chica frente a él había visto lo serio que estaba hace unos momentos.

-Eso lo veremos después de hablar- contestó Akeno haciendo que se sentara en uno de los sofá del salón mientras ella se sentaba frente a él -Ahora dime… ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo como para estar completamente solo aquí?-

-Akeno-san te lo preguntaré una vez… ¿Tu estas viva por un simple capricho del destino aun cuando perdiste a toda tu familia?- preguntó el castaño seco.

Esa pregunta descolocó por completo a la chica puesto que era una pregunta muy directa y tajante pero sobre todo… se refería a una realidad muy cruda.

-No…- contestó la chica con un murmullo.

-Entonces no tiene caso hablar- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del salón, deteniéndose en seco antes de estirar el brazo para tomar el pomo de la puerta -No, si quiero hablar con usted… quiero que responda a mis preguntas- volviendo a tomar asiento en el sofá frente a la chica.

¿Preguntas…?-

-Akeno-san… tu eres una persona que goza de tener [corazón] así que te pregunto... ¿es algo que realmente existe o es una ilusión?- preguntó el castaño refiriéndose al corazón no como aquel órgano que bombea sangre al resto del cuerpo sino como aquel del cual se dice que controla las emociones de las personas.

-¡No es una ilusión!- aseguró la pelinegra -la sensación de confiar en alguien o el sentimiento de querer a alguien nunca es una ilusión-

-Te pregunto... ¿Para qué sirve el [corazón]?-

-Para que podamos diferenciarnos de los objetos inanimados como las piedras- contestó Akeno.

-Pero yo soy un don nadie que tiene suerte de conservar su propia vida... ¿Por qué alguien como yo llega a tener [corazón]?-

-Esas son preguntas... muy difíciles de responder-

-No te preocupes... ni siquiera yo he podido responderlas- decía Issei -Tengo vida... aunque dicha vida solo fue producto de la suerte misma... así que ¿Cuál es la ventaja de tener [corazón]?-

-¿La ventaja?- preguntó la chica pensando unos momentos -Definitivamente tener amigos-

-¿Amigos?-

-Sí, si tienes [corazón] ya no eres un mero objeto y por ende eres una persona así que puedes ser nuestro amigo- contestó la semiangel intentando levantar el ánimo del chico que se veía un tanto triste y deprimido.

-¿Amigo? ¿No puedo ser algo más que eso?- preguntó Issei con un deje de tristeza.

-¿Algo más que eso?- curiosa -¿Qué quieres ser por ejemplo?-

-No sé-

-¿Cómo que no sabes?-

-No quiero amigos o algo así... por supuesto que no necesito fama ni dinero... quiero algo más importante- decía Issei serio -!Ya sé! quiero saber cuál es mi razón de ser-

-¿Tu razón de ser?- preguntó la chica un tanto confusa.

-Sí, lo que puedo hacer en este mundo... lo que debo hacer- contestó el castaño activando su [Boosted Gear], mirando la palma de su mano metálica -Si lo que tengo que hacer es combatir con los fuertes... lo acepto, y me concentro en luchar contra el enemigo… pero... como tengo un [corazón]... eso me distrae de la lucha... NO QUIERO TENER CORAZÓN!- exclamó el chico antes de comenzar a derramar lágrimas puesto que consideraba que su mera existencia no era más que un simple capricho del destino.

-No puedes renunciar a tu [corazón]!- exclamó Akeno levantándose de su asiento con rapidez hasta alcanzar al castaño, abrazándolo contra su pecho -Por ahora soy incapaz de contestar a tus preguntas… pero te prometo que te ayudaré a encontrar el propósito de tu vida... aun cuando me tarde el resto de mi propia vida- finalizó la pelinegra acariciando suavemente el cabello castaño del chico.

* * *

 **-Época Actual-**

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el relato que la pelinegra les acababa de contar debido a que el sueño del castaño era simple y complicado a la vez debido a que no deseaba cosas como mujeres o dinero... era algo exclusivamente personal pero también era complicado por el hecho de que responder a esas preguntas costaría mucho trabajo.

Rias estaba más sorprendida que el resto puesto que nunca imagino que su siervo tuviera tales preguntas, aun cuando el chico solo es un año menor que ella... esas preguntas eran las que se hacen las personas antes de morir o se hicieron alguna vez durante la fase adulta de su vida... pero que alguien de 17 años tenga ese conflicto existencial…

Era algo que jamás imaginó.

No conocía a su sirviente... pensaba que sabía todo sobre el castaño, en él solo vio un fruto dulce debido a su actitud… pero jamás pensó en ver su interior… de haberlo hecho hubiera visto como este "fruto" estaba vacío... ella pensó que al tener al [Sekiryuutei] en su grupo, brillaría como ella pensaba que debía brillar en el clan Gremory.

Pero falló en algo en lo que los Gremory son conocidos en todo el inframundo… crear lazos con sus sirvientes... lazos afectivos. Ingenuamente pensó que ya lo tenía con Issei pero ahora se dio cuenta que tan prepotente y arrogante fue al pensar eso.

Estupidez.

Inocencia.

Convicción.

Confianza.

Determinación.

No sabía que impulsó a Akeno a prometer algo que era imposible o que era muy difícil de cumplir pero ella hizo algo que no pudo hacer ella misma…

Dar todo de ella… incluso sus sueños y anhelos para que Issei encontrara esa respuesta que buscaba... esa respuesta que muchos seres, aun con miles de años, jamás han podido responder y si hallaron "una respuesta"… esa respuesta no sirve para otra persona o se trata de una respuesta incompleta.

Rias cada vez se sentía más alejada del castaño... que crédula fue al pensar que conocía TODO acerca de Issei Hyodo cuando ni siquiera fue capaz de notar que su lindo sirviente tenía esa clase de anhelo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para remediar ese hecho.

Todas las pistas del lugar le indicaban que…

Issei Hyodo había muerto.

Al menos eso era hasta donde Rias Gremory podría llegar a saber.

* * *

 **-Continuará-**

* * *

Bueno vamos a dejar el capítulo hasta aquí por el día de hoy.

Lamento haberme demorado tanto pero tengo demasiados asuntos entre manos que consumen casi todo mi tiempo.

Espero haya sido de su agrado y como ya es costumbre daré algunas aclaraciones.

1- Hoy vimos como Issei y los demás entraron en el sequito leviatán con honores y ahora vendrá lo que se convertirá en el trabajo "especial" de Serafall… conseguir arrebatarle la máscara al castaño… ¿Qué creen ustedes?... ¿Conseguirá la maou arrebatarle la máscara?

2- Stella y Spectra tendrán constantes roces en cuanto a opiniones y forma de actuar se refiere puesto que la mencionada es demasiado rígida en su punto de vista y ante sus ojos la manera en la que se comporta el enmascarado es… "inaceptable".

3- Los soldados del hermano de Elizabeth son los enemigos de los juegos de PSP God Eater, si quieren saber cómo lucen los enemigos con mejor detalle díganmelo en las review y publicaré imágenes sobre los [Aragami] en la página de Facebook.

4- ¿Qué les pareció que Issei curé sus propias fracturas?

5- Algunos me preguntaran… Wolf, ¿Cómo es posible que Issei se haya deshecho de Stella y Grayfia con tal facilidad?... la respuesta es un tanto simple, el cuerpo de los demonios si bien es mucho más fuerte, ágil y resistente que el de los humanos… tiene la misma fisionomía que el de los mencionados humanos… con esto me refiero a que tienen los huesos y órganos ubicados en los mismos lugares. Debido a esto, su cuerpo tiene un centro de gravedad así como un punto de apoyo con el que mantienen el equilibrio, la pierna hábil en la mayoría de los casos, haciendo uso de este conocimiento Issei utilizó la "técnica" [Rotura de tobillo] con la cual se logra provocar que el oponente caiga al suelo, esto sucede cuando su centro de gravedad está en su pierna de apoyo y debido a la sorpresa de caer sin ser tocado por el oponente quedan paralizados por unos cuantos segundos que en la prueba para alcanzar a Serafall fueron más que suficientes para que Issei avanzara.

Eso es todo de momento.

Espero les haya gustado.

Como saben cualquier review es bien recibida.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	4. Juggernaut Drive vs Burst Mode

Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores.

Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos:

"Y eso fue lo que pasó" - conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas

[Esta es nuestra fuerza] - Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana

(Tal vez no sean inteligentes) - pensamientos

* **¿Quién es este anciano?*** \- Helios

* **Será mejor que retrocedas** * - Drago

* * *

-Juggernaut Drive vs Burst Mode-

* * *

Todos seguían asimilando la historia que Akeno les había contado puesto que aun no creían que un chico de apenas 17 años tuviera esa clase de conflicto existencial… un conflicto que seres que han vivido por miles de años no han logrado contestar.

Pero entonces Ángela recordó que la [Reina] de su hija mencionó que el hecho de que Issei Hyodo estuviera muerto había sido provocado porque ella había aceptado una "condición".

-Rias. Akeno-chan mencionó algo sobre una "condición"… ¿A qué se refería?-

-Eso…- murmuró la pelirroja cabizbaja ya que le dolía recordar esa maldita condición –Todo esto comenzó hace poco más de un mes… yo desafié a Raiser a un [Rating Game] donde si yo ganaba… el compromiso quedaría anulado pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Con tal de que él aceptara… me impuso una condición que me obligaba a expulsar a mi [Peón] Issei Hyodo de mi sequito y llevar las piezas que el utilizaba como prueba de que realmente había dejado de ser mi sirviente mientras que yo a manera de buscar una compensación lo más justa posible… le dije que si le ganaba me quedaría con la pieza que le fuera más importante a nivel personal que en este caso resultó ser su [Alfil] que es su hermana menor-

Tal declaración dejó profundamente sorprendida a Ángela puesto que lo que el heredero Phenex había puesto como condición era completamente ilegal… además claro de que demostraba que Raiser Phenex le tenía miedo al [Peón] de su hija.

-Eso está mal… el hecho de que te haya pedido eso a modo de aceptar el Rating Game, de habernos enterado, es motivo suficiente como para haber cancelado su compromiso ya que nos demostraba que no era un marido digno de ti… si iba a estar huyendo de los adversarios con un gran potencial de combate que por lo que me has dicho… ese chico Issei portaba la Longinus [Boosted Gear]… y con ella en el futuro se convertiría en alguien mucho más poderoso que Raiser Phenex- decía la matriarca Gremory seria puesto que si bien no iba a negar que ella había apoyado el matrimonio arreglado entre las casas Gremory y Phenex… no podía aceptar bajo ningún motivo que alguien como Raiser, aun después haber hecho esto, se convirtiera en el esposo de Rias puesto que si en algún punto del futuro estallaba una guerra… lo más probable que el orgulloso heredero Phenex saliera corriendo como una niña.

-Pero ahora no me sirve de nada… por mi estúpida decisión mi lindo Ise está muerto… tampoco puedo atacar a Raiser que fue el que me obligó a sacarlo de mi sequito ya que eso detonaría una guerra entre la casa Gremory y la casa Phenex- decía Rias intentando encontrar algo con lo que compensar la pérdida de su peón pero…

¿Cómo encuentras algo que reemplace una vida que es algo de valor incalculable?

-No te preocupes hija mía... le comunicaré la situación a tu padre y a tu hermano para decidir qué hacer porque con lo que ha hecho el joven Raiser ha estado prohibido desde hace mucho tiempo y la pena por este delito va desde pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel… hasta la ejecución, aunque el castigo a recibir depende del "valor" que haya tenido el siervo afectado… cuando lleguemos a alguna solución te lo haremos saber- dijo la matriarca Gremory antes de desaparecer en un círculo mágico.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó la pelirroja en apenas un susurro, mirando por la ventana.

* * *

 **-Ryuuteimaru-Laboratorio de Spectra-Dos Semanas Más Tarde-**

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el enmascarado observando una armadura color magenta oscuro frente a él.

-Me siento bien… casi como si la armadura fuera una parte de mi cuerpo- respondió Venelana mirando sus manos que ahora eran recubiertas por unos guanteletes metálicos que a su vez formaban parte de una armadura de cuerpo completo de color magenta oscuro.

-Son buenas noticias… lo único que falta es que hagas pruebas en combate real ya que en la sala de simulación de combate que trae Ryuuteimaru integrada no hay oponentes indicados para pelear ya que ninguno comporta un peligro de muerte real debido a que cuando te está por asesinar la simulación termina e inconscientemente tu cuerpo aprende que no existe peligro alguno y no das el máximo en esa pelea- decía Spectra sentándose frente a un ordenador, tecleando con velocidad -Lo que aun no comprendo es porque insististe en que tu armadura solo tuviera armas de cuerpo si aquellas personas que tienen el poder de la destrucción corriendo por sus venas siempre han preferido el combate a distancia-

-Es por eso mismo… todos los miembros de mi familia han preferido el combate a distancia que es más seguro debido a que nunca han entrenado sus cuerpos para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo… ignorando el hecho de que si utilizaran armas y las recubrieran con poder de la destrucción podrían causarle mucho daño a sus adversarios y en vista de que he entrenado contigo, que me enseñaste a manejar armas de cuerpo a cuerpo, quise tener algo que me diferencia de aquellas personas que utilizan el poder de la destrucción de forma común- contestó Venelana mientras empuñaba el mango de una espada en su mano derecha desde el cual surgió una hoja hecha del poder de la destrucción.

Se apreciaba como dicha hoja había sido formada con un control preciso sobre el poder de la destrucción.

La intensidad de la hoja daba a entender que podría cortar cualquier cosa casi como si fuera un cuchillo caliente en mantequilla.

En su brazo izquierdo tenia montado un pequeño escudo con látigo de acero segmentado que a la hora de activarse comenzaba a aumentar su temperatura para con la que podía atravesar y quemar a sus adversarios.

En ese momento en el escritorio sobre el cual estaba el ordenador que utilizaba Spectra apareció un círculo mágico desde donde surgió un pequeño holograma de Shizuno.

"Spectra, hemos sido convocados con suma urgencia al castillo de Serafall-sama. Tal parece que ha sucedido algo terrible"

-Entendido, vamos de inmediato- respondió el castaño observando como el holograma desaparecía -Hora de irnos, Venelana-

-¡Sí!- contestó la chica desvaneciendo su armadura.

Transportándose junto al castaño en un círculo mágico.

* * *

 **-Castillo Leviatán-**

Tras aparecer en un círculo mágico fueron recibidos por Shizuno, Liese y Kuroko que los guiaron rápidamente hasta la sala donde la Maou Serafall Leviatán solía recibir informes de estado sobre el inframundo… y sobre su hermana menor, Sona Sitri.

Una en la entrada de dicha sala, se toparon con Grayfia y Stella que tenían un rostro extremadamente serio.

Abriendo las puertas pudieron ver algo que dejó sorprendidos a todos los recién llegados.

Tirada sobre su escritorio se encontraba Serafall Leviatán.

Completamente inconsciente.

Con una taza de café derramada a su lado.

-¿Quién hizo esto?- preguntó Venelana preocupada.

-No lo sabemos pero quien lo haya hecho fue lo suficientemente hábil como para no ser detectado por nadie y hacerle esto a Serafall-sama- contestó Grayfia.

Spectra se acercó y examinó a Serafall así como a las cosas que le rodeaban.

No había indicios de lucha o resistencia alguna.

Tampoco había rastros de magia que indicara que se había utilizado algún hechizo dentro de la sala.

De pronto, y gracias a sus sentidos que se habían agudizado debido a su entrenamiento, pudo sentir un peculiar olor.

Olor proveniente desde el café derramado.

Pensando unos momentos logró recordar a que pertenecía ese olor tan "peculiar".

Correspondía a un veneno de acción lenta que… utilizaban algunos asesinos de Elite del hermano de Elizabeth.

Dicho veneno provocaba que la persona objetivo cayera en un coma del cual no volvía a despertar y su cuerpo comenzaba a auto consumir sus reservas mágicas y nutrientes, comenzando primero por las mágicas.

El tiempo de muerte variaba según las reservas energéticas de cada persona.

En el caso de Serafall, sus reservas mágicas se agotarían probablemente en dos semanas cuando mucho y los nutrientes necesarios para mantener su cuerpo en un estado apto para la vida se agotarían en uno o dos días.

-Esto complica las cosas…- suspiró Spectra captando la atención de todos los demás presentes -Esto no fue producto de algún tipo de habilidad de un enemigo, esto fue porque le colocaron un veneno prácticamente indetectable en el café que Serafall-sama estaba bebiendo. Por desgracia no queda mucho tiempo hasta que el veneno finalmente termine de cumplir su efecto y acabe con su vida… a lo mucho 2 semanas-

Esa explicación dejó helados a todos ya que estaba hablando de que uno de los 4 maous moriría así como si nada… sin siquiera haber puesto resistencia.

-¿Y no hay algo que podamos hacer?- preguntó Stella un tanto desesperada ya que ella consideraba a Serafall como su hermana mayor.

-Hay algo que se puede hacer pero… implica pagar un precio… no es nada perjudicial para ella pero aun así es algo riesgoso- comentó el castaño -En cierto lugar del mundo humano hay una tierra maldita cuyo acceso a sido prohibido ya que las energías negativas que hay en ese lugar son sumamente peligrosas pero es justo en ese lugar hay un objeto mediante el cual podré crear el antídoto para curar su estado- mirando a Serafall.

Stella rápidamente se acercó a Spectra y lo tomó de su camisa negra.

-Dime dónde está ese lugar… yo iré- exigió saber la chica.

Con un leve movimiento rompió el agarre de Stella.

-De esto me encargaré yo puesto que si llega a saberse que la [Caballero] de Serafall Leviatán entró en esa tierra prohibida tendrás un grave problema así que es por eso que iré yo puesto que nadie conoce de mi así que si me descubren entrando en ese lugar me las arreglaré yo solo sin comprometer a nadie- respondió el castaño mientras se aproximaba a las puertas de la sala -Shizuno… lleven a Serafall-sama a un lugar donde pueda descansar apropiadamente y si su situación se vuelve complicada utiliza tu [Sacred Gear] para estabilizarla… Kuroko quedas al mando- finalizó el enmascarado marchándose de la habitación.

-¿Realmente podemos confiar en él?- preguntó Stella mirando a Shizuno y los demás.

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Venelana llamando la atención de Stella -A primera vista no parece ser la persona más confiable del mundo y en muchas ocasiones pensarían que es el tipo malo de la historia… pero si tuviera que elegir a alguien que me protegiera la espalda en alguna misión o en algún campo de batalla… sin duda lo escogería a él ya que son pocas las personas que son tan confiables como Spectra, créeme cuando te digo que es mejor que lo tengas como aliado que como enemigo-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque si fueras su enemigo… hace ya bastante tiempo que habrías dejado de existir-

* * *

 **-Cabina de Ryuuteimaru-**

Sentado en su asiento de capitán el castaño terminaba de darle las instrucciones a su Skíðblaðnir sobre su destino.

Observando cómo frente a él se habría un portal que lo llevaría a través de la grieta dimensional para de esa manera llegar rápidamente a su destino.

 ***¿Estás seguro de hacer esto?*** preguntó Helios en su forma de esfera flotando frente al castaño.

-De momento es lo único que podemos hacer ya que si Serafall Leviatán llegara a morir justo después de que nos unimos a su sequito… inmediatamente comenzarían a preguntarme acerca de quién soy realmente y que tanto es lo que sé… eso pondría en peligro el secreto de los [Forerunner]- contestó el castaño mientras se quitaba su máscara, dejando ver que tenía su [Ojo Del Emperador] activado pero tras unos segundos sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

* **Pero aun así… sabes a que te expones al hacer esto, puede que tu cuerpo sufra graves daños** ***** comento Drago flotando alrededor del castaño.

El castaño no contestó y solo se limitó a revisar los diferentes paneles holográficos que tenía frente a él.

* * *

 **-Tierra Prohibida-**

Finalmente había llegado hasta el lugar donde se suponía estaba el objeto con el cual podría fabricar un antídoto para curar a Serafall.

Actualmente se encontraba dentro de un enorme templo de adoración a alguna clase de deidad.

De pronto frente a él aparecieron varias sombras de aspecto humanoide que se le acercaban lentamente.

Sacando a [Salatiga] logró emitir un leve destello de luz que hizo que las sombras se desvanecieran.

Fue entonces que por un agujero del techo apareció una masa de energía luminosa que dejaba entrar unos cuantos rayos de luz hacia el interior de aquella sala.

[ _ **¿Hmm? ¿Tienes la espada antigua?**_ ] Preguntó una voz proveniente de la energía luminosa, dicha voz parecía la mezcla de una voz femenina y otra masculina que decían lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

[ _ **Eres un ser extraño… eres inmortal ante el paso del tiempo y la enfermedad pero eres mortal frente a heridas físicas… no eres un dios pero aun así portas una energía que supera a los seres que ostentan [Divinidad]**_ ]

-Tú debes de ser [Dormín]… esta espada así como quien me entrenó me contaron que en este lugar, en los confines del mundo, existe un ser que controla las almas de los muertos- decía el castaño con su máscara puesta, guardando su espada en su forma de collar.

[ _ **Así es… somos aquellos a los que los mortales llaman [Dormín]**_ ]

-He venido a este lugar a buscar un objeto del que se dice puede curar cualquier tipo de mal o veneno… cosas que objetos como las [Lagrimas Fénix] o magias curativas no son capaces de curar pero… dicho objeto está bajo tu custodia según tengo entendido-

[ _ **Que curioso… hace mucho tiempo vino a este lugar un joven mortal que quería recuperar el alma de una doncella que había sido sacrificada por tener un destino maldito, lamentablemente no pudo cumplir su objetivo puesto que murió intentando cumplir el trato que hice con él… al igual que ese joven… al portar esa espada tienes una oportunidad de lograr lo que deseas… asumiendo claro, que logres haces lo que pedimos**_ ]

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

[ _ **Contempla los ídolos de la pared… tienes que destruirlos todos. Pero esos ídolos no pueden ser destruidos por alguien que no sea inmortal en toda regla**_ ]

-Y entonces… ¿Cómo pretendes que los destruya?- preguntó el castaño con sorna.

[ _ **En esta tierra hay colosos que encarnan a esos ídolos… si derrotas a esos colosos, los ídolos caerán y el sello que mantiene resguardado el objeto que buscas también desaparecerá por lo que podrás llevártelo**_ ]

-Entiendo-

[ _ **Pero te lo advierto, el precio a pagar puede ser muy alto**_ ]

-Ya tenía contemplado eso-

[ _ **Está bien… levanta tu espada hacia la luz… y ve al lugar que se proyecta la luz de la espada, allí encontraras al coloso que debes vencer**_ ]

Tras aquellas palabras la entidad conocida como [Dormín] no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna.

Cuando estaba por comenzar a buscar al primer objetivo de su lista de [Colosos] pudo sentir dos presencias enemigas que le observaban fijamente.

Claramente esperaban a que bajara la guardia para tomarlo desprevenido pero eso no sucedería ya que Elizabeth le había enseñado a que aunque estuviera en presencia de amigos y aliados siempre debía estar en guardia.

-Quien quiera que sean… salgan de una vez o iré por ustedes- advirtió el castaño mirando hacia una pequeña fuente que había al fondo del pasillo de piedra frente a él.

De ambos lados del pasillo aparecieron dos chicas.

Una chica de buen cuerpo, largo cabello plateado y ojos color carmesí, vestida con un ajustadísimo traje de combate, portando una espada de diseño bastante llamativo.

La otra chica no perdía en cuanto a medidas, cabello castaño claro atado en dos grandes trenzas, de gafas, sus ropas se encontraban algo desgastadas pero se podía apreciar que habían sido hechas para el combate… pantalones y botas de combate, chaqueta de camuflaje sin mangas y una camiseta de manga larga de color negro debajo la mencionada chaqueta.

La chica castaña tenía en su mano izquierda una katana envainada y podía jurar que tenía unos cuantos rayos que aparecerían aleatoriamente alrededor de su cuerpo.

A pesar de que evidentemente estaban preparadas para luchar… la chica peliplatina no tenía muy buen aspecto.

Casi como si el solo hecho de estar de pie le significara un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

-No sé lo que buscan pero si combaten contra mí… es muy probable que tu amiga muera- señalando a la peliplatina -Mírala… apenas y puede mantenerse de pie, si quieres puedo hacerle una revisión médica y si está dentro de mis posibilidades… podría curarla- dijo el castaño aproximándose con tranquilidad hacia las dos chicas.

Al no sentir malas intenciones del enmascarado, ambas chicas guardaron sus armas.

Dejando que el castaño cargara a la peliplatina hasta una pequeña sala que la castaña le indicó.

Chasqueando sus dedos hizo aparecer un círculo mágico que recorrió de pies a cabeza a la chica.

-Con que era eso…- mirando el tórax de la chica, sacando a [Excalibur] desde un círculo mágico dorado. Al instante la castaña preparó su katana pero se sorprendió cuando vio al enmascarado enterrar la espada en el suelo a unos cuantos centímetros del cuerpo de la peliplatina.

La legendaria espada comenzó a emanar un aura dorada que cubrió el cuerpo de la "paciente", causando que esta se retorciera levemente mientras que algo en su interior se desplazaba hacia su ombligo.

Tras unos cuantos segundos una especie de gusano de color negro saltó desde el ombligo de la chica, intentando alcanzar el rostro de Spectra que con un simple movimiento de su mano le atrapó.

Congelando al gusano en el acto.

Aplicando un poco de fuerza en su agarre rompió en pequeños trozos congelados al gusano… moliendo esos trozos al pisarlos con su bota… casi como si apagara un cigarrillo.

-Ustedes entablaron un combate con un enemigo desconocido y tras ese combate la salud de tu amiga comenzó a decaer, ¿verdad?- preguntó el castaño,

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Ese gusano que acabo de matar es un parasito utilizado por ciertos "sujetos" y lo utilizan para dar una muerte lenta y dolorosa a sus víctimas… primero comienza como un ligero malestar en el área donde fue inyectado el parasito, en su caso el tórax, y con forme pasan los días su salud comienza a decaer puesto que el parasito no solo comienza a absorber sus energías sino que también deteriora el área en la que se encuentra, luego extiende el efecto hacia el resto del cuerpo del "huésped"… y el mencionado "huésped" siente como cada día que pasa está más débil y si entra combate el proceso de deterioro se acelera- explicó el chico cargando estilo princesa a la peliplatina que se encontraba durmiendo con una apacible expresión en su rostro -Ryuu transpórtala a la sala de recuperación y a su amiga también-

-Espera a que te refieres con…-

Acto seguido, tanto la peliplatina que tenía en sus brazos como la castaña fueron envueltas en un círculo mágico y desaparecieron del templo mientras que él guardaba a [Excalibur] a través de un círculo mágico de color dorado.

-Bueno… hora de comenzar con esta búsqueda- murmuró el chico saliendo del templo, alzando a [Salatiga] al cielo, observando como esta proyectaba un rayo de luz que apuntaba hacia una dirección en particular.

Casualmente la dirección que el rayo de luz señalaba… estaba en línea recta hacia el sur teniendo como punto de partida el templo.

Quizás unos 10 o 15 km de distancia cuando mucho.

-Veamos si no me he oxidado… hace bastante tiempo que no he escalado…- decía el castaño observando la pared frente a él.

Según lo que indicaba su espada… lo que fuera el llamado [Coloso] se encontraba más arriba pero la única manera de subir era escalando.

Vale.

Bien podría subir con facilidad utilizando sus alas pero cabía la posibilidad de que su enemigo lo estuviera esperando y de esa forma terminaría perdiendo el elemento sorpresa.

Mirando hacia la derecha localizó un musgo que crecía en la pared.

Tocando la superficie con una de sus manos comprobó que era apta para comenzar a escalar.

Comenzando a escalar con habilidad.

Tras unos minutos logró llegar hasta el borde más alto de aquel acantilado, con un último esfuerzo logró llegar hasta suelo firme.

Pero entonces vio pasar a su enemigo…

Una criatura de 21 metros de altura.

De desplazamiento bípedo.

Su apariencia se parecía vagamente a la de un ser humano a excepción de sus pies que parecían los de un caballo y su cabeza parecía la cabeza de un oso.

Tenía el cuerpo hecho de piedra y lo que parecía ser piel puesto que en algunas zonas parecía tener "pelaje".

Portaba una especie de mazo gigante en su mano derecha.

Con cada paso que daba sacudía el terreno a su alrededor, dando a entender que pesaba varias toneladas.

-Ahora entiendo que lo de [Coloso]… no era solo el nombre… vaya pedazo de bicho- decía el castaño sorprendido ya que incluso Helios y Drago con sus tamaños reales quedaban pequeños al lado de este [Coloso] puesto que este último les ganaba por al menos 5 metros de altura.

Acercándose con rapidez y cautela.

Examinando el cuerpo del [Coloso], buscando algún punto débil en su enorme cuerpo.

Divisando una herida en su muslo izquierdo.

Tomando carrerilla dio un salto y se agarró al gemelo izquierdo de su oponente.

Sacando a [Salatiga], apuntando la punta de su hoja directamente hacia la herida del [Coloso].

Con una poderosa estocada hundió gran parte de la hoja en la herida.

Escuchando el rugido de dolor de la enorme bestia

Debido al ataque, el [Coloso] perdió el equilibrio.

Evitando caer del todo al apoyarse en su puño izquierdo y colocando una rodilla en tierra.

Aprovechando el momento el castaño comenzó a escalar por el muslo y posteriormente por la espalda del coloso que cabía destacar era bastante ancha.

Tras unos cuantos problemillas, causados por el [Coloso] que se sacudía furiosamente en un intento de quitarse al "pasajero" de cabello castaño de encima, logró llegar a su cabeza donde había un símbolo brillante de diseño extraño.

No había que ser un genio para saber que aquel símbolo era el mayor punto débil del [Coloso] así que sin perder el tiempo se posicionó sobre el mencionado símbolo.

Enterrando su espada en el símbolo sintió como el cuerpo del [Coloso] se estremecía y al retirar la hoja de [Salatiga] saltó un chorro de sangre de color negro.

Repitiendo el proceso dos veces logró derribar definitivamente a su adversario.

Acabando con su vida.

Causando un gran temblor cuando el enorme cuerpo se desplomó sobre el suelo.

Dando un salto aterrizó en el suelo mientras guardaba su espada.

-Uno menos… quedan 15- decía el castaño pero entonces un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Volteando a mirar el enorme cuerpo pudo ver como este se tornaba completamente negro y desde el área donde alguna vez estuvo el símbolo de diseño extraño… salieron unos tentáculos negros que con una velocidad tremenda volaron hasta el castaño y lo atravesaron.

El castaño se desplomó en el suelo totalmente inconsciente mientras que de su boca emanaba una especie de vapor negro.

* * *

Mientras el enmascarado estaba en su misión solitaria, en el castillo Leviatán se encontraban en una situación complicada.

¿El motivo?

Desde hace algunos días en la ciudad que era custodiada por las herederas de los clanes Sitri y Gremory. Se había desatado una situación que en cualquier momento podía desencadenar una guerra.

Un cadre de Grigori llamado Kokabiel junto a algunos de sus subordinados había robado algunos de los fragmentos [Excalibur] y entraron intencionalmente en la ciudad de Kuoh. Forzando a que la iglesia enviaría a sus exorcistas a enviar los fragmentos robados.

Pero la mayoría de exorcistas fueron asesinados y en estos momentos solo quedaban dos chicas exorcistas.

Xenovia, portadora de [Excalibur Destruction] e Irina Shidou, portadora de [Excalibur Mimic].

La idea del Cadre era forzar a los líderes de las facciones del [Cielo] y del [Inframundo] a intervenir directamente, logrando desencadenar una nueva guerra.

Actualmente Rias Gremory y sus sirvientes peleaban contra Kokabiel puesto que debían mantenerlo ocupado durante una hora, tiempo necesario para que los refuerzos prometidos por Sirzechs Lucifer llegaran a ayudar en la batalla.

Pero todo apuntaba a que la heredera Gremory y sus compañeros no aguantarían dicho tiempo ya que estaban siendo superados en los primeros 15 minutos de combate… por lo que a duras penas se podía pensar en que aguantaran otros 45 minutos ya que todo indicaba que al Cadre se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

Este hecho complicaba a dos de los 4 maous en específico puesto que quienes estaban involucrados en este asunto eran sus hermanas menores… aunque Serafall debido a su coma no se había enterado de esto y quien había comunicado la noticia sobre el problema en Kuoh al resto del sequito Leviatán había sido Grayfia que por mera jerarquía de piezas era quien asumía el mando en caso de que la [Rey] no estuviera en condiciones.

Stella al enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo quiso saltar a la acción de inmediato pero fue detenida por Grayfia quien le explico que si iba estaría involucrando a Serafall ya que los siervos representan a sus respectivos dueños.

Ante esa situación Venelana se ofreció para ir ya que nadie sabía que había vuelto a esta [Dimensión] al igual que tampoco sabían que era la [Torre] de Serafall y si por ocultar su identidad se trataba… tenía la armadura que Spectra le había fabricado.

Con eso mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

Lograba detener a Kokabiel y salvaba a su sobrina Rias Gremory desde el anonimato.

Esta propuesta fue aceptada por Grayfia quien preparó un círculo mágico para enviarla a la academia Kuoh. Lugar donde actualmente se libraba la batalla.

* * *

 **-Academia Kuoh-Mundo Humano-**

Casi todo estaba destruido.

Múltiples cráteres ahora formaban parte del paisaje del complejo educativo.

Rias Gremory y sus sirvientes se encontraban tirados en el suelo.

Sumamente lastimados y agotados puesto que no era fácil enfrentar a 6 caídos de 8 alas más un cadre de 10 alas, que había peleado con dios y los antiguos maous… sobreviviendo a esos combates.

Ni siquiera la ayuda de Xenovia, quien había resultado ser la portadora de [Durandal], una de las 4 [Seiken], resultó en alguna ventaja para el combate.

Incluso Kiba que había alcanzado el Balance Breaker de su [Sacred Gear], dando origen a la espada sacro demoniaca, se encontraba tirado en el piso intentando ponerse de pie ya que frente a él y los demás se encontraban 6 ángeles caídos, subordinados de Kokabiel, apuntando sus lanzas de luz hacia ellos.

-Acaben con ellos- ordenó Kokabiel que se encontraba flotando en el cielo, observando desde cierta distancia a sus oponentes tirados en el suelo.

Obedeciendo la orden de su superior los 3 caídos que estaban en la línea delantera, por ende más cerca los Gremory, lanzaron sus respectivas lanzas directamente hacia sus objetivos.

BOOM

Al llegar a sus objetivos las lanzas crearon una enorme explosión.

Levantando una cortina de humo negro.

Pero lo que los caídos no notaron fue el aura nueva que había aparecido en el lugar.

"Primero derrota a los caídos menores y luego ve a por Kokabiel… nosotras registraremos los datos de combate que obtengas" decía Shizuno a través de un círculo mágico de comunicación

-Entendido- murmuró Venelana.

Encendiendo los propulsores de su armadura salió volando a toda velocidad desde el interior de la cortina de humo.

Con el mango de su espada en su mano derecha hizo surgir la hoja hecha con el poder de la destrucción.

Tomando por sorpresa a los 3 caídos.

Pasando entre ellos mientras los cortaba por la mitad.

Aterrizando a la espalda de los 3 caídos, escuchando como las partes de sus cuerpos se caían al suelo sobre charcos de su propia sangre de caídos.

Ladeando levemente su cuerpo evadió 3 lanzas de energía.

Volteándose enfocó a los 3 caídos restantes, volando hacia ellos a una velocidad de vértigo.

Acabando con sus vidas al infiltrarse entre ellos y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca les cercenó la cabeza.

Manchando levemente su armadura con la sangre de sus enemigos.

-Así que… al fin aparece alguien interesante- murmuró kokabiel observando la armadura color magenta oscuro.

Ese comentario llamó la atención de Venelana que levantó un poco su mirada, divisando al [Cadre] que le miraba con una sádica sonrisa.

-Ahí esta Kokabiel… blanco confirmado… inicia la destrucción- murmuró la castaña en voz baja mientras sus ojos pasaban a tomar un color dorado.

La castaña volvió a encender sus propulsores y se lanzó hacia Kokabiel mientras que comenzaba a aumentar la temperatura del látigo que estaba montado en el escudo que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo.

Con un movimiento descendente atacó con su látigo en un intento cortar a la mitad al Cadre que creó una lanza de luz para bloquear el ataque.

Sorprendido vio como el látigo se enroscaba alrededor de la lanza y con un simple movimiento de su brazo la castaña le arrebató dicha lanza como si nada, mandándola a contra uno de los edificios del complejo educativo que al hacer contacto con la lanza… creó una explosión que destruyó gran parte de su infraestructura.

Colocándose a la espada del caído utilizó su espada para rebanarle dos de las diez alas que el moreno exhibía en su espalda.

Sonriendo levemente al escuchar el gruñido de dolor del caído.

Apartándose con rapidez evitó que las alas negras le alcanzaran ya que según lo que tenía entendido… los caídos podían utilizar sus alas como si fueran espadas ya fuera para defenderse o atacar.

Ambos contendientes retomaron su combate puesto que el hecho de perder un par de alas no era excusa para detener la lucha.

Por su lado, Rias Gremory y los demás observaban sorprendidos como esa armadura que salió de la nada, y que los había protegido del ataque de los caídos, peleaba de igual a igual con Kokabiel… mientras que tanto ella como sus sirvientes no fueron capaces de siquiera hacerle un rasguño al [Cadre].

El moreno creó una espada de luz para poder contestar a los ataques que recibía de Venelana puesto que la hoja hecha con el poder de la destrucción era mucho más peligrosa que el poder de la destrucción que Rias Gremory había utilizado en sus ataques… esa hoja, a pesar de estar hecha del mismo tipo de poder, se apreciaba el hecho que su poder e intensidad eran muchas veces más fuerte que el poder que tenía la heredera Gremory.

Levantando su mirada vio como Venelana se aproximaba hacia el a toda velocidad, descendiendo en picada con su espada preparada para un golpe letal.

Concentrando poder sacro el Cadre creó un sin número de lanzas de luz con las cuales atacó a Venelana.

La mencionada aumentó su velocidad, realizando unas cuantas acrobacias conforme descendía, logrando evadir satisfactoriamente todas y cada una de las lanzas que Kokabiel le había enviado.

Con un rápido movimiento final cerró la distancia con el moreno.

Enterrando su espada y su látigo en el centro del tórax de Kokabiel.

Moviendo ambas armas en direcciones opuestas.

Rajando violentamente el cuerpo del caído a la par que la pobre victima soltaba unos profundos y desgarradores gritos de dolor y agonía finales.

Todos los presentes observaron atónitos los restos de carne que alguna vez fueron el [Cadre] Kokabiel… observando cómo estos mismos restos fueron consumidos por el poder de la destrucción.

Rias era la que estaba más sorprendida… no por el hecho de que la armadura que había aparecido hubiera barrido el suelo con Kokabiel sino que le sorprendía el hecho de la mencionada armadura pudiera utilizar el poder de la destrucción… el poder de SU clan y hasta donde sabia solo habían 4 personas que podían utilizar ese poder actualmente…

Su Madre…

Su Hermano…

Su Sobrino…

Y ella misma…

Pero ninguno de los mencionados disponían de una armadura semejante para la batalla puesto que todos ellos peleaban a distancia y de ser posible evitaban en gran medida el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cuando estaba por preguntarle a la armadura acerca de su poder… sintió como la barrera que envolvía la academia se rompía en miles de pedazos como si hubiera estado hecha de cristal.

Tras un intenso resplandor se pudo apreciar una armadura blanca con alas de celdas de energía azules.

-Así que he llegado tarde…- murmuró la persona bajo la armadura, pasando a mirar a todos los presentes -¿Quién es el responsable de esto?-

(Mmm… él debe ser el Hakuryuukou… el rival del Sekiryuutei pero… puedo notar que es mucho más débil que Issei) Pensaba Venelana observando la armadura blanca.

Ante la pregunta de la armadura blanca todos voltearon a ver a la armadura color magenta oscuro que aún tenía su espada de energía activa.

-¿Así que fuiste tú quien eliminó a Kokabiel?... puedo ver que eres fuerte…- murmuró la armadura blanca ¿feliz? -Tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones cuando se sepa lo que has hecho pero si peleas conmigo no diré nada a nadie y si me preguntan diré que Rias Gremory y sus sirvientes se encargaron de derrotarlo, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Olvídalo… solo vine aquí porque alguien debía acabar con Kokabiel y por cierto… buena suerte en intentar pedirle explicaciones a una persona de la cual no conoces ni su nombre ni su rostro- respondió Venelana desapareciendo en un círculo mágico.

-Este viaje fue para nada... ese idiota está muerto- dijo la armadura blanca mirando a sus alrededores como si buscara algo -Según lo que me habían dicho... el [Sekiryuutei] vive en esta ciudad pero no logro sentir su presencia… tal vez la información era errónea- marchándose en un destello de luz.

Ese comentario entristeció aún más al equipo Gremory puesto que con esto… ya estaba 100% confirmado que Issei Hyodo ya no se encontraba en Kuoh.

Eso solo ampliaba el rango de búsqueda a todo Japón e incluso al resto del mundo… asumiendo claro que siguieran con la esperanza de que el castaño siguiera vivo.

* * *

 **-Dos Días Más Tarde-**

Finalmente lo había conseguido.

Derrotar al último [Coloso].

Había sido un camino duro pero lo había logrado… aunque no todo era alegría precisamente ya que como temía y esperaba… todo el trabajo de derrotar a cada uno de los 16 colosos trajo consecuencias.

La primera y más evidente era el desgaste que había sufrido su cuerpo al haber recibido el alma de los 16 colosos… y la segunda…

Bueno…

Se podía decir que la segunda consecuencia se encontraba frente a él en estos momentos.

[ _ **Nuestro cuerpo fue cortado en 16 fragmentos durante una eternidad para sellar nuestro poder pero ahora… nosotros, Dormín, volvemos a alzarnos y con ello… nuestro reinado renacerá**_ ] dijo Dormín que ahora disponía de un cuerpo físico de unos 20 metros de altura, piel negra como las eternas penumbras y ojos completamente blancos, con dos cuernos en su cabeza… uno a cada lado.

También venia armado con una espada que a pesar de estar de "oscuridad" era sólida y muy filosa.

Dormín levanto su espada, dejándola caer después de unos segundos directamente hacia donde estaba el castaño.

Cuando la espada estaba por golpear al castaño… más de la mitad del brazo con el que [Dormín] blandía la espada cayó al suelo.

Evidentemente había sido cortado pero la duda era ¿Cómo había sucedido?

Mirando hacia un costado pudo ver a la chica castaña de gafas que enfundaba su katana.

-¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?... es más… ¿Cómo saliste de Ryuuteimaru?- preguntó el castaño curioso.

-Es extraño pero el tal Ryuuteimaru me transportó hasta aquí y como vi que estabas en problemas decidí ayudarte-

-Entiendo y por cierto ¿Cómo se encuentra tu amiga?-

-Gracias a ti se encuentra mucho mejor y duerme tranquilamente- contestó la chica.

-Eso es positivo… pero ahora…- respondió el enmascarado mirando a [Dormín] -…Hay que acabar con él-

-¿Cómo lo haremos?- preguntó la chica observando como el brazo que ella había cercenado… volvía a unirse al cuerpo de [Dormín].

-Pues… la única manera que conozco de asesinar a un ser que se regenera y vuelve a unir las partes de su cuerpo que ha perdido en la lucha es… causándole un daño tan grande que no quede nada de él pero si realizamos esa clase de ataque dentro de este lugar… moriremos aplastados ya que dudo que este templo resista el impacto así que tendremos que sacarlo al exterior-

El castaño materializó su guantelete rojo.

Extendiendo su brazo izquierdo comenzó a reunir energía en la palma de su mano.

Creando una esfera carmesí un poco más grande que una esfera de tenis.

Enviándola directamente contra [Dormín].

Provocando una violenta explosión que hizo retroceder el enorme cuerpo de [Dormín] varios metros hasta que finalmente, causando un enorme estruendo, salió expulsado hacia el exterior del templo.

El enmascarado y al chica castaña rápidamente salieron hacia el exterior.

Contemplando como su oponente se ponía de pie.

-Muy bien, ya lo sacamos al exterior… ¿Cómo lo destruimos?- preguntó la chica.

-Con algo que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando usar… Drago… ¿Haces los honores?- preguntó el enmascarado a la par que Drago se volvía una esfera y se colocaba en la palma de la mano derecha del chico.

Lanzando la esfera de manera que quedara frente a [Dormín].

La chica observó incrédula como la esfera quedaba al enorme "Coloso" ya que la mencionada esfera era miles de veces más pequeña que el enemigo frente a ella.

-¿Estás loco?... como se te ocurre que esa esfera tan pequeña podrá combatir contra esa… cosa…- la voz de la chica se fue apagando con cada palabra que decía al observar como la esfera emitía un poderoso resplandor de color rojo.

Creciendo exponencialmente.

Dando lugar a un dragón humanoide de unos 15 metros de altura.

-¿Que se siente volver a tener tu tamaño real, Drago?- preguntó el castaño divertido

* **Nada mal** * contestó Drago mirando sus manos.

-Hora de actuar, Drago… [Golpe Fuerte De Dragón]- exclamó el castaño.

El enorme dragón rojo reunió energía desde sus alas y la concentró en su boca, lanzando un potente torrente de energía relampagueante de color rojo directamente contra [Dormín].

BOOM

Con una violenta explosión se levantó una cortina de humo que tras disiparse permitió apreciar el resultado del ataque del Dragonoid.

Lamentablemente no era muy alentador ya que el daño que su enemigo había recibido estaba desapareciendo con el paso de los segundos.

* **No causamos suficiente daño** *

En ese momento Helios en su forma de esfera se posicionó frente a Spectra.

* **Spectra, déjame ir a la batalla… lo derribaré de un solo golpe** * dijo Helios ansioso por entrar en combate.

-Aun no es tu momento de aparecer, Helios… ya que si en un combate de tan bajo calibre tengo que usarlos a ustedes dos en conjunto… revelaremos nuestras mejores cartas a nuestros enemigos pero no preocupes… pronto llegará el momento en que puedas entrar en combate y en ese momento podrás destrozar a todos los enemigos que se crucen en tu camino- sonrió Spectra imaginando los gritos de sus enemigos repletos de terror al ser masacrados por Helios -Drago… intentemos algo más poderoso, ¿Estás listo?-

* **Por supuesto** *

El castaño alzó su mano derecha.

Al instante apareció en dicha mano la legendaria [Excalibur].

Con gran velocidad de posicionó a unos cuantos metros por detrás de [Dormín] mientras que Drago se elevaba unos metros en el aire.

-Ahora Drago… [Revolucionario]!- dio la orden el castaño mientras que por su parte comenzaba a reunir energía [Galáctica] en la hoja de la espada Sacra -[Meteor Blade]- lanzando un haz vertical de energía relampagueante directo hacia [Dormín].

Drago cubrió su cuerpo con un aura de color rojo, creando frente a él 3 pantallas circulares de color rojo semitransparentes, disparando desde su boca un torrente de energía de color rojo que pasó a través de las pantallas.

Multiplicando su poder tras pasar por cada una de las pantallas.

Aumentando el tamaño del torrente energético.

Los ataques de Drago y Spectra impactaron al mismo tiempo contra [Dormín].

Creando una gran explosión al hacer contacto con su objetivo.

Desatando una poderosa ráfaga de viento que hizo retroceder a la chica castaña.

Iluminando el lugar con un potente destello que superó la luz del sol.

Tras unos segundos el destello desapareció y el viento cesó.

Permitiendo apreciar el devastador resultado… donde alguna vez había un enemigo de 20 metros de altura… ahora había un enorme cráter humeante.

* * *

 **-Más Tarde Ese Mismo Día-Templo-Cámara Oculta-**

Tras haber descansado unos momentos Spectra y la chica llegaron hasta el sitio donde debía estar el objeto que el castaño había venido a buscar.

Como había dicho [Dormín]… para llegar frente a la puerta de entrada a la bóveda tuvo que pasar a través de un grueso y macizo portón que tenía 16 sellos que simbolizaban a los 16 colosos que había derribado.

Pero ahora que estaba frente a la puerta se había topado con un último obstáculo… la puerta de por si parecía indestructible ya que a pesar de que parecía haber sido construida hace ya mucho tiempo… estaba como si nada… sin polvo ni oxido alguno.

Estaba hecha de una extraña especie de metal de color azul brillante.

En el centro de aquella puerta había dos paneles de seguridad biométrica… específicamente de reconocimiento de huellas dactilares.

El chico colocó ambas manos en los paneles pero uno de ellos dio luz verde pero el otro dio luz roja, indicando que no había reconocido las huellas dactilares de su mano izquierda.

Este hecho le confundió ya que era extraño que un panel aceptara las huellas dactilares de una de sus manos pero el otro panel no las reconociera.

De pronto apareció un mensaje holográfico escrito con caracteres correspondientes a un alfabeto desconocido para muchos pero bastante familiar para él.

Se trataba de un mensaje escrito con las letras del alfabeto [Forerunner].

El mensaje decía:

"Para abrir la puerta dos de los elegidos deben presentarse"

Esa aclaración representaba un problema.

Ya que por [Elegidos] entendía que se refería a los que portaban piezas [Forerunner] pero en el lugar solo había uno… y era el mismo… a no ser que…

Revisando su situación actual se topó con que algo no encajaba…

La chica que había estado a su lado así como la que en estos momentos dormía en el interior de Ryuuteimaru, habían sobrevivido en este lugar por mucho tiempo… sobreponiéndose a la carga negativa y maligna que existía en esta tierra prohibida.

Eso de por si era digno de elogio ya que cualquier otro hubiera sido corrompido por las cargas malignas.

A eso debíamos sumarle que casualmente se necesitaban de dos [Forerunner] para abrir esa puerta.

Concentrando un poco de su energía emitió un pulso mágico.

Emitiendo el mismo pulso que en el pasado había utilizado para detectar las piezas [Forerunner] en el interior de Shizuno, Venelana y Liese.

Sintiendo perfectamente la resonancia que emitían las piezas [Forerunner] de la chica castaña y de la chica peliplatina que estaba dentro de Ryuuteimaru, que en estos momentos se encontraba justo por encima del templo… a la distancia suficiente como para que su pulso mágico alcanzara a la chica.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó el enmascarado mirando a la chica.

-Tohka Todo- contestó la chica.

-Tohka… pon tu mano en el panel de la izquierda al mismo tiempo que yo pongo mi mano en el panel de la derecha- dijo el chico.

Ambos chicos colocaron una de sus manos sobre los paneles.

Tal y como había pensado… la gran puerta se abrió.

El interior de la cámara estaba hecho del mismo material que la puerta.

Con múltiples jeroglíficos Forerunner grabados en las paredes y en el centro del lugar se encontraba el preciado objeto que había venido a buscar.

El mencionado objeto era una especie de frasco de vidrio con una sustancia de color rojo en su interior.

Tomándolo con precaución.

Asegurándose de que no había trampas que se activaran al tomar el objeto.

Una vez que lo tuvo en su poder salió lo más rápido posible de la cámara puesto que el tiempo para Serafall seguía corriendo.

Pero no todo salió como quería puesto que al instante tras haber salido de aquella cámara… la chica castaña le pidió que le explicara que estaba sucediendo puesto que encontraba extraño y misterioso todo este asunto.

Al ver que la chica no desistiría en su deseo de saber la verdad de todo esto… la llevó hasta donde estaba la chica peliplatina y procedió a contarles sobre los Forerunner y el futuro oscuro e incierto que le esperaba al mundo donde lo único que separaba al mundo y sus habitantes de un final catastrófico era él y un grupo de 18 personas más, donde ellas estabas incluidas puesto que habían sido elegidas por las piezas.

Algunos le preguntarían ¿Por qué les contó la verdad de buenas a primera a dos perfectas desconocidas?... cuando él mismo había dicho que a las personas que habitaran en este mundo tendrían que estar bajo estudio durante un buen tiempo para saber si era correcto o no contarles que eran Forerunner.

La respuesta era que ambas habían demostrado ser diferentes al resto de las personas ya que no percibía maldad o ambición en ellas… al estar escondidas en esta tierra prohibida solo significaba que buscaban un lugar donde nadie las molestara y pudieran vivir en paz.

Finalmente había puesto rumbo al castillo leviatán y mientras lo hacía… fue a su laboratorio donde comenzó a analizar la estructura química de la sustancia que contenía el frasco que había encontrado puesto que una vez que todos los componentes hubieran sido identificados… podría replicar esa sustancia y crear pociones curativas más poderosas y eficaces que las lágrimas fénix.

* * *

 **-Castillo Leviatán-Habitación De Serafall-**

-He vuelto- anunció el castaño entrando en la habitación de la Maou.

Observando que todos los integrantes del sequito estaban sentados alrededor de la cama de la morena cuyo estado de salud había empeorado considerablemente.

-Aquí está lo que fui a buscar… hagan que beba unos sorbos de esta poción y será todo- dijo el castaño dejando sobre la mesita de noche un pequeño frasco junto a dos hojas de papel que al parecer tenían información de dos personas.

-¿Para qué son esas hojas?- preguntó Stella mientras Grayfia lograba que la inconsciente maou bebiera la poción que el castaño había traído.

-Son las fichas de dos chicas que he encontrado para que formen parte del sequito de Serafall-sama… sus habilidades son de un alto nivel pero aún les falta por mejorar… ahora con su permiso… me retiro- dijo el castaño haciendo una leve reverencia, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras su salida.

El castaño se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del castillo en dirección a su habitación pero al llegar a la puerta… sintió como sus piernas temblaban y su visión se volvía algo borrosa.

-Aun no… todavía me queda mucho por hacer…- decía entrecortadamente el castaño.

Entrando torpemente en su habitación.

Tapándose la boca con una mano… mirando dicha mano… como su guante estaba manchada con sangre de color negro.

-Ryuu… ya sabes que hacer…- finalizó el castaño mientras era transportado a cierta habitación dentro de Ryuuteimaru.

Esa habitación era una sala especialmente hecha para tratar casos de deterioro de salud en el castaño.

* * *

 **-Una Semana Después-**

Intentando avanzar se topó con la sorpresa de que sus manos chocaban contra un cristal.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Tranquilo, Issei. Llevas un rato inconsciente- habló Shizuno que se encontraba frente a la capsula medica en la cual se encontraba el castaño.

-¿Por qué me despiertas?-

-Espera… lo primero es sacarte de allí- contestó la chica tecleando con rapidez en un ordenador que se encontraba a un lado de la capsula -Issei, mira arriba… tienes que tirar del desbloqueo manual-

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la chica levantó su vista.

Encontrando una palanca.

Tirando de ella… abriendo la parte frontal de la capsula.

Recibiendo una toalla de parte de Shizuno.

Secando la humedad de su cuerpo, dejada por el líquido curativo en el cual había estado sumergido.

-Ahora si… ¿Para qué me despertaste?- acercándose a un armario, tomando sus ropas y su máscara.

-Déjame ponerte al corriente de lo sucedido durante la semana que has pasado dormido- dijo Shizuno contándole todo lo acontecido durante la última semana, donde el evento más importante estaba sucediendo en estos momentos… la reunión de las 3 [Facciones] -Y ahora hay problemas- enseñándole un radar holográfico que mostraba una gran cantidad de enemigos, en su mayoría magos, acercándose al lugar de la reunión.

-¿Es en serio?-

-¿?-

-¿Quién o quiénes fueron los retrasados mentales a los que se les ocurrió la grandiosa idea de llevar a cabo una reunión tan importante en un sitio tan vulnerable como ese?... ¿Acaso creen que esa barrerita de mierda los mantendrá seguros?... tendré que ir a ayudar… de nuevo…- suspiró pesadamente el castaño ya que encontraba ilógica y bastante estúpida la idea de llevar a cabo la reunión en… la academia Kuoh.

Terminando de alistar sus cosas y tras haber recogido a Helios, se teletransportó hacia el lugar de la reunión.

* * *

 **-Academia Kuoh-Momentos Antes-**

-Antes de comenzar, déjenme presentarles a mi hermana y sus sirvientes, gracias a ellos se logró detener a Kokabiel el otro día- dijo el Maou pelirrojo.

-Buen trabajo… tienen mi gratitud- dijo un sonriente Michael.

-Lo lamento mucho… que uno de mis chicos les causara tantos problemas- dijo Azazel como si nada, obviamente esa respuesta molestó a varios de los presentes en el lugar.

-Como decía… mi hermana menor nos dará a conocer todo lo que sucedió en aquel lamentable incidente-

-Espero que cuentes todo lo que sucedió- dijo un chico peliplatino que se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes.

-¿A qué te refieres, Vali?- preguntó Azazel intrigado.

-Como ya todos deben saber… fui enviado por ti- señalando al caído -A detener a Kokabiel pero cuando llegué a este lugar me encontré con la sorpresa de que Kokabiel ya había sido detenido y… asesinado… este hecho fue perpetrado por una persona que vestía una armadura de cuerpo completo de color magenta oscuro pero lo más destacable era que su espada tenía una hoja hecha con el [poder de la destrucción]-

-¿Tienen pruebas de que todo sucedió como lo que nos ha contado el [Hakuryuukou]?- preguntó Michael.

-Así es… mi hermana antes de la reunión me contó que tenía información adicional para añadir a su reporte que daría en esta reunión… Rias… por favor muéstranos lo que tienes- dijo el pelirrojo mayor

-¡Sí!- exclamó la pelirroja mientras hacía aparecer unas pantallas en el centro de la Sala, por sobre la mesa donde estaban sentados Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael y Azazel, tras unos segundos en las pantallas comenzó a aparecer un video que mostraba todo lo sucedido durante el incidente con Kokabiel

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el drástico giro que tuvo aquella situación y todo había sido gracias a aquella persona que vestía esa armadura.

Sirzechs aun a día de hoy no tenía idea de quién podía tratarse ya que al igual que su hermana… no conocía a nadie más que tuviera acceso al poder de la destrucción pero… Serafall si tenía una idea de quién podía puesto que recientemente alguien que tenía ese poder corriendo por sus venas se había unido a su sequito pero lo que le causaba duda era ¿Dónde había conseguido esa armadura?

-Ahora tras ver esto… me gustaría escuchar la versión de los ángeles caídos- pidió Sirzechs.

-No hay mucho que decir al respecto, Kokabiel actuó por su cuenta- dijo Azazel suspirando.

-¿Estás diciendo que no tuviste nada que ver con esto?- le preguntó Michael.

-Solo lo dejé libre para ver que tramaba… estoy seguro que no sospechaba que yo me infiltraría en la ciudad… por cierto es un muy buen lugar-

-No cambies el tema- dijo Sirzechs serio.

-Oh, vamos, le pedí al [Hakuryuukou] que se encargara de él… y si bien alguien más se encargó de Kokabiel… también se dio el trabajo de darle la pena de muerte-

-La pregunta aquí es… ¿qué motivó a Kokabiel a llegar a este extremo?... aunque resulta obvio que no estaba satisfecho con tus decisiones- añadió Michael.

-Sí, parece que no estaba contento con que la última guerra quedara a medias, personalmente no me interesa causar una guerra en estos momentos- contestó Azazel.

-Entonces era una persona inestable- dijo Serafall seria.

-He escuchado que ustedes también tienen problemas- dijo Azazel, causando que tanto Sirzechs como Serafall endurecieran la mirada.

-Eso no tiene que nada que ver con este caso, estamos aquí para discutir…- intentaba decir el pelirrojo pero fue interrumpido por el Caído.

-Olvídense de esas tonterías aburridas, firmemos el tratado de paz de una vez por todas… ¿no es eso lo que todos quieren?- preguntó el líder de los caídos mirando a los presentes quienes estaban en su mayoría sorprendidos por la despreocupada facilidad con la que hablaba sobre algo tan importante como era firmar la paz entre las 3 facciones.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo en la sala, silencio que fue brevemente interrumpido por Michael.

-Quienes comenzaron la guerra, Dios y los Satanes, ya no están, después de todo-

-Por eso es que está él aquí- señalando a Vali que estaba detrás de él -aunque lo ideal hubiera sido tener a los dos dragones celestiales presentes… de momento tendremos que conformarnos con la respuesta de solo uno de ellos-

Ante esa respuesta… cierta Maou de coletas tuvo un ligero estremecimiento ya que ella tenía entre sus sirvientes al dragón celestial faltante pero… desde hace una semana que no sabía dónde se había metido… Ni siquiera Grayfia, que era su acompañante en esta reunión, había podido localizar al castaño enmascarado.

-Solo quiero pelear con gente fuerte- dijo Vali despreocupadamente, causando una pequeña risa en Azazel.

-No hace falta una guerra para encontrar a tipos rudos- dijo Azazel.

-Pensé que dirías eso- le contestó Vali.

Ante la declaración del [Hakuryuukou]… la pelirroja menor se acercó a su [Caballero] con una mirada seria.

-Yuuto… quiero que lo mantengas vigilado- tocando un brazo del caballero rubio.

Todo sucedió en un instante, la habitación tomó un tono purpura, por algún motivo Kiba, Xenovia e Irina tenían sus espadas invocadas y con un aura anaranjada emanando de las espadas de la peliazul y la castaña, mientras que la espada de Kiba emitía un aura azul.

Por otro lado… todo el sequito Sitri había sido congelado.

-¿Detuvieron el tiempo?- preguntó el rubio Gremory.

-Eso parece, no fuimos afectados por nuestro inmenso poder- dijo Azazel, refiriéndose a sí mismo, Sirzechs, Serafall, Michael, Grayfia y Sasha… esta última era la reina y esposa de Sirzechs Lucifer.

-Yo no fui afectado por tener a [Albion] conmigo… ellos 3…- señalando a Kiba, Xenovia e Irina -porque tienen sus espadas sacras… y supongo que Rias Gremory no fue afectada por haber tocado en el momento preciso al chico rubio-

Todos salvo Vali fueron hacia la ventana y pudieron ver como un extraño círculo mágico aparecía en el cielo y de este aparecían magos encapuchados.

Estos comenzaron a atacar a las tropas que cada líder de facción había traído para tener un perímetro de seguridad pero pudieron notar que las mencionadas tropas también estaban congeladas, incapaces de defenderse, todos esos soldados se habían transformado en meros blancos estáticos en la mitad del cielo sobre la academia y aunque pudieran moverse no podrían salir de la academia ya que esta estaba cubierta por una barrera en forma de domo.

-¿Qué ha causado que el tiempo se detenga?- preguntó Michael mirando por la ventana, como si la respuesta estuviera en algún lugar del exterior del edificio… y en cierta medida tenía razón en buscar allí.

-Me imagino que forzaron la habilidad del medio vampiro en [Balance Breaker]- comentó Azazel.

-Muy pocas personas tienen la habilidad de detener el tiempo…- comentó Sirzechs -lo más probable es que se encuentre en las garras del enemigo-

-No hay nada más insultante que unos terroristas usen a un miembro de mi sequito como arma…- dijo la pelirroja enojada.

-Lamentablemente no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada… si el poder de Gasper-kun se vuelve más fuerte incluso nosotros podríamos… quedar congelados –dijo el pelirrojo mayor serio.

Azazel estaba por hacer un comentario cuando de pronto en el fondo de la sala, específicamente en el techo, se abría un portal desde el cual aterrizó un "objeto" pesadamente.

Levantando un poco de polvo al destrozar levemente parte del suelo debido a su caída.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Xenovia.

-Quizás ayuda- propuso Irina.

-O tal vez más enemigos-

-Así que esta es la academia Kuoh- murmuró una voz que provenía de entre el polvo.

Todos pudieron ver como un enmascarado de cabello castaño y vestido de negro daba unos cuantos pasos, los suficientes como para que pudieran verlo con claridad.

-Parece que los líderes de las facciones necesitan poner las cosas en orden de nuevo- dijo el castaño.

-No puedo creerlo… ¡¿Spectra?!- dijo Grayfia con un tono un tanto hostil aunque esa no era su intención… solo que no esperaba que el [Peón] Leviatán decidiera aparecer en un momento como ese.

-¿Qué clase de saludo es ese?... parece que hubieran visto un fantasma… seguimos siendo "amigos"… vine a ayudar, ¿puedo?- contestó el castaño divertido, enfocando a los magos que se acercaban por cielo y tierra en dirección hacia el edificio donde se encontraban los líderes de facción en este momento.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Azazel intrigado.

-Serafall… ¿lo conoces?- preguntó Sirzechs mirando a la Maou que a su vez observaba al enmascarado con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Su nombre es Spectra Phantom y es mi [Peón]… había estado desaparecido por algunos días pero ha venido en el momento indicado- respondió la Maou, causando una enorme sorpresa en los presentes, ya que nadie estaba enterado de que la morena hubiera incorporado nuevos elementos a su sequito.

Mientras se daban las explicaciones pertinentes… el enmascarado había salido al balcón de aquella sala.

Desde donde observaba con mayor detalle a los magos acercarse.

-Debo decir que estos insignificantes magos se ven patéticos…- tomando a Helios en su forma de esfera en su mano -¡Limpiemos el lugar, Helios!- lanzado la esfera hacia donde estaban los magos.

Al igual que sucedió con Drago en la tierra prohibida… los presentes ya estaban pensando que el castaño estaba loco al lanzar esa "inofensiva" esfera contra un grupo de magos tan numeroso.

Pero ese pensamiento desapareció cuando vieron que la esfera emitía un brillo violeta y comenzaba a crecer exponencialmente.

Dando paso a un enorme dragon de color negro de aspecto feroz.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- exclamaron los más jóvenes al ver a semejante criatura aparecer frente a ellos.

Vali estaba sorprendido y bastante asustado pero no podía demostrarlo ya que tenía un orgullo que mantener.

* **¡¿Acaso tienen algún problema con que yo esté aquí?!** * preguntó Helios agresivamente.

-¡No!- respondieron al instante.

-¡Finalmente podré ver al familiar de Spectra-chan en acción!- chilló Serafall sumamente emocionada.

-¡Helios! ¡Dale a nuestros amigos una muestra de tus poderes!- exclamó el castaño a lo que Helios lanzó un potente rugido en modo de respuesta que hizo que los magos detuvieran su avance -[Grito Quasar]!-

En las fauces de Helios se formó una especie de bola de fuego de color violeta oscuro que emitía leves rayos del mismo color.

Transformando la bola de fuego en una potente llamarada relampagueante que impactó de lleno en el grupo de primera línea de los magos que avanzaban por tierra.

-Ahora… ¡[Warfare]!- ordenó Spectra.

En esta ocasión, Helios creó, nuevamente en sus fauces, una bola de energía de color violeta oscuro que lanzó hacia los cielos y tras alcanzar cierta altura… estalló con fuerza, dividiéndose en pequeñas agujas de energía que impactaron contra los magos que estaban en el aire.

Borrándolos del mapa sin darles la menor oportunidad.

-¡[Fuego Profundo - Bloque A]!-

Ante esa orden y haciendo uso de la unidad que tenía en su espalda… disparó una gran cantidad de "misiles" de energía que volaron directamente hacia un grupo de magos que avanzaban por tierra.

Los enemigos mencionados… recibieron el ataque con una brutal fuerza que los hizo desparecer entre múltiples destellos de luz violeta que eran producidos por las explosiones causadas por el ataque de Helios.

Dichas explosiones también causaron una fuerte onda de viento que golpeó con fuerza a los espectadores de aquella masacre.

-¡Es demasiado poderoso!- chillo Irina asustada ya que se imaginó a ella misma en el lugar de esos magos.

-Jamás había visto algo como eso…- añadió Xenovia atónita.

-¿Cómo se siente tu primer combate después de tanto tiempo?- preguntó Spectra mirando a Helios.

* **¡Absolutamente increíble! ¡Hay que pelear más!** *

En ese momento un grupo de magos que acababa de entrar, a través del círculo mágico en el cielo, atacaron con hechizos que dieron de lleno en la parte frontal del cuerpo de Helios.

Cubriendo al enorme familiar en una nube de humo.

(Tal vez no sean inteligentes pero supongo que no hay que subestimar a estos magos) Pensaba el castaño mientras observaba la información que aparecía en el visor interno de su máscara.

 _[25% de daño recibido por el golpe directo recuperado]_

 _[Reparación y diagnóstico completo]_

 _[Tasa de defensa contra futuros ataques de energía 120%]_

En ese momento el humo que cubría a Helios se disipó… permitiendo ver que no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

-¡No le hizo ningún daño!- dijo Michael sorprendido ya que el familiar de Spectra había recibido el impacto de esos ataques directamente… sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por cubrirse.

-¡Es increíble!- añadió Sirzechs,

-Habilidad [Farbas Infinito]… eso significaba que sus ataques no dejan marcas en Helios- informó el castaño –Hora del final… ¡[Cañón De Roca]!-

Un pequeño compartimiento se abrió en el tórax de Helios.

Dejando ver una especie de cañón desde el cual comenzó a generarse una densa esfera de energía color violeta oscuro.

 ***¡Prueben esto!** * exclamó Helios disparando la esfera de energía en forma de un potente torrente de energía, apuntando hacia los magos en el cielo… desintegrándolos en el acto, destrozando el círculo mágico mediante el cual accedían al interior de la barrera y… creando un gran agujero en la misma barrera.

La potencia del disparo fue tan grande que hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros a Helios.

* **¡Ja! ¡Eso fue muy fácil!** * dijo Helios observando la destrucción que había causado.

-Tienes razón fue fácil- contestó Spectra con los brazos cruzados.

-Vencieron a todos…- decía la pelirroja impactada ya que el familiar Helios bajo las ordenes de Spectra había exterminado a todos y cada uno de los magos que intentaron atacar la reunión… además de romper el círculo mágico que había en el cielo y que servía de acceso para los terroristas.

-¡Spectra-chan lo hiciste!- chilló Serafall emocionada corriendo hacia su [Peón] que seguía con los brazos cruzados.

-No, aun no- dijo el castaño mirando hacia un punto fijo en el cielo donde se encontraba una mujer que traía puesto un revelador vestido y miraba con odio puro a la maou Serafall.

-Ella es… la descendiente de Leviatán… Katerea Leviatán…- comentó Sirzechs sorprendido.

-¡Helios! ¡[Rayo Destructor]!- exclamó Spectra dando la orden para un nuevo ataque.

* **¡La venceré!** * Rugió Helios apuntando su cola hacia la ahora identificada como Katerea.

Disparando un rayo color violeta oscuro desde la punta de su cola.

Cuando el rayo estaba por impactar con la mujer… este chocó con un "campo de fuerza" invisible, ya que se desintegró unos metros antes de dar en el blanco.

Ese "campo de fuerza" no había sido creado por Katerea puesto que a pesar de que seguía en la misma posición… se podía apreciar la sorpresa en sus ojos.

* **¡Imposible!** *

-¿Qué?- se preguntó el castaño ya que ni el mismo sabía que era lo que había pasado pero algo era seguro… alguien o algo se había encargado de proteger momentáneamente a la mujer… tal vez por capricho o porque tenía planes para ella.

Cuando el castaño se estaba preparando para entrar a combatir contra aquella mujer fue detenido por el líder de los ángeles caídos puesto ya que tal parecía que quien quería "despacharla" era él… con sus propias manos.

* * *

 **-30 Minutos Después-**

Rias Gremory acompañada por su [Caballero] habían logrado rescatar al chico identificado como Gasper Vladi.

Logrando descongelar a todos los que estaban congelados en el tiempo.

Debido a esto ocurrió una situación un tanto… vergonzosa… para el sequito Sitri que para intentar remediar la vergüenza que pasaron al haber sido congelados debido a su bajo nivel… hicieron el intento de atacar al enorme dragón negro de aspecto intimidante que estaba de espaldas a ellos y que reconocieron como un "enemigo".

Pero ese intento solo sirvió para dejarlos aún más en ridículo puesto que su "enemigo" que no era otro sino que Helios… los mandó a volar con un simple golpe de su cola y de no ser porque Serafall intercedió por su hermana menor y sus siervos… Spectra le habría dado la orden a su familiar para acabar con ellos.

Ahora todos tenían su vista puesta en el combate entre Azazel y Katerea.

-Muy bien, es hora de dejarnos de juegos- dijo Azazel mientras sacaba de su abrigo una especie de lanza en miniatura, con un orbe purpura en la punta del mango de dicha lanza.

-Eso es… -dijo Katerea nerviosa ya que tenía una idea de lo que podía ser

-Esto es una magnifica herramienta de guerra, fruto de mi pasatiempo que es por mucho más interesante que cualquier guerra- [Balance Breaker]

Tras decir esto el líder de los caídos fue envuelto en una luz dorada, una vez que la luz se disipó, se pudo observar a Azazel cubierto por una armadura dorada y purpura, con sus 12 alas de caído en su espalda, saliendo a través de su armadura.

-Esta es la materialización de la [Downfall Dragon], la armadura del Rey Dragón-

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Katerea mientras se lanzaba contra Azazel quien preparaba su lanza de luz.

SLASH

Con un simple movimiento de muñeca, Azazel le realizó un corte diagonal a Katerea que iba desde su vientre hasta su hombro izquierdo, dejándola herida de gravedad.

-Un nuevo mundo se avecina y en él no hay lugar para ti! –exclamó Katerea mientras sus brazos se alargaban y se dividían en otros más pequeños que sujetaron el brazo izquierdo de Azazel- si puedo asesinar a uno de los líderes de las 3 grandes facciones… no me importa perder la vida!

-¿Autodestrucción?... no parece divertido…- dijo Azazel mientras que con un movimiento limpio rebano su brazo izquierdo -un brazo…- comenzó a hablar nuevamente mientras arrojaba su lanza de luz contra Katerea, dicha lanza le impactó en la frente desintegrándola de inmediato- es todo lo que vales-

La armadura de Azazel se disipó, al hacerlo, el caído creo un círculo mágico sobre su herida para detener el sangrado, mientras atrapaba el orbe purpura que caía lentamente

-Creo que aún necesita mejoras- dijo Azazel, besando el orbe que se encontraba en su mano derecha -Quédate conmigo un poco más, Rey Dragón Fafnir- pero para su sorpresa el orbe comenzó a brillar y se elevó en el aire ante la incredulidad del moreno.

Todos observaron como el orbe purpura volaba lentamente por el aire en dirección hacia donde se encontraba cierta persona.

Esa persona era Spectra que en estos momentos parecía estar revisando los datos que había recolectado durante el combate de Helios.

* **Spectra…** * Dijo Helios llamando atención del enmascarado.

-¿Um?- levantando la mirada se topó con un orbe que flotaba justo frente a él -¿Y esto?- abriendo su mano derecha donde el orbe se posó con lentitud.

En muchos casos al castaño se le acusaría de robo pero en esta ocasión era diferente puesto que el orbe había ido por cuenta propia hacia el chico.

(Ese chico… de alguna manera atrajo al Rey Dragón y si esa es su voluntad… no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer) Pensaba Azazel ya que este "suceso" era algo que jamás espero.

De pronto un ataque por la espalda envió al caído con fuerza hacia el suelo, estrellándose con fuerza a un lado del castaño, creando un cráter de mediano tamaño.

Azazel salió del cráter que había creado al impactarse contra el suelo.

-¿Así es como va a ser, cierto Vali? -dijo el caído mirando hacia el cielo donde ahora había una armadura blanca.

-Lo siento Azazel pero este lado parecía más divertido además… creo que finalmente podré tener la lucha predestinada… ya que ha llegado el [Welsh Dragon]- respondió el peliplatino observando al enmascarado, provocando que todos, salvo Serafall y Grayfia, le observaran con una profunda sorpresa.

-Con que pudiste notarlo…- suspiró el castaño mientras avanzaba unos pasos, activando su [Boosted Gea] en el proceso.

Ese hecho capto la atención de unas cuantas personas… específicamente la de Rias Gremory y sus sirvientes puesto que esa [Sacred Gear] le pertenecía a su antiguo compañero… Issei Hyodo.

-¡Oye tú!- exclamó la pelirroja alcanzando al enmascarado -¿Cómo obtuviste esa [Sacred Gear]?-

-Pues… la tengo desde que tengo memoria, ¿por?-

-¡Imposible!... La [Boosted Gear] le pertenecía a mi sirviente… Issei Hyodo… que actualmente está desaparecido-

-No me suena el nombre y estás en todo tu derecho a no creer en lo que digo ya que no nos conocemos pero… para que confirmes que lo que digo es verdad… te dejaré hablar con Ddraig para que conteste tus preguntas- dijo el enmascarado colocando la gema del guantelete a la altura del rostro de la pelirroja.

[¿Tienes algo que preguntarme?]

-Ddraig-sama… usted estaba en posesión de un joven llamado Issei Hyodo, ¿Verdad?-

[No recuerdo a nadie llamado así… quizás haya sido uno de mis antiguos portadores ya que mis recuerdos más frescos de esta era son con el chico que tienes frente a ti debido a que he estado con Spectra desde que nació y debo decir que de lejos es el portador más fuerte que he tenido… fue capaz de despertar la [Boosted Gear] con tan solo 4 años y un año más tarde fue capaz de alcanzar el [Balance Breaker]… creo que es lo que ustedes llamarían "prodigio"] Dijo Ddraig lógicamente mintiendo ya que él y el castaño se habían puesto de acuerdo de que si le preguntaban por "Issei Hyodo" eso era lo que dirían.

-Eso es interesante… Rias Gremory- llamó Azazel -¿Hace cuanto que dices que desapareció ese chico de apellido Hyodo?-

-Hace casi dos meses- respondió la heredera Gremory.

-Entonces solo queda una opción que literalmente es digna de un loco… si tu sirviente desapareció hace casi dos meses y ahora tenemos a este chico que ha tenido a la [Boosted Gear] consigo durante toda su vida… lo único que se me ocurre es que… la [Longinus], de algún modo, viajó hasta otra [Dimensión] donde eligió a este joven- señalando a Spectra -para ser su siguiente portador pero en esa [Dimensión] el tiempo corre de manera distinta al tiempo de nuestra [Dimensión] y del mismo modo… Spectra llegó a este mundo… ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-

-Más o menos- respondió llanamente el enmascarado ya que cualquier persona con algo de cerebro, y que no se dejara llevar por las emociones tan fácilmente, llegaría a esa conclusión rápidamente aunque el hecho de que nació en otra [Dimensión]… era una completa mentira pero ellos nunca lo sabrían.

Tras esa explicación… las esperanzas de la pelirroja para encontrar al castaño se desplomaron ya que sabía perfectamente que la única manera de que una persona tuviera una [Sacred Gear] que hasta hace poco le partencia a otra… era que a esta última se la hubieran robado y eso implicaba su muerte.

El caído sacudió el polvo de sus ropas y extendió sus alas, elevándose hasta colocarse a la altura de Vali.

-Hey Vali, quiero preguntarte algo- dijo Azazel -Shemhaza, mi vice-gobernador, notó que los rebeldes de las 3 grandes facciones se estaban uniendo… bajo el nombre de "Khaos Brigade", ¿no es así?-

-¿Un grupo de rebeldes?... no hay muchos que puedan controlar a un grupo de tipos como ese…- dijo Serafall un poco preocupada.

-Y su líder es nada más y nada menos que… Uroboros Dragon, Ophis

-¿Ophis?!... ¡no puede ser!- exclamó Rias alarmada ya que no iba a negar que seguía triste porque una vez más todo indicaba que su lindo sirviente estaba muerto pero… ante los ojos del mundo la noticia de que Ophis comandaba un grupo terrorista era mucho más importante e impactante.

-Sin duda estoy trabajando con Ophis, pero ninguno de nosotros quiere dominar el mundo… algunos idiotas vinieron a nosotros buscando poder- contestó Vali.

-Eso explica una o dos cosas, ya que pensé que te estabas llevando demasiado bien con Katerea o quizás es porque ninguno de los dos pudo obtener el trono de Maou- dijo Azazel.

-¿Maou?- preguntó Serafall un poco confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Rias seria.

-Mi nombre es Vali Lucifer- dijo Vali presentándose con nombre y apellido.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamaba Rias negando a creer lo que había escuchado.

-Yo poseo la sangre del Lucifer original, el nieto del antiguo Maou Lucifer es mi padre y se casó con una mujer humana… soy un medio demonio-

-Ya veo… un medio demonio… nunca lo sospechamos- dijo Sirzechs

-Aunque lleva la sangre de un Maou, su parte humana le permitió ser el portador del [Vanishing Dragon]… es difícil creer que un tipo así existe…- explicó Azazel.

-Creo que la palabra "milagro" fue creada especialmente para mí- dijo Vali, mientras en su espalda emergían 4 pares de alas demoniacas.

-De todos los anfitriones del [Vanishing Dragon], pasados, presentes y futuros, este hombre es el más fuerte de todos- dijo Azazel.

-¡Spectra Phantom!- exclamó Vali llamando la atención del castaño -Debo decir que estoy sorprendido… a pesar de que acabas de llegar… tu aura es muy agresiva e intimidante… esto es miles de veces más divertido que si me hubiera tenido que enfrentar con Issei Hyodo-

-¿Y eso?-

-Investigue acerca de ese chico y debo decir que su vida fue muy aburrida y solo hubieron 3 eventos que podría decir que fueron un poco "interesantes"… el accidente donde quedó huérfano donde podría haberse convertido en un vengador… el día en que fue ejecutado por un ángel caído de bajo rango y cuando fue reencarnado e introducido al mundo sobrenatural por Rias Gremory… pero de resto… toda su vida ha sido aburrida-

-Gracias por el halago… supongo- contestó el enmascarado sarcásticamente.

-Pero no te confundas… aun con que haya admitido que eres fuerte no quiere decir que seas más fuerte que yo… que poseo el poder de un Maou y el de un dragón… soy el más poderoso de todos…- decía Vali de forma arrogante.

-Entonces tendremos que ver quién de los dos es más fuerte… Señor Don Milagro- contestó el castaño mientras avanzaba hacia Vali.

[Balance Breaker] [Boosted Gear Scale Mail]

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna el enmascarado materializó su armadura.

Encendiendo sus propulsores avanzó con un estallido de velocidad.

Apareciendo a la espalda de Vali que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar ante tal suceso.

Pero al girarse hacia la armadura roja… sintió como el pecho de su propia armadura se destrozaba.

Mirando sorprendido como el [Sekiryuutei] tenía una espada empuñada en su mano izquierda.

[Vali ten cuidado… esa espada es una [Dragon Slayer]… ya viste lo que es capaz de hacer… con un ligero corte puede causar un gran daño y ese ataque solo fue una advertencia] Advirtió Albion a su portador.

-¿Entonces todo lo que tengo que hacer es esquivar?- preguntó Vali mientras que tanto él como Spectra comenzaban a expulsar sus auras con fuerza, sus auras blanca y roja les daba la apariencia de un cometa.

BAAAAANG

Ambos dragones comenzaron a chocar en reiteradas ocasiones a una velocidad extrema, mientras se desplazaban a través del cielo de la academia como dos relámpagos… uno de color blanco y otro de color rojo.

Con cada choque liberaban ondas de energía de alta densidad que se expandían y dañaban lo que tocaban.

En un determinado momento tras un choque de ambos dragones… una de las ondas de energía estuvo a punto de alcanzar a Rias que fue jalada hacia atrás por su hermano.

-¿Onii-sama?-

-Las auras de esos dos han excedido los límites, te quemaras hasta morir si esas ondas de energía te alcanzan…- advirtió Sirzechs completamente serio.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces, pero aun así no estás a mi altura!- exclamó Vali mientras intentaba darle una patada en el estómago al castaño que la evadió hábilmente y le conectó una patada propia en la nuca al peliplatino, enviándolo directamente contra el suelo.

[Divide]

[Boost]

-¿Crees que no sabía de la habilidad de tu [Sacred Gear]?- preguntó el castaño mirando como Vali se ponía de pie algo aturdido.

-Desgraciado…- masculló entre diente el peliplatino elevándose en el aire con velocidad.

Sin darle tiempo para atacar, el castaño apareció frente a Vali con [Ascalon] emanando energía [Dragon Slayer] que era su habilidad al margen de ser una espada sacra.

Pasando a escasos centímetros del hombro derecho del peliplatino.

Destrozando el brazo y hombro metálico de la armadura pero a diferencia de su ataque inicial… esta vez causo un pequeño corte en el hombro de su contrincante.

Tras regenerar nuevamente su armadura ambos dragones reanudaron su lucha a una velocidad de vértigo.

(¿Qué opinas Ddraig?... ¿realmente vale la pena?)

[A decir verdad si no hubiéramos conocido a Elizabeth y hubieras entrenado bajo su tutela es muy probable que la situación fuera desventajosa para nosotros ya que el portador de Albion es bastante hábil pero… se puede apreciar que está peleando con bastante presión mientras que nosotros apenas estamos calentando motores]

(En ese caso…)

Evadiendo una patada del peliplatino entró por el costado derecho del mencionado.

Cambiando a [Ascalon] a su mano derecha… encajándole un izquierdazo directo en el hígado.

Resquebrajando la armadura que protegía esa área del cuerpo de Vali.

Sonriendo satisfecho al ver al portador del dragón blanco más fuerte escupir sangre por una pequeña abertura en su casco.

Sin perder el tiempo cerró su distancia con Vali, cambiando nuevamente a [Ascalon] a su mano izquierda, conectando un puñetazo derecho directo en la sien desprotegida del peliplatino.

Lanzando su espada lo más alto que pudo comenzó a conectar puñetazos y patadas en los puntos vitales de Vali que sentía como su cuerpo entero se estremecía con cada golpe.

(No me cabe duda… realmente está tratando de matarme) Sonrió contento el peliplatino ya que nunca había tenido esa clase de sensación corriendo por su cuerpo.

Girando sobre sí mismo el castaño conectó una patada giratoria en el costado izquierdo de la cabeza de Vali.

Mandándolo nuevamente contra el suelo pero esta vez al impactar… creó un cráter de considerable tamaño.

Atrapando a [Ascalon] tras terminar su ataque.

Descendiendo hasta el nivel del suelo el castaño vio una de las gemas de la armadura de que Vali que había quedado tirada tras su primer ataque con [Ascalon].

(Tengo una idea pero será mejor guardar esta gema para otro día) Haciendo desaparecer la gema azulada en un círculo mágico.

Mirando hacia el frente observó cómo Vali salía del cráter.

Con su armadura parcialmente destruida.

Regenerando las partes dañadas o faltantes.

-¡Ya me cansé!... mandaré todo este lugar al infierno!...- exclamó Vali furioso mientras alzaba el vuelo con su armadura reparada, pero se notaba que estaba exhausto, su cuerpo estaba demasiado resentido debido al castigo que había recibido por parte del castaño.

[Half Dimension]

Tras esto las alas de Vali crecieron y desde ellas una especie de onda comenzó a ser emitida, el peliplatino estiro una de sus manos en dirección hacia donde estaba el edificio escolar y este comenzó a… ¿encogerse?

-¡Está doblando el espacio... eso es muy peligroso!- exclamó Michael.

-Veo que tienes unos poderes increíbles…- dijo el castaño contento, lanzándose contra Vali, asestándole un poderoso derechazo al mentón, interrumpiendo la habilidad del peliplatino.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste…?-

-Veamos Señor Don Milagro… te mostraré que yo soy la peor clase de oponente para ti y todo esto es gracias a las cualidades, que según tú, te definen como "milagro"- contestó el castaño mientras se alejaba unos metros de Vali.

Extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el frente hizo aparecer un círculo mágico dorado de tamaño considerable.

-Oh acero que divide toda la creación…- comenzó a decir el castaño mientras un mango azul oscuro comenzaba a emerger del círculo mágico -…Una espada sagrada digna de un caballero entre los caballeros… ¡Manifiéstate ante mí y préstame tu poder! ¡Excalibur!- exclamó el chico acabando de sacar la legendaria espada sagrada del círculo mágico.

Lógicamente no había ninguna necesidad de recitar el cantico completo para invocar la espada pero ahora lo había hecho ya que era la primera vez que mostraba la legendaria espada ante miembros de las 3 facciones y que mejor que hacerlo con una gran presentación.

Todos estaban de piedra ya que se suponía que la legendaria Excalibur, hace ya mucho tiempo, se había roto en 7 fragmentos pero ahora aparecía Spectra con una espada del mismo nombre que emanaba una gran aura sacra… además de que sabía el cantico original mediante el cual se invocaba a la espada legendaria.

Comenzando a reunir energía en las hojas de [Excalibur] y [Ascalon] el castaño lanzó dos haz de energía directamente contra Vali.

BOOM

Los ataques dieron en el blanco y tras unos segundos después de que el polvo se asentara se pudo apreciar el resultado del ataque.

La armadura de Vali estaba hecha pedazos y el peliplatino se encontraba en el suelo vomitando una considerable cantidad de sangre debido a la reacción negativa que los ataques de [Ascalon] y [Excalibur] habían causado en su cuerpo.

Colocándose de pie con bastante dificultad sonriendo sádicamente.

-Que entretenido… ¡Muy entretenido!... mereces ver mi [Juggernaut Drive]-

[No te dejes llevar, Vali no es sensato hacer eso aquí] advirtió Albion.

 _Yo, aquel que despertará…_

 _Soy el Dragón Celestial que lo perdió todo en los principios de la dominación de Dios._

 _Envidio el "infinito" y persigo el "sueño"._

 _Seré el Dragón Blanco que perfeccione el camino de la dominación._

 _¡Te llevare a los límites más lejanos de la inocencia!_

 _¡Juggernaut-Drive!_

La armadura de Vali cambio drásticamente de tamaño… dando paso a lo que se podía considerar un auténtico dragón de gran tamaño.

Además del cambio de su armadura el aura del peliplatino creció exponencialmente hasta el punto en que las cosas que estaban a su alrededor comenzaban a desintegrarse de a poco.

-Admito que ese nivel de aura es sorprendente pero comparado con "ella"… sigues siendo un mosquito- susurró el castaño para sí mismo ya que él conocía a una persona que hacía ver a todos los presentes… incluido el mismo como simples insectos.

El castaño comenzó a elevar su aura a la par que guardaba sus espadas a través de dos círculos mágicos.

Al sentir el aumento en el aura del chico… Sirzechs, Azazel y Michael se prepararon para intervenir ya que no existía la manera de que la academia… la barrera y la ciudad de Kuoh soportaran el combate y las auras de los dos dragones celestiales en modo [Juggernaut Drive].

Pero grande fue sorpresa cuando vieron como una enorme esfera de fuego se creaba por sobre la armadura roja.

Su sorpresa aumentó al ver como el castaño introducía sus manos en la esfera de fuego y desde ella sacaba un escudo y una espada… ambas "armas" hechas de fuego puro mientras que el resto de la esfera de fuego caía sobre la armadura.

Cubriéndola en unas abrazadoras llamas que se concentraron en sus propulsores dando origen a dos alas de fuego y cambiaban a un rojo más intenso la armadura roja.

-[Welsh Dragon] [Burst Mode]- exclamó el castaño dejando a todos sorprendidos pero por encima de todos a azazel que jamás había visto una transformación así cuando se suponía que era quien sabia más acerca de [Sacred gear].

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- preguntó Azazel impactado.

-[Burst Mode] o por su traducción… [Modo Explosivo]- dijo Serafall llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Tu sabes qué es eso?- le preguntó Sirzechs intrigado.

-Spectra-chan me lo comentó una vez… es un estadio de poder que él mismo logró alcanzar y que supera al [Balance Breaker] y la [Juggernaut Drive]… en términos simples se puede traducir en que es como estar en [Balance Breaker] pero teniendo a tu disposición el poder de la [Juggernaut Drive] sin la penalización de convertirte en una bestia destructora cuya esperanza de vida se acorta a cada segundo-

-¡Eso es imposible! Se supone que no hay nada por encima del [Balance Breaker] y la [Juggernaut Drive] es imposible de controlar del todo…- decía Azazel incrédulo.

-Pues de alguna forma que desconozco… Spectra-chan logró esa transformación y es increíblemente poderosa-

BOOM

Todos fijaron su vista en los dos dragones celestiales que nuevamente habían comenzado a luchar.

Al chocar hacían cráteres debajo de donde estaban parados dentro de los cuales fuego comenzaba a encenderse.

Pero había algo que era apreciable… la armadura de Vali estaba resquebrajándose con cada ataque.

Esto se debía a que las espadas de fuego que tenía el castaño tenían "truco".

Había que recordar que el castaño podía moldear ya fuera en un escudo o una espada las llamas que empuñaba en sus manos.

La espada de fuego de la mano derecha estaba bañada con el aura sacra de [Excalibur] mientras que la espada de fuego de la mano izquierda estaba bañada con el aura Dragon Slayer de [Ascalon].

Debido a esto el patrón de ataques del chico se basaba en conectar un ataque con la espada de la mano izquierda seguido de otro ataque con la espada de la mano derecha, filtrando poder sacro a través de las grietas en la armadura del peliplatino.

Causando daño tanto en el exterior como en el interior del cuerpo de Vali.

Levantando uno de sus enormes brazos el peliplatino logró apartar al castaño de su radio de acción ya que con el aumento de tamaño sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos de lo que deberían ser mientras que su contrincante seguía teniendo su tamaño normal y era más rápido.

[Vali… debes darte prisa… los ataques de ese chico están causando que tu tiempo en el que puedes mantener la Juggernaut Drive se acorte]

(Lo sé… pero es más rápido que yo y por cada ataque que lanzo… el me da cuatro)

Abriendo la parte de la boca de su casco el peliplatino comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía que canalizó hasta formar una densa esfera de energía.

Lanzándola sin consideración con el único objetivo de destruir a su enemigo.

Juntando sus espadas creó un gran escudo frente a él.

Poniendo fuerza en sus piernas.

Sintiendo como era empujado con una brutal fuerza al recibir el ataque del peliplatino.

Concentrando su poder en el centro de su escudo de llamas volvió a transformar dicho escudo en sus espadas de fuego.

Cortando con una X de fuego aquella densa bola de energía.

Provocando una poderosa onda de energía acompañada de un fuerte viento que rompió los pocos vidrios que aún seguían intactos en los edificios del complejo estudiantil.

En un estallido de velocidad se aproximó hasta Vali.

Colocándose tras el mencionado.

Deshaciendo momentáneamente sus espadas tomó la cola del peliplatino.

Reuniendo fuerza y apoyado por sus alas de fuego comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo y por ende hizo girar a Vali.

Tras unos cuantos segundos soltó el enorme cuerpo y observó como este salía volando directamente hacia donde se encontraba la pista de atletismo.

Con un fuerte temblor todos pudieron sentir como el peliplatino caía pesadamente sobre el suelo.

-Rápido tenemos que…- decía Sirzechs intentando ordenar a los presentes para detener el combate que cada vez subía en nivel de destrucción pero cuando intento enfocar a donde estaba el enmascarado… no vio a nadie.

Todos pudieron sentir el aura del castaño… se dirigía hacia donde ahora estaba Vali.

Rápidamente los líderes de facción intentaron levantar una barrera para aislar a un dragón del otro.

Spectra que se dirigía corriendo hacia donde estaba su rival vio como planeaban encerrarlo.

Reuniendo fuerza en sus piernas aumentó su velocidad hasta el punto en que produjo un pequeño boom sónico.

Desapareciendo de donde estaba.

Volviendo a aparecer varios metros delante… totalmente fuera de la barrera que terminaba por cerrarse…

Todos se sorprendieron al ver esto ya que el castaño había cubierto una distancia de más de 300 metros en menos de 2 segundos.

Comenzando a volar a ras de suelo, envolviéndose con sus llamas.

Impactando de lleno en el centro de la armadura de Vali que chillo de dolor al sentir como las llamas provocadas por las espadas del castaño le quemaban el abdomen al haber sido destruida la parte de la armadura que cubría esa zona.

Dando un salto se colocó unos cuantos metros por sobre el peliplatino.

Observando como este intentaba ponerse de pie.

Colocando sus brazos hacia el frente con sus manos abiertas.

Creando una gran bola de fuego incandescente.

Lanzándola sin piedad alguna sobre Vali.

Envolviendo el cuerpo de su rival en un tornado de fuego que se elevó hasta chocar con la barrera que envolvía el complejo educativo.

Aumentando la temperatura violentamente.

El chico tenía su vista fija en aquel tornado de fuego pero entonces una pequeña mancha de color negro cruzó por su línea de visión.

Mirando hacia un costado… pudo ver como a unos 20 metros de distancia unos "naipes" que eran rodeados por un aura oscura se juntaban en un mismo punto. Tomando forma humanoide que tras unos segundos adquirió detalles reconocibles.

Se trata de un hombre de unos 30 años, pelo negro en con algunas puntas bastante pronunciadas, lentes oscuros cubrían sus ojos y vestía una especie de armadura de color negro sumamente ajustada, ya que detalles como los músculos de sus brazos eran perfectamente apreciables.

Lo que más molesto al castaño fue la sonrisa que aquel "hombre" tenía en su rostro.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

- **Lograste salvar a la maou… eso no estaba en mis planes** \- decía el hombre.

-Así que tú fuiste el responsable de ese intento de asesinato… Dime… ¿Por qué no acabaste inmediatamente con su vida si estaba inconsciente?-

- **Solo quería ver que sucedería si se esparcía la noticia acerca de que uno de los 4 maous estaba en coma pero como dije antes… no esperaba que tú lograras salvarla** \- respondió el hombre como si nada - **Antes de irme te daré un mensaje de parte de mi maestro… "** _ **Tu lucha es inútil, Forerunner. Terminarás igual que todos tus antepasados"**_ \- terminó de decir el hombre.

Rápido como el rayo el castaño se abalanzó sobre el hombre… creando una espada de fuego de dos manos.

Atacando con un corte ascendente que cortó a su enemigo en dos… pero el resultado no fue el esperado.

En lugar de sangre… solo obtuvo naipes cortados en pedazos.

Tal y como había aparecido… su verdadero enemigo había desaparecido.

[Compañero…]

(Lo se Ddraig… era uno de los soldados del hermano de Elizabeth… mejor dicho… solo era una proyección de su cuerpo real)

[Si es capaz de hacer eso… es alguien de cuidado]

(Correcto… entró a este lugar que tiene una barrera sin utilizar un círculo mágico ni un portal como lo hicimos nosotros y estoy seguro que nadie se percató de su aparición)

Dando media vuelta observó el resultado del último ataque que le había propinado a Vali.

El peliplatino había dejado de estar en modo [Juggernaut Drive] y su gran aura había decrecido drásticamente.

Ahora había vuelto a tener su armadura de [Balance Breaker] pero esta poco a poco comenzaba a caerse a pedazos.

Volviendo a generar sus dos espadas de fuegos se encaminó hacia donde estaba Vali.

Preparado para dar el golpe final pero cuando estaba por acabar con la vida de su oponente observó cómo debajo de este aparecía un círculo mágico que transportó al peliplatino hacia otro lugar.

Dejando solo al castaño en aquel lugar.

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que el combate entre los dos dragones celestiales había terminado.

Los presentes aún estaban asimilando lo que habían visto, ya que no solo presenciaron la [Juggernaut Drive] sino que también vieron un nuevo estadio de poder que superaba a la mismísima [Juggernaut Drive].

Pero… no todo fue tranquilidad.

La acompañante de Michael… Irina Shidou retó al enmascarado por la posesión de la espada [Excalibur] afirmando que si era la verdadera espada debía de estar en manos de la facción del [Cielo].

Sin escuchar a Michael que intentó detenerla se lanzó contra Spectra.

Blandiendo su [Excalibur Mimic] pero ninguno de los presentes esperó lo que sucedería a continuación.

El enmascarado hizo chocar la hoja de su [Excalibur] con la espada de la chica de coletas.

Al hacer contacto… [Mimic] brilló de forma amarillenta y luego se volvió cenizas.

Este hecho impactó a todos debido a que jamás habían visto algo así… uno de las [Fragmentos Excalibur]… volverse cenizas tras el primer choque con la espada del adversario.

-Te dije que esto era inútil…- siseó el castaño.

Cerrando su distancia con la chica.

Asestándole un potente puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

Dejándola inconsciente… sacándole todo el aire en el proceso.

Antes de que el enmascarado pudiera relajarse un fuerte instinto asesino cubrió el lugar.

Instinto asesino dirigido hacia su persona.

Buscando entre los presentes… localizó al [Caballero] Gremory que tenía la mirada ensombrecida.

-¡Voy a destruir esa [Excalibur]!... por culpa de esa maldita arma... mis compañeros y amigos... todo fue en vano... sus muertes…- decía el rubio ya que… la presencia de la [Excalibur] original volvía completamente en vano el sacrificio que tanto él como sus antiguos compañeros hicieron para intentar portar los fragmentos Excalibur fueron en vano… ya que intentaban portar armas falsas.

El castaño se limitó a guardar su espada a través de un círculo mágico.

-¡Ven [Salatiga]!- exclamó el chico convirtiendo su collar en su fiel espada.

El rubio sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra el castaño.

Atacando con una gran variedad de cortes y estocadas a gran velocidad pero todos y cada uno de sus ataques fueron bloqueados.

-¿Ya tienes suficiente?- preguntó el enmascarado.

-¡No!… ¡voy a destruir esa espada aunque pierda la vida en ello!- bramó Kiba.

-¡Yuuto!- exclamó la pelirroja debido a que Kiba estaba parado sobre una línea muy delgada… puesto que estaba atacando al [Peón] de un maou y esto podía tomarse como un ataque hacia el maou.

-Lo siento Buchou, pero esto puede más que yo- decía el rubio reanudando su ataque pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-Onee-sama- habló la Sitri menor.

-¿Qué pasa, Sona-chan?- preguntó la morena de coletas curiosa.

-¿Por qué no detienes al [Caballero] de Rias?- preguntó la mencionada -Puede que tu [Peón] salga lastimado- sorprendiéndose al ver como su hermana estaba sumamente tranquila.

-No será necesario. Spectra-chan terminara esto pronto-

El rubio Gremory había intentado atacar al castaño que solo guardaba su distancia o bloqueaba sus ataques ya que no había recibido permiso de su [Rey] para atacar a alguien del mismo bando.

Por su lado el rubio Gremory solo tenía un objetivo en su mente…

"Destruir la Excalibur verdadera"

Furioso, vio como el enmascarado volvía a poner distancia entre ambos.

Enterrando su espada en el suelo hizo surgir múltiples espadas que emergían en dirección hacia el castaño.

Spectra miró de reojo hacia donde estaba Serafall quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

Dándole permiso para atacar.

El castaño con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda comenzó a escribir en el aire.

" _ **Hoja sin forma, espada invisible. ¡Muéstrate triturador!**_ "

-¡[Breeze Blade]!- exclamó el castaño mientras que en su mano aparecía un círculo mágico de color verde desde el cual surgió un tornado de viento que avanzó con rapidez en dirección hacia las espadas… destrozándolas como si fueran de papel, alcanzando al rubio, envolviéndolo en un ráfaga de viento que destrozó gran parte de sus ropas y lo dejo bastante lastimado.

Todos los presentes estaban mudos debido a que en menos de un segundo había acabado con una de las personas que "derrotaron" a un [Cadre].

-¿Ves? te lo dije- decía Serafall casualmente -Aun eres muy ingenua, Sona-chan-

-¿Hay alguien más que quiera molestarme?- siseó Spectra seriamente.

Normalmente el hecho de que lo desafiaran continuamente no le molestaría pero… que lo hicieran por motivos tan estúpidos como "Quien tendrá la propiedad de la espada sacra" o "Destruir la [Excalibur]".

A su parecer eran una soberana tontería puesto que había tenido que controlarse para no matar a la chica y al rubio siendo que de haberse tratado de un combate real… las cabezas de ambos estarían rodando por el suelo.

La heredera Gremory fue rápidamente donde el rubio para comprobar su estado y ayudarle con sus heridas.

* * *

 **-Una Hora Más Tarde-**

Finalmente todo había acabado.

Sin contar los "problemillas" que sucedieron hacia el final de la reunión, todo había salido bastante bien y la primera piedra para conseguir la tan ansiada paz fue colocada.

¿Significaba esto que los problemas se habían acabado?

Definitivamente no.

Aún quedaban muchos sujetos que buscarían crear el caos para lograr sus metas pero ninguno de ellos se acercaba a la maldad pura que eran los enemigos de los Forerunner.

Dentro del salón del consejo estudiantil se encontraban Sirzechs y Serafall.

Ambos sentados en unos sofás.

Frente a frente.

-¿De que querías hablar, Sirzechs-chan?- preguntó la morena curiosa.

-Seré directo… necesito que me prestes a tu [Peón] por unos días- habló el pelirrojo serio.

-¿Y para que lo necesitas?- ladeando levemente su cabeza, confundida.

-Requiero de sus habilidades para completar un "trabajo"-

-Oh… pues porque no se lo preguntamos… ¿Aceptas el trabajo, Spectra-chan?- habló la morena con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo confundido dio un vistazo a la habitación.

Observando sorprendido al enmascarado castaño que se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes.

Sintiendo un poco de nerviosismo al sentir los iris robóticos de la máscara del castaño posarse sobre su persona.

Este nerviosismo que recorría su cuerpo se debia a que no sabia que clase de persona se "escondia" bajo la mascara…

Podia ser cualquier clase de persona…

Un psicópata…

Un asesino serial…

O el ex sirviente de su hermana… pero eso era lo último que se le vendría a la mente puesto que al comparar las habilidades de Issei Hyodo con las de Spectra Phantom… surgía una diferencia abismal.

-Si de todos los demonios presentes en el inframundo se ha solicitado exclusivamente mi participación será por algo… así que dígame… ¿qué tengo que hacer?-

* * *

 **-Continuará-**

* * *

Bueno vamos a dejar el capítulo hasta aquí por el día de hoy.

No tienen idea lo que me ha costado terminar este capítulo… simplemente no me da el tiempo entre los estudios y demás cosas que ocupan mi día a día.

Ahora daré unas cuantas aclaraciones.

1- Esto es para aquellos que dieron ciertas "predicciones" (por llamarlo de alguna manera)… ¿Sinceramente creían que issei… después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar y elegir esconder su identidad del mundo… iría a salvar a Rias de Kokabiel para luego quitarse la máscara para decirle "he vuelto" así de buenas a primeras?

2- para los que tengan dudas… el olor de issei cambió en comparación al que tenía antes de conocer a Elizabeth puesto que el olor de cada persona varía entre las sustancias que secreta su cuerpo, el perfume que usa, los lugares que visita frecuentemente, etc. Y como verán… Issei ha pasado varios años fuera del universo de DxD a pesar que en este apenas transcurrió un mes… por lo que para Koneko que tiene los sentidos más desarrollados… guiándose por el olor… Spectra e Issei son dos personas diferentes.

3- Para aquellos que quieran saber cómo luce la armadura que ahora posee Venelana publicaré una imagen de ella en la página de Facebook… aunque puede que alguno la haya reconocido al leer su descripción.

4- Esto es para aquellos que a veces chillan "!¿PERO COMO HICISTE QUE PASARA ESO SI ES UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES MÁS FUERTE DE LA HISTORIA?!"… el ataque a Serafall fue por sorpresa y da igual que tan fuerte sea un individuo… si lo toman con la guardia baja pueden causarle mucho daño, además que con esto espero que puedan darse una idea del nivel que tienen los enemigos "pensantes" de los Forerunner.

5- Algo relacionado con el punto 4… incluí la historia del juego Shadow of the Colossus para la parte donde issei debe encontrar el objeto para curar a Serafall ya que es uno de mis juegos preferidos.

6- En el capítulo anterior algunos me preguntaron acerca de ¿Por qué Issei no quedó como [Rey] de su propio equipo?... esto es para mantener un perfil menos "sospechoso" ya que díganme… ¿De quién sospecharían menos?... ¿De un desconocido que aparece cuando quiere y que nadie sabe de dónde salió… o de alguien que camufla sus habilidades bajo la excusa de que es para estar a la altura de ser el siervo de un maou?

7- También se me preguntó acerca de ¿Qué diablos pasó con las piezas de Issei?... a diferencia de las [Evil Pieces]… las piezas Forerunner no son para formar un sequito ni nada parecido… únicamente son para lograr identificar quien es el descendiente de un Forerunner y quien no lo es puesto que ¿Cómo lo harían ustedes para identificar a una persona que es una Forerunner de otra que no lo es de entre toda la población mundial?... además claro de las cualidades que entregan las piezas [Forerunner] a su portador (estas cualidades fueron explicadas en el capítulo uno).

8- Esto es con algo relacionado al fic "El Heredero De Sparda"… los capítulos del heredero de Sparda y de El regreso hacia el mañana saldrán en orden alternado… seria así

1 capítulo del heredero de Sparda - 1 capítulo del regreso hacia el mañana - 1 capítulo del heredero de Sparda.

Por lo que si el último capítulo en salir fue uno del heredero de Sparda… el siguiente capítulo de ese fic no comenzará a ser trabajado hasta después de haber sido actualizado el regreso hacia el mañana.

9- Para aquellos que están dando sus predicciones acerca de quienes serán las chicas Forerunner… vayan contando las inclusiones que voy haciendo ya que el número de integrantes ya fue definido y por cierto… Tohka y la otra chica que issei encontró en la tierra prohibida aparecerán en el próximo capítulo y por cierto… ¿Quién creen que es la otra chica que estaba junto con Tohka?

10- ¿Qué les pareció el debut de Helios en la reunión?

Eso es todo de momento.

Espero les haya gustado.

Como saben cualquier review es bien recibida.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	5. Nuevas Compañeras

Highschool DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores.

Chicos les explicaré que significa cada simbología para que no se confundan en los diálogos:

"Y eso fue lo que pasó" - conversaciones a través de celulares y/o transmisiones holográficas

[Esta es nuestra fuerza] - Ddraig y algún otro dragón o ser superior que no posea forma humana

(Tal vez no sean inteligentes) - pensamientos

* **¿Quién es este anciano?*** \- Helios

* **Será mejor que retrocedas** * - Drago

* * *

-Nuevas Compañeras-

* * *

-Si de todos los demonios presentes en el inframundo se ha solicitado exclusivamente mi participación será por algo… así que dígame… ¿qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó el enmascarado separándose de la pared, caminando hasta colocarse tras el sofá donde Serafall estaba sentada, mirando directamente a Sirzechs.

Ante esa respuesta, el pelirrojo supo que Spectra estaba dispuesto a hacer el trabajo.

-Déjenme contarles todo lo sucedido… hace unos 3 meses, Rias Gremory y Riser Phenex llegaron a un acuerdo para llevar a cabo un [Rating Game] donde se pondría en juego el compromiso entre ambos… Si Raiser ganaba el compromiso se llevaría a cabo, pero si Rias ganaba… el compromiso sería cancelado para siempre…-

-¿Y qué tiene de especial eso?- preguntó el castaño como si nada, ya que conocía la historia… de primera mano.

-A eso voy… en circunstancias normales el acuerdo hubiera estado correcto, pero Raiser Phenex impuso una condición estrictamente prohibida desde que se crearon las [Evil Pieces]… esa condición estipulaba que con tal de acceder a tener este [Rating Game]… Rias Gremory debía expulsar al que entonces era su [Peón] que respondía al nombre de Issei Hyodo y como prueba de la expulsión debía mostrar las piezas que el mencionado portaba en su interior… en este caso 8 piezas de [Peón]-

-Que cobarde…- dijo Spectra llamando la atención de Sirzechs -Obviamente eligió al portador del dragón emperador rojo debido a que era la mayor amenaza para su victoria, ¿me equivoco?-

Ante esa deducción… el pelirrojo miró a Serafall que mantenía la misma sonrisa que había tenido desde que el enmascarado había aparecido en la reunión.

-No te sorprendas. Spectra-chan es muy inteligente y perspicaz- aclaró la morena.

-Como bien has dicho… eligió a ese joven, pero la cosa no terminó ahí, ya que tras enterarse de que Rias había cumplido con esa petición fue a la casa del joven y le asesinó-

-¡Que horrendo!- masculló Serafall molesta, ya que lo que había hecho el heredero Phenex… era MUY bajo.

-El trabajo que tienes que hacer…- mirando a Spectra -en dar caza a Raiser Phenex y asesinarlo por violar las leyes del inframundo…- finalizó el pelirrojo mientras le mostraba un documento a la morena.

Dicho documento tenía 3 firmas, entre ellas se encontraba la firma de Sirzechs.

-Este documento le confiere al demonio que ha sido escogido la autoridad para acabar con la vida de un demonio que ha infringido las leyes del inframundo. Ahora solo falta una firma- entregándole el documento a Serafall.

Sin dudar ni un segundo la morena firmó el documento.

-Entonces de lo que me tengo que encargar es de eliminar al sujeto identificado como Raiser Phenex, ¿correcto?- preguntó el enmascarado recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Sirzechs -En ese caso… ya tengo una estrategia para que él solito venga a su ejecución-

-¿Ya tienes una estrategia?- preguntó Sirzechs incrédulo, ya que apenas acababa de terminar su explicación del asunto… y Spectra ya tenía un plan para cumplir con la tarea encomendada.

-Correcto… he conocido a varios tipos de su clase a lo largo de mi corta vida… así que déjeme adivinar… es un tipo egocéntrico, se cree la octava maravilla del mundo y ve a las mujeres como simples objetos o trofeos… y gracias a eso puedo deducir más o menos como actuará-

-¿?-

-Si hizo todo esto para dejar en desventaja al equipo de Rias Gremory es porque la deseaba a toda costa y por lo que me han dicho… asumo que el heredero Phenex perdió el [Rating Game], pero dudo que se rinda con tanta facilidad… y si es consciente de que la justicia del inframundo va tras su cuello... lo más lógico es que huirá lo más pronto posible, pero intentará llevarse a la heredera Gremory consigo y gracias a ese "detalle" es que caerá en la trampa- explicó el castaño -del resto nos encargaremos Helios y yo-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Sirzechs intrigado.

-Me refiero a que si Raiser Phenex planea escapar… se llevará a su sequito consigo y lo utilizará para "convencer" a la heredera Gremory para que le acompañe, lógicamente, su sequito no me permitirá acabar con su [Rey] por las buenas, lo que desencadenará en un combate entre los siervos de Raiser Phenex y mi persona… pero para no perder tiempo… Helios se encargará de ellos mientras yo me encargo del objetivo… aunque necesitaré de la colaboración de la heredera Gremory para este trabajo, ya que ella será la carnada para atraer al heredero Phenex y como último detalle… necesitaré de un lugar que esté completamente desocupado para llevar a cabo el trabajo, puesto que así evitaré que alguien inocente salga herido-

-Muy bien, por ahora me retiro a informar a Rias Gremory. Cuando todo esté preparado te lo haré saber- dijo el pelirrojo antes de desaparecer en un círculo mágico, dejando en el salón a Serafall y Spectra.

-Spectra-chan… ¿me puedes decir donde estuviste toda esta semana?- preguntó la morena volteando a ver a su [Peón]

-Estuve recuperándome de la travesía que realicé para encontrar la cura a su condición y por cierto… ¿Qué le parecieron las candidatas que traje?-

Ante esa pregunta, la morena esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-¡Excelentes!- exclamó alegre -De hecho ya las he convertido en mis sirvientes… Tohka-chan se convirtió en mi segunda [Caballero] y Elen-chan se convirtió en mi último peón-

-Ya veo, por cierto… he encontrado una firme candidata para que se convierta en su último [Alfil], pero será ella quien elegirá su camino… ya que puede seguir sufriendo donde está… o puede venir con nosotros y avanzar hacia el futuro-

-¿Sufriendo?- curiosa -¿sufre alguna enfermedad o está siendo torturada?-

-Según se mire se podría decir que está siendo "torturada", pero su dolor se debe a que ha perdido a un ser querido y desea encontrarlo… pero no puede debido a las "cadenas" que le atan a otra persona… así que será su decisión el sí romper las cadenas o no… yo solo me mantendré vigilándola para que no le pase nada malo-

-Entiendo, confío en tu elección, ya que estoy muy contenta con las dos candidatas que encontraste- dijo Serafall contenta.

-Con su permiso me retiro. Tengo que seguir con un proyecto que he estado realizando desde hace bastante tiempo-

-¿Y se puede saber de qué trata?-

-Es un arma para la candidata de la que le comentaba… será como una ayuda para desarrollar sus habilidades de una manera más eficaz- aclaró el castaño antes de desaparecer en un círculo mágico.

Al ver desaparecer a su sirviente, la maou se quedó viendo el lugar donde el enmascarado había estado parado.

Spectra no era el sirviente más abierto del mundo… pero cumplía con sus deberes de forma impecable e incluso ya le había salvado la vida durante las primeras semanas tras haberse vuelto su [Peón].

Pero aun así tenía que admitir que le encantaría ver el rostro que se escondía bajo la máscara de Spectra… algún día lograría tomar al castaño con la guardia baja y entonces… esa mascara caería.

Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… durante los primeros días en que Spectra se había convertido en su sirviente… había intentado quitarle la máscara, pero el castaño, de alguna manera, siempre se adelantaba a sus movimientos.

Tras preguntarle a Shizuno y los demás… supo que el castaño disponía de una extraña habilidad, única en su tipo…

El [Ojo Del Emperador].

Una habilidad ocular que le permitía adelantarse a los movimientos de sus adversarios, pero ninguno de ellos sabia como pelear contra esa técnica debido a que no veían cuando el castaño la utilizaba, gracias a que su máscara cubría sus ojos reales.

Esa habilidad llamaba aún más su atención y curiosidad, ya que si era una habilidad que debía "activarse"… eso significaba que sus ojos debían de sufrir algún cambio… y eso solo le hacía desear ver sus ojos aún más.

* * *

 **-Laboratorio de Spectra-Algunas días más tarde-**

Concentrado.

Utilizando las herramientas cuidadosamente.

Con precisión milimétrica.

No podía permitirse cometer ningún error, puesto que eso significaría poner en riesgo la vida del usuario del arma que estaba fabricando y fallar durante la fase final… sería tirar el trabajo de varios meses a la basura.

Dando unos últimos ajustes finales.

Secándose el sudor de la frente con un paño que tenía a mano.

Separándose de la mesa de trabajo.

Observando satisfecho su trabajo.

-Ahora solo falta que tu nueva dueña venga y te active de una vez- murmuró el castaño mientras guardaba el arma en un maletín metálico de considerable tamaño.

En ese momento un círculo mágico apareció cerca del oído del castaño.

*Ise, Serafall-sama requiere tu presencia en su despacho. Ya es la hora" se escuchó la voz de Shizuno provenir del círculo mágico.

-Entendido- respondió el castaño cortando la comunicación, cogiendo la máscara que se encontraba sobre la mesa, colocándosela con facilidad.

Desapareciendo en un círculo mágico.

* * *

 **-Castillo Leviatán-**

Tras aparecer en un círculo mágico, el castaño se encaminó hasta el despacho de la morena.

Abriendo las puertas del despacho vio que en el lugar se encontraba el sequito Gremory.

Todos de pie tras un sofá donde se encontraba sentada Rias Gremory.

-¿Me llamaba, Serafall-sama?- preguntó el enmascarado dirigiendo su mirada a Serafall, que se encontraba sentada tras un escritorio.

-Sí. Spectra-chan, ellos están aquí reunidos porque ya están enterados acerca de la "operación"- explicó la morena.

-Espero que no estén esperando participar, ya que el único que tiene autorización para matar al [Objetivo] soy yo- aclaró el enmascarado.

-Pero nosotros…- intentó decir Xenovia, pero fue detenida por Rias que levantó una mano en señal de que debía guardar silencio.

-Eso está claro, pero les he traído conmigo ya que serán de ayuda si las cosas salen mal- habló Rias un tanto tímida, ya que recordaba perfectamente el poder que poseían Spectra y su familiar Helios.

-Pues se agradece la intención, pero no será necesario… Helios y yo nos encargaremos de borrarlos del mapa para **SIEMPRE** \- dijo el castaño, haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra que había dicho -Ahora explicaré que es lo que tengo planeado. Rias Gremory serás la carnada para atraer a Raiser Phenex, estarás "sola" en el lugar planeado… dejando sentir tu aura y esto se le hará irresistible, ya que no habrá "nadie" defendiéndote… cuando lo tengas frente a frente será donde apareceremos Helios y yo-

-¿Y luego?- preguntó Akeno.

-Si vieron los videos de mi actuación y la de Helios en la reunión… ya se hacen una idea de lo que sigue a continuación- contestó el enmascarado esbozando una sádica sonrisa.

Ese gesto estremeció a los siervos Gremory, ya que después de ver lo que el enmascarado hizo en la reunión… sentían lastima por aquellos que fueran sus enemigos.

-¿Para esto me había llamado, Serafall-sama… o necesita algo más de mí?-

-Solo era para informarte de eso…- respondió la morena un poco apenada, ya que sabía que su peón no era alguien al que le agradaban las "nimiedades".

-Entonces me retiro… por cierto, tal vez quieran ver lo que suceda con Raiser… aunque no les aseguro que les agrade lo que verán- dijo el enmascarado antes de retirarse del lugar.

-En realidad que Spectra-san es alguien sumamente misterioso…- dijo Rias.

-Así es, Rias-chan… pero eso es algo que forma parte de su forma de ser-

-Por cierto… ¿Usted no tiene otros siervos, Serafall-sama?-

-Sí, tú conoces a dos de ellas, pero recientemente incluí a otros siervos que son compañeros de Spectra-chan-

-¿Entonces por qué no los hemos conocido?- preguntó Kiba.

-Porque desconozco sus maneras de ser y sus capacidades verdaderas… sin contar que mayormente obedecen las ordenes de Spectra-chan y se movilizan cuando él se los ordena-

Esa respuesta sorprendió a los presentes, ya que no era común encontrar sirvientes que obedecieran las órdenes de uno de sus compañeros que los de su propio [Rey].

* * *

 **-Día de la operación-Castillo Gremory-Noche**

Raiser caminaba por los pasillos del castillo Gremory, pero se le hizo raro no ver a nadie.

Ni siquiera había sirvientes dando vuelta por los pasillos… tampoco podía sentir auras demoniacas a excepción de una que era bastante conocida para él.

Y como olvidarla… se trataba del aura de la chica que deseaba tener a toda costa, pero debía de ser rápido, ya que le había llegado el soplo de que la justicia del inframundo enviaría a alguien para asesinarlo por el delito de haber asesinado a un sirviente de otro demonio de clase alta tras haber provocado la expulsión de este.

(Debo de irme rápido, han descubierto que yo fui quien mato a ese chico… pero al menos me llevare a Rias, puede que no le haya ganado, pero no dejaré que nadie más la tenga) Pensaba el rubio mientras avanzaba lo más rápida y sigilosamente posible en compañía de su sequito.

En ese momento las [Torres] Phenex abrieron las puertas de un salón, encontrando a la pelirroja sentada en un sofá que miraba directamente hacia las mencionadas puertas.

-Raiser… que desagradable sorpresa vete- decía Rias escupiendo el nombre del Phenex -¿Qué haces en mi casa?- preguntó claramente molesta.

-Mi querida Rias, vengo por ti… vamos de viaje- decía el rubio Phenex.

-¿Quién dice que quiero ir contigo?- decía la pelirroja.

-Al fin has llegado- dijo una voz al tiempo que la puertas del salón se cerraban, cortándoles la vía de escape rápida a Raiser y su sequito. Una persona salió detrás de unos pilares -Estaba cansado de esperar- era castaño, vestido de negro con una máscara que solo cubría la mitad superior de su rostro.

-Spectra… Phantom- decía el rubio nervioso, pues no pensaba encontrarse con el [peón] de una Maou… y menos con él, siendo que su personalidad cruel y despiadada en el campo de batalla era bien conocida por todo el inframundo… especialmente desde su participación en la crisis de la reunión de las 3 facciones durante el ataque de la [Khaos Brigade].

-Vaya… es un honor que el hijo inadaptado de los Phenex sepa quién soy- dijo el peón Leviatán sarcásticamente.

-¡Maldito clase baja, muéstrame respeto!- exclamó el rubio engreídamente, ya que podía ser el [Peón] de la Maou Leviatán, pero seguía siendo un "clase baja" y le debía RESPETO… según él.

-El respeto se gana, no se hereda ni se compra- dijo el castaño.

Sin previo aviso, el castaño se lanzó contra el rubio, asestándole una patada en el costado derecho de la cabeza, enviándolo a volar contra un gran ventanal que daba a uno de los jardines del castillo.

Saltando a través del cristal roto siguió a su [Objetivo].

Encontrándolo tirado en el piso, intentando ponerse de pie mientras se sujetaba el costado de la cabeza.

-No tengo nada contra ti, pero me han encargado matarte así que podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil o la manera difícil… aunque para mí… ambas son fáciles…- decía el castaño

Haciéndose a un lado evadió los ataques con motosierra de dos [Peones] Phenex.

-No dejaremos que lastimes a Raiser-sama-

-Supongo que será por las malas… aunque esto estaba dentro de los planes- dijo Spectra tomando a Helios en su forma de esfera en sus manos -¡Hora de actuar, Helios!-

El sequito Phenex observó atónitos como la esfera que Spectra había lanzado se transformaba en un enorme dragón negro.

Helios desde su línea de visión vio con desdén al sequito Phenex.

 ***¿Y este es el grupito del idiota que ha causado tantos problemas?***

-¡¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?!- rugió Raiser estallando en llamas, atacando a Helios con dos enormes bolas de fuego.

BOOM

Los ataques de Raiser dieron de lleno en el pecho de Helios, haciendo que el mencionado se tambalease mientras rugía de dolor.

Repitiendo sus ataques, provocando que Helios retrocediera terreno hasta que finalmente perdió el equilibrio y cayó el al suelo mientras el rubio continuaba atacándole sin piedad alguna.

-Cuando digo que aplastaré a todos los que se crucen en mi camino… ¡lo digo enserio!- exclamó el Phenex orgulloso, lanzando una bola de fuego gigante contra Helios.

Aguardando a que el humo, provocado por la explosión de su ataque, se disipase.

Observando satisfecho a un caído Helios.

-Confieso que es más fácil de lo que hubiera esperado del familiar del famoso Spectra Phantom- dijo el rubio con arrogancia.

-Jejeje… Raiser Phenex… eres aún más tonto de lo que pensaba- contestó Spectra divertido.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Muy bien, basta de hacerse el muerto… ¡Levántate, Helios!- ordenó Spectra.

Al instante los ojos de Helios se abrieron, colocándose de pie como si nada.

 ***Si eso es todo… ahora entiendo porque necesitas hacer trampas para ganar, insecto***

Raiser y sus siervas observaron incrédulos, al igual que rias, que observaba desde una distancia prudente, como Helios no presentaba ningún rasguño.

-¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que sobrevivieras a tan poderosos ataques?!-

-Helios nunca sería vencido por ataques tan débiles como ese- aclaró Spectra.

 ***¡Mi turno de lastimar!*** rugió Helios lanzándose al ataque… directamente contra las siervas Phenex.

-Si tienes algo que decirles a tus siervas como despedida… te aconsejó que lo hagas ahora- dijo Spectra fríamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el rubio un tanto nervioso.

De pronto se escuchó un desgarrador grito de dolor que tensó a todos los presentes salvo al castaño.

Mirando en la dirección de la cual había provenido el grito, pudieron observar como el cuerpo de una de las alfiles Phenex se destrozaba… entre los filosos dientes de Helios, que tras masticarla unos instantes la escupió.

TRACK

Unos horrendos crujidos de huesos se escucharon.

Provenientes desde las manos de Helios… donde tenía los cuerpos sin vida de las dos [Torres] Phenex.

Se podía apreciar como la sangre brotaba desde diferentes puntos de los cuerpos de las difuntas, con algunos huesos atravesando la piel.

Simplemente era una escena asquerosa.

Helios liberó los cuerpos y cuando estos cayeron al suelo… los pisó como si fueran colillas de cigarrillo.

-¿Lo ves? Ni tu ni tus siervas fueron una amenaza para Helios. Solo les dimos la oportunidad de defenderse… considéralo un pequeño regalo de despedida- dijo el castaño con fríamente mientras convocaba a [Excalibur].

Avanzando a paso lento.

Aproximándose hacia el rubio Phenex, que retrocedía asustado.

-¡No puedes vencerme a mí! ¡Yo he participado y ganado en muchos [Rating Game]! ¡Tengo la experiencia de mi lado!-

-Eso no es del todo cierto… tal vez si hayas participado en múltiples [Rating Game]… pero nunca has experimentado la sensación de estar frente a la muerte… saber que si haces un movimiento erróneo morirás… eso no es algo que aprendas en esos simples juegos y ahora estás pagando las consecuencias- siseó el castaño mientras seguía avanzando.

Conforme avanzaba comenzó a ganar carrerilla.

Evadiendo a algunas de las siervas Phenex con habilidad.

Aproximándose al rubio que creaba dos enormes bolas de fuego.

Lanzándoselas al enmascarado, pero este las cortó en dos con facilidad utilizando su [Excalibur], pasando por el centro.

Sonriendo levemente al ver la expresión de dolor del rubio al sentir como la punta de la hoja de Excalibur se hundía levemente en su carne.

Haciéndole retroceder mientras se sujetaba el área dañada.

Su poder curativo que la sangre Phenex le otorgaba… no estaba sirviendo de mucho, ya que el aura sacra de Excalibur neutralizaba su "habilidad" especial.

-¿Te duele verdad?- preguntó el castaño esperando a que Raiser se recompusiera -es normal que te duela… estás enfrentando a la auténtica [Excalibur] y estoy seguro que jamás te habías topado con un enemigo que tenga un arma sacra dentro de su arsenal-

Mientras el castaño tenía unas "amables" palabras con el rubio… las siervas de este último estaban en graves problemas.

Helios había resultado ser un enemigo realmente aterrador e hizo salir a la luz las deficiencias en poder ofensivo que el sequito Phenex tenía… puesto que ni los ataques más fuertes de la [Reina] le habían causado un daño considerable… mientras que por su lado… Helios se había dado el lujo de cazarlas utilizando solo sus brazos, fauces y cola, ya que si utilizaba alguno de sus ataques de energía… podría causar gran daño a los alrededores… y tampoco sería divertido terminar ese combate tan rápido.

Mientras las siervas pasaban por un infierno en vida… el castaño se preparaba para terminar con Raiser Phenex… ya que el hecho de hacerle heridas leves con su espada ya no le resultaba divertido.

Con un drástico aumento de velocidad el castaño cerró la distancia que el Phenex había logrado, a duras penas, poner entre ellos.

Asestándole una precisa y mortal estocada en el corazón.

Sacando el mencionado órgano por la espalda, ensartado en la punta de la hoja de Excalibur.

Retirando la espada con un movimiento rápido.

Observando como el cuerpo del heredero Phenex comenzaba a desvanecerse en partículas de luz anaranjada a la par que las siervas de este terminaban de morir a manos de Helios.

Cuando estaba por retirarse del lugar donde Raiser Phenex había exhalado su último aliento pudo ver como un objeto de forma rectangular caía suavemente hacia el suelo, mecido por la brisa que soplaba por el lugar.

Atrapando el objeto con su mano derecha.

Sorprendido vio como el objeto era nada más y nada menos que una foto tamaño cartera de Issei Hyodo.

Seguramente Raiser Phenex la había utilizado para reconocerlo el día en que le atacó y se habría olvidado de deshacerse de ella.

Aun con la fotografía en su mano se dio media vuelta.

Avanzando hacia donde se encontraba Rias Gremory, que se encontraba acompañada por su sequito.

Seguramente habrían llegado mientras él estaba ocupado con Raiser, pero no era importante.

-Ya he cumplido con el trabajo- dijo el enmascarado mientras pasaba a un lado de la pelirroja, lanzándole la fotografía con un leve movimiento de su mano.

Con algo de torpeza, debido a la sorpresa, la chica atrapó la fotografía, sintiendo una punzada al ver el rostro de su lindo sirviente.

-Seguramente utilizó esa foto para reconocerlo de entre todos los habitantes de Kuoh y como fuiste una de las últimas personas que le vieron con vida… supongo que te pertenece- finalizó el castaño mientras desaparecía en un círculo mágico, acción que fue imitada por Helios unos segundos después.

Todo el equipo Gremory se quedó en ese lugar, incapaz de moverse debido a que con lo que acababa de pasar… la muerte de Issei Hyodo estaba ya confirmada de forma definitiva.

* * *

 **-Kuoh-Varios Días Después-Noche-**

Dolor.

Eso era lo que sentía Akeno Himejima.

La morena caminaba erráticamente.

Tal vez fuera cosa del destino, pero las condiciones climáticas eran idénticas a las de _ese día_.

Aquel día donde vio como Issei Hyodo sufrió por algo que no tenía nada que ver con él.

Tras aquella conversación, donde conoció la verdadera faceta del castaño, había tomado un especial aprecio por el castaño… ya que él era como ella.

Ambos no tenían a ningún familiar querido en quien apoyarse, pero aun así ambos se esforzaban por mantener sus respectivas sonrisas en sus rostros.

Pero al igual que en el pasado… la vida se había encargado de arrebatarle al castaño de su lado… aunque conocía a la culpable…

Rias Gremory.

Debido a su desesperación, causada por la situación que vivía en aquel entonces, involucró a un chico que llevaba menos de dos meses viviendo en el mundo sobrenatural.

Pero eso ya no importaba… el castaño se había ido para siempre…

Quizás en el otro mundo pudiera encontrarlo.

Y no es que ese reencuentro fuera a tardar demasiado.

La herida en su pecho así lo dictaminaba.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Haciendo uso de su gran talento para la magia… había utilizado una versión modificada de la extracción forzosa de las [Evil Pieces].

En un caso normal el único capaz de realizar esto es el [Rey], pero con esta versión… cualquier siervo puede quitarse la pieza… a cambio de sufrir un dolor inimaginable y quedar con una herida de gran seriedad, que si no es cerrada con rapidez causa una muerte por desangramiento.

Finalmente su vista se volvió tan borrosa que no distinguía ni las siluetas de los objetos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Sus fuerzas también se habían agotado.

Como consecuencia se desmayó.

Comenzando a caer de cara al suelo, pero en vez de estrellarse contra el duro y frio concreto… cayó suavemente contra el pecho de una persona.

-Ya todo estará bien… Ryuu, llévanos a casa- dijo la persona siendo teletransportada junto a la chica.

Mientras eso sucedía… cierta pelirroja había sentido una terrible opresión en el pecho al sentir como su [Reina] desaparecía.

Eso significaba que había muerto… según ella.

* * *

 **-Castillo Leviatán-**

Serafall observó sorprendida como Spectra aparecía en su despacho, cargando estilo princesa a una chica de cabello negro.

El aspecto de la chica daba a entender que estaba en un estado crítico de salud.

Pero también le llamaba la atención su rostro… reflejaba un profundo dolor y tristeza.

-Spectra-chan… ¿Qué haces con esa chica en tus brazos?-

-Está es la candidata de la que le hablaba el otro día, Serafall-sama-

La maou se puso de pie y se acercó hasta el enmascarado.

Mirando con detenimiento a la chica.

Reconociendo en ella la identidad de Akeno Himejima.

-Pero ella es la reina de Rias-chan… no puedo tomar al siervo de otro demonio como mi siervo propio-

-Eso no es un problema, ya que ella misma retiro la pieza de reina de su cuerpo- explicó el castaño.

Eso cambiaba las cosas.

Ya que ahora la chica no pertenecía a la familia Gremory y se había convertido en un [Demonio Renegado] y asumiendo que sobreviviera… enviarían a alguien a matarla.

-¿Estás seguro de que tiene tanto potencial como dices?- dudosa.

-No la habría elegido si no fuera cierto, además que si no la convierte en su sierva en estos momentos… morirá-

Eso también era cierto…

Se enfrentaba a una difícil decisión, ya que no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar sus piezas así como así… pero tampoco era lo suficientemente fría como para dejar morir a alguien tan joven como ella.

Pensando durante unos momentos.

Evaluando las posibilidades que tenía.

Finalmente opto por la opción más "humana".

-Está bien… entonces ella será mi segundo alfil- habló la morena mientras sacaba la pieza de uno de sus bolsillos.

Spectra recostó con cuidado a Akeno en un sofá que había en el despacho de Serafall.

(Con esto quedaremos a mano, Akeno) pensaba el enmascarado, ya que recordaba que quien curó sus heridas, que le dejaron sus [Evil Pieces] al salir, fue Akeno.

-Por orden de Serafall Leviatán, tu Akeno Himejima… volverás a caminar sobre este mundo, sella este contrato y conviértete en mi sirviente-

Al instante la pieza de [Alfil] entró en el pecho de Akeno,

Cubriendo el cuerpo de la chica con un resplandor azul zafiro.

Comenzando a curar gran parte del daño que la morena tenía en su cuerpo, pero con tal de ayudar a este proceso, Spectra había llamado a Shizuno para que curara a la chica.

Tras varios minutos el cuerpo de Akeno finalmente estaba curado.

* * *

 **-Al Día Siguiente-**

El enmascarado se dirigía hacia cierta habitación debido a que Shizuno le había informado que tenían un "problema".

Problema relacionado con la nueva integrante del sequito leviatán.

La ex-reina Gremory, tras despertar y darse cuenta que seguía viva, se había encerrado en la que ahora era su habitación.

Alegando que no quería ver a nadie.

-¿Cómo va la cosa?- preguntó Spectra llegando hasta la puerta de la habitación de Akeno donde estaban Elen, Stella y Shizuno.

Pidiéndole de la manera más amable que abriera la puerta… pero lo único que recibían por respuesta era… ¡NO!

-No hemos avanzado nada…- suspiro Elen.

-Entonces habrá que hacerlo por las malas- habló el castaño… abriendo la puerta de una poderosa patada.

Entrando en la habitación con paso firme mientras las chicas se quedaban observando lo que sucedería desde la entrada.

-¿Por qué tenían que llamar al más insensible?- masculló Stella molesta debido a la falta de "tacto" que tenía Spectra.

-Spectra tiene su propio modo de hacer las cosas… y si amablemente no conseguimos nada… solo queda recurrir a otros métodos- dijo Shizuno.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Akeno molesta, con sus ojos visiblemente rojos e hinchados.

Seguramente había estado llorando intensamente durante varias horas.

-¿Esa es forma de hablarle a quien le debes que sigas con vida?- preguntó el castaño divertido.

-¡¿Acaso te pedí que me salvaras?! ¡Lo único que quería era poder reunirme con Ise-kun en el otro mundo… y ahora me entero que debo seguir viviendo como siervo de la Maou Serafall!... ¡¿Cuánto… cuanto voy a tener que seguir esperando para poder verlo?!- exclamó la morena dolida.

[¿Qué harás compañero?]

(Solo me queda una opción… jamás pensé que si yo desaparecía alguien sufriría tanto) decía el castaño mentalmente, ya que le dolía ver a alguien sufriendo por su culpa.

-Shizuno… tendré unas palabras con Akeno Himejima dentro de Ryuu- habló el castaño chasqueando sus dedos.

Las presentes solo pudieron observar como ambos jóvenes desaparecían en un círculo mágico.

* * *

 **-Ryuuteimaru-**

Akeno y Spectra aparecieron dentro de uno de los tantos camarotes que el familiar del castaño disponía.

-Ahora quiero que me digas… el motivo por el cual has terminado de esa manera… según la información sobre ti y lo que veo… pensé que eras una mujer fuerte- habló el enmascarado llamando la atención de la morena.

-Soy débil… ya han sido dos ocasiones en que la vida se ha encargado de quitarme a las personas que me eran importantes... y no pude hacer nada para salvarlas…- decía la morena con voz quebrada.

-Entonces tu problema tiene dos puntos… uno de ellos es irreparable, pero el otro si tiene una solución… si te consideras débil… solo debes entrenar, ya que casi ningún ser nace siendo extremadamente poderoso o invencible y para lograr elevados niveles de poder debes entrenar durante casi toda tu vida, puesto que si no lo haces… significa que te has resignado a hacerte más fuerte- decía el castaño mirando como sus palabras parecían tener poco o nulo efecto en la morena -¿Al menos pudiste despedirte?-

-No…-

-¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?-

-¿Acaso no me has escuchado?... ya te dije que él está muerto…-

-Pues si es así… siempre puedes ir a su tumba y dedicarle una despedida, pero… no creo que ese sea tu caso- dijo el castaño tomando su máscara con una de sus manos, retirándola lentamente.

La morena veía sorprendida como el mismo Spectra había decidido retirar su máscara para ella.

Una máscara que, desde su aparición en la reunión de las facciones, muchos ansiaban retirar para descubrir su identidad.

Tras unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos pudo ver el rostro del castaño, que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

Había algo en ese rostro que le parecía familiar.

-Tiempo sin vernos… Akeno-san…- habló el castaño abriendo sus ojos, permitiéndole ver sus ojos color miel a la chica.

Esos ojos provocaron un estremecimiento en Akeno, ya que los recordaba perfectamente… esos ojos le pertenecían a…

-Ise… kun…- decía Akeno completamente paralizada y sorprendida.

Delante de ella se encontraba la persona que tanto anhelaba volver a ver… pero se veía bastante diferente a como lo recordaba la última vez que le vio.

Dejando de lado que su cabello estaba mucho más largo… su mirada había cambiado… ya no era la de un adolecente, que hasta cierto punto era bastante inocente, sino que era la de alguien que ha sido entrenado bajo un régimen muy estricto…

Unos ojos un tanto fríos.

Que constituían una mirada afilada y penetrante.

La antigua [Reina] Gremory se levantó de la cama.

Caminando hasta el castaño.

Tocándole la mejilla para saber si lo que estaba viendo era real o no.

Cuando sintió la calidez de su rostro empezó a derramar lágrimas, pero no eran de dolor si no de alegría, puesto que sentía como su corazón volvía a latir de nuevo, ya que, para ella, Issei Hyodo se convirtió en alguien importante en su vida y verlo con vida era algo que jamás imagino ver y una felicidad absoluta.

-Ise-kun… mi lindo Ise-kun- dijo la morena, pero un momento a otro, y para sorpresa del chico, le dio una fuerte bofetada, que debido a la sorpresa, lo tiró en el suelo.

Subiéndose encima del derriba castaño.

-¡¿Por qué…?!- exclamó furiosa, tomándolo de la camisa. Comenzando a derramar lágrimas que caían en el rostro del chico -¡¿POR QUE TE HICISTE PASAR POR MUERTO?!... ¡¿NO SABES COMO ME SENTI AL SABER QUE TE PERDI?!... ¡MI CORAZON SE DETUVO!... ¡SENTI QUE IBA A MORIR!... ¡YA NO TENIA GANAS DE VIVIR O SONREIR!- gritaba sollozando mientras golpeaba el pecho del castaño a puño limpio -¡¿ES QUE ERES UN MALDITO SIN CORAZON O SOLO TE GUSTA A HACER SUFRIR A LA GENTE QUE TE AMA?!-

El castaño se levantó mientras la morena golpeaba su pecho cada vez con menos fuera, mientras abraza a la semiangel con ternura.

-¿Qué te ama?- decía el castaño levemente sorprendido -Pensaba que odiabas a los hombres-

-Es cierto los odio por culpa de cierta _persona_ \- respondió la morena aplicando fuerza en su agarre sobre la camisa del chico.

-Por ahora no te obligaré a decirme nada… me lo contarás cuando estés lista- dijo el castaño.

-Pero pesar de odiarlos… tú eres el primer hombre a quien le abro mi corazón y de quien me he enamorado- respondió la [sacerdotisa del rayo] tiernamente.

-Akeno…- dijo el castaño sin añadir honorifico alguno al pronunciar el nombre de la morena.

La chica se acomodó sobre su regazo y le dio un suave beso en los labios, siendo correspondida por el chico, pero la morena notó como el chico parecía tener "experiencia" en este tipo de cosas, hecho que le hizo sentir algo de celos.

-Ese fue mi primer beso… estoy feliz de dártelo a ti… Ise- comentó Akeno sensualmente, pero inmediatamente su semblante cambio a uno de total seriedad –Ahora dime, ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por muerto?-

Ante la pregunta de la chica. El castaño se puso de pie y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Con la chica a su lado.

-Lo que te voy a decir debes mantenerlo en secreto… de lo contrario… muchas personas saldrán lastimadas y se verán involucradas en una guerra que no tiene nada que ver con ellas-

Ante la seriedad mostrada por el chico, comprendió que hablaba en serio.

-Después de que fui expulsado del sequito Gremory fui atacado por Raiser Phenex, puesto que según él… yo era una "amenaza" para sus planes. Y como consecuencia de ese ataque terminé herido de muerte… pero cuando la vida me abandonaba… fui rescatado y transportado a un espacio dimensional por una entidad que hasta ese momento me era desconocida- decía el chico recordando el pasado –Su nombre era Elizabeth… gracias a ella fue que supe cuál era el propósito de mi existencia… aunque en cierto modo… me hubiera gustado jamás saberlo-

-¿Pero no era ese el motivo por el cual te movías?-

-Así es y no lo niego, pero… ¿Cómo te sentirías si supieras que eres lo único que se interpone entre la esperanza de un mañana prometedor y la aniquilación total?-

-¿Eh?-

-Elizabeth me contó mi verdadero propósito… desciendo, al igual que otras personas, de antepasados que formaron los grupos [Forerunner], y por increíble que parezca… yo desciendo desde la rama a la que pertenecen los líderes de estos grupos. El trabajo de los [Forerunner] es repeler y eliminar a ciertos enemigos que buscan liberar a su señor, apresado desde tiempos inmemoriales… pero si eventualmente llegase a ser liberado… el fuego de la destrucción arrasará con todo lo existente-

-Pero tú puedes detenerlo, ¿verdad?-

-No… actualmente no podría vencerlo… ni siquiera con mis mejores técnicas llegaría a hacerle siquiera un rasguño y sería eliminado en segundos. Como decía… el trabajo de los [Forerunner] es impedir que eso suceda y mi trabajo en específico es encontrar a los demás descendientes de los [Forerunner], entrenarlos y guiarlos para que estén preparados para lo que sea… aunque es una ventaja que para mis enemigos… Issei Hyodo está "muerto" así que como comprenderás… si se llegase a saber que sigo con vida… muchas personas saldrán lastimadas… fue para evitar eso que nació Spectra Phantom- mirando la máscara que sostenía en una de sus manos -Fui entrenado por mucho tiempo y tras eso partí a diferentes [Dimensiones] a buscar a los miembros del equipo y tras volver a este lugar fue que nos unimos al sequito de Serafall-sama-

Ante esa explicación la morena quedó sorprendida, ya que jamás esperó que el propósito del castaño fuese algo tan importante.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba.

-Ise-kun… dijiste que fuiste entrenado por mucho tiempo, pero te vez prácticamente igual a cuando dejaste de ser un [Peón] Gremory... apenas parece que envejecieras-

-Eso se debe a que en los lugares que visité el tiempo corre de una manera distinta a la de esta [Dimensión] y mientras allí pasaban varios años… aquí apenas pasó un mes, además que debido a la magia que utilizaron para transportarme… cuando volviera… volvería a tener la edad que tenía al marcharme pero sin perder los poderes que hubiese desarrollado-

De esa manera el chico continuó explicándole a la morena todo lo que había sucedido.

Además claro de revelarle que ella también formaba parte de los Forerunner, pero que debido a su antigua situación… era la más débil hasta el momento.

Eso suponía un pequeño problema, ya que si algo tenía claro… era que los enemigos de los Forerunner aparecían en cualquier minuto.

Perfectamente podían aparecer en ese momento o en varios años en el futuro.

Lo bueno era que tenía un método para mejorar el desempeño de la morena en combate, ya que como miembro de los Forerunner y miembro del sequito de una Maou, debía tener sus habilidades lo más balanceadas posibles y disminuir todo lo que pudiera sus puntos flacos, que en su condición de [alfil] principalmente era el tema de la fuerza física, ya que dicha pieza le entregaba un aumento en su poder mágico, pero le dejaba desprotegida en lo que concernía en combate mano a mano.

* * *

 **-Dos Semanas Más Tarde-**

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el castaño observando las ondas cerebrales y el ritmo cardiaco de Akeno en un monitor, mientras que la mencionada chica tenia puesto un casco que le cubría hasta los ojos.

-Me siento bastante bien- contestó Akeno mientras se retiraba el casco.

-Me alegra ver que este sistema de "entrenamiento" está dando resultados-

-Aunque me preguntó ¿Por qué decidiste enseñarme de esta manera?-

-Eso es porque no has entrenado tu cuerpo de manera adecuada y en lugar de enseñarte maneras de pelear que requieran una fuerza y agilidad específica, que puedes no tener, te enseño maneras que se mejor se adapten a tus condiciones actuales y de esa manera evitamos que sufras daños musculares al intentar realizar movimientos que tu cuerpo no puede tolerar- explicó el castaño mientras se encaminaba a la salida de la sala -Sígueme-

Ahora en compañía de la morena avanzó por los pasillos de Ryuuteimaru.

-Ise-kun...- decía Akeno -¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó curiosa.

-A mi laboratorio- respondió el castaño -Y recuerda que no soy Issei Hyodo si no Spectra Phantom-

Colocando su mano en un panel en la pared abrió la puerta.

Entrando en el mencionado laboratorio, seguido de Akeno.

-Lo primero que necesitamos para hacer tu debut ante este mundo es cambiar tu apariencia, ya que de lo contrario tendrás problemas debido a que la familia Gremory te querrá de regreso- decía el castaño encendiendo una de las tantas maquinas que había en el lugar -Párate aquí- señalando una plataforma circular.

-¿A que te referías con eso de cambiar mi apariencia?- preguntó curiosa mientras un círculo mágico la recorría de pies a cabeza.

-Pues a lo que suena… te daré una apariencia nueva que cubrirá tu apariencia actual y la utilizarás para cuando estés frente al público y cuando solo estemos con el sequito leviatán podrás volver a tomar tu apariencia original. Todo esto mediante un sencillo hechizo- explicó el castaño mientras el círculo mágico comenzaba a cambiar la apariencia de Akeno.

Tras unos minutos el trabajo fue completado.

-Ahora dime, ¿Qué tal?- preguntó el castaño colocando un espejo de cuerpo completo frente a Akeno.

-Ara ara- dijo la chica observando su nueva apariencia… notando tras unos segundos que su voz había cambiado bastante.

Pero aún conservaba su gran delantera.

Su nueva apariencia le había cambiado tanto su color de cabello, ojos y tono de piel.

Su cabello negro se había convertido en cabello plateado y mucho más corto que el cabello que exhibía con su apariencia real.

Sus ojos habían pasado de ser color violeta a ser de color azul.

Y su piel se había vuelto un poco más pálida.

Cualquiera que la viera diría que provenía de Rusia debido a sus nuevos rasgos.

-Bueno, con eso solucionamos el problema de tu apariencia. Aquí te dejo tus nuevos documentos así como acta de nacimiento- dijo Issei señalando los papeles que había sobre una de las mesas.

Akeno, curiosa, se acercó a leer los papeles.

Observando como el chico había pensado en todo.

Centrando su atención en el que sería su nuevo nombre.

Alisa Illinichina Amiella.

-Ahora solo faltan dos cosas… la primera es que elijas ropa nueva para el combate, ya que si usas tus ropas de sacerdotisa… sabrán de inmediato que Alisa es Akeno… aun cuando tu nueva apariencia camufla hasta tu olor. Sigue por el pasillo, tercera puerta a la derecha, allí encontrarás un gran ropero con ropas de todas las clases y gustos, toma la que desees- indicó el castaño.

Observando como la chica seguía sus indicaciones.

-Ya he vuelto- dijo la ex-reina Gremory entrando en el laboratorio -¿Cómo me veo?-

-Te ves excelente-

El nuevo traje de Akeno contenía una boina de cuadros roja con los costados negros, una camiseta corta abierta por el medio que mostraba su abdomen y la parte inferior de sus pechos, falda a cuadros roja, pantimedias, botas negras altas que le llegaban hasta más arriba de las rodillas, y en sus manos llevaba guantes sin dedos que se extendían hasta el codo.

-Y finalmente solo nos queda una cosa- decía el castaño acercando un maletín metálico de considerable tamaño a Akeno.

La chica abrió el maletín con curiosidad.

Encontrándose con un arma de diseño extraño.

El arma mencionada era de color rojo con toques de negro metálico y consistía en una especie de espada cuya hoja era de considerable tamaño… pero por debajo de la hoja y un poco más atrás que el inicio de esta… había lo que parecía ser el cañón de una ametralladora tipo vulcan.

-Esta es el arma que he diseñado específicamente para tu uso- habló el castaño llamando la atención de la chica -Esta arma se llama [God Arc]. Aunque este es el [Nuevo Modelo]-

-¿[Nuevo Modelo]?-

-Originalmente los [God Arc] tenían dos variantes… [Tipo Espada] y [Tipo Cañón] y con la ayuda de Elizabeth logré desarrollar los planos para el [Nuevo Modelo] que combina ambos tipos de [God Arc]- decía el castaño sacando el arma del maletín –Esta parte es importante… no dejes que nadie salvo tu o yo toquen este arma… si otra persona llegase a tomarla… su sistema de seguridad se activará-

-¿Eh?-

-Como te conté aquel día… la fuerza principal del enemigo de los Forerunner se compone por criaturas llamadas [Aragami] y los [God Arc] son armas especialmente diseñadas para matarlos de manera rápida y eficaz, pero debido a que dichos Aragami tienen una composición celular de [Oracle Cells]… lo único que puede romperlas es otra célula del mismo tipo. Lo que convierte a los [God Arc] en aun Aragami con un núcleo artificial y debido a esto es que su sistema de seguridad se basa en devorar al "ladrón"… así que cualquier persona que toque un [God Arc] ajeno… aunque solo sea con la punta de su uña… será atacado por este hasta que termine siendo devorado-

-Pero si su sistema de seguridad es tan… extremo… ¿Cómo puedes tomarlo sin que te ataque?-

-Eso es porque le añadí una orden para que me reconozca como "dueño", de esa manera podré hacerle mantenimiento sin riesgos de ser atacado. Ahora… como ya te he explicado, esta arma tiene dos modalidades de uso… [Tipo Espada] y [Tipo Cañón]… con solo girar este punto del mango cambiarás de modalidad- señalando un punto en medio del mango del arma –Y si empujas desde la punta del mango… activarás el modo [Devorar], que sirve para que tu [God Arc] realice un ataque carnívoro mediante el cual recarga su energía y municiones-

-¿Municiones también?-

-Así es. Este método te da más margen de uso, ya que puedes disparar balas de energía imbuidas con tu propio poder mágico, balas físicas que debes recargar con tus propias manos o utilizando el modo [Devorar] mediante el cual recargas tu [God Arc] de energía para que vuelva a tener munición- decía el chico entregando el arma a la peliplatina -También logré que estas armas sean efectivas contra otras criaturas a parte de los Aragami, por lo que podrás luchar con ella en cualquier situación… el resto depende de ti-

-Por cierto… ¿ese otro maletín de quién es?- señalando un maletín de las mismas dimensiones que el que contenía el arma que Issei le había entregado.

-Pertenece a Liese. Dentro de ese maletín estuvo su [God Arc], que al igual que el tuyo, es un nuevo modelo-

-Ise-kun… si dijiste que solo una [Oracle Cell] puede destruir a otra… ¿Cómo es posible que tú y los demás, que ya han combatido a los [Aragami], los hayan asesinado?-

-Eso se debe que las armas y hechizos que utilizamos, las modifiqué para fueran útiles contra toda clase de enemigos. Tomando como base las [Oracle Cell] que solo son vulnerables a ellas mismas y gracias a eso añadí fórmulas mágicas especiales para que pudieran dañar a los [Aragami], es por eso que espadas como mi [Salatiga] o la espada de Kuroko pueden matar a estas bestias-

De pronto un círculo mágico de comunicación apareció cerca del oído derecho del castaño.

-Entendido. Voy de inmediato-

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó curiosa.

-Se solicita mi presencia en el salón del club de ocultismo. Seguramente para darme las gracias por haber eliminado a Raiser y probablemente se me pedirá que te busque dado que has "desaparecido"- contestó el chico desapareciendo en un círculo mágico.

La chica se quedó probando su arma.

Alternando entre las modalidades de uso.

Salvo por el modo [Devorar]… que no le sonaba a nada adecuado para el momento.

Mientras estaba concentrada con el objeto entre sus manos, una pantalla holográfica apareció frente a su rostro.

Mostrando una especie de "radar" con una ENORME cantidad de enemigos acercándose.

-¿Ara?-

* * *

 **-Salón Del Club De Ocultismo-**

-Con permiso- dijo el enmascarado entrando en el salón.

Mirando a los presentes.

Entre ellos se encontraban los actuales líderes del clan Gremory.

El Maou Lucifer junto a su [Reina].

Rias Gremory y su sequito.

Serafall Leviatán y su [Reina] Grayfia Lucifuge.

-¿Para qué se me ha llamado, Serafall-sama?- mirando a la maou que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofá.

Ante la pregunta del castaño, Sirzechs dio un paso al frente junto con los líderes Gremory.

-Spectra Phantom. Queremos agradecerte por haber cumplido con la tarea que te fue encomendada, que quiera o no… involucraba a mi familia- mirando a los líderes Gremory y a su hermana menor.

-Me siento alagado de que el propio maou lucifer me dé las gracias y con respecto a la "tarea"… no fue ninguna molestia, además… así se pueden ir eliminando los parásitos que existen en la sociedad demoniaca-

-¿Parasito?-

-Sí, muchos demonios de clase alta presumen de que son mejores que el resto del mundo, pero a la hora de la verdad no pueden hacer nada y son eliminados con facilidad… un ejemplo de esto fue Raiser Phenex, que aun estando con su sequito CASI al completo- mirando a una Ravel Phenex escondida tras la figura de la heredera Gremory -No pudo contra Helios y contra mí-

-Entiendo- dijo el pelirrojo -Por cierto, mi hermana también tiene una petición que hacerte… si la aceptas claro-

-¿Y esa es?-

-Quiero pedirte que si puedes buscar a mi [Reina]… hace unas semanas desapareció de la nada…- decía la pelirroja con tristeza en su voz.

-Haré lo que pueda… pero con tan poca información tardaré mucho tiempo en siquiera encontrar una pista sobre ella- mintió el castaño ya que sabía perfectamente donde estaba Akeno.

De pronto la puerta se abrió.

Permitiéndoles ver a todos los presentes a una chica peliplatina que iba vestida de forma bastante… llamativa.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó cierto rubio travesti dentro de su caja.

-Preséntate- dijo el enmascarado.

-Soy Alisa Illinichina Amiella, [Alfil] de la Maou Serafall Leviatán- se presentó la chica.

Sorprendiendo a los presentes debido a que ella debía ser otra de las nuevas incorporaciones del sequito leviatán, y al igual que con Spectra… no sabían nada acerca de ella.

Serafall por su lado, agradecía que el castaño pensaba en todo… sabía que hubiera sido bastante difícil de explicar el motivo por el cual Akeno Himejima era su nueva [Alfil], pero veía que una vez más Spectra no la había decepcionado.

"Creando" a una nueva persona que ante los ojos del mundo sería su [Alfil].

-¿Sucede algo, Alisa?- preguntó el enmascarado.

-Tenemos un problema- enseñándole un mapa holográfico al enmascarado.

-¿De cuándo es esto?- serio.

-De hace unos 10 minutos-

-Entonces será mejor que nos preparemos… esto será algo bastante largo-

-¿A qué se refieren?-

Justo en el momento que iban a responder… unos desgarradores gritos de dolor y pánico se escucharon.

Todos los presentes se asomaron lo más rápido posible a la ventana del salón.

Observando, en su mayoría aterrados, como unas bestias, similares a unos tigres, de enorme tamaño perseguían a los estudiantes como si fueran ratones.

Incluso algunos de ellos tenían extremidades humanas colgando de sus fauces.

En el suelo del lugar había grandes charcos de sangre fresca.

-¡¿Q-qué son esas cosas?!- preguntó una asustada Rias Gremory.

-Así que los [Vajra] ya han llegado al mundo humano…- dijo Spectra seriamente.

Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en la situación que Alisa le había mostrado en el mapa holográfico.

Aunque pareciera increíble... los enemigos a los que se refería el mapa no eran los Aragami que ahora cazaban en los terrenos de la academia Kuoh si no a otro grupo de Aragami, mucho más numeroso, que actualmente abrazaba volando por el aire sobre el océano en dirección a Japón.

Haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico de comunicación cerca de su oído, el chico procedió a dar sus órdenes.

-Hora de moverse… tenemos una plaga de [Vajra]. Tomen sus cosas y vengan a la academia Kuoh… y tráiganlo a _él_ \- dijo el castaño cerrando el círculo mágico de comunicación.

Saltando por la ventana seguido de Alisa.

Los presentes solo pudieron observar como el castaño sacaba a [Salatiga] y a Alisa que sacaba su [God Arc].

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a pelear contra los [Vajra], cortándolos por la mitad mientras daban tiempo a los estudiantes para que buscasen un lugar seguro donde refugiarse.

Los espectadores en el club de ocultismo alzaron la mirada hacia el horizonte.

Divisando como múltiples columnas de humo se alzaban en la lejanía.

Seguramente esas bestias también rondaban por la ciudad completa.

Pero la pregunta que estaba en la mente de todos ellos era…

¿De dónde habían aparecido?

Rápidamente todos salieron del salón y posteriormente del edificio.

Si bien no conocían que clase de criaturas eran, debían detenerlas.

* * *

 **-Varios Minutos Después-**

Finalmente la cosa comenzaba a calmarse.

El número de enemigos dentro de la academia había disminuido considerablemente.

De pronto un grupo de 3 [Vajra] saltó hacia los lideres Gremory por su espalda.

Pero su ataque nunca llegó a su destino, ya que los [Vajra] fueron destrozados frente a los ojos de los líderes Gremory y los demás.

El primero fue cortado en dos y de su cuerpo unas llamas rojas con negro comenzaron a desintegrar las mitades de su cuerpo.

El segundo fue congelado en segundos, destrozándose en miles de pedazos al caer pesadamente contra el suelo.

El tercero fue aprisionado por unas bandas de color morado con múltiples números en su interior, posteriormente fue envuelto en un torbellino de viento y rayos cortantes que convirtió en tiras de carne al [Vajra].

-Finalmente han llegado- dijo Spectra acercándose junto a Alisa hacia los presentes.

-Serafall-sama… ¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó Rias curiosa.

-¡Ellos son mis otros sirvientes!- respondió la morena animada -¡vamos, preséntense!-

-Soy Shizuno Urushibara, [Alfil] de Serafall-sama y esposa de Spectra Phantom- se presentó la chica causando una gran sorpresa en todos los presentes, ya que jamás pensaron que el misterioso [Peón] estuviera casado tan joven.

-Soy Lieselotte Sherlock, [Peón] de Serafall-sama- se presentó la rubia vestida de forma bastante provocadora.

-Soy Eleonora Viltaria, [Peón] de Serafall-sama y la chica a mi lado es Tohka Todo y es su [Caballero]-

-¡Elen! ¡¿Por qué tenías que presentarme tú?!- protesto la chica.

Fue entonces que todos dirigieron su mirada a la armadura metálica de color magenta oscuro.

La mencionada armadura dirigió su mirada hacia Spectra.

Quien solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Retirando el casco de su armadura.

Dejando caer una larga cabellera castaña.

-Soy Venelana Bael, [Torre] de Serafall-sama-

Esas palabras quedaron retumbando en la mente de Ángela, que miraba atónita a la persona que acababa de retirarse el casco que cubría su rostro.

Una castaña idéntica a ella pero más joven y con los ojos violetas.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Onee-sama - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Vene-chan…- dijo la castaña mayor sollozando porque veía a su hermana menor luego de ese fatídico día donde ambas fueron separadas -¡Venelana!- corriendo hacia su hermana menor, enterrando su rostro en su generoso escote.

-Onee-sama- dijo la mencionada abrazando su hermana mayor, comenzando a llorar -Waaaaah... Onee-sama... Onee-sama... Waaaaah... te he extrañado tanto-

-Yo igual...yo igual Vene-chan -

Todos los Leviatán y los Gremory estaban enternecidos por la escena.

Incluso, y para sorpresa de todos, Spectra, pero el mencionado solo esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Este hecho llamó la atención de Stella, que venía junto con Shizuno y las demás, ya que era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa en Spectra que no fuese a causa de la destrucción que causaba en combate.

-Madre- dijo la pelirroja -¿Quién es ella?-

-Cierto- dijo Ángela Gremory limpiándose las lágrimas -Rias te presento a mi hermana menor y tu tía Venelana Bael... Vene-chan te presento a tu sobrina Rias Gremory-

Ante tal declaración la pelirroja se quedó congelada.

Su madre le había hablado en múltiples ocasiones acerca de su hermana menor.

Pero por sobre todo… la armadura que su tía portaba ya la había visto antes… durante el incidente de Kokabiel.

Aquella armadura que no solo acabó con los subordinados de este… sino que también con el [cadre].

-Realmente te has vuelto una hermosa mujer Rias-chan... ¿sabes? yo fui quien te puso ese nombre... verte ahora me hace sentir que estoy en casa... siempre quise conocerte y ver como eras-

-Tía Venelana- dijo la pelirroja para lanzarse a sus brazos llorando -Gracias por salvarme... gracias por salvarnos- sollozaba mientras la castaña le acariciaba el rostro

-No es nada, estoy feliz de ver que estas bien y ver cuánto me quiere mi linda y adorable sobrina- dijo la castaña.

En ese momento cierto Maou pelirrojo apareció en la línea de visión de la castaña.

-Vamos Sirzechs-kun... ¿que no vas a darle un abrazo a tu tía?- preguntó divertida, causando que el hombre fuera y la abrazara, cargándola mientras lloraba levemente Woah, como siempre tan efusivo Sir-chan-

-Tía, creímos que jamás volveríamos a verte- dijo el Maou sollozando

-Ya, ya... todo está bien, tía Venelana no se irá a ninguna parte nunca más- dijo la castaña.

Tras terminar el abrazo con su sobrino, divisó a Lord Gremory.

-Bienvenida a casa Venelana- saludó el patriarca Gremory.

-Sí, gracias Onii-sama-

En ese momento Ángela le preguntó dónde había estado, escuchando "la historia" de todo lo que le paso y que Spectra la había salvado.

-Si no fuera por Spectra yo no estaría aquí- dijo Venelana acercándose al enmascarado, dándole un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo a todos.

Molestando a Shizuno, Liese y Alisa.

-Por cierto Shizuno… si están aquí supongo que _él_ ya está aquí, ¿verdad?- preguntó el enmascarado recibiendo una afirmación por parte de su esposa.

-Ya lo habías mencionado antes pero… ¿A quién te refieres, Spectra-chan?-

-A él- señalando con su dedo hacia arriba.

Todos los presentes que desconocían a que se refería el castaño elevaron la mirada, divisando una enorme nave de aspecto un tanto futurista, flotando a varias decenas de metros por encima de la academia Kuoh.

-Antes de que me pregunten… su nombre es Ryuuteimaru y es uno de mis familiares al igual que Helios- dijo el enmascarado chasqueando sus dedos, al instante tenia a Shizuno, Liese, Alisa y Venelana a su lado.

-¡Vene-chan! ¿A dónde se dirigen?- preguntó Ángela preocupada, ya que no tenía ni 10 minutos de haberse encontrado con su hermana y la mencionada ya estaba por irse a otro lugar.

-A eso yo puedo responder… pero quizás la respuesta no les agrade…- habló el enmascarado llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Y esa respuesta es?- preguntó Sona Sitri que acaba de llegar al lugar, visiblemente asustada.

-Un grupo de aproximadamente 10.000 Aragami de tipo volador se están acercando a Japón. Actualmente se encuentran a varios kilómetros de la costa más cercana, lo ideal es detenerlos antes de que continúen avanzando, ya que si lograsen llegar a tierra firme… será muy difícil detenerlos, puesto que se dividirán en varios grupos y comenzaran a devorar todo lo que se mueva-

-¿Y qué haremos con los [Vajra] que aun rondan por la ciudad?... deben de ser cientos- decía Shizuno.

-Kuroko, lanza el "cebo" hacia las montañas… con eso entretendremos a nuestros amigos por unas horas mientras lo buscan-

"Entendido"

FLASH

Un gran destello de luz blanca llamó la atención de todos los que observaban la imponente figura de Ryuuteimaru.

Desde la parte frontal de la proa una extraña clase de misil salió disparado a toda velocidad, volando en dirección hacia las montañas que se alzaban en la lejanía y que comprendían la región más apartada de la ciudad de Kuoh.

-Con ese tema solucionado… nosotros nos marchamos-

-¡Esperen!-

* * *

 **-Océano Pacifico-Ryuuteimaru-**

Para sorpresa del enmascarado… todos los "espectadores" que estaban en la academia Kuoh le pidieron que los llevara consigo, ya que, según ellos, querían saber qué clase de criatura eran los Aragami y ver de que eran capaces.

De esta manera lograr clasificarlos según lo peligrosos que estos fuesen.

-Ahí están- indicó Spectra sentando en su silla de capitán.

A través del cristal se podía apreciar una enorme masa de color azul que iba en dirección hacia Ryuuteimaru.

Haciéndose más grande conforme el enorme Skíðblaðnir se acercaba.

-¡Son demasiados!- exclamó una de las siervas Sitri.

-Si logran llegar a tierra… los humanos no sobrevivirían- habló Spectra mientras se ponía de pie.

-Tenemos que contactar con el inframundo y pedir refuerzos… son demasiados para nosotros- dijo Rias claramente alterada por la enorme cantidad de enemigos.

-No será necesario… para acabar con esto solo necesito a 4 elementos principales y a uno de apoyo-

-Spectra-kun, hay algunos que están evolucionando- advirtió Kuroko.

-Me lo temía… entonces primeros deberemos acabar con ellos para que no llamen a sus amigos-

Esta clase de Aragami era bastante peculiar.

Eran de color azulado.

Con melenas de cabello del mismo color.

Tenían forma "ovalada", una única ala con apariencia de capa que les ayudaba a volar, un gran ojo anaranjado de pupila rasgada en su parte frontal y con una boca llena de afilados dientes.

Devorarían la mitad del cuerpo de una persona adulta de un solo bocado.

Sus versiones evolucionadas eran un poco diferentes.

Al evolucionar obtenían una "cabeza" que era separada del cuerpo por un cuello.

En dicha cabeza les salía otro ojo y una segunda boca.

-Para esto necesitaré a Liese, Alisa, Ryuuteimaru y a Venelana- dijo Spectra, al instante las mencionadas se acercaron a su persona –Alisa, Liese. Primero nos encargaremos de los que han evolucionado porque esto empeorará si llaman a sus amigos… ustedes dos se encargaran de los que hayan evolucionado o estén en proceso de hacerlo. Venelana, tu nos cubrirás e impedirás que traspasen la línea defensiva frontal y lateral de Ryuuteimaru… si no puedes eliminarlos, guíalos a la parte superior de Ryuuteimaru y yo me encargaré del resto- explicó el castaño -Si bien tengo ataques a distancia, mi especialidad siempre ha sido el combate cuerpo a cuerpo así que cuento con ustedes [Nuevos Modelos]… Hora de trabajar-

-¡Sí!-

Acto seguido Spectra y quienes participarían salieron por una escotilla hacia la proa de Ryuuteimaru.

Donde Venelana activó su armadura y alzó el vuelo.

Dejando sobre la proa a Spectra, Liese y Alisa.

Ambas chicas tenían su [God Arc] en mano y Spectra tenía empuñadas a [Ascalon] y [Excalibur].

* * *

-Onee-sama… ¿está bien que dejemos todo en manos de Spectra y su plan?- preguntó Sona no muy convencida por el plan del castaño… ya que, según ella, lo había inventado de la nada.

-Yo confío en él, además… Spectra-chan y los miembros de su equipo ya han peleado contra estas criaturas. Por donde quiera que lo veas… son los más capacitados para este trabajo- explicó Serafall.

-Entiendo-

-Pero…- intentó replicar Rias.

-Rias- llamó Ángela -Sé que quieren ayudar pero parece que él sabe lo que hace-

Aunque no lo admitiera… también estaba preocupada por su hermana menor.

* * *

-Como aplastar moscas- suspiró el castaño, ya que sabía que esta batalla iba a ser MUY larga -¡DISPARA LOS MISILES!- dando la orden a todo pulmón.

Esa orden no iba dirigida hacia ninguna persona.

Iba dirigida a Ryuuteimaru.

Que al instante abrió todos los compartimientos de misiles.

Disparando una ronda de fuego de 900 misiles cargados con energía dragontina.

Los misiles volaron con rapidez hacia sus objetivos.

Explotando todos al mismo tiempo.

Causando una explosión gigante que hizo mella en el número de enemigos.

Reduciendo su número considerablemente.

Al ser atacados los Aragami que aún quedaban vivos se lanzaron contra Ryuuteimaru.

-¡Al ataque!- ordenó el castaño.

Alisa y Liese tenían sus [God Arc] transformado en su modalidad de cañón.

Comenzando a disparar contra todos los Aragami que se cruzaban en su línea de tiro.

Spectra por su lado eliminaba a todos los Aragami que, al intentar evadir a Liese y Alisa, se dirigían directamente hacia él. Siendo cortados con facilidad, mientras que Venelana se dedicaba a eliminar a los Aragami que lograban pasar la línea defensiva y aquellos que estaban por escapársele los guiaba de regreso hacia donde estaba el enmascarado.

Fue en ese momento que la castaña divisó a un Aragami que se distanciaba de los demás.

"¡Liese! ¡A las 5! ¡Siguen evolucionando!"

Al instante la rubia se giró hacia donde Venelana le había indicado que estaba el objeto, pero al jalar del gatillo no ocurrió nada.

-¡Me he quedado sin balas!- exclamó la rubia, pero entonces recordó que su [God Arc] también tenía una opción para recargar munición rápidamente.

Empujando desde la punta del mango de su arma, Liese activó el modo [Devorar].

Haciendo que la parte delantera de su arma tomase un color negro.

Dando forma a la cabeza de una bestia.

Dicha cabeza se extendió hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

Destrozándolo con una brutal mordida.

Tras terminar su ataque volvió hasta el punto de partida, haciendo retroceder levemente a Liese debido a la velocidad con la que la cabeza negra retrocedía.

Aprovechando el retroceso, la rubia divisó a otro enemigo.

Eliminándolo con un solo tiro.

Alisa observaba sorprendida como la rubia había repuesto munición con el modo [Devorar].

-No olvides lo que te dije…- decía el castaño mientras cortaba a un Aragami que intentaba devorarlo, llamando la atención de la peliplatina -Ella también es un [Nuevo Modelo] igual que tú-

Alisa continuo observando cómo Liese, alternando entre la modalidad de espada y cañón, eliminaba a todos los Aragami que se cruzaban en su camino.

No podía quedarse atrás.

La peliplatina comenzó a correr hacia una de las bandas.

Disparando a los enemigos que se cruzaban en su línea de tiro.

Con un gran juego de piernas giró sobre sí misma, cambiando a la modalidad de espada cortó a un Aragami de forma diagonal.

Activando el modo [Devorar] intentó alcanzar a un "evolucionado", pero este se hizo a un lado y el ataque de la peliplatina.

A diferencia del ataque que había realizado Liese con anterioridad. Alisa utilizó el modo [Devorar] como un gancho para cerrar la distancia con su objetivo, saltando sobre este.

Cambiando nuevamente al modo espada, realizando un corte horizontal, cortando en dos a su oponente.

Utilizando las partes de su oponente muerto para aproximarse al Aragami evolucionado.

Clavando la hoja de su espada en la boca de este.

Cambiando al modo cañón comenzó a disparar hacia el interior del cuerpo de su oponente.

Observando como el cuerpo de este comenzaba a hincharse de manera violenta hasta que finalmente explotó.

Aprovechando el impulso causado por la explosión para volver al suelo firme que era la proa de Ryuuteimaru, utilizando el peso de su arma como ancla para estabilizarse.

Atrapando su boina que había salido volando debido al viento que soplaba en el lugar.

Soltando un ligero suspiro de cansancio.

-Buen trabajo- felicitó el enmascarado -¡Eliminen a los Aragamis restantes!-

Liese y Alisa chocaron sus espaldas debido a que no habían prestado atención a la posición de la otra.

Girándose con rapidez para disparar.

Mirándose fijamente la una a la otra.

Sin previo aviso, ambas cambiaron al modo espada y cortaron al Aragami que se acercaba por la espalda de la otra.

No había tiempo para descansar.

Aun quedaba mucho combate por delante.

* * *

 **-Varias Horas Más Tarde-Atardecer-**

Finalmente habían acabado con el último de los Aragami.

Había sido un combate bastante extenso.

Alisa, Venelana y Liese respiraban pesadamente.

Incluso el castaño debía admitir que había sido muy agotador.

"¡Spectra, responde! ¡El radar capta algo!" se escuchó la voz de Shizuno a través de un círculo mágico de comunicación que estaba cerca del oído del enmascarado.

-¿Son los mismos de hace un rato?-

"No lo sé… pero es bastante grande… ¡Algo increíblemente enorme viene hacia este lugar!"

-Recibido. Vamos de inmediato-

Todos los que se encontraban en la proa de Ryuuteimaru volvieron a la cabina con rapidez.

Todos los espectadores estaban pegados a los cristales que los separaban del exterior a la espera de ver que era lo que se acercaba.

Spectra solo se limitó a ver lo que indicaba el radar.

No era nada bueno.

-Ryuu, dispara la baliza señuelo-

[-]

La baliza señuelo fue lanzada y rápidamente se alejó de Ryuuteimaru.

-Spectra-kun… ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Kuroko visiblemente preocupado.

-Esperar que siga el señuelo. Si llegamos a tener que pelear contra "el"… la cosa se pondrá muy fea-

En ese momento se hizo el silencio.

Permitiéndose oír un estruendoso rugido.

Todos observaron en shock como una criatura de ENORMES dimensiones se desplazaba en dirección hacia donde se dirigía la baliza.

Pero antes de atraparla, la criatura entró en un portal dimensional.

Desapareciendo tras unos tensos e ínfimos momentos.

La criatura en cuestión era, fácilmente, dos o tres veces más grande que Ryuuteimaru.

-¿Eso era… un Aragami?- preguntó Stella que apenas había salido del shock.

-Así es- respondió el castaño tomando asiento -Aragami clase Ouroboros. Un Aragami de enormes dimensiones, tiene un apetito voraz y cuando elige a su presa no se detendrá hasta devorarla… si tienen la mala suerte de encontrárselo cara a cara… no intenten atacarlo. Ryuu fija rumbo a Kuoh… aún tenemos un asunto pendiente-

* * *

Tal y como había planeado.

Los [Vajra] que hace horas rondaban por la ciudad, ahora se encontraban reunidos en un solo punto.

Activando un círculo mágico transportó al grupo de 150 [Vajra] a un sitio en específico del inframundo.

Específicamente al sitio donde había combatido contra el Rey Mágico.

Descendiendo de Ryuuteimaru.

Quedando frente a frente con los [Vajra] que le veían como una presa.

-¡No les será tan fácil tener un trozo de mí!- exclamó el castaño divertido mientras extendía hacia el frente su mano izquierda y con su dedo índice comenzó a escribir letras mágicas frente a él.

" _ **Todo comenzó con agua."**_

" _ **Todo volverá al agua."**_

" _ **Por lo tanto, el agua es la vida y la muerte."**_

" _ **La madre que concibe y la serpiente devoradora."**_

" _ **Todo fluye. Ni siquiera el tiempo puede escapar."**_

" _ **Como un bote a merced de un poderoso río, todo será tragado al final."**_

" _ **Oh, cruel naturaleza efímera."**_

" _ **Pero amaré profundamente lo cruel y lo efímero."**_

" _ **Hace mucho que he olvidado el rostro de mi madre."**_

" _ **Mi cuerpo se volverá una serpiente con la boca abierta y arrasará con todo."**_

" _ **Insaciable vacío eterno."**_

" _ **Placer sin descanso."**_

" _ **Todo debe fluir y volver a mi estómago."**_

El castaño alzó su mano izquierda con el puño cerrado, mientras las letras mágicas se envolvían alrededor de este.

-¡[Ouroboros]!- golpeando fuertemente el suelo con el puño izquierdo.

Agrietando el suelo bajo sus pies.

Desde las grietas comenzó a salir una exorbitante cantidad de agua, que en cuestión de segundos creó, literalmente, un mar.

El primer mar del inframundo.

Pero no todo fue tan bonito.

Los [Vajra] que se encontraban frente al enmascarado fueron aplastados sin piedad bajo la enorme presión de las aguas.

Sin duda era un ataque que podría destruir ciudades en segundos.

* * *

 **-Continuará-**

Bueno vamos a dejar el capítulo de hoy hasta aquí.

Como siempre daré algunas aclaraciones.

1- Algunos ya lo habían adivinado pero para los que no… la chica que acompañaba a Tohka era Eleonora Viltaria una de las Vanadis.

2- Para aquellos que no les quedó muy claro el motivo por el cual Akeno tiene nuevos movimientos… es debido al entrenamiento "especial" que le dio issei, que consiste en que el cerebro de Akeno aprenda ciertos movimientos y en base a eso determine la fuerza necesaria para realizar dicho movimiento y de esa manera logre hacer movimientos más fluidos y naturales, puesto que no es lo mismo que issei haga 3 mortales hacia atrás a que lo haga akeno ya que sus complexiones físicas son diferentes.

3- En la página de Facebook les dejaré una imagen con la nueva apariencia de Akeno así como el arma que utilizará.

4- ¿Qué les pareció el final de Raiser Phenex?-

Eso es todo de momento.

Espero les haya gustado.

Como saben cualquier review es bien recibida.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


End file.
